Loves Curse and The Devil's Playground
by airedalegirl1
Summary: When The Major is targeted by an unknown enemy only a stranger can help to save him but will this saviour pull the family apart? And what exactly does Silas want? Can The Major and his allies work with the Volturi to save their world or will it descend into anarchy? Collaboration with katandjasper. J/B as ever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Athenadora**

This was a very special day and we were all waiting expectantly as she came in with the young child walking a little nervously at her side. It must be overwhelming for the little girl to be in such a huge chamber with so many strangers all wearing dark colors, the guard in their black or gray cloaks and standing to attention. I couldn't remember the last time this had happened, hybrid children so very rarely lived until birth or their mothers for that matter but when such a coupling led to a healthy child then it was a case for rejoicing, so long as the child were a true hybrid with a gift. Such children grew up and continued in the human world watching out for our safety. They provided a link between the human world and that of the vampires. Some lived a human life span and then passed away while others became completely vampire as they reached adolescence, hopefully old enough not be regarded as Immortal Children and then there were the special few, an elite group of hybrids that maintained a foot in each world, not aging but not fully vampire either and these were treasured above all others.

We had great hopes for this child, she had a human mother of course but her father was a hybrid, the son of Caius my husband and one of our elite. If this little girl proved to be gifted then she would be brought up here in Volterra in secret before being settled into the human world once she understood her role. Of course it depended on her gift, if any. Unfortunately Caius had no gift, nor did his son Avon but the mother had been chosen by Eleazer who could spot a gifted human instantly. She shielded her mind from any outside interference unaware of Jane's attacks upon her, oblivious to Alec's and protecting her very thoughts from Aro's touch. If the child had her mothers gift, which in itself was not a certainty, then she would prove powerful indeed.

Her mother Matilda walked slowly up to the dais her eyes locked on her husband Avon. She had been unaware of his nature until she became pregnant with his child and then he told her of his true parentage and brought her here where she could be tended to for the length of her pregnancy. This child she had carried and given birth to was to all intents and purposes my grand daughter, a tiny little bundle but very quiet. At first Matilda thought her baby was dead but when I placed the child in her arms she saw her daughter looking up at her placidly. The child was named for her other grandmother Isabella although it was soon shortened to Bella. The child remained quiet although she smiled a lot, her brown eyes twinkling. She grew quickly and went from crawling to toddling in a matter of a few months. Her brain was quick and she was eager to learn taking in everything anyone said to her like a sponge.

Now it was time for her to meet Eleazer, who would tell us if Bella were truly gifted like her mother. He walked forward to greet Matilda and Bella looked up at him inquiringly,

"Hello little one, my name is Eleazer."

He held out a hand to her and she took it very gravely shaking it,

"Hello Eleazer, I'm Isabella but people call me Bella. I prefer that."

He smiled at her and knelt down to look into her face studying her eyes for a few seconds then stood back up and nodded,

"You are a very special child Bella, learn all you can while you live here. There are many opportunities for you."

Bella nodded solemnly then tugged on her mothers sleeve,

"May I go outside now and play with my kitten?"

Matilda glanced at Avon who nodded with a grin, his daughter would be brought up here in Volterra, a singular honour only bestowed on the gifted children.

We watched the little girl skip out of the room followed by two of the guard, she would be under Volturi protection now until she was a grown woman ready to enter the world and her gift would remain a secret unless needed by us for keeping our world safe. I knew Chelsea and Corin were already favourites of hers but Bella surprised us all as she grew. She came to adore the austere Marcus which we all found very amusing as he usually frightened grown men but the tiny girl followed him around, her favorite place was in the archives seated on his lap looking at the books and parchments. He taught her to read before she was three and often she would read her own bedtime story or make up her own to tell us. Her other favorite as she grew was Felix and although Sulpicia and my husband found that even more amazing I knew she had seen through the tough frightening exterior to the sensitive man who lay buried below. He taught her about the natural world, first presenting her with the kitten, then a rabbit, and a songbird that she taught to ride on her shoulder as she ran about the citadel.

As she grew her shield was tested at regular intervals to see if it became stronger as she developed. At first she could do the same as her mother, shield her thoughts from Aro's touch and stop Jane or Alec from affecting her. A shield was useful but only if it could be used like Renata's to protect others unless of course Bella had another way of using it but that seemed unlikely. We found out quite by accident that her shield had strengthened when her cat Lexi attacked her tame bird Flora. Before Sulpicia or I could go to its aid Bella turned, she didn't say anything, just looked and the cat came to a halt an inch from Flora. She patted the air close to the bird with a paw but couldn't touch it and Flora flew up into the air to land on Bella's shoulder. After that she practised with Jane and volunteers, shielding them from the pain of her gift. Before long we understood that she was far more powerful than Matilda, Bella could shield others, protect them from harm but like Renata she must be very close or touching her target. If she took her hand away or moved slightly then Jane's gift would hit its mark. Only when Bella knew the person well could she start to move away, it worked best with Felix, Marcus, or myself as we had the most to do with her, apart of course from Matilda but Bella would never allow her mother to be used in these experiments.

Our guests were few in number and those who were called here never saw the child or heard of her. The guard knew better than to discuss her with any outsiders and Eleazer was sworn to secrecy, he knew what would happen to himself and his mate if he told anyone about Bella. As she grew her intelligence kept pace and we knew she was going to be extremely clever. She graduated school, all done remotely, at eight and earned her first degree when she was eleven. She had decided that psychology interested her, why people did the things they did, what motivated the humans and vampires around her. Following in her mother's footsteps she chose to become a psychologist although she enjoyed anything to do with the mind and behavior. It was a refreshing change to have her here in Volterra as a child and a young woman and I think we were all sad when the time came for her to join the world at large. Her parents were gifted a large house just outside Boston and while Avon still came back and forth to Volterra regularly Bella stayed in the United States with her mother working with the sick in mind and having great success but then she was a most unusual girl. We enjoyed her annual visit and it was a relief to see that she would be as immortal as we, meaning she had to move from time to time before it became too apparent to those around her that she was not ageing. Life was good for Bella and she enjoyed it to the full but she had spoken to me on several occasions about a feeling she had that one day her gift would be put to work in a good cause. Although I asked her what she meant she could only shrug,

"I have no idea Athena, its no more than a feeling but Marcus says I should listen to my inner voice because they never lie."

"Then that is what you must do my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Major**

I waded through the severed limbs, decapitated heads, and a sea of blood to call my army to me and they came. Not one hesitated even if they hadn't finished draining a corpse, they knew what would happen if they did. They'd seen my version of discipline and none but the stupid or mad took that route.

I heard a cry and looked down at a man who had been torn apart but was not yet dead, "Please, help me."

I bent over him and he grasped my sleeve sending terrible pain shooting through my body, fear almost crippling me, not my fear though, no this was his and every time it got worse.

I pulled myself free of his feeble grasp and stamped on his throat crushing it and killing him instantly. The pain and terror of his death just added to the others I had been forced to endure this day.

Calling the group over I instructed them to clean up the mess, dig a pit and bury the bodies, sweep the blood soaked earth and bury it with them then get set to march back to camp.

There was silence as they started, they knew their detail, every man being given his tasks before we left our compound.

I left Nathan to supervise, even he couldn't get this wrong but if he did he knew I would beat the crap out of him and that I could. I know the men wondered where I disappeared to after each raid, I didn't care to give them an explanation but if I had been truthful they wouldn't have believed me.

I ran until I was at least a mile away and then fell to my knees my head hanging down as the pain and terror of our victims washed over me. I felt each and every death, every severed limb, each broken bone, every bite one of my soldiers delivered and the hopelessness as they understood they were to die to slake our thirst. The terrible burning sensation of the venom as it burned its way into their bodies and the one or two, the strongest of the humans chosen to replace weakened newborns suffering the terrible torture of the transformation. I feel it all, every single sensation flaying my nerve endings and building as screams in my throat, screams I can never allow their freedom or they will send me to insanity.

I stay where I am until the feelings subside enough that I can hide them behind my mask of iron determination. I get up and brush down my pants, the sticky blood of our victims still damp on the material stains my hands still further and I bring them to my face breathing in the metallic scent. My own thirst is quenched for now but there will be a burning sensation again soon enough and it will build and build until I have no choice but to feed again, kill more innocent humans and feel their pain, the price I pay to survive in the life, the hell, that Maria pulled me into.

Month after month, year after year I continue to suffer the torments of hell, payment for my crime of murder until I feel it beginning to crush my spirit and I know I am going to die, or go mad. Even my friend Peter hasn't been able to help although he surely tried, he struggled with my demons every night with me, holding my shoulders when the weight of my torment became too much to bear but now even he is gone. I gave him his mate and his freedom and paid a terrible price for both.

When Maria handed me the list of newborns she no longer needed, my culling list, I saw Charlotte's name and knew I had come to a cross roads. Peter had fallen in love with the girl and she with him. Could I kill her? Destroy his mate and still look him in the face? I made my decision, I warned him to be ready to run and made sure only the slowest of the soldiers accompanied me on my duty that night.

Maria knew what I had done before she saw my face, she understood that I had turned aside from her. It had been a test, a test of my loyalty and I had failed her. I had given my friend his life and his mate and I would pay for such treachery.

During the next few months, after I had thought I could suffer no more, I found out I was wrong. Maria tortured me mercilessly waiting for me to break, to beg for death or forgiveness. She wanted me on my knees before her, willing to swear an eternity of unstinting loyalty to her. If she had only known she already had that before Peter and Charlotte left but no longer.

I watched as she and Nathan rutted like dogs on heat while she crushed my body, left me in a pit to starve,tortured humans close by so not only did I hear their screams and smell their freshly spilled blood but felt every cut of the knife, every searing pain as she burned them, every bone that snapped or flesh that tore. I could no longer stand or speak, I could not close my eyes for the hellish visions the screams flashed before me, I wanted to die, I longed for her to throw me to the newborns and burn the remains but she was far too evil to let me off that lightly.

No, she hauled me from my pit and allowed the newborns to watch as Nathan tortured first me and then humans they captured for him throwing the wreckage to them to feed upon and all the time Maria's eyes never left me. I saw within them her conflict, she wanted me broken yet she desired me still and all the carnage only fuelled her lust and Nathan could not satisfy her, only I could do that but she could not back down now. She could not forgive or forget but she could not destroy me either, we were both prisoners waiting for the other to break first.

If Peter and Charlotte had not come back for me I think I would have ended myself, I had nothing left to live for but more pain, more mental cruelty, more of Maria's evil. Peter heard from a contact of my plight and uncaring of his own safety he came back inside the compound. He waited until the newborns were sated and talking around the many fires they lit and Nathan was bedding Maria then crept in to rescue me.

If I had been the one with a prisoner in the hell hole I would have guarded him well but Nathan was lax, he did not bother now he thought me a broken shell, unlike Maria he did not realize I still lived that I still had my spirit however broken my body might be, however much my thirst tortured me.

Peter came from the darkness with a rope and hauled me out while Charlotte kept watch and helped me over the stockade wall into the empty countryside, five miles to a truck and then drove hard for the border.

Of course we made it and he and Charlotte nursed me back to health, brought me blood they stole from a hospital while I was too weak to kill and feed and talked to me constantly about the new life I could have with them. A peaceful life without Maria, only killing to feed and not being forced to murder my own when they were no longer of any use to Maria. My waking nightmares slowly subsided and I found some peace but not enough, never enough.

Every time I killed to feed the pain came back and eventually unable to stand their concern any longer I took the cowards way out and walked away.

Little did I know I would meet the woman who was to change my life just a few short years later. When I walked into that cafe in Philadelphia and she hopped off the stool with a bright smile and those few words "You've kept me waiting long enough Jasper."

My world became a different place, warm and bright with love and security with the woman I loved. She sat with me through the terrible waking nightmares that threatened my sanity and made them go away. She introduced me to the Cullens who had a way of surviving without killing any more humans and one day she agreed to be my wife, The Major vanished forever and Jasper Hale became the only inhabitant of this body, or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Carlisle**

I had thought our family complete and didn't look for anyone else to join us but then suddenly out of the blue two strangers, a couple turned up on the doorstep, Alice and Jasper. She seemed to know everything about us, all our names, our history, and without even being aware of it she became a part of the family. She just waltzed in and almost took over from the outset and I guess we needed someone like her. Someone who would shake us up and drag us kicking and screaming into modern society. It was Alice's idea that the young ones went to school, it gave us longer in any one place as they could all be taken as anything between 16 and 21 maybe even a little older whereas before we could only stay somewhere for about three years before the humans around us became suspicious. At first Rose and Emmett were very dubious but Emmett threw himself into school life with abandon and drew Rose in as he always managed to do. Edward was a little more skeptical but found to his surprise that he enjoyed the academic life of the school although he along with the other two were never going to make any close friends. Alice on the other hand loved the social scene as much as the academic work and found friends wherever we went although she kept them away from the house as a courtesy to Rose who was always terrified of being discovered for her true nature.

Jasper was something else entirely and at first I wasn't at all sure his presence was a good thing, especially when we discovered his history. Having a known mass killer in the house caused some tension until everyone came to understand that he had left it all behind and wanted only a peaceful existence and our help to stick to a diet of animal blood. When he explained his gift I understood his need for our way of life, how an empath had survived the lifestyle he had without losing his humanity was almost unbelievable but he had and earned my admiration as a result. Esme took him under her wing as a damaged chick and spent hours at a time talking to him and supporting him when he had lapses which he did frequently at first. These upset Rose, she saw the danger but when the reasons for it were explained to her she became his stoutest defender and in fact came up with the cover story that they were orphaned twins fostered by Esme and myself. As the years passed Jasper found his niche and opened out to the rest of the family. He and Emmett could be like two naughty children when the mood took them, mischievous and naughty but never malicious. He and Rose were just close while he and Alice...well they were certainly a strange couple, different from the rest of us but it was obvious that he adored her and she him.

The only person he never gelled with was Edward who didn't help matters by judging him constantly. I think if I really delved into the reason that Edward was jealous I would have to say that Jasper was everything Edward would have liked to be although he wouldn't have survived Jasper's journey there. Edward was cultivated, intelligent, and sensitive, but he was also vain and superior and he looked down on Jasper as the country boy who had only made good in war. The fact Jasper was as well read as Edward and equally as sensitive was overlooked. Edward had tried once to show himself to be better when Jasper first arrived, initially trying to outfox him with his literary knowledge and when that didn't work his musical ability but Jasper could not only play the piano well enough, he could also play the guitar and harmonica and he had a better voice than Edward. I don't think Jasper meant anything by it but he outshone Edward without even trying and he was most certainly not arrogant or vain. In fact Alice had to fight with him to make him dress in anything other than jeans and long sleeved tee shirts while Edward cut a dash in his designer wear ordered by his little sister. When Edward finally understood he couldn't crush Jasper he decided to ignore him which annoyed both Esme and myself and caused the first heated words between ourselves and Edward.

Things did eventually settle down however and by the time we arrived in Forks the family had formed a comfortable dynamic. I had kept contact with my friends in Volterra and knew they were happy that The Major had left Maria, who had been a bigger problem with him at her side. They were worried what he might choose to do but when he settled with us the brothers heaved a collective sigh of relief, another possible danger to them and our world tamed. They invited Jasper to join us when Esme and I went for our annual visit but he refused, Jasper didn't trust the Volturi, he trusted very few people and I didn't altogether blame him because both Aro and Caius had spoken of their wish that he would join the guard. I explained he was tired of fighting, of violence, Aro and Marcus nodded as if they understood but Caius merely looked at me as if I were a fool. As a military man himself for many years he could not come to terms with the idea of a soldier having become sickened at violence. I was just happy that he had found his mate and love after such a terrible beginning.

**Jasper**

I had refused the invitation to visit Volterra as I did each year knowing it would be sent again in twelve months time. Alice had tried to persuade me to relent and go this year but only so she could join the elite who were also invited to the annual Volturi ball.

"It'll be fun Jazz and I could buy that new gown I was admiring, remember? The one with the deep rose pink trimmings."

I looked at her and she knew I had no idea what she was talking about. Poor Alice would have done better with a dress maker for a husband than an ex soldier.

"You look dashing in a tuxedo you know."

I shook my head and she came to stand behind me winding her arms around my waist and caressing my thighs, "I think you look really hot in a dinner suit."

"Then I'll wear one for you Alice but I'm not going to Volterra. Why don't you ask Edward or Emmett to go with you?"

She pouted,

"I want to go with my husband."

I pulled free and sighed turning to look at her pretty but scowling face, my wife hated to be told no.

"Alice do we have to go through this every year?"

"Not if you'd say yes."

I shook my head and kissed her on the top of her head,

"I love you Alice but I am not going to Volterra even for you darlin'."

Emmett came thundering along the hallway at that point shouting he'd heard there was a bear close to town and inviting me to join him in the hunt. Alice sighed and pushed me towards the door,

"Go on then, if you'd rather play with Emmett and his bear than me."

"Emmett's less trouble, he doesn't keep on at me like you do."

She threw a pillow which I caught and threw back before running out to join my brother.

We caught up with the bear well before the human hunters and dispatched it quickly sharing the blood between us, something no other vampire I had ever met would do. I'd been shocked the first time Emmett offered but now it was a part of our ritual if we were alone and the prey large enough, then we sat down on a fallen tree and looked up at the stars,

"I heard Alice giving you the "I want to go to Volterra" speech again, she never gives up does she?"

I shook my head not bothering to answer him.

"If that were Rose she would have given up by now, especially if she thought it upset me"

I looked at him,

"She knows why I don't want to go but still she keeps on. I wish she were a little more like Rose. She never nags you does she Em?"

"Nah, but then she knows it wouldn't get her anywhere. I love my Rosie and I'll do just about anything for her, she knows that so she doesn't push it when I say no."

"Ask her to have a word with her sister will you?"

"Why don't you ask Esme to talk to her?"

"Esme might agree that I'm being unreasonable."

"No she wouldn't, even Edward said he wished Alice would stop badgering you, its not normal, not for a mate."

He stopped then, perhaps feeling he'd said too much but it made me think, why was my relationship with Alice so different from any of theirs? Why was Alice so demanding at times? Why did she always push things she knew I didn't like? Still like she said it was probably me, I was the one who'd had the weird relationship with Maria, maybe it had skewed my perceptions, who knew?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Emmett**

Jazz and I went hunting while the girls had one of their spa nights which seemed a lot of fuss about nothing but if they wanted to paint each others toe nails and play with Alice's foot spa I wasn't going to complain, it was less painful that way. We'd asked Carlisle to join us but he and Edward had tickets to a piano recital in Portland so it was just the two of us. I thought Jazz was a bit slower than usual and he fumbled the catch which was unheard of. I took the elk down and we drank our fill before taking a time out in a small clearing.

"You OK Jazz?"

He shook his head and I saw him rubbing his temples,

"No, something isn't right Em."

"Should we go back?"

"No I'll just sit here a while, you go ahead I'll catch up to you."

I didn't like leaving him but he insisted so I went on ahead but I wasn't getting too far away until I knew he was OK again.

**Jasper**

I'd been fine when we left home, looking forward to a night hunting but as we ran higher and higher I started to feel odd, my head was hurting and I kept seeing flashbacks to my time with Maria, terrible sights I had hoped to have forgotten. As soon as Emmett was out of sight I fell to my knees holding my head until the flashes stopped as suddenly as they had begun and the pain and pressure lifted as if drifting away. I had never experienced anything like this before, I'd had times when visions of my past flashed through my mind but they had merely embarrassed me or made me feel ashamed, they'd never been painful or debilitating. Perhaps I was stressed, Alice's pressure to accept the invitation to Volterra had been more demanding than ever despite knowing my decision before she started. I wanted to stay as far away from them as possible, I had no wish to go back to that way of life and that was in essence what the Volturi wanted to offer me. I needed the peace I got here in Forks with the Cullens. They had helped me retain my sanity when I first arrived. Between them, they and Alice had healed my mental wounds and Alice knew all this so why would she insist on raking it all back up? Why couldn't she just accept I didn't want that kind of life nor did I want to socialize with the vampire elite. I was a simple country boy and that's the way I wanted to remain.

Emmett looked relieved when he came back and found me over the carcase of another elk,

"You OK now bro? What happened?"

"Just stress I think Emmett. Alice is driving me to distraction about this Volturi invitation."

"Yeah we know. Rosie had words with her about it which didn't go down too well. Alice said she was interfering and to butt out. Its not right you know, she should know better."

"Thanks Emmett, I don't think she means anything by it, she just doesn't think that's all."

"Well she should, especially as your wife and mate. That should be the most important thing, your feelings. That girl is odd. I like Alice, hell we all do, but she acts real crazy sometimes."

"Yes she does, I guess its all a part of her charms."

"I'm not so sure about that Jazz man. Why would your mate make you unhappy or uncomfortable?"

"Alice had a hard beginning in both worlds Emmett, we have to remember that. Besides I can't be the easiest person to live with and she accepted me despite that. Anyway its about time we headed back"

**Alice**

I'd seen that Jasper was ill or at least had become incapacitated for a short while but I couldn't see why. Could he have become ill? I didn't think vampires could be ill or hurt for long but he certainly had been in pain. I saw him holding his head as if it hurt and Emmett's concern but when they got back both seemed fine. As usual Jasper wanted to take me to bed, hunting always made him sexually excited, and I was happy to oblige. He may not be my ideal man but no one could fault him as a lover, especially when his gift meant I experienced his orgasm as well as my own. The first time I saw him I knew I had to have him, I knew I would be good for him. I even knew he would believe he loved me and we would marry but I also knew it would never be enough, not for me. The tragedy was that I couldn't see anyone else in my future. If I had a true mate, my own true love, then I could not see his arrival no matter how hard I tried. My visions only ever showed me Jasper, so was he to be the one? The one I would be forced to accept as the best I would ever get? I knew both Rose and Emmett were a little uneasy at our relationship. I tried very hard to ensure I acted the same as she and Esme towards their own mates but it wasn't easy, it was very tiring at times and I knew full well I slipped from time to time. Even Jasper understood our relationship was different from the others but he never mentioned it and I knew he was too unsure of himself to open that particular can of worms.

**Jude The Watcher**

I was tired of this detail already although I would never admit such to my masters, I didn't want their weapon turned on me! My orders were to observe and report if I saw any changes at all. It was easy to order someone to watch The Major without being spotted but a hell of a lot more difficult to actually manage! Especially as he had others around him most of the time and not forgetting there was not only a mind reader if I got too close but a tough guy at his side a lot and his wife was a fucking witch who could see the future! They assured me so long as I stayed at a reasonable distance Edward Cullen couldn't hear my thoughts and that the big guy had no special skills to worry about. When I questioned them about the witch they just smiled,

"She only sees when decisions are made and we aren't deciding anything at present now are we? All you have to do is observe and if you see anything strange you find a quiet spot and you report back to us. Its not rocket science Jude now is it? Of course if you think the task too complicated we can always get someone else."

"No its not that, its just after all I've heard about The Major he gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry, he wont be creeping anyone out for much longer."

Well I'd seen something strange so I retreated to a safe distance, the opposite from the Cullen house and rang with my report. They were anxious and excited at hearing there was news.

"Well what happened? What did you see?"

"I don't know if it means anything but he acted really strange there for a while, like he was in pain or something."

"What did he do? Where was he? Was he alone? Come on Jude we need details."

"He was hunting with the huge guy, Emmett, when he kinda lost momentum and then it looked like he'd got a really bad headache or something. Once he was alone he fell to his knees and I thought he was going to collapse but then he seemed to shrug it off and he was back to normal by the time Emmett got back."

"So it worked, even from this distance it worked. Good, stay on it Jude but do not get caught. You watch and you inform us exactly what happens. I think The Major is about to have a very bad day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Alice**

Emmett grabbed Rose as soon as they got back and took her off. Of course Esme and Rose both thought he was just looking for a little post hunt sex but I knew different and went out to find Jasper. He was in the garage and looked terrible, leaning against the wall eyes closed and rocking back and forth. I touched his arm and he turned on me opening his eyes and looking angry but as he recognized me he released his grip and put a shaking hand on my cheek instead,

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's happening to me."

"Come in, lets go up to our room and you can tell me what's wrong."

We walked slowly up the stairs and I could see flickers of horror and pain pass over his usually impassive features. I hadn't seen much and had no idea what was happening only that he was distressed by something. Once in our room he collapsed onto the bed closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

He shook his head and then stiffened and I saw the look of horror creep over his features once more as if he were having some kind of nightmare.

Sitting beside him I tried to stroke his face but he just tensed and pulled away as if fearing my touch so I talked to him, tried to get him to open up and tell me what he was seeing or hearing but he didn't seem to be hearing my words, instead he started mumbling quietly to himself, words of entreaty. He was asking for something to stop but I didn't know who he was addressing the words to so leaving him I went to find Emmett. He and Rose were in their room talking quietly but I heard Jasper's name as I tapped on the door before stepping inside.

"Emmett, what happened while you were out tonight?"

He shrugged his huge shoulders looking concerned,

"I don't know Alice. Everything was fine but then he stumbled and lost the elk we were stalking. He looked weird but said he was OK and told me to go on. When I got back a while later he seemed fine, just a bit quiet but then he is sometimes. Why?"

"He's in our room but there's something not right. Its as if he's seeing or hearing something that isn't there."

"You mean he's hallucinating?"

I shook my head a little hesitantly,

"No I wouldn't say that exactly, more like a vision or something. Like he's seeing something that isn't here but something he recognizes."

"When Carlisle gets back you should ask him to take a look at Jazz."

"I will, I just thought you might know something Em. I'd better get back."

As I approached our door I could hear Jasper speaking but it wasn't his usual tone, he seemed to be begging someone to stop and I ran through to see him tossing on the bed the covers tangled around him, his eyes still closed and his face screwed up in pain.

"Jazz."

I called to him but I wasn't going to get too close, not if he was going to grab me again, it had hurt enough the last time. His cries became louder, enough that Rose and Emmett came at a run followed b y Esme who looked really worried. He began to thrash around and then punched a hole in the headboard so Emmett reached over and grabbed both his arms while Rose and I held down his legs.

"I'll ring Carlisle, tell him we need him to come home."

Esme left at a run but within minutes Jasper had calmed down and opened his eyes,

"Emmett? What happened?"

"Fucked if I know bro' you were thrashing around like a crazy person. Don't you remember?"

He shook his head looking puzzled and confused then they let him up slowly, ready to act if he started fighting again but he seemed more like his old self.

"I'm sorry Em, I don't know what happened."

He was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache and he looked unwell. The dark smudges under his eyes standing out against his pale skin and there was a trickle of venom running down his chin where he had bitten his lip. Something was very wrong and I had no idea what it was.

Carlisle and Edward came back early, worried by Esme's call although Jazz had been fine since he "woke up." Esme explained the situation to Edward while Carlisle came up to the bedroom with me where Jazz sat in his usual chair reading but his eyes had a slightly faraway look in them.

"Alice tells me you had a strange episode earlier. Can you tell me what happened son?"

Of course Jazz couldn't, he had no memory of what had happened except that it had made him feel tired and confused.

"I remember feeling dizzy when I was hunting with Emmett but nothing after that until he got back, then I was OK, just thirsty. I felt the same weakness when we got back and again up here but I can't remember."

Carlisle checked his eyes and his reflexes but they seemed fine and he stood back rubbing his chin,

"Well its certainly a mystery but if it happens again maybe I'll see and have more of an idea what we're dealing with."

He was just leaving the room when Jasper stiffened and I grabbed Carlisle's sleeve not wanting to speak and he turned as Jasper's eyes rolled back in his head and he slipped from the chair onto the floor curling into a ball, his arms over his head and crying out as before.

"Is this the same as last time?"

I shook my head.

"No, he just lay on the bed and put his hands to his head I think. He was pleading with someone then too but I couldn't hear the individual words."

His body was shaking and his arms tightened until he looked like a hedgehog curled up to save it from danger. His words were no more intelligible but I could see his fists were clenched and venom leaked out between his knuckles, he must be digging his nails into the palm of his hands. I knelt at his side but I couldn't get him to uncurl and Carlisle knelt the other side taking one of Jasper's hands and pulling but to no avail. The episode went on longer this time, at least twenty minutes and when it was over and he finally uncurled Jazz looked terrible. His eyes were almost black and sunken in their sockets. His bottom lip was ragged where he'd bitten through it and both palms were slick with venom from the claw marks he'd made.

Carlisle and I helped him up and he sat on the bed, his head hanging down and his hair lank and hanging in rats tails.

"What happened son? Did you see something? Did you hear something?"

Jazz remained silent, neither looking up nor reacting to my touch on his arm and I gave Carlisle a questioning glance only to see him look as puzzled as I was. There was a timid tap on the door and Esme put her head round.

"Is he OK? We could hear his cries downstairs."

Carlisle looked up sharply,

"Did you make out any words?"

"No, not really but it sounded like he was in terrible pain."

"I was."

His voice was almost a croak and he didn't look up but Carlisle looked encouraged,

"Can you remember what happened Jasper? What you saw or heard? Why you were in pain?"

"No, just the pain, the dread, that's all I can remember."

The dread? What was he so frightened of? I opened my mouth to ask but Carlisle put a finger to his lips and I held back feeling a little aggrieved, after all Jazz was my husband, surely I had a right to question him if I wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Carlisle**

I had no idea what was happening to Jasper, I'd never heard of this kind of thing happening to a vampire before. The closest to it would be Jane's gift of inflicting pain but this was something different. Emmett, Rose and Edward had gone out to check the surrounding forest and town looking for another vampire's presence but they all came back with the same report, no sign of another vampire within miles and even Jane and Alec's gifts had limitations. I decided to speak to Alice so while Esme sat with Jasper who had been episode free for a few hours I took Alice in to my study. She looked concerned so I didn't bother with any useless platitudes.

"Have you seen anything that could explain Jasper's episodes?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes positive, what does it mean?"

"Well if its not being directed by anyone then its more serious than I thought."

"You mean it's organic in nature? Like a disease or a mental breakdown? But why now Carlisle? He's not under any pressure and he's happy enough."

"I know all that Alice but if you can't see anyone orchestrating this then chances are it's something inside Jasper himself. You were pushing him pretty hard about visiting Volterra."

"Oh so now its all my fault? I'm causing my husband to have a mental breakdown because I want to go to a party?"

I backtracked quickly,

"No I wasn't suggesting anything of the kind Alice. I just wondered if stress might have something to do with it, that's all."

"Well it doesn't. Carlisle what am I going to do? Am I going to lose him?"

"No Alice, of course not, but it is baffling."

We both heard Esme's shout and went running to find her holding his writhing body down on the bed as he moaned and flailed trying to get free of some invisible demons. I went to her aid while Alice sat beside the bed talking quietly to her husband trying to register her presence with him but to no avail and the longer it went on the more distressed he became until his cries could be heard all over the house and even outside as Rose and Emmett came running having heard him from the forest where they were still searching for another vampire.

"What's going on Carlisle? He's in pain, what's happening to him?"

Rose looked as devastated as Alice and I signaled for Esme to take them out,

"Emmett and I can handle this."

She nodded and ushered the girls out while Emmett used his muscle to stop Jasper breaking up the bed with wild swings which lasted another hour until finally he started to quieten down slumping back exhausted, his eyes even more sunken with thirst now.

"Jasper can you hear me?"

He nodded turning his head slowly to look up at me,

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything son?"

"Memories."

"Your memories? Are you dreaming?"

"No, I'm there Carlisle."

Emmett went to my study to fetch some human blood I had stored there for experimentation, Jasper was too weak to hunt and desperately needed blood, animal wouldn't be enough for him in this state but Alice who appeared with the blood forced it down him, half angry at his protests, half relieved he was back with us. Once he had drunk his fill and sat up on the bed still looking exhausted I continued questioning him much to her disgust,

"Carlisle can't you let him rest for a while? You can see how tired he is."

He touched her face with a trembling hand,

"Its OK Alice, Carlisle needs to ask me now while I remember."

"Tell me what you can remember Jasper."

"Just memories, of my time with Maria. Why should I be remembering those times now?"

"Carlisle thinks I upset you by asking you to take me to the Volturi party."

"No, Alice it isn't you. I love you."

She smirked at me triumphantly and cuddled him close,

"Why don't you rest for a while, any more questions can wait can't they Carlisle?"

She wasn't going to let me pursue the matter just yet so I agreed and left the couple alone. Perhaps a few hours with his mate would do Jasper more good than my interrogation in any case.

Esme was waiting downstairs with the others,

"Is he losing his mind?"

I glared at Edward,

"No of course not why would you say that?"

"Well he said he was reliving memories didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well he wasn't consciously thinking about the past that's all."

"What did you hear Edward? It could be important."

"That's just it, his mind was a blank, like a TV screen switched to static, it was strange. But whatever is going on we have to be careful, he could be heard by anyone close to the house. He can't go to school either. Imagine the consternation if he had a fit in class."

"They aren't fits Edward, he's not going mad."

Rose sounded angry and we all knew not to get her riled up so Edward shrugged,

"Sorry, I was just pointing out the truth that's all."

"Well its true he will have to stay home until we get to the bottom of this but he cannot be left alone. Esme do you think you can cope with him for a couple of days until I can arrange some time off?"

"Of course, now I know he's just remembering things I won't worry so much."

During the evening he had two more attacks, each longer than the previous and although Alice insisted on staying at his side it didn't seem to help. In fact she was getting upset herself so Rose took her out for an hour and Emmett and I watched over him. I noticed we were both edgy by the time he came back for the second time. His pain was affecting us too and I had to find out what was going on as quickly as possible. After the second episode he drank more human blood reluctantly and Emmett decided to go hunting for him which eased the tension in the bedroom then we left him to Alice who had joined him on the bed holding him like a little child to soothe him. Downstairs once more I told Esme of my fears,

"If its not an outside influence then I have no idea what to do my love. I think I must ring Marcus and ask his advice."

"Is it wise to bring the Volturi into this? They may decide he is too dangerous to stay out in the world and come for him. I don't think I could bear that Carlisle."

"Perhaps you're right but if it keeps happening I'll have to do something."

"Please give it a few days, it might stop as quickly as it started."

"Very well but if he becomes too much for you to handle you ring me straight away."

"I will my love but its probably just stress. I know he hates the thought of going to Volterra. Speaking of which perhaps you could do some research while we're there."

"If Jasper doesn't get any better we won't be going ourselves Esme, remember Aro only has to touch either of us to know what's going on."

It was a tense evening for all of us as Jasper showered and came down looking a little better while the girls fussed around him. Em was playing a computer game as always but even he kept an eye on his brother while Edward played the piano, a soft lullaby I think he was hoping might soothe Jasper's confused thoughts. Nothing more happened that night and we were all relieved next morning, perhaps it had just been a strange episode brought on by stress although Alice would hear nothing of that.

"Don't be stupid, he's been under stress plenty of times since leaving Maria and this never happened before. You're just using that as an excuse because you don't know what it is or what to do Carlisle."

Esme chided her but I thought maybe my "daughter" was right, perhaps I was blaming my own inadequacy on her, still we would see. Alice had reluctantly agreed not to say anything more about a trip to Volterra so he was no longer under any stress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Jasper**

I was scared, something was happening and I had no control over it, I kept flashing back to my darkest days with Maria. The horror, pain, and savagery were just as bad as the first time around. I felt everything as I fed from, mutilated, and killed scores of humans and vampires alike. I also flashed back to sex with Maria which was equally as disgusting to me now. She had been an animal, determined to control the situation and happy to inflict pain on me, in fact that's how she got her kicks. I had forgotten it all, locked it away deep in the back of my mind but somehow it was all breaking free as if I were living every terrible moment over and over again. I was relieved that I had no more of the episodes in the night and by morning I still felt uneasy but a little better in myself assuring the others I was fine. Alice hesitated before leaving me for school but I knew she was helping on the dance committee and loved every minute of it so I insisted she go. Esme and I would be fine together.

I took a book and sat out on the porch in the weak morning sun while Esme worked in her room, the sliding doors open so she could both see and hear me but for the longest time nothing happened. I felt relaxed and put the book down closing my eyes to listen to the bird song and Esme's low hum as she worked on her next project, a summer house down by the river. I could hear the sound of the water flowing over the rocky bed and then it started. The sounds became louder, not water running but blood dripping, and I smelled the tang of warm human blood making my mouth fill with venom. Then the screams started and I was back in Mexico with Maria's newborn army attacking a small village that was in our way en route to a new outpost Carlos had erected on our territory. Pain crashed against my defenses as I soaked up the terror and pain of every man, woman, and child, in the village as each met their death.

**Esme**

I heard a change in Jasper's breathing and looked up to see him sit up his face rigid with shock, his hands shaking almost ripping the wooden arms from the chair. As I ran to him he started to cry out and it became louder and louder as I dragged him inside and almost threw him on the couch as he began fighting against me. He seemed to be fighting invisible demons again but this time I heard the words. He was screaming for someone to stop, to spare them, whoever they were. His body jerked as if he were being electrocuted and it was all I could do to hold him down. I couldn't reach the phone and wondered how long this was going to last with him crying out in pain and screaming in terror. I felt a kind of dread stealing over me, an unease that became stronger by the minute and built into fear and pain. I was feeling a little of Jasper's nightmare, he was projecting and I knew if this episode went on much longer we would both be suffering whatever his mind was conjuring up. Then I felt the dread leave me, like a weight lifted from my chest and I knew whatever was happening had ceased at least for a while.

Once I knew Jazz was peaceful, exhausted and drinking some of the animal blood Emmett had decanted into flasks for him and left in the fridge I took the opportunity to contact Carlisle who thankfully was not in clinic this afternoon.

"Esme? What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"I am now but Jasper was bad for a while and I think its getting worse. It lasted two hours this time and Carlisle..."

"Yes Esme?"

"He started projecting his feelings onto me. I felt a little of what he's suffering and its horrible."

"Can you explain it?"

"A feeling of terrible dread, almost abject fear and terrible pain. I don't know what he was reliving but I can tell you it was terrible. I'm scared for him Carlisle."

"I'll get back as soon as I can, I've only one more patient to see and a few results to check over. Will you be OK for a couple more hours?"

I looked at Jasper sitting at the table in the kitchen, his head in his hands,

"Yes of course but get back as soon as you can please."

**Jasper**

Esme sounded scared herself and I knew I'd projected some of the horror onto her, I was just thankful she couldn't see the film running through my head, the scenes of carnage, of bloodshed, and atrocities I had hoped never to think of again. Why were these memories resurfacing now? What had triggered them and how was I to stop them recurring? I heard Esme speaking to Carlisle and got up walking slowly over to her and putting an arm around her as she put the phone down,

"I'm so sorry Esme."

She turned, her warm motherly smile making me feel better immediately,

"Its OK Jazz, we just need to find out what's going on and stop it for all our sakes but especially for yours."

I nodded, she was right of course, my behavior put us all in danger but I had no warning, this came on so suddenly. One minute I was fine and the next...

**Esme**

Jasper hit the floor without warning curling up into a ball and screaming, his hands over his head crying for it to stop. The sense of dread returned and I knew he was projecting again so I moved far enough away that the terrible pain and fear didn't affect me too badly and watched as he suffered hour after hour not knowing what to do to help him but being unable to force myself too close for the terrible emotions I encountered as I approached. I rang Carlisle again and was relieved that he was already on his way home. Jasper was just the same when Carlisle drove up and he ran to my side listening as I explained what had happened,

"He's been like this for more than two hours now Carlisle, what do we do?"

I knew Carlisle felt as helpless as I did but he approached and I could see him being affected by Jasper's emotions and struggling against them until he reached Jasper's side and touched his arm calling to him but getting nothing, no reaction and eventually the terrible feelings drove him away, back to my side.

"What are we going to do Carlisle? I'm afraid."

"He won't hurt you Esme, I doubt he could even get to his knees right now. He's locked inside his mind, reliving old memories and something must be responsible. I have to find out who or what before its too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

"The episodes are getting closer together and lasting longer, I'm afraid they might become one continuous episode."

"Would that kill him?"

"No he's a vampire, only fire can do that but it would eventually send him mad. When he comes out of this I have to talk to him, find out the trigger."

"What if there is no trigger? What if its nothing to do with us or himself?"

"Then we look elsewhere. I won't lose our son if I can save him I promise you that. For now all we can do is wait and hope he recovers before Alice and the others get back. I'd hate for her to see him like this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Jasper**

Everything went away as suddenly as it had come again and I found myself on the floor in the lounge curled up against the couch and decided I didn't want to get up. If I stayed here just like this perhaps it wouldn't happen again. Perhaps I wouldn't be forced to relive those terrible times. My throat burned like acid had been poured down it and my body felt weak. I had no idea how long I'd been away this time but I guessed it was longer than last. I heard voices in the distance Carlisle and Esme and coming down the driveway a car, Rosalie's car which meant I had been suffering for hours and Alice would be here any moment. I didn't want her to see me like this so I forced myself to uncurl and with an effort I staggered to my feet only to find Esme there to help me to sit down. I felt exhausted and my head pounded, I felt sick to my stomach, and recognized these symptoms. Every time Maria had sent us on a revenge mission I felt this way on the return journey but shrugged it off for the first few decades. Only when the horrific scenes became too much to bear did I try to leave her and now I was right back in the middle of it again.

Alice came in at a run, of course she'd seen me fall if she couldn't feel my pain, the terror and agony of my victims she knew I had suffered,

"Jazz? Are you OK now?"

I nodded.

"Just thirsty that's all darlin' don't worry."

I stroked her face but for an instant I saw blood on my fingers and snatched them away in horror.

"What's wrong?"

I recovered myself quickly,

"Nothing I'm just thirsty and weary. I could do with some fresh air. Shall we go hunt together?"

Carlisle intervened.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jasper. Not with things as they are. You could lose it again out in the forest."

"I won't, its too soon. They don't follow as quickly as that and besides I need some time with Alice."

She beamed and kissed me threading her fingers in mine,

"We'll be fine Carlisle, don't fuss."

It felt good to be out among the trees with the cool breeze brushing my face and hair and the scent of my mate wafting into my nostrils. We went a short way then she turned to me winding her arms around my neck and pushing her firm breasts against my chest. I felt weak and thirsty but I still wanted her and I knew she wanted me so we stripped off and her eager hands explored my body hungrily but I found myself unable to respond as I should. Her frustration grew until she sat up suddenly eyes ablaze.

"What's the matter? Don't you love me any more?"

"Of course I do, it's just I can't concentrate. I'm waiting for it to happen again Alice."

"Well stop thinking about it for God's sake. I want you, and as my mate you should want me too."

She was right, I should but at the same time surely she should understand what was going on with me. I had been writhing in pain only a short while ago, why didn't she see?

"We should hunt darlin' I'm thirsty. That's probably why."

She scowled and got up spinning around to give me a good view of her beautiful body, the body I should find irresistible, before slipping her clothes back on. It must be me, but why didn't she seem more accepting of the fact I have a problem? Was I really the one in the wrong? I stood up reaching out for her but as our hands touched it started again and I pushed her away violently,

"Go, get Carlisle!"

She shook her head coming to my side as the pain washed over me and I slipped back in time to stand at Maria's side watching as she picked out the weak and sick to be fed to the newborns and the strongest to be changed then ordered me to hand out the former and change the latter personally.

**Alice**

I watched Jasper as he thrashed about on the ground quite naked and decided he looked like a wood elf being born from the earth itself, It was quite erotic at first but as he began to cry out I came to my senses, my husband was suffering and I should do something. I approached him but fell to my knees the awful sensations rolling over me in waves, self disgust, pain, and terror, utter blind terror. I edged backwards until the emotions lessened to a degree where I could think rationally again, He'd asked me to get Carlisle so leaving him alone, I had tried dragging him but he seemed to have become welded to the spot, I ran back towards the house pulling twigs and leaves from my clothes as I went and thinking what a mess I must look. The others heard my running footsteps and were waiting as I crashed out of the trees and into the meadow.

"Alice? Not again?"

I nodded to Esme who looked stricken herself and Carlisle and Emmett joined me,

"Esme, get Rose and Edward and prepare Jasper's room for him. Emmett was making some straps that will stop him flailing around and I suggest you get them ready. Emmett and I will bring him home with Alice."

Rose wanted to argue but I frowned at her and she paused before nodding. I didn't like the idea of my husband being strapped down but if not perhaps he might harm himself or one of us not to mention destroying the room.

I led them quickly back to the spot I'd left Jasper explaining his behavior as we ran.

"You have to do something Carlisle, I can't live like this!"

"I don't suppose Jasper wants too either Alice."

Emmett's reply was a little snippy and I glared at him,

"I know that, I'm just saying is all."

We came through the trees to the clearing only to find it empty, Jasper was gone, it was empty although the signs of his struggle were still there.

"Where is he Alice? I thought you said he was incapacitated."

"He was Carlisle. He lay here in the middle thrashing around and crying out. You don't think he's been found by a human do you?"

We looked at each other in concern, it wouldn't take long for the humans to realize what they had on their hands wasn't human.

**Jasper**

I had no idea how long Alice had been gone when the real world came into focus again but I was no longer where I'd fallen to the ground, this was a different clearing a few miles from that one. I wasn't alone either. Standing above me was a man I didn't recognize, a vampire but not a fighter from his build. Lurching to my feet I stood swaying,

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You were in hell Major Whitlock and it didn't appear you were enjoying it much."

"Who are you?,Where's Alice?"

"My name is immaterial but you can call me Jude. I have a message for you from my masters."

"Who?"

"That's not important either right now. What is important is the message so listen carefully. We sent you to hell before and we can send you again, and again, and again, until you are driven mad or you can agree to work for us and hell will go away. So there's your choice, agree or suffer in hell for eternity. You have one week to make your mind up Major. I'll see you again same time, same place, or maybe not, who knows."

He turned to walk away,

"Who are these masters? What do they want?"

"Your obedience, your service that's all."

"You think I'm going to agree just like that without knowing more?"

He turned back to look at me and shrugged,

"Personally I don't give a shit what you decide Major, its your funeral so to speak."

As he disappeared into the trees I tried to follow only to find myself back in my memories and forgetting all about the strange encounter. Next time I was aware I heard voices, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle hunting for me so I tried a shout back but could hardly raise more than a whisper.

I was so thirsty it hurt to swallow and I remembered Alice and I had come into the forest to hunt but hadn't got round to it before I lost it again. That reminded me of my strange encounter and making it to my feet with the aid of a fallen tree I called out again a little louder and heard running footsteps coming towards me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Carlisle**

I wondered if Alice had been mistaken when we heard Jasper's cry but by the time we reached him he was beyond our reach again screaming and writhing on the ground. Emmett shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Jasper's naked body before picking him up then holding him tightly to his chest turning back towards the house. I swept up his scattered clothing and followed seeing the toll this was taking on Emmett. Jasper was projecting again and Emmett staggered every few steps but never dropped his brother, just swayed and gritting his teeth moved on. Alice touched my arm,

"We're not alone Carlisle."

I turned to see one of the wolves watching us carefully,

"Well I guess it was to be expected, with their hearing it was inevitable they would come to find out what all the noise was. I think I will have to speak with the Quileute elders, explain what I can. If they think Jasper is going crazy they might see him as a threat to the tribe or the humans of the town."

"Will they listen to you? Will they believe you?"

"I can only tell them the truth and hope they hear the sincerity in my words."

When we got back, followed at a safe distance by the silent watcher we saw Emmett collapse after handing Jasper's body to Esme and Edward who struggled to get it upstairs before they too were affected too badly followed by Alice while Rose ran to Emmett's side kneeling down and holding him to her.

"Are you OK Emmett?"

He nodded but he looked sick,

"If that's anything like what he's experiencing I'm amazed he hasn't gone mad already. Carlisle, we have to do something."

"I know Emmett and I will but we have a more pressing problem at the moment. One of the wolves saw what happened. I need to speak to the elders."

Rose spat out a curse, she hated the wolves most of all, but I patted her shoulder as I passed,

"You look after Emmett, leave the Quileutes to me."

Once in my study I picked up the phone wondering what to tell them, we knew so little ourselves. I could feel the tension in the air, a sense of dread was settling down around Jasper affecting all of us and I guessed as he weakened it would only get worse, after all he would lose control of his gift and that would make looking after him so much more difficult and possibly even dangerous. I decided to ring Harry Clearwater and was relieved when he answered the phone personally.

"It's Carlisle Cullen."

"I thought you might be contacting us. What's going on?"

"We have a problem."

"Yes you do. A vampire screaming his head off in the middle of the forest is not good."

"No I know and we will ensure he doesn't leave the house again."

"What's the matter with him Dr Cullen? Is he a danger to us? To the residents of Forks?"

"No, he's incapable of harming anyone while he is like this."

"And what is this exactly?"

"We don't know. He is being forced to relive old memories as far as I can tell."

"Who by?"

"We don't know."

"So how long is this going on?"

"We don't know that either."

"You don't know very much at all do you Dr Cullen."

"Only that he is no threat. I am working on a solution to this and telling you so you do not jump to the wrong conclusion."

"So you say. All I know is that there is a crazy vampire in the forest."

"Not in the forest any longer, he's at the house."

"Then I suggest you keep him there or the pack may decide he's a threat and take action."

"That would be unwise of the pack, without any provocation."

"Really?"

"Yes, may I suggest you keep watch at the house. If Jasper leaves unaccompanied then you can assume there is a problem. In the meantime I will be working on a solution as I said and I will keep you informed."

"We will watch as you say, two wolves at the perimeter of the grounds, if Jasper Hale attempts to leave alone he will be taken out."

"Perhaps instead of making threats you could ask if any of the guardian tribes has come across such a phenomena before, that would be helpful."

"I'll be contacting our leader to see what he suggests. If he decides this situation is too dangerous then we may be ordered to act."

"That would be a pity because there will be deaths on both sides."

He didn't wait to hear any more just put the phone down but I'd done the best I could, we had to keep Jasper inside the house to ensure his safety and possibly our own.

**Alice**

I tried sitting with Jasper but it was just too horrible, especially restrained as he was although he didn't appear to be fighting to get free, in fact he was trying to hide from his emotions and I remembered some of the things he'd told me about, some of the things he'd seen and I understood he was reaping what he'd sown in Maria's employ. In the end I had to leave him and go downstairs where the others sat listening to his screams and cries, sounding so pitiful from down here when you couldn't see the contortions of his body and face that made him look like some kind of terrible monster. Perhaps it was the monster that had lived inside him when he was Maria's Major, maybe that's what was trying to break free now after being caged for so long.

I hesitated to mention my theory to Carlisle but as he was having no luck coming up with any alternative I spoke to him alone quietly in the garage.

"Alice, there is no monster inside your husband surely you know that."

"I'd like to Carlisle, I know the sweet tender man that he's become but he was a monster once and maybe its been lurking there waiting to burst out again all these years"

He pulled me into a comforting hug,

"Alice, whatever is happening I do not believe Jasper is housing a monster alter ego, no someone or something is influencing him."

"Influencing him? Could it be an enemy? Maybe the wolves? There was a wolf watching him in the forest we saw it."

"You saw another?"

"I don't know if it was the same one but we were being watched. I saw it as I left to get you, after Jazz went crazy again."

"This is not the work of the guardians Alice. They don't play games or torture us, they kill vampires."

I sighed heavily knowing he was correct but looking for any explanation because not to find one would link me for eternity to the wreck that my husband was fast becoming and that I could not face.

**Carlisle**

I tried not to look so concerned but in my heart I was deathly afraid that we might never discover what was happening to Jasper. I would have put money on it being an outside influence yet we had scoured the area and found no sign of any other vampires, only lots of wolf trails. Of course they could be masking a strange vampire scent I suppose. I could ask the pack if they had come across any strange vampire trails but whether they would be willing to help us I had no idea. Two wolves were now stationed on the boundary of the grounds, running patrols but staying their distance from us as promised.

Besides they could hear Jasper's suffering, we all could, and it just went on hour after hour day after day for four whole days before stopping as suddenly as it had begun. I had taken some leave to stay home with Esme while persuading the others to continue to attend school. I wanted things to be as normal as possible although I would have allowed Alice to stay behind if she'd put her foot down, after all Jasper was in torment and he was her husband. She surprised all of us I think by going off with the others and Rose told me, quite shocked, that Alice was continuing to help with the arrangements for the dance but then perhaps it was her way of coping, at least that's what I told the others. And then he just came back to us, weary and confused, his head pounding and his throat seared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alice

Emmett had collected more animal blood and Esme gave it to Jazz a little at a time although Rose was glaring at me as if I should be doing it. I was suffering seeing my husband in the state he was, I just needed a little time to pull myself together that was all. I went to sit with Emmett who was looking up at the ceiling uneasily.

"Could you do me a favor Em?"

He smiled at me encouragingly,

"Sure little sis what do you need? It must be hard for you right now."

"It is, look I promised to provide a 70's glitter ball for the school dance and I was going to ask Jazz to pick it up for me in Seattle. Well he obviously can't so I wondered if you could, just to help me out."

He looked at me as if I'd grown a second head or something,

"A what?"

"A glitter ball, I sourced a huge one but I don't have time to pick it up and Jazz can't now can he?"

"Alice I think I should be here, what if Jazz flips out again? Why don't you hand the organization over to Angela Webber or Mike Newton. If they knew your boyfriend was sick they'd understand surely."

"Hand it over? I've been looking forward to this for months. Do you have any idea how much work I've put into it? Its hardly my fault Jazz decides to flip out right now, its so awkward."

Emmett

I was rarely lost for words but I couldn't believe what I was hearing, surely Alice could see how bad Jazz was? Why the fuck was she worrying about a damn glitter ball and a high school dance while he was in such a state?

"I'm sorry Alice but no, I can't even think about something like that. I'm more worried about Jazz than your stupid dance."

"Well, there's no need to look at me like that. I'm worried about him too but there's nothing I can do, ask Carlisle. He doesn't know what's going on either so life has to go on."

Before I could answer that we heard the screams start up again, it sounded like an animal caught in a trap and made me feel sick and it was followed by the creeping dread that projected out from my brother. We looked at each other uneasily and Alice jumped up,

"Oh for Gods sake not again! I can't stand the feelings in the house, I'll go to Seattle myself, at least it will get me out of the atmosphere for a while. You want to come Rose?"

Rose who had just come down stairs looked at Alice confused,

"Shouldn't we stay here?"

"I can't do anything. I need to get out, hearing Jazz in pain hurts too much."

In the end Carlisle suggested it might be good for Rose to accompany Alice,

"We'll do what we can for Jasper I promise and Alice may be better off out of it for a while, it must hurt hearing him like that, it hurts me and he's not my mate."

Once the girls had left we went upstairs to find Esme creeping out of his room shutting the door quietly but when she heard us she started and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I just can't stay in there any longer, its so terrible. Can't you feel it too?"

It was true the closer we got to Jasper's door the worse the feelings got, he was weakening and as a result his horror and pain was being projected and I knew it would only get worse if I couldn't find a solution.

"I think perhaps we should adjourn to the dining room, its the furthest from Jasper's room."

"But should we leave him alone like that?"

"I don't think we have any choice Esme, if we try to stay with him we will be drawn in too."

"Poor Alice must be beside herself."

**Carlisle**

Emmett snorted,

"Yeah so worried about Jazz she's gone shopping with Rose."

Esmes eyes opened wide in shock and I thought I should perhaps explain,

"In fairness Emmett poor Alice can't do anything to help Jazz and she's trying to occupy her mind to stop herself thinking about the torture her beloved Jasper is going through. We may not necessarily approve but we all handle stress in different ways."

We sat around the table trying to work out what to do but without knowing if it were an internal problem or an external one we were at a loss.

"Well he can't go on like this Carlisle. He hasn't fed properly in almost a week and mentally he must be getting very weak."

"I know Esme. If I could only speak to him for a few minutes. I wonder if something happened out in the forest, according to Alice he'd moved from the clearing where she left him and if that's so there must have been a reason. We need to monitor him and if he comes to I'll try to get a few words with him."

"And if he doesn't? What if he never comes back to us Carlisle? Every episode lasts longer, what if they just keep going?

"I know Esme but we must try to think positive, at least for now."

Jasper

The nightmares went, as quickly as they had arrived and I opened my eyes too weak to do more but I was alone in my room. Where was everyone? Even if the others had left me I expected Alice to be here. Maybe I was projecting, forcing them away but Alice? I needed her here, I wanted to see her smile encouragingly, I wanted to tell her what I knew. I didn't have time before I was too thirsty to do anything once I smelled the blood and this time my throat had been through a blast furnace. I tried to call out but in vain, I couldn't form anything audible. I remembered the guy in the clearing, the one who told me he was responsible for this, or his masters were. If they were prepared to go to this length to force me into working for them then it was something I didn't want to get involved in. Something that would quite possibly lead to my death. No, I wouldn't agree to anything. All I could do was hope that Carlisle could find a way to save me from whatever was happening to me. I pulled myself to the edge of the bed and rolled out onto my knees noting as I did so that someone had pulled an old pair of sweat pants on for me. That led back to the memory of Alice in the clearing and her outburst when I wasn't able to make love to her. Did she really expect me to be able to after all I'd been through just before? Would Rose or Esme have reacted in the same way? I was beginning to have my doubts but for now all I could think about was blood, I needed blood.

I crawled to the door and reached up for the handle when it started to turn and I sank down hearing Carlisle's voice. The next instant he was kneeling at my side.

"Jasper? We thought you might be back with us when it went quiet. Emmett's gone to fetch some blood for you. I'm afraid its human, animal blood won't be enough in your weakened condition. Can you talk?"

"Yes."

It came out much weaker than I expected but he nodded,

"Good. Do you remember anything at all? Do you have any idea what's going on here? Alice said you had moved while she went to get help. If so did you see someone? Something? I want to help you but I have no idea what we're dealing with."

I tried to get more words out, to explain but my throat hurt too much and he patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"I understand."

Emmett appeared with a bag of donated blood from the clinic and I snatched it eagerly ripping the top open to drain the contents as he looked on concerned then handed me a second as I dropped the first, now empty, to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Carlisle**

I waited hiding my impatience as Jasper drained another two bags of human blood, his eyes becoming an unfamiliar ruby color then helped him up and he sat heavily on the bed.

"Where's Alice?"

"She had a few errands to run and I sent Rose to keep her company."

"Errands? You mean she left me?"

"I think she was just too distressed to stay son. Now listen, I have no idea how long we have or if you'll ever have another of these episodes but I need to know what's happening to you. WE have to find a way to stop this and once you feel up to it we'll talk more."

Esme arrived at this point and came to sit beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek,

"I just rang Alice to tell her that you are back."

He turned to her eager for more news,

"Is she coming back?"

"Of course she is but they're in Seattle so it will be a while. She sent her love and told me to tell you that you'd better hang around for her this time."

He nodded but I could tell he felt her absence, he was vulnerable and wanted his mate at his side. We had no idea how long he would be with us and Alice was in Seattle, so far from him and he could be gone by the time she got back.

"If I...if it happens before she gets back tell her I love her Esme. Ask her to stay with me if she can. Knowing she's there helps."

"I will but it may be impossible for her to remain at your side Jasper. You're projecting and its very difficult for any of us to stay close although we do try."

He fought to understand although he understood that each attack weakened him meaning his emotions broke free to wash over all of us if we were close enough. Did he fear that we might be forced to abandon him, leave him in his own private hell for ever possibly?

His cell phone started ringing insistently and he grabbed it eagerly,

"One minute Carlisle, this must be Alice."

From the expression on his face he was wrong although he listened, his face going hard and then he uttered a single word,

"NO!"

He cursed throwing the cell phone across the room to hit the far wall hard enough to crack the plastic casing and make a dent in the plaster.

**Jasper**

I really thought it was Alice ringing to check up on me, eager to hear my voice if I was back in the land of the sane but it wasn't. I recognized the voice as the man in the clearing, Jude.

"My masters are becoming impatient Major so they decided to shorten your time for musing on my words. Have you come to a decision? I'm sure you don't want to spend eternity in hell now do you? Be a sensible man and agree to help us, we'll make it worth your while."

Much as I hated and feared the alternative I would not be tortured into agreeing to work for anyone who could do this to another and I was terrified it might be Maria.

"No. I refuse to be blackmailed. Tell your masters that."

I threw the phone across the room as I heard his final words

"Such a pity, I hope you find somewhere to hide in hell although I doubt it Major...I think you will spend the rest of your existence suffering in purgatory."

Turning to Carlisle I grabbed his hand desperate to tell him what I knew but as I opened my mouth his face disappeared, everything did and I knew it was too late. All I could do was hope that he could find out what was happening and bring me back.

**Carlisle**

Jasper must have known something because he was trying to tell me something before I lost him again. Esme struggled to help me hold him.

"Oh Carlisle, how long can he suffer before he breaks?"

"I have no idea Esme, he's strong but every attack weakens him further.

"You have to cure him, find out what's doing this and stop it."

"If I had any idea what was doing this I would Esme but I'm as helpless as the rest of you at the moment."

"Do you think it might be another vampire doing this?"

I jumped, I'd forgotten Emmett was standing there he was so quiet but he asked the very question I should be asking.

"I have no idea Emmett but I don't think its drugs they would find it difficult to administer especially here in the house."

"What about a gift? Could it be a gift?"

"I don't think so Emmett, we've checked the area and there are no strange vampire tracks close by."

"Could he be hiding behind the wolves? We wouldn't smell him over their stench would we?"

"Its possible but highly unlikely, the wolves would have killed any strange vampire they came across and I've heard nothing about such a thing."

"That means if its a gifted vampire doing this then he's operating at a distance, do you know of any gifts that work over such a distance Carlisle?"

I shook my head in answer to Esme's question beginning to feel the dread spread out from Jasper almost like static electricity settling my hair on end and my skin crawl.

"No I don't, it would be incredibly rare and Aro would be eager to hunt such a gift down that's for sure. I can't see it and Alice isn't seeing anything."

"Maybe she will now though, if someone had made a decision to torture Jasper again surely Carlisle"

I thought Esme was right but if so Alice hadn't seen it yet and I knew Jasper was running out of time rapidly.

"If not drugs or a vampire with a gift then what Carlisle?"

"Well I've heard of certain stones, rare minerals that have devastating effects on vampires so maybe its one of those close to the house or close to Jasper."

Esme put a hand to her mouth,

"Alice bought a new necklace about a week ago or just over, around the time Jasper's problems started. Do you think it might have been sent deliberately?"

"Do you know where it came from Esme?"

"No Carlisle I don't but I can ring her and find out."

"Well Jazz came round after she left, he was conscious when Alice came to find us because he called out but then when we got close he went again."

"I''ll ring her"

Emmett grabbed his phone dialing her number urgently,

"I'll take it outside, I can't hear anything over Jazz."

**Emmett**

"Emmett? At last, I thought you were going to give me some good news. We'll be headed back soon so tell Jazz to hold on"

"Too late Alice, he's gone again."

"Oh, then there's no reason to rush back is there? He won't know I'm there."

"He asked Carlisle to tell you that he wanted to know you'd be close as much as you can."

"Why didn't he tell me in person? Don't I matter enough for a personal call?"

"Hey, he wasn't with us long Alice. Anyway I need to ask you about your necklace, the new one."

"Yes what about it? I bought it for me, for our anniversary."

"You did what?"

"Look its easy enough to understand. I saw the necklace and I loved it so I bought it and I was going to tell Jazz what I'd done but then he started acting all weird so I never got a chance. Is that so wrong?"

She sounded like a hurt child and I sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with her,

"Where did you get it?"

"Why?"

"It could be important Alice please"

"It was advertised in a flier in a magazine, one I bought in Forks. I don't understand why you are so interested in it, its just a pretty necklace."

"It could be what's causing Jasper's problems, Carlisle says certain rare minerals can affect vampires."

"And he thinks I just happened to buy a rare mineral? It sounds like a cheap horror movie Emmett, really!"

"Listen I want to get Jazz back so I need that necklace."

"Are you insinuating that I don't? You can have the damn thing when I get back but don't you damage it."

She cut me off and I stared at the dead phone in my hand, she hadn't even asked how Jazz was and that really pissed me off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Esme**

We took Jasper upstairs and made him as comfortable as we could under the circumstances but he was suffering so much, pleading and groaning that it almost broke my heart to hear him. The emotions were already building up around him and we decided that much as we hated abandoning him it would be better if we waited downstairs for Alice's return. Emmett waiting at the end of the drive to take the necklace keeping it away from Jasper. He was tense and he looked angry, I didn't think he understood Alice's way of coping with the situation. She was always a little flippant but underneath she was suffering more than any of us at Jasper's torment. I made a note to speak to him later and explain, we didn't need any cracks in the family right now, strength was in unity and we needed both if we were to get through this ordeal. Eventually we heard the sound of a car pulling up outside the house and Carlisle sprang up running outside to meet Alice and explain the situation.

Rose came in shaking her head and looking annoyed.

"Rose?"

"My sister is unbelievable. She only wanted to know how long Carlisle would be keeping her necklace sometimes I swear I could slap that girl."

She told me Carlisle had gone to join Emmett waiting in the summerhouse at the edge of the river, hopefully far enough away if it was the stone in the necklace although as Jasper had already collapsed before she arrived home I think we all knew this was a useless exercise. Alice came in then and threw herself into one of the chairs with a groan,

"You should have seen the traffic in Seattle Esme, I swear I thought we'd never get out at one point."

"Did you get what you went for?"

"Yes, I got my outfit too. Do you want to see it?"

She bounced up but I stopped her,

"No, not now Alice. I think you should go up and speak to Jasper."

She looked puzzled,

"But Carlisle told me he'd gone again so what's the point?"

"Look I know its very upsetting and uncomfortable but while he's still reasonably strong and not projecting too much it would be good if you spoke to him. He asked if you would, it might comfort him to hear your voice."

"Can he hear me though?"

"Well I don't really know but it can't hurt can it?"

She sighed and sat forward,

"Do you really think it has anything to do with my necklace? It sounds rather far fetched if you ask me."

I sat on the arm of her chair and took her hand in mine,

"No I don't not really, but we have to be sure. We're really clutching at straws."

She nodded and looked up the stairs as Jasper's cries became louder. At that moment Carlisle came back in looking grave,

"I'm sorry but I don't think its the necklace, the stone is a simple tigers eye."

"I told you didn't I? That's why I chose it. I read that it can help one see clearly without illusion. I thought that might be interesting, useful even."

"So its not that?"

"No Esme, I'm sorry."

"Can I have it back then?"

Alice held out her hand.

"I thought just to make sure we'd leave it in the summer house for now."

Alice pouted and I squeezed her hand,

"We'll make it up to you, buy you another piece of jewelery, your choice."

Carlisle sat opposite looking into her face,

"Alice are you sure you haven't seen anything?"

She looked up from the magazine she'd picked up,

"Nothing, I don't always see things Carlisle, you know that. Some things just like to hide, I did try and I'll try again but nothing as yet."

"Then maybe you should try a little harder Alice, Jasper needs your help. He needs all our help."

She dropped the magazine and got up pulling her hand from mine and glaring at Emmett who glared defiantly back,

"It might be a good idea if you were to mind your own business Em. Jasper is my husband, are you insinuating that I don't care what happens to him because you're wrong.

I'll look and I'll keep on looking but not because you say I should although it might just shut you up."

I patted her shoulder,

"I think we should all calm down, there's no point in fighting among ourselves, we need to support each other. Alice is concerned for Jasper of course Emmett. She just handles it differently."

**Carlisle**

Alice eventually went upstairs reluctantly and Esme followed hot on her heels while Edward, Rose, and Emmett remained downstairs with me.

"So what now Carlisle?"

I stared at the window into the darkness asking myself the very same question and having no clear answer, in short I was baffled.

"I have no idea Emmett but we can't leave him like this. I'm going to do some research on it, see if the phenomena has ever been recorded anywhere else, its our best bet."

"I'll help."

Rose followed me up to my study and we started on the collection of parchments and antique books that I had collected, a lot of which remained thus far unread, hoping we might find the answer, praying that we would.

"You know I don't get Alice sometimes."

I looked up from the dusty tome I had been skipping through,

"What do you mean Rose?"

"Just it seems odd that she went, leaving Jazz as he was. I guess I understand what Esme was saying about reacting differently to situations but I'm not sure Emmett does."

"Well, we must try to explain it to him."

She nodded going back to her book and I understood, sometimes Alice baffled us all but she loved Jasper and he loved her and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

**Emmett**

Edward wandered over to the piano and started running his fingers over the keys but like the rest of us he was too much on edge to sit and play.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here like a dick doing nothing."

He glanced over,

"What do you suggest we do Em? I have no idea how to help. I think I'll go up and sit with the girls for a while. Make up a rota because none of us are going to last long in that room once he weakens, the atmosphere is bad enough as it is."

He ran up the stairs leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew Carlisle and Rose were trawling through his book collection for any help but I thought I might try on line. There were a few sites I knew of that were run by and for vampires interested in the history of their race and lots of archives had been put on line but they were jumbled up and hard to find. Anything was better than sitting around thinking about Jazz suffering up there so I pulled out my lap top and found the first of the sites logging in using my screen name "Hercules", it was a little whimsical but it made me smile.

Hour followed hour with nothing, every lead I thought I'd got was a dead end and hearing Jazz in the background didn't help me think straight but I found a couple of leads which unfortunately petered out to nothing. Surely this wasn't an unknown and new happening? I researched anything that was rumored to affect vampires finding most of it rehashed from old horror story crap. Carlisle had been right about a couple of minerals that could affect us but both were so rare as to be almost non existent and one of the two was little more than anecdotal. I began to think we were approaching this from the wrong angle. If it wasn't an accidental exposure to something natural then it had to be man made, or emanating from someone, another vampire maybe. A vampire with a very powerful gift, OK but why target Jazz? Did someone want him disabled? Mad? That was the question and I couldn't answer it but there had to be an answer out there somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Esme**

I stayed with Jasper as long as I could but as the days wore on and he didn't come back I began to think we had lost him for good. The terrible emotions projecting out into the room were affecting all of us. Edwards rota became invaluable because none of us could bear more than a few hours in the room, in fact we had moved from the house by the end of the week, living in the garage and summer house. The wolves still watched and waited but Jasper was no threat to them, he was beyond any of us locked in his own little piece of hell, a place we couldn't reach him. Alice went back to school, away from the terrible feelings around us and Rose and Edward went to keep her company. She was still organizing the school dance but we all knew this was merely an escape from reality, I'd found her in despair a couple of times down by the river. Alice just didn't know what to do without her mate and I was impressed with her strength and bravery although Emmett didn't see it the same way but then he was a man and they reacted differently, they saw things in a different light. Carlisle continued with his research and when not hunting Emmett too was working on something. It was sad to see him return from a hunt with an animal for Jasper, his lost look when he heard the cries from the bedroom and understood Jasper wasn't back.

After two weeks the sounds stopped suddenly and the atmosphere cleared, Alice and the others were at school so Emmett and I ran up to his room to find Jasper curled up in a ball on the bed, his face a ghastly mask of suffering, his fingers curled like claws. I put an arm around him and pulled him close talking to him gently while Emmett went to find some blood for him and tell Carlisle he was finally back with us. He didn't speak or open his eyes but I stroked his face and told him we were all looking for a solution to this terror he was experiencing.

When Emmett came back with some blood bags from Carlisle's study fridge I opened one and Emmett sat Jasper up holding him like a young child while I trickled the blood into his mouth a little at a time. More spilled out than went down his throat but I persevered. The stronger we could make him the better for all of us when he went again.

I caught myself in horror understanding that I knew he wasn't going to stay, that it wasn't over yet. The second bag went down a little better and Emmett lay him back down, still silent and still eyes closed so I did the only thing I could think of I lay down beside him and pulled him close like a sick child rocking him gently and singing softly. I might have appeared crazy but this was a mothers instinct and I hoped it would help him understand we were still here for him, that we still cared about him.

When the others got back Carlisle was downstairs to meet them and explain the situation and I waited for Alice to come up and replace me but it was a long time before I saw her, Rose and Edward appeared first. Rose gave a little cry and ran to the bed throwing her arms around her brother's still form and calling his name while Edward stood awkwardly by the door. He looked over clearing his throat,

"How long has he been like this?"

"A few hours, he hasn't said anything or moved but we got some blood down him."

He nodded and I saw him frown,

"What's the matter Edward?"

"His thoughts, they're crazy, everything whirling around. I can't grab any one thought to read, its like the inside of a spinner or something."

"He's been through a lot, it will take time for him to recover."

Edward glanced at Rose then back at me,

"I think we all know this is just a respite, its going to happen again isn't it?"

I couldn't speak, I didn't want Jasper to hear my answer but I nodded gently.

Alice arrived eventually and came in very gingerly looking at us one by one,

"How is he?"

"Quiet, not in pain at the moment"

She smiled,

"Oh good. I can tell him what I've been doing then, give him something else to think about."

I thought that might be a good idea, at least he would hear that Alice was with him so I removed my arms from around him and slid off the bed,

"Come on Rose, lets give Alice some time alone with Jasper, its what he really needs right now, his mate close."

**Alice**

I waited until they had all gone and closed the door before going to the bed and looking down on my husband who was curled up like a wounded animal. I reached out and touched his shoulders.

"Jazz?"

He didn't react so I tried again,

"Jazz, its me Alice. Aren't you going to say hello?"

Still he didn't speak or move, in fact he made no reaction at all and I sighed,

"Well this is nice. You finally come back and now you aren't even talking to me. If you think I'm spending hours in this depressing bedroom keeping you company while you sulk then you are very much mistaken Jasper Whitlock."

I slumped down in the chair by the side of the bed and looked around,

"God this place could do with redecorating. You were supposed to do it this year but I don't suppose it will get done now."

I took his hand in mine waiting for him to curl his fingers around mine but they stayed crooked and after a few minutes I dropped it then took a deep breath and told him about my day. It had been manic with the dance only a couple of days away so I would be staying late to ensure everything was ready on time.

"After all its not as if you're going to miss me are you now?"

**Esme**

Alice was back downstairs much more quickly than I expected,

"Has he spoken to you? Is he feeling any better now?"

She shook her head grabbing a magazine and gazing at the TV,

"No not a word, its as if I'm not there Esme, do you think he'll ever come back to me?"

Her eyes opened wide and her lip trembled so I took her in my arms for a hug,

"Of course he will Alice, he's just in shock I suppose. He's been in agony for such a long time darling"

"Had Carlisle found out anything?"

"No, not yet but he wont give up I promise you that. We will get Jasper back to you"

"He's back now but he doesn't even acknowledge me."

"Alice I know how hard this must be for you but have a little patience, now are you going back upstairs or shall I go?"

"Why? What's the point?"

"Well I don't think we should leave him alone as he is. He might start to speak soon and maybe tell us if he knows anything."

Alice sighed theatrically,

"I'll go but I'm taking my books up, I still have homework to do believe it or not, as well as a dance to finish arranging."

I watched her go slowly back upstairs and then heard Emmett,

"Such concern."

"Emmett enough. I've already told you Alice is dealing with the worry the best way she can, throwing herself into school activities to keep her mind occupied."

"Yeah? Well I'm just glad she's not my mate."

I tutted and he went out muttering under his breath, honestly sometimes men could be so blind! Carlisle and Edward had gone hunting while things were quiet and I knew Rose was in the garage pretending to work on her car, she had wanted to stay with Jasper but I thought it only fair Alice had some time alone with him and she understood even if she didn't like it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Carlisle**

Edward and I were as quick as we could be but like Jasper we needed to keep our strength up and I needed a rest from my books, the hunt was not going well and was very slow even with Rose's help. Emmett said he was doing his own search on line but I didn't think he would find much there, still it made him feel useful, this was one occasion where brawn was not as important as brains. Edward had offered to help him but the two didn't get on that well so Emmett declined and I thought Edward was feeling a little out of things but I pointed out that by accompanying Alice to school he was fulfilling an important role, keeping her spirits up while we searched for an answer.

As we approached the house I formulated the important questions to ask Jasper but then I felt it, the dread and pain was back, Jasper had gone once more after just a few hours respite from the torture and I swore softly.

"Go find Alice, make sure she's OK, I'll check on Jasper then I think we will be forced to leave the house again. He hasn't had time to recover any strength, he didn't feed enough so things are going to be worse very quickly."

We found the others had resumed the rota, those not with Jasper fleeing once more to the garage and summerhouse. Finding Esme with Jasper I could see she couldn't remain there long, the room was thick with atmosphere, like a dungeon where tortures had been carried out for so many years that the very stones were thick with the horror of it. She lay with him trying to keep his flailing limbs still but could do nothing to stop the terrible cries from escaping his lips.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"About an hour. Carlisle he'd only been with us a few hours, seven at most, he can't survive this for long can he?"

"Physically yes but mentally? I doubt it Esme, no one can survive that kind of mental torment for ever. There has to be a solution, I just can't see it. I'll go back to my books, maybe today I'll find it."

"Rose is already working Carlisle."

"Where's Alice? This must have hit her very hard."

She nodded,

"She said she couldn't stand any more so she went for a drive. I told her to be careful but I don't think she heard me. I'm scared Carlisle, for all of us. What if the Volturi hear about this? What if a human from the town hears the screams?"

I went to her and pulled her from the bed,

"You need a rest Esme, come now. There's nothing we can do for Jasper in here, not while he's like this."

I sent Esme to sit by the river, her favorite spot, with Edward where I could see her from my study window hoping she might be far enough from the effects of Jasper's projection. Rose and I worked on for another day but then we too had to move all the remaining books to the summerhouse, Emmett helping with the removal. Esme took one of the thick tomes but it was in Latin and she didn't read or speak Latin or Greek so her help was appreciated but ineffectual. I allowed her no more than an hour to check on Jasper every twelve and Alice popped in after school. Emmett had gone into the garage with his lap top refusing to abandon Jasper altogether which was noble but also foolhardy as the projections were getting progressively stronger and the feelings of dread and torment were so strong now you could almost cut them with a knife.

No one could stand it in the house and the mental pictures the pain and torment conjured up were truly horrific, God knows what Jasper was actually experiencing. Whatever it was I knew with every passing hour we were creeping closer to the point of no return for my son and we were nowhere nearer any answers.

**Emmett**

I stared at the screen of my lap top wondering if I'd hit the end of the road. I had tried every site I knew and there was nothing then just as I was about to give up the search I saw a personal message box pop up in the corner of the screen, I'd been joined by another vampire apparently curious about my research.

"Hi Hercules, what are you looking for?"

I hesitated, I had to be careful here,

"Looking for vampires with long range gifts. Do you know any?"

"Not personally no. Can I ask why?"

"Its complicated."

"It usually is...is it important too?"

"Yes."

I waited, who was this and could they really help or was it just idle curiosity? The minutes ticked by and Jasper's cries drummed through my body like an electric shock. Putting a hand on the lid to slam it down in frustration some words appeared.

"Then you should try Eleazer in Denali. I'm sure the good Doctor knows him."

So my companion knew I was connected to the Cullens somehow, I hesitated then took a shot in the dark,

"Thanks Darius."

"My pleasure...hope you find what you're looking for."

So it had been the legendary Darius I'd been communicating with. I'd heard rumors of his abilities. A vampire who had made the world wide web his home, both the surface and the dark web. He was supposed to be ancient and extremely reticent. No one I had spoken to had ever met or spoken to him but they'd all heard of others who had. I was beginning to think he was an urban myth but it seems I was wrong. Either that or I'd just been played but the answer I got was a sensible one. Eleazer knew about gifted vampires, he'd identified enough for the Volturi in his time and as Darius had said, he and Carlisle knew each other.

**Carlisle**

When Emmett burst in Rose and I were still looking but without any results and I looked up startled as he brought his lap top to the desk and opened it up pointing to the screen.

"We should have thought of that Carlisle. If there is a vampire messing with Jasper then Eleazer might know about them. If not then maybe he'll know of someone with a gift that can help Jazz"

"Eleazer? Of course, its worth a try Emmett. Just give me a minute."

I could have kicked myself for not thinking of Eleazer myself but I had dismissed the theory of a gifted vampire doing this. As far as I was aware there had never been a vampire whose gift could work over long distances and the Quileutes had reluctantly admitted there had been no vampires close to the house.

Still Eleazer might know of someone who could help Jasper although I couldn't see how. We had no idea who or what was doing this or even exactly what they were doing but Emmett was right I had to try. I rang Denali only to be told Eleazer was in Egypt visiting Amun and wouldn't be in contact for at least another week. Amun refused any form of modern communication in his coven or within his area of influence so we would be forced to wait. If I flew out and could find them it might take just as long and I was uneasy at the thought of leaving my mate, my own coven while Jasper was under attack and the wolves on high alert. Emmett was frustrated but Rose calmed him and Alice took it stoically,

"Well I guess I have the dance to keep my mind occupied for part of the week. Do you really think Eleazer might know something or someone?"

"I have no idea Alice but he's the first lead we've had so we have to follow it."

"Who is this Darius? Could he be the one who's torturing Jazz?"

Emmett explained what little he knew but Alice wasn't impressed,

"So he's a ghost without a face, No body knows him or has spoken to him but they all know he exists? How convenient, he sounds like a nut case to me."

"Yeah well, he's a nut case with a suggestion Alice, unless you have a better one."

I stepped between my two children, the gap between Alice and Emmett seemed to be growing and that was another reason I didn't want to leave. With that and Jasper projecting it was like living on a powder keg juggling lit matches, extremely uncomfortable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Carlisle**

We were at our wits end by the time Eleazer was back and rang me. Jasper had been in torment for most of the time, only waking from his nightmare for a few hours twice and both times he was so traumatized that he was unable to do more than curl in a ball unresponsive to anything we did or said. Alice was persuaded to sit with him the first time and said he didn't utter a sound just lay there like something dead. I took blood up to her but when the terrible sounds of his suffering resumed and she came back down he had hardly touched it.

"Look I tried Emmett so get off my case. He didn't want it and I couldn't force it down his throat could I? He didn't even acknowledge my presence and that was hurtful enough. I don't need you preaching to me."

Esme took Emmett out and spoke to him about cutting Alice some slack, she was suffering too in her own way, how could she not be? It was hard to understand her behavior I admit, she had attended the High School dance and was full of it, everyone had praised her efforts, had gone shopping to Portland with Rose which she said was for when he woke up. Emmett was scandalized and even I felt a little uncomfortable although Esme told me I was being unreasonable.

"After all we can't even stay in the house any longer let alone beside his bed so she just needs to get away from the reminder for a while."

I heaved a sigh of relief when my phone rang at the clinic and I heard Eleazer's voice, I was putting my last hope on him and prayed he could help.

"Carlisle, Carmen tells me you have a serious problem. Sorry I wasn't available but Amun can be very touchy about things as you know. Now, what's the matter my friend?"

I explained everything that had happened to Jasper and what we had done to try helping him,

"I'm worried sick Eleazer, he's almost constantly under attack from something and I think we're going to lose him if we don't find a way to stop this."

"And there is no one close by who could be responsible?"

"No, both the family and the Quileute pack have searched and there is no sign of anyone in or around Forks. Do you think it could be a gifted vampire from a distance?"

He hesitated then sighed,

"I very much doubt it Carlisle most gifts will not work over any great distance and I haven't heard of any. You know I still check out reports of gifted vampires for the Volturi?"

"Yes that's why I hoped you might be able to help but I admit I didn't think of you. Emmett was in contact with someone on the internet and they suggested we speak to you."

"Oh, who was that?"

"He goes by the name of Darius, that's all I know"

"Darius? I thought him dead centuries back. Well, let me see what I can do. I'll ring you back as soon as I have anything to suggest. In the meantime I guess you must just hope and pray Jasper has the strength to withstand these attacks."

"I'm afraid he might not, not for much longer Eleazer."

When I got home that evening I heard that Jasper had been out from the influence for a few hours and Esme had managed to persuade him to drink some blood,

"Its not enough Carlisle, we're losing him. Alice was so distraught when she got back and saw him curled in a ball once more that she went straight out again, its so hard for her."

I didn't say anything, the last thing I wanted was a difference of opinion with my own mate right now so instead I told her about Eleazer's call.

"Did he sound hopeful?"

"Its difficult to say but he's our last hope Esme so we can only keep our fingers crossed. These pauses in his torment, do they remind you of anything?"

She shook her head,

"No, why do they mean something to you?"

"Well, they fit in with another vampire having to stop the attack to feed him or herself. The longest its been going on in one period is about four days and no vampire can go much longer than that without hunting. I think we are looking at another gifted vampire despite what Eleazer thinks, although I have no idea why they have targeted Jasper."

I called a meeting in the summerhouse which was now as close as we could bear to be, the garage was uninhabitable when Jasper was projecting and told them of Eleazer's call and my own theory.

"But why would someone target Jazz like this? He doesn't have any enemies does he? Not now."

"I'm not sure that's true Alice. Just because he's left The Major behind doesn't mean that everyone who knew him as such has forgotten. He did some terrible things remember."

"Well its just unfair and stupid. He's a kitten these days and someone is ruining my, our, lives out of spite. Eleazer has to have something, I can't go on with this much longer, its just too hard."

"I would think Jazz feels much the same way Alice, after all he's the one writhing in agony not you."

"Emmett, enough!"

He glared at me but sat back folding his arms but still looking disapprovingly at poor Alice so when the meeting was over I took Rose to one side.

"You must speak to Emmett, he'll listen to you Rose. Alice is very delicate right now and she needs our support not to be attacked. I've spoken to him myself but you may have more luck."

"I will, I'll take him hunting, we can talk in private then."

**Rose**

I knew where Emmett was coming from, I'd felt shocked at first myself with Alice's seemingly callous attitude to her mate but spending time with her I understood she was just scared and trying to keep her life together. The thought of living without Jasper was killing her and I understood that feeling. I couldn't imagine living without Emmett, the very idea of being unable to sit beside him and comfort him in the way Alice was prohibited was beyond imagining. We waited with bated breath and fingers crossed for a call from Eleazer, if he had nothing to offer then we were out of options, all we could do in that case was to listen as Jasper screamed himself into insanity. When the call came Carlisle was on the other line with an urgent call from the clinic so I answered.

"Rosalie its Eleazer, is Carlisle available?"

"No, he's busy for a few minutes but tell me did you find anything? Anyone who might be able to help?"

"I didn't find anything about the vampire, if it is one, with a strong enough gift which isn't to say that one doesn't exist of course. How is Jasper?"

"Terrible, we're in the summer house but even here you can feel his pain, please tell me you know someone who can help."

He hesitated before answering me and I wondered why,

"This is very awkward Rosalie. I may know someone who can help but that's all I can tell you. However I must warn you that she doesn't suffer fools gladly and is easily annoyed. If she agrees to come it will have to be on her terms."

"You make her sound like a monster Eleazer."

"Oh I think a monster might be easier to deal with than Isabella Swan but I have approached her on your behalf and she is willing to speak to Carlisle which is better than I expected."

When Carlisle finished I told him what Eleazer had told me and gave him the phone number he'd left with me.

"Well lets see what she has to say. Inform the others and I'll be along in a few minutes to tell them what she says."

I joined the others at the rivers edge all looking tense as Jasper's cries could still be heard and the feeling of dread and now despair crept ever closer.

**Carlisle**

I steeled myself to speak to this "monster" but the voice I heard was that of a young woman who didn't sound particularly unfriendly.

"Carlisle Cullen? I've been expecting your call. Eleazer gave me the bare facts and I agreed in principal to help but there are certain conditions attached."

"Yes he said there would be. We are desperate Miss Swan so we will agree to anything."

"Don't be so eager to agree before hearing them Dr Cullen and its Bella. Firstly, I make all decisions regarding my subject, all of them with no interference from anyone and I mean anyone."

"I see, well he has a mate who might want to be involved."

"Might? No, its my way or no way, no room for negotiations."

"Well as I said you are our last hope."

"With respect I don't really care about you or the rest of your family. The only person I am interested in is the vampire I am dealing with. I find it best to be blunt, it saves arguments later. Two, I answer no questions about my methods to anyone, I tell you only what you need to know. Three you do not tell anyone I am there or what I am doing. If you break any of these conditions I leave, no arguments. Do you think your coven will agree to these? And more importantly can they keep to them?"

"Yes I will ensure that they do. When can you come?"

"As a matter of fact Eleazer said you would so I am already on my way. I will be there tomorrow and we'll see what happens when I arrive. Goodbye Dr Cullen."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Carlisle

I explained my conversation with Bella Swan to the others and we waited for her to arrive nervously. Alice had not been happy about the conditions this stranger had laid down for her help and it took Esme and I to talk her round. After all she was Jasper's only hope as far as we could see and the sounds of his torment were eating away at all of us. When she arrived just before noon Emmett who had volunteered to wait for her at the entrance to the driveway escorted her down to the summer house. They halted briefly as they passed the house and I saw the woman, well girl really, stare up towards Jasper's window as if listening although his cries could be heard clearly enough at a distance.

Bella

I was only doing this as a favor for Eleazer, I didn't use my gift and very few people knew about it and they were inside Volterra so I was going to make it very clear that there were conditions and they had to be adhered too if they wanted my help. I wanted to see what was really going on here and if I could actually help, Eleazer had explained a little of Jasper's history and I felt a certain pity for him, he deserved my help if anyone did but we would see.

First I needed an idea of what was going on and that wasn't going to be pleasant but if I didn't know what he was experiencing I wouldn't know what I was working against. One of the family, Emmett, met me at the entrance to the drive and showed me the way looking puzzled and apprehensive as I stopped right outside the house and opened my door.

"They're down by the river, I did explain."

I ignored him staring up at the house and allowing my shield to drop just enough to get a taste of what I would be up against. I staggered back and he caught my arm to steady me,

"See, its almost impossible to stay close now."

I didn't hear him I was too busy thinking about what I had just experienced. This was stronger than anything I had ever felt but more than that I had felt the connection. A horror of the pain and suffering Jasper was going through because I recognized him for what he meant to me personally, I had felt the one thing I had longed for but never discovered, the pull of my mate. My mate was the man suffering in agony inside that house. I had to help him, there was no longer a choice. Slowly I climbed back into the car and continued down to the group waiting by the river.

Carlisle

I moved forward to greet her and introduce the family but she seemed to be listening to the sounds from the house rather than my words. I saw Alice throw her a dirty look and knew there was going to be trouble, not only was Bella young and very beautiful but she seemed very determined. Turning her attention back to me she gazed briefly at the rest then spoke,

"Did you explain my conditions?"

"Yes I did."

"And do they all agree to them?"

"I want to know why you won't tell us what you will be doing and why you insist on privacy."

She turned her cool gaze back to Alice who had stepped forward,

"I'm sure you do."

Then she looked back at me.

"You speak for your coven I take it Dr Cullen?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I need to go to the house, see the subject."

"His name is Jasper."

Alice's words were hissed in anger but Bella ignored her and started walking slowly towards the house. I touched her arm,

"Can I ask just one thing?"

"One."

"What will you do?"

"I can keep him safe from the effects of any gift but I will need to be touching him for some time before I can help from any distance."

"Touching him? You mean you're going to be his shadow? How long for?"

Esme took Alice's arm to hush her but Bella turned,

"No, I mean we will be physically connected for as long as it takes and after that I will need to be with him in the same room at least. Is that going to be a problem Alice Cullen?"

"As a matter of fact yes it is, he's my mate and I object to you coming here and taking over."

Alice

I didn't like this girl and certainly didn't want her as Jasper's shadow for days or God forbid weeks, especially all this touching thing. She must think I'm an idiot!

"Carlisle don't let her do this, I don't trust her."

"Alice, Eleazer sent her to us."

"I don't care. I don't want her here."

Carlisle turned back to the bitch who merely stood watching me looking amused,

"Perhaps you should leave after all, Alice is terribly upset and I think she's been through enough as it is. We'll find another way to help Jasper."

I smiled in triumph, lets see what you have to say now bitch!

"Really? I thought I was your last hope? Would you prefer to leave Jasper like this for ever?"

I couldn't answer that, she knew full well that we needed her and recognising that she nodded once then walked slowly back towards the house and it was only then that it registered that she was not a vampire or at least not a full vampire. Bella Swan was a hybrid, a very rare breed and usually extremely talented, the first one I had ever encountered personally.

By dusk I had made it to the top of the stairs my path punctuated by drink stops and small areas of carpet that were now a bile colour! I needed the bathroom and crawled on my hands and knees between doors peering in until at last I found the bathroom which was a great relief. I used the facilities then splashed some cold water on my face gazing at myself in the mirror and groaning at my reflection. My hair hung in rats tails and there were black circles around my eyes. I looked like a giant panda wearing a clowns wig! I rummaged around in my bag until I found my comb and did my best to untangle my hair before putting it up in a loose pony tail then cleaned my teeth which made me feel slightly better but the terrible stomach churning feelings were still there. The sooner I got to Jasper the better for both of us.

The landing looked at least a mile long from my viewpoint at the bathroom door but I knew that was just my scrambled brains. Deciding I'd do better on my hands and knees I crawled further along until I came to a door I knew was the right one.. I reached a hand out hesitantly understanding that once I entered the room there was no way back. The handle was cool under my palm and I took a deep breath before turning it. Inside I expected it to be dark and gloomy but instead I blinked as the bright afternoon sun hit my eyes making everything fuzzy for a few minutes. Looking around I finally saw my mate laying on the floor where it seemed he must have fallen from the bed. He was laying curled up in a tangle of blankets crying out and writhing in agony. After blinking a few times I could make out a face that would be handsome when not distorted in agony, his dusty blond hair looking much as mine had a little while back I crawled over to him and pulling the twisted sheet back to reveal an arm I pushed the sleeve back avoiding the flailing fist only just in time and took hold of his wrist, his skin cool against my warm hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Bella**

I knew that I was shielding the guy and that he was no longer in torment but he was extremely weak and from what I understood he had been like this for several weeks with only very short breaks and that was more than I imagined most could survive. As the cries subsided and his body stopped twitching I saw him curl into a protective ball and knew it would be a long haul back from this if he had the strength to return at all.

I had no way of knowing how badly damaged his mind was after such a sustained attack but I had accepted the task and he was now in my care. If it were possible to heal him then I would stay at least until that was accomplished whatever little miss sour puss tried on. Pulling out another energy bar I opened the wrapper one handed and bit into it thinking about the Cullens.

In general they seemed genuinely concerned about Jasper but Alice, well she was a real piece of work and different altogether. She for one would want to see him soon but until I had achieved some kind of breakthrough, until we had communicated so I could explain who I was and what my task here was I could not allow anyone else to see or speak to him, I needed to concentrate to keep him safe. For the foreseeable future it would be just Jasper and I. He would need blood and I would need feeding not to mention the more embarrassing human activities I was still tied to but we would find a way to work around those. For now I needed to make him aware of my presence.

It was about two hours later that I felt it was time to start talking so I began very quietly, in little more than a whisper,. After the amount of input he had been subjected too recently I wanted him to understand he would only experience these quiet and gentle surroundings. That there was a friend close by, one who was going to help him and protect him from any more torture, any pain.

"Hi Jasper, my name is Bella and I'm here to help, a friend. I know you've been through a terrible ordeal but if you could follow the sound of my voice back to the world it would help. I can tell you all about myself then. I promise you are safe now. I can keep you from feeling those things again make sure this peace, this quiet, wont be shattered again. You listen to the sound of my voice, its all you are going to hear, feel my hand on your arm, its all you will feel until you are ready for more. No one will harm you now."

I thought I'd said enough so I sat humming some old tunes to myself and thinking about the passage of my life that had led to this place in time. I hadn't been aware of my gift, or even being special while I was a child living at home with my mother. My father visited but he never stayed although I sensed he loved me and my mother very much.

She told me that he had a very special job and couldn't be with us all the time like other daddy's. When I hit puberty things started to change, I felt different from other children my age, my skin was pale but glowed slightly as if it were lit from below, I felt a little cooler than my friends and I found my school work very easy. I could remember everything I read, I could understand what was explained the first time and wanted more.

I was thirsty for knowledge, all knowledge, and my favorite subject were the sciences, chemistry and physics especially fascinated me and eventually the school called my mother in and said I was too far ahead of my peers. She spoke to my father who came home and they explained to me that I wasn't a normal girl, that I had extraordinary genes and that it would be best if I went to Italy to study with my grand father.

To learn I was part vampire was a shock sure but I didn't drink blood and I could go out in the sun so I could mix at will with the humans which was a blessing. I went eagerly to Italy with my father and found myself among the vampires that ruled their world. There was no limit to the studies I could do there, I was surrounded by some of the best brains in the world, in either world. I learned languages, some even dead to the modern world, medicine, sciences, history, geography, psychology, every subject I wanted to and then my father told me about my gift, I was a shield, a very powerful shield who could protect anyone from anything so long as I was close enough and that I may find I could extend my power if I practiced.

Of course I set about extending it as far as I possibly could and eventually I could project my shield over large distances but it took time and I had to know the subject well. My gift seemed to work best with the people I knew best. I was given the choice to stay on Italy or travel once I reached my adulthood, and I decided to travel. I wanted experiences I couldn't get in Volterra, to mix with the humans again, to live as a human girl, to meet people and possibly fall in love.

I wondered if I would ever find my mate, maybe I looked for too much in a human relationship. I wanted the kind of relationship I had only ever heard of from my parents, the kind when you lived, ate, and breathed for your other half, when they were the one who made your world complete. Perhaps I would find my mate in the vampire world in the fullness of time, especially considering I had all the time in the world.

I found I had stopped aging at twenty one, one of the perks of being part vampire, a hybrid. I continued in the world and the only promise I ever had to make my father and Grandfather was that I would not reveal my gift to anyone. So when Eleazer rang me about Jasper I was unwilling at first but he promised he would never reveal how I could help, only that I could, the rest was up to me.

Before giving him a decision I rang my father for advice, my mother being long dead by now bless her human soul. While I explained what had happened he listened very quietly and then told me it was for me to decide but that if I wanted his advice I should agree. When I asked him why, after all he had always been firm in his advice that I speak to no one of my gift, he said that if there were one person in the world who deserved my help after all he'd been through it was Jasper Hale/Whitlock. He didn't say any more but I understood there was something worthy in this man so here I was and here I would stay until I accomplished my task.

I came back to the present realizing I needed to pee but I couldn't let go of Jasper's arm, if I did so then the torture would come back and he would never trust me again. I squeezed his arm gently,

"Jasper, we have a problem, I need the bathroom but I can't let go of you or the pain will come back. Do you think you can make it to the bathroom with me? If not then I'll manage but it would be easier."

I should have thought of this, stupid me! He didn't react and I thought it might be too early but it had been worth a try. I glanced around me and noticed a plastic box under the bed with CD's in it, well that would do but I had to reach it. This was going to be fun! I lay down at full stretch running my hand down his body to his ankle, clothes weren't a barrier to my gift thank goodness although it was more effective skin to skin at this stage so I worked quickly kicking off my shoe and sliding my own foot up his sweatpants leg so we were still touching and just reached the box at full stretch. Peeing while maintaining contact was something of a gymnastic endeavor but I managed and felt quite smug as I pushed the box away. Barrier one overcome, although the box wouldn't do for long, not with a bladder like mine!


	18. Chapter 18

**I need to apologise to my readers because Chapter 16 was posted wrongly. Please reread Chapter 16 before going on. Thanks Jules and Kat xx**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Jasper**

It stopped again, just like before, and I curled up trying to stay free but knowing it was useless. I could still remember the visions I had seen as if it were happening over and over, the very worst days of my life. The time I felt the pain and terror of every human and vampire I killed and Maria made sure some days I killed many. I could feel the pain and dread of every human killed by the newborns I commanded too and the pain and horror of the women they violated before draining them, the children who ran screaming in terror too slow to escape, every terrible thing I had ever done and it all came back to haunt me constantly day after day with no respite as if I were there, I could smell the blood, hear it all, see everything and no amount of screaming or trying to escape worked, I was trapped in my own nightmares, my own memories, The Major's memories. It took a long time before I noticed anything around me and at first, when I felt the hand on my arm I thought it was Alice sitting with me but this hand was warmer, softer, it wasn't Alice but then neither was it Esme or Rosalie. This was a stranger, a human? No not quite a human but not a vampire either. Had I finally lost my mind? Was this an hallucination? Had I gone mad?

I listened to the heart beat which soothed me, the sound of the regular breathing which calmed me and her voice, the voice of an angel calling me back from the brink. Her words meant nothing they were just a sweet soft sound in my ear, driving away the memory, the echo of the screams. I waited apprehensively, knowing this was too good to be true and then I seemed to sink into a soft warm darkness for a while. When I came to again I tensed but my world was quiet, just the same voice humming a soothing lullaby, the same soft hand on my arm but something had changed. There was an acrid smell in the room, one I didn't recognise at first but then it hit me. It was the same smell when the humans voided their bladders in fear as we attacked. Was I going back, I tensed praying for someone to keep me from more of the suffering and then I heard the voice again.

"Jasper, I know you're with me, please don't be scared, I wont let anything harm you I promise. Its just you and I here in the quiet. Only us and as long as we remain connected you wont go back into that hell you were in before. I can keep it at bay so long as you stay connected to me. Soon you'll see I'm telling the truth and then maybe you can sit up, we can meet properly. Just listen to my voice and remember my promise."

**Bella**

I knew he had heard me and I hoped he might soon sit up and speak to me, mainly because I really didn't want to use the box again, it was getting a little too full for my liking and I was hot and sweaty. I could do with a drink too but the cold water was just a tantalisingly short walk away in the bathroom. I'd finished my bottled energy drinks I brought with me and the last of the food. I guess I had underestimated how far gone Jasper was but then this wasn't something I had done much of. The Volturi asked me to help someone once who was trapped inside an hallucination. I didn't ask how just agreed but it hadn't taken that long and as they knew about me they made sure I had all I needed close at hand. If I did this again I swore I'd come equipped with a porta potti and a well stocked fridge! I felt him move and smiled, yes a reaction at last!

"Jasper do you think you can sit up without breaking contact?"

He uncurled slowly and sat up and I got my first good look at the guy who turned out to be hot! I smiled at him reassuringly and slid my hand down to take his.

"Hello Jasper. I'm Bella and I'm here to help you"

He looked at me with unfocused eyes that were black as midnight and I tried not to tense up. Being stuck in a room with a starving vampire wasn't the best of places for a human to find herself in

although I knew my blood was tainted by venom so I didn't smell that tasty but even so! He rubbed his throat with his free hand and blinked then looked at me again,

"Bella?"

I smiled again and nodded,

"Hi Jasper. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking awful if you want the truth. How long was it?"

"I'm not sure but I think almost a week. Whoever is doing this to you must have been suffering themselves after so long"

"That's not much consolation"

"No I don't suppose it is. Look I know its asking a lot but I need you to get up and come with me."

"Where?"

"The bathroom, I really need to pee."

He loosened his hand but I tightened my grip

"I'm sorry... this is really embarrassing but I have to keep contact with you or you'll go straight back under. I can only protect you if we stay connected so we'll both have to grit our teeth and just get on with it."

He nodded looking at the box as he rose to his feet with me,

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't wait. I'll replace it for you"

I picked it up carefully with my free hand and we walked to the bathroom.

Once inside things didn't get any easier as I struggled to pull my jeans down one handed then I felt a cool hand against my naked thigh and tensed

"Sorry I was just trying to help"

"Oh thanks"

I sat down but it was some time before I could relax enough to actually pee and the noise made me blush but he had looked away and didn't speak until I'd wiped myself and was trying to pull my jeans back up cursing as I did so.

"I have spare sweats if they will be easier? I guess this isn't going to be a quick fix?"

I shook my head

"No sorry, I have to get to know you before I can shield you without skin to skin contact, you'll be sick of me well before then I promise you"

"Not if you are protecting me from the nightmares I wont."

"Well I just hope you have some way of finding out who is doing this or I might become a permanent fixture and that could really cramp your style."

We went back into the bedroom and he opened a drawer,

"Help yourself Bella"

I grabbed a pair of grey sweats and pulled them on with a sigh of relief,

"Well now we've been formally introduced I guess we should try getting you something to drink."

"You too by the look of your lips"

I touched my lips with my tongue and realised they were dry then noticed him studying me.

"I'll ring Carlisle ask him to bring some supplies up, you may feel more comfortable with others around"

I shook my head,

"Its just you and me until I can feel I know you well enough to shield you from a distance, they do know"

He grimaced,

"How did they take that?"

"About as well as you'd expect. How about you?"

"I guess I have no choice but I'm not complaining."

"I'll ask them to leave the supplies inside the front door then leave again"

"Again?"

"Yes they're camped out in the summer house, you were projecting"

"Then how did you get in here? Oh yes your special ability".

"Actually I needed to understand what you were experiencing so I came in without using my abilities. It took a couple of days but I made it in the end"

"You did that for a stranger? Why?"

"Because Eleazer asked me and I was told you are worth saving"

"Who by?"

"We'll get to that in good time. First of all I need to know a little about you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Carlisle**

We were relieved when the noises stopped and Alice wanted to head straight in but I reminded her of the agreement we'd made with Bella Swan.

"Excuse me Carlisle but if you think I'm leaving her alone with my husband in that house for hours or days on end you are crazy. I need to see Jasper. I want to know he's OK."

Emmett snorted and Rose glared at him making him hold his hands up and step back.

"Alice please, give the girl a chance. If she can do as she says then we have to let her do it her way."

"Her way? What do we know about her Carlisle? She could be one of them for all we know."

"Them?"

"The ones torturing poor Jasper. You have no idea how worried I am."

"Well its quiet now Alice."

"That could be a pure coincidence Carlisle, you know that as well as me. What is it she's doing that needs privacy? Why can't we see what's going on?"

"I don't know Alice but give her the benefit of the doubt at least for now, for Jasper's sake."

Of course she became more annoyed and suspicious the longer this went on although we did get some respite when she was at school which she seemed happy enough to attend despite her suspicions of Bella alone with Jasper. Luckily she was at school when we heard from Bella ordering some food and drink for herself and blood for Jasper.

"Is he conscious?"

"Yes but very weak, its early days yet Dr Cullen and it will take time to build up a rapport."

"Of course but Alice was wondering if she could see her husband?"

"I need time, I did explain that so perhaps you could remind her."

Emmett volunteered to take the requested things into the house and when he came back Alice was home. She jumped on him immediately asking all sorts of questions

"Hey, I delivered the stuff and left Alice, I didn't see anyone."

"Why not? Didn't you look?"

"No we promised not to pressure her remember?"

"Well I don't like it."

"Let's not push things Alice at least not just yet."

Esme and Rose went to Alice's side and I could see trouble brewing but it would be up to me to keep our side of the bargain with Bella. If it took time to establish enough of a link with him that she could keep him protected then she would get it if I had to fight all of them! I thought it might ease the situation if Alice could just speak to Jasper on the phone and I would try putting it to Bella when I spoke to her next although we had stocked the house up with enough supplies for a couple of weeks, which is why Emmett had to carry it, so it could be some time before we heard from her again.

**Bella**

We soon got into a routine for my comfort breaks but the next hurdle came later,

"Jasper I hate to hit you with yet another potentially embarrassing situation but I haven't showered or washed my hair for a while now."

He nodded looking a little startled, well I was a human woman with needs so he would have to get used to it all as would I and he wasn't the worst companion a girl could get lumbered with.

"OK how do you want to do this?"

"Lets improvise as we go along shall we?"

He smiled,

"This is all new to me Bella."

"Me too"

As I ran the shower still holding his hand I started to talk deciding it would make the procedure less embarrassing so as I undressed changing from one hand to the other but always remaining in contact I began by telling him the story of my life or at least as much as I was allowed leaving out who my father was and the full extent of my gift. Realizing that it was almost impossible for me to shower without him getting wet he stripped to his underwear much to my embarrassment and excitement, well he was a very desirable package. He kept his back to me like a perfect Southern gentleman although as I washed my hair his hand did caress my neck and shoulder, I just couldn't do it one handed and it made me shiver although he didn't comment just continued to listen.

We soon got into a routine and it became almost normal to have him there with me while I used the toilet or showered although drying and dressing were difficult one handed until I got so annoyed I just tapped him on the shoulder,

"If I have to do this alone its going to be a long arduous task so give a girl a hand will you?"

He turned round and helped me placing a hand on my hip while I dried my top half and pulled on a sweat shirt then placed the other on my shoulder beneath the sweat shirt while I continued on down. We got pretty good at it and even joked occasionally as we became more comfortable in each others company by necessity. Intimacy was a given under the circumstances, we slept together in his huge bed and the easiest way was for me to cuddle up so there would always be a part of me touching him. I couldn't face the naked sleeping bit but I compromised by wearing a skimpy tee shirt and panties and he just wore boxers.

As he drained the blood bags over the following week I saw the real Jasper. He no longer looked hollow cheeked and dark eyed, he became stronger and more talkative. When I finished my life story such as it was he told me his, starting with his childhood in Houston followed by his time in the Confederate Army. I was fascinated by this, one of my favorite times in history and questioned him relentlessly which made him smile, and that smile was pretty damn heart stopping. I could see why he had a wife who wanted to be with him but there was something about her that was becoming obvious to me if not to him or the rest of his "family."

**Carlisle**

Alice was becoming more and more upset at the thought of Bella alone in the house with Jasper and I found myself besieged by Esme and Rose who backed her so finally I promised to speak to Bella and see if it was possible for at least one of us to visit Jasper. I wasn't sure what to expect but she agreed that I could come in, but only me, which did not go down well with any of the females but as it was me or no one they reluctantly agreed although I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep Alice away, as it was Emmett and Edward were on patrol around the house in case she tried to get in.

I was worried that whatever Bella was doing might become ineffectual or she might up and leave putting Jasper back where he had been before her arrival. I decided it might be prudent to wait until Alice and Edward headed off to school to visit and even then did so very hesitantly, I had an idea Bella didn't accept any breaking of the rules and we needed her more than she needed us.

I expected Jasper to be laying down or at least in his room but found them both in the lounge sitting together on the couch looking quite relaxed although his face still bore the marks of his torment in dark circles around his eyes and a tension in his features. They stood up together as if they'd practiced the maneuver and I saw they were holding hands which made me feel a little less uneasy when really I should have felt bad for Alice but I didn't comment just shook his hand and told him I was glad to see him back on his feet. He nodded but didn't speak as I shook Bella's hand too.

"Thank you for allowing this visit. As I'm sure you can imagine Alice is most concerned for her mate."

"Really?"

It was a single word but it was loaded with a meaning I didn't quite get as yet.

"Well how are you feeling Jasper?"

"A hell of a lot better since Bella arrived Carlisle which I have you to thank for."

"Well not so much me. It was suggested to Emmett that Eleazer might be able to help and he suggested Bella who agreed to come."

"Right then please thank Emmett for me."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be able to thank him yourself soon."

"Not yet, its still early days Dr Cullen and I don't want to push my luck."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Carlisle**

I decided it might be better to leave the family out of this for a little while so I changed tack,

"Bella can you tell me anything about what you are doing? I know you aren't a vampire or at least not a full vampire so I'm assuming if you have a gift its not as strong as a vampire's."

"Don't assume Dr Cullen, don't you know it makes an ASS out of U and ME? Don't even think about it or at least don't tell the others what you suspect. If I tell you something I must have your word that you will keep it to yourself."

I wasn't sure about this but she had done what she came to do so I saw no reason to distrust her now.

"Very well. I give you my word."

She and Jasper sat back down and she leaned against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world which made me a little uncomfortable although he didn't seem to find it strange.

"I was examined by Eleazer when I was a baby and the Volturi know about my gift. I promised never to use it unless called on by them so what I'm doing here is highly dangerous for all of us. If they find out you know we could all be in danger. I won't tell you about my gift except that I will need to be in close contact with Jasper for a while yet and even then he and I will have to remain in the same room or the attacks will begin again."

"I see, well in that case we should thank you even more. Its going to be difficult without telling Alice but I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you."

**Jasper**

I could see Carlisle had been uncomfortable at our closeness but once he understood he relaxed a little and we discussed what to do about the threat to me. I explained my meeting with Jude in the forest and the phone call but that was all I knew.

"So someone was trying to force you to work with them?"

"Maybe, or they didn't want me active while they did whatever it was they had planned. Either way we have to find a way to neutralize the gift that is attacking me...permanently."

"Well you can't do anything yourself or you'll be putting Bella in further danger so I guess we need help."

I sat back wrapping my free arm around Bella's shoulder, just the way we had become used to sitting as we talked and I saw Carlisle studying us but this time he looked more confused and intrigued than uncomfortable.

"For now I can't think of doing anything Carlisle, I feel too weary to worry about anything but getting right again."

"Should it take so long for Jasper to regain his strength Bella?"

She looked up at him and nodded,

"Yes, I'm not going to explain fully but he's been under a sustained attack and he is very fragile emotionally so its going to take a while."

Carlisle nodded and stood up,

"Well I should go and report to the others, could Alice ring the house and speak to Jasper?"

Bella continued to look up into my face then shook her head,

"Give him a few more days and then he'll ring her when he feels strong enough. I get the impression that Alice is a very strong and demanding personality and pressure is something Jasper does not need at the moment."

**Carlisle**

I took the short list of things Bella had requested and left the house feeling better for seeing Jasper but disturbed by the closeness that had grown up between Jasper and Bella. If it were true that he was emotionally weak then I wondered if perhaps Bella should be more careful of the vibes she gave off because they looked a little too much like a couple. Or was I just being overly sensitive under the circumstances? I decided not to make too much of the closeness when I spoke to the others, especially Alice. Esme was waiting eagerly for my return with a thousand questions none of which I could answer truthfully if I were to keep my promise and my private vow.

"Jasper is looking very weak but he's not in pain so we should be thankful to Bella."

"So why can't we see him?"

"I'm not sure I can explain Esme but I think it takes time for Bella to work her magic on Jasper."

"Magic? You mean she's still not saying exactly what she's doing? I think she might be hypnotizing him or something. You know, I wonder if she isn't just enjoying the power she has, telling us what we can do, keeping Alice away from her mate. We need to be pressuring her on Alice's behalf she's very upset about all this."

"I'm sure once Bella is sure Jasper can cope she will allow him to see Alice and the rest of us."

"Allow? You give her too much control Carlisle. Maybe I should talk to her, woman to woman."

"Lets leave it a little longer Esme, after all every one of us want to see Jasper back where he was before Bella arrived."

I left Esme and Rose talking quietly together in the summerhouse knowing neither were happy with my words and that Alice would be no better when she got back. I was more concerned in getting some help to trace the vampire who was responsible for the attack. If we didn't find him then Jasper would never be out of danger and Bella would be here even longer which wasn't something I relished the thought of.

**Alice**

The more I thought about that girl in the house alone with my husband using some stupid excuse that she needed privacy and had to be touching him all the time the more angry I became and Carlisle was sanctioning it! He should be on my side not hers, she'd brought Jazz out of his...whatever it was...so she should be going back to whatever hole she slunk out of. If she thought she was going to get it on with my mate she was very much mistaken. The girl made me nervous because I couldn't see her. I had no idea where she'd come from or what she was planning on doing. How did she stop my gift from working? I'd spoken to Edward who said he couldn't read her thoughts either,

"What do you mean you can't read her mind?"

"I don't know how to explain it really, its like static on a radio, all I can hear is static, like crackling but no words no images."

I'd told Rose and Esme what Edward had discovered,

"See what I mean, she has something to hide, who knows what she's doing up there in the house with Jasper. He's weak and vulnerable, she could be brain washing him or something. She might be trying to steal him away using tricks. He's my husband, my mate and I'm scared."

At first Esme tried to dismiss my thoughts but Rosalie didn't like this Bella either and Emmett's appreciation of her helped my cause.

"She's already got Emmett on her side and Carlisle isn't exactly trying to get any answers is he? She could be like Tanya and her sisters for all we know, stealing other women's mates. We have to do something."

When I got home Carlisle told me he'd been invited in to see Jasper,

"Invited in? To your own house Carlisle?"

"Well invited may be the wrong word but I saw Jasper Alice and he is looking weak but I did speak to him."

"Did he ask about me? Did he send me a message? Anything?"

He shook his head,

"We only spoke for a few minutes, he's very weary but at least he's not in pain any longer so whatever Bella's doing is working."

"Oh I'll bet it is!"

"Alice, a little goodwill on your part wouldn't go amiss."

"Oh really? She's in there alone draped all over my husband and I'm supposed to be thanking her am I? Can I see him yet?"

"Not yet but soon. She said he can ring you soon, so you can talk."

"Well that's big of her Carlisle, I have permission to speak to my own husband."

"Its not like that Alice, its hard looking after Jasper, we don't know if he's still being observed or if he's still under attack."

"No we don't do we? How convenient for her. Did she suggest trying an experiment?"

"No, of course not, do you want Jasper suffering again?"

"If the alternative is him being seduced by that husband stealer? Do you really want me to answer that?"

I looked at her and shook my head, I wasn't sure I did if it came down to it although I understood her fears and her pain being separated from Jasper. All I could do is it keep things from boiling over until Alice and Jasper could speak. Deciding that it might be a good idea for us all to have a break I arranged a long weekend in Denali, it would be interesting to speak to Eleazer about Bella and her gift.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Peter**

I'd been feeling the itch between my shoulder blades for weeks now and kept quiet, after all we hadn't seen The Major in years. That bitch he was married to put a stop to that pretty damn quick, she didn't like us. Well me really, and there was always an excuse when we invited them down or offered to visit. I don't think we measured up to their oh so high standards, any of them, and I'd stopped offering in the end. It upset Charlotte but she was more tolerant than me,

"They have their own life together and it's hard for him to insist on visiting us."

"Oh really? So he's supposed to follow her round like a lap dog nodding yes ma'am no ma'am? Does that sound like The Major you and I knew?"

"No but he's changed since he left Maria and if Alice gives him the love and peace he craves then we have to accept that with good grace."

"Fuck good grace, I don't have to like or accept it but I can't stand you bitching in my ear for months on end so I go along with it. Fuck it makes me sound as simple as he is."

I had hoped the itch might subside but it didn't, in fact it was getting more uncomfortable than ever and eventually I decided I had to tell Charlotte and ask her what we should do. She listened in silence then patted the back of my hand before I snatched it away,

"Don't do that like I'm an imbecile, there's something wrong and I can't ignore it any longer."

She sighed sitting back and rubbing her forehead as if I were giving her a headache.

"Why don't you ask around, see if anyone has heard anything?"

I tried Garrett and a couple of others but no one had heard from or seen The Major since he married the Cullen witch so when Charlotte came back from feeding the chickens I told her I was going to the Cullens to find out what was going on,

"Did you try Darius?"

I looked at her as if she had gone mad which from her words was what I suspected,

"No, did you think I would?"

"If you had a brain then yes Peter. After all he is the one most likely to hear anything isn't he? And he's a friend."

"That's a subjective view of the relationship between Darius and the rest of the world. He doesn't have friends Charlotte, just people he detests less than others."

"Well, assuming he detests you less than some contact him, see if he's heard anything."

"I'd rather shove my hand up a gator's ass."

"Yes well let's not talk about your strange sexual deviances Peter, just contact him."

She knew I wouldn't, he was the one guy who really pissed me off because he would insist on being so fucking cryptic, there was never a straight answer from him, never yes or no, just "the probability lies..."fucking moron! So I wasn't surprised to find her on the computer sending him a message. I peered over her shoulder as she hit send,

Worried about The Major, any news?

"That's it? How is he gonna know who its from?"

"Our email address will be on the message Peter. I keep telling you that you should embrace the modern world."

I threw my arms around her nuzzling her neck,

"I'd much rather embrace you my little sex kitten."

I really think my luck would have been in but as she turned we both saw a message box pop up on the screen,

What do you know?

"Stupid fucking question, if we knew anything we wouldn't be needing him would we?"

Char hushed me and typed a reply,

Nothing but Peter's radar is signalling danger.

Peter's radar is about as useful as a chocolate kettle, its beyond danger.

"So ask him what's going on."

What do you mean?

The Major is under attack by a gifted vampire although I don't have any details on the attacker.

"Oh, so he's not God after all, what kind of attack?"

Is he OK? What's happening to him?

I'm not sure but its a mental gift so Peter should be immune, you need a brain to be affected.

"Ass hole!"

Can we help?

He has a gift helping him now, recommended by Eleazer Denali but it would be useful to find the attacker and neutralize them.

"Well that's good when he doesn't have the faintest idea who the bad guy is or where he's lurking."

Do you have any leads?

Not yet. Try talking to him personally but be warned, his helper is a hard ass and the Cullens aren't going to be pleased to see you.

"As if I give a flying fuck about that. Tell him we're on our way. We'll let him know once we've spoken to The Major and in the meantime tell him to get his finger out and find some leads for us."

Of course she didn't send my message just told him we'd go and to stand by for anything we could get.

By the time we reached the Cullen place my itch had settled down to a low level irritation but I knew one look at the Cullens would start it up again. I hated their superior attitude to any human hunters and couldn't wait for Alice to try her nose in the air attitude, I might just ram it up into her witchy brain, the bitch. On the journey Charlotte kept on at me about how to behave,

"Remember Peter we want their help, their permission to see The Major if he's sick so be nice."

"I will if they are."

She glared at me,

"I mean it, don't make matters worse between us."

"Worse? They think I'm pond scum as it is, how can things get any worse?"

"Peter, for me, just keep quiet and let me do the talking."

"Right, OK, just as you say. My lips are sealed, you do the talking I'll stand and look sweet and innocent. Then when they tell us to fuck off I get my say."

She rolled her eyes and sat back groaning, she knew me well enough by now to know I wasn't going to sit quietly by while the Cullens pontificated.

Stopping at the house we were surprised to find it sounded almost deserted,

"Oh fuck! What a pity, we missed them."

I got a painful nudge in the ribs for that little outburst just so I knew Charlotte meant business and she knocked on the front door. We waited and then heard two sets of footsteps, well someone was in and then the door opened a little and a stranger peered out, cute but unknown and certainly not a Cullen.

"Yes?"

"We're looking for The Major."

"He's not receiving visitors."

"Good, we're not visitors we're friends although you wouldn't think so the way he's treated us recently. Major I know you're there so stop standing there playing with your dick and let us in."

Charlotte scowled at me, hitting me in the ribs again but it worked, there were a few whispered exchanges and the door opened wider,

"Come in but drop the attitude, it interferes with my gift and I need it strong to help Jasper."

"OK, no problem."

She turned and I noticed she and The Major were holding hands. As we followed them up the stairs I motioned to them nudging Charlotte who frowned and motioned me to shut up, she was always doing that but I took as much notice as usual which is to say none.

Once upstairs I got my first good look at The Major and whistled,

"Wow, you look like shit."

"You should have seen me a week ago, I'm much better now thanks to Bella."

I turned my gaze on the girl noticing she was pretty and determined but also a human and still holding hands with him.

"So, you two an item?"

He looked uncomfortable but she just smiled and shook her head,

"Its a drawback to my gift, I can only work if I'm in physical contact with my subject, at least at first. I can do it from a short distance once I know my subject better."

"Well I guess you two must be pretty fucking close after a few days then."

"Anyway enough pleasantries, what do you need Major and where are the rest of the Munsters? Alice finally strangled herself with her tongue?"

Bella smiled a little and he just rolled his eyes before explaining all he knew. We'd only missed the Cullens because they were barred from the house and had gone to Denali for a couple of days, shame that!

"OK we'll see if we can track down the creep doing this to you so you can get free of the terrible chains holding you right now. I need to speak to the Munsters too, see if they know anything. Do you have any messages?"

There weren't and to me that was significant plus Charlotte had her twitchy look about her, she knew something and I aimed to find out what as soon as we left. At least The Major was in good hands for now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Carlisle**

Alice recruited Esme, Rose, Carmen and the sisters to join her in a deputation demanding that she be allowed to not only see her husband but see him alone. I knew this wasn't going to end well but I agreed to ring Bella when we got back and tell her what Jaspers wife was insisted on. Even Carmen who was usually very placid had been worked up into indignity by Alice's story which I wasn't able to pick her up on as it was all true if not in quite the way she was telling it. Everyone felt sorry for the "poor girl" and eventually I hid away from them all in Eleazer's study hoping to find an ally but he wasn't as forthcoming as I had hoped.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I can tell you no more than Bella already has. You told me you were at your wits end and she was the only person I knew who might be able to help poor Jasper. I understand it has caused a lot of friction but that's for you to deal with, I don't know what to tell you. There is one thing though."

"Yes?"

I jumped on this like a drowning man grabbing a straw floating by,

"Coming here probably wasn't the best place, you've given Alice more ammunition and back up. I'm glad its you going back not me."

I closed my eyes groaning at the truth in his words.

When we got back things, which I didn't think could get any worse, took a turn in just that direction as I was besieged by the Whitlocks in the summer house where a couple of strangers seemed to have made themselves comfortable in our absence. The guy didn't exactly leap out of the chair or away from the computer when he saw us either.

"About fucking time. We've been waiting two days for you to get back."

"And you are?"

"Whitlock, Peter Whitlock and this is my wife Charlotte. You remember, The Majors pond scum friends."

"Oh, well perhaps now isn't the best time for a visit Peter. As you can see we've been away."

"Yeah I know, the knocking shop in Alaska."

I frowned at his term for Denali but decided to let it go knowing enough of Jasper's friend to understand that there was sure to be more.

"Was there something I could do for you and your wife?"

"Yes I'm sure you must have somewhere else you need to be... urgently."

Alice's words were cold and verged on the rude but I let that go too under the circumstances. Jasper's friends was turning out to be as bad as we feared.

Peter ignored her and leaned back tapping a computer key as if he hadn't heard her words,

"I take it you found everything you needed?"

It was a very pointed question from Edward but Peter just looked up and smiled coldly.

"Yeah, I just had a few emails to send."

"Really? You know how? Goodness me, I didn't think they had such things as computers where you call home."

He got up and walked slowly until he was face to face with Alice and we all held our breath,

"I never did see what The Major saw in you, it certainly wasn't your charm and wit so why don't you shut the fuck up and sit down while I talk to the organ grinder, the monkey just pisses me off!"

She hissed in anger but Edward caught her arm and pulled her closer to him,

"He's not worth it Alice, just ignore him and perhaps he'll go away."

Peter sneered at him next,

"That coming from the mind muncher, yeah keep her quiet for a minute. Why didn't anyone let us know The Major was in trouble?"

I stepped in at this point not liking the way Peter was speaking to my family while his wife stood in the background watching but saying nothing.

"I'm sorry? Are you Jasper's next of kin? It was him you were referring to I assume?"

"Assume all you like Doctor, yeah I'm his next of kin and I'm pissed you didn't inform me."

"Wrong Whitlock, I'm his wife, that's next of kin."

He ignored Alice again,

"So what have you done about finding the fucker doing this?"

"Perhaps we could dispense with the profanities Peter and talk about this in a civilised manner."

"Don't use the fucking long words with me Cullen. Ya'll think I'm an ignorant country boy so just answer the question and stop wasting my time."

"How did you know?"

He turned to Emmett,

"I'm fucking psychic that's how besides he told me someone tried to blackmail him."

"He told you? When did you speak to Jasper? Did he call?"

"No I went visiting, his nurse is certainly hot, I wouldn't mind a bed bath from her."

Alice's eyes flashed with rage,

"She let you in to see him? How dare she. I should have been the first one in to see my husband."

She turned on me spitting vitriol with every word,

"You ring that bitch and tell her I'm coming in, you hear me Carlisle?"

"I take it you've done fuck all?"

I shook my head,

"We had no idea how to find the people responsible, we've been busy finding a way to keep Jasper safe."

"Well I'm sure that's been a great consolation to him. I'm off then to rally the troops but I'll be back, bet you can't wait for that. Come on Charlotte we have somewhere we need to be urgently."

As Alice hissed again at her words being thrown back at her he laughed heartily and he and his wife went off leaving me with a bigger problem than ever.

So reluctantly with, Alice standing over me, I rang the house,

"Bella its Carlisle. I have Alice here and she insists on speaking to Jasper. I think under the circumstances that isn't too much to ask now is it?"

"Circumstances? Oh, you've spoken to Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes and to allow them in and not Alice was cruel. She has a right to see her husband."

"Just a minute please."

The phone went down on the table and I heard them walk away, far enough that I couldn't hear what was said between them and then I heard them return and Bella's voice again,

"If Alice insists on this course of action I think she should understand what her interference will mean to Jasper. To do this I am willing to meet her outside the house if she wishes, she can hear then what her interference means to her "husband."

"Surely you could let them speak? She's standing right here."

"Very well, I'll put him on."

**Bella**

The conversation didn't go well, Alice was in a foul temper and more or less accused him of having a fling with me while keeping her at arms length. His voice at first soft and placatory became more annoyed as she continued to make cutting remarks about me until finally he became genuinely angry, an emotion that wasn't good because it was so strong it could interfere with my gift even at such close quarters so I shook my head warningly.

"Look Alice let's not argue, its just the situation darlin'. We're all on edge."

"On edge? Oh sure, I'll bet Bella's on edge at the thought of you seeing your wife, your mate, face to face. I can't wait to see her face then when she realizes you are mine, not hers."

"Bella is just helping me Alice. I need her close to keep me...sane... to stop the torture."

"Really? And just who told you that? Bella of course. Well I don't believe her and I'm coming up to the house to see you so just tell Jezebel to keep her distance or I'll scratch her eyes out."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Bella**

I had become aware that Jasper meant more to me than just a guy I was helping, the longer we were together the more peaceful I felt and there was a warmth in my chest. Could it be he was my mate? That could prove to be extremely difficult if it were true, especially if he didn't recognize it. If he were my mate then I must be his but with a wife already how would he cope with the feelings of guilt and treachery?

At the moment it wouldn't be a good idea for him to have to deal with such emotions so I wasn't about to say anything unless I was forced to and if he worked it out sooner than was safe I would do all I could to protect him from the pain. Every time I looked into his face I lost myself in those red eyes, that angelic smile that had a touch of the devil in it. If he didn't realize his friends found the vampire that was torturing him then what? I would no longer have any excuse to be here, to touch him or speak to him and I wasn't sure I could cope with the pain of being parted but that was a way off yet so I pushed it to the back of my mind. For now I listened to the conversation and made my decision based on that. There was a noise as she slammed the phone down and he looked embarrassed but I just shrugged,

"Like you said, she's tense."

He laughed coldly,

"Alice is always tense these days Bella, sometimes I wonder if she really loves me at all."

Realizing what he had said he stopped and picked up the book he had been attempting to read for the past few days and had been failing miserably.

**Jasper**

I had no idea what was happening to me, when I heard Alice's voice I felt nothing, no desire to see her, no longing to hold her, all the things I expected to feel after being separated from my wife for so long. But then she hadn't exactly sounded pleased to hear from me. All this time I had really thought Alice was the one. I had married her thinking she was my mate but I was no longer so sure. When I looked at Bella...I knew I shouldn't go there but I couldn't help myself, from the moment I woke and saw her there, felt her warm soft hand on mine I had experienced a peace that was new to me. She was a stranger yet she felt like someone I had known my entire life and never wanted to be away from. Once Peter found the vampire attacking me Bella would be gone...was it so wrong to hope it took him a long time to do so? Of course it was, Alice was my wife, my responsibility, I owed her so much. But could I watch in silence as Bella walked away from me? Could I bear to lose her? What choice did I have? Before my self questioning tore me apart I heard her voice and tuned back in.

**Bella**

I hated to interrupt Jasper's thoughts but I had no choice so sighing heavily I explained my plan to him and after a short pause while he thought about it he agreed. I should have felt glad but instead I felt angry with Alice for pushing us into this situation and a terrible guilt for what I was about to subject him to because of her. Unfortunately I saw no other way to keep her at bay, not with what sounded like the rest of the family behind her so I rang Carlisle back,

"Its me. I think its time Alice and I had a heart to heart so I'll meet her at house in ten minutes. You can tell her that what happens is down to her and her alone Carlisle. I told you that I need to be with Jasper, close, touching him even, or he will slip back into the pain I saved him from."

"Yes well, she insists and we only have your word for that, surely you can understand her position and the fact you allowed Peter Whitlock in the house hasn't helped matters. Alice will be coming in to see Jasper."

"As a matter of fact no, I don't understand her position. Her attitude isn't helpful to me or Jasper, but if you insist it is your house."

**Carlisle**

As Bella put the phone down Alice made a dismissive noise,

"Its all a bluff. She just wants time alone with my mate. Well I'll show her who has the upper hand now. If his friends are OK to visit so am I."

I had thought just Alice and I could go but the others filed along with us and I knew that would probably upset Bella even more but I could hardly stop them.

We waited outside for a few minutes Alice becoming more and more restless as I stopped her from going inside.

"Where is she Carlisle? I've a good mind to go in there and demand to see Jasper."

"Patience Alice please."

We heard the footsteps down the stairs at the same time the terrible keening started again and Emmett and I exchanged worried looks but Alice seemed deaf to the noise, more interested in the young woman who had appeared on the steps looking white faced and tight lipped.

"See? I told you what would happen if you insisted on my leaving Jasper."

Alice strode over to confront Bella on the porch steps her finger out pointing at Bella's face,

"You listen to me. Whatever little trick you're pulling won't wash with me. You don't need to be all over my mate to help him."

Her next words were spoken very softly but firmly.

"Your mate Alice?"

She laughed scornfully,

"He's not your mate, he's MINE."

I thought Alice might strike Bella in her shock but the others just stared wide eyed as Bella continued.

"He can't possibly be your mate and I can prove it."

She turned her gaze on me,

"Tell me one thing Dr Cullen. If your mate Esme could project and it was her going through what Jasper is going through what would you be doing right now?"

I didn't even need to stop to think,

"I would be with her of course even through her projections. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't stay with her and left her to suffer alone. Any of us would rather suffer with their mate than leave them to suffer alone."

"So you see Alice Cullen you don't even act like his mate."

There was a shocked silence as my words sank slowly in and I understood I had just accused Alice of not being Jasper's mate. She turned hate and pain filled eyes on me her teeth gritted.

"I'm sorry Alice. We all react differently to such situations and maybe I was a little harsh but you have to make a decision regarding Jasper. You can hear him suffering."

I apologized even though I didn't think I should have as I had only been speaking the truth.

Bella looked contemptuously at Alice,

"What would you like me to do? As Carlisle says you can hear Jasper suffering. I need to be touching him to stop it and the longer I wait the longer he suffers Alice."

Alice, brushed past Bella and ran upstairs joined by Esme and Rose while we waited outside with a grim faced Bella.

"You've proved your point to me Bella. I think you should go back upstairs to Jasper, he needs you. I'm just not sure you should have said what you did even if you were trying to make a point with Alice."

"Make a point?"

Bella sounded puzzled, as if I were missing something then turned and went back into the house and I hoped back to Jasper's side before his torment started projecting out here once more. As she went Emmett turned to me shaking his head,

"I think maybe Bella could be speaking the truth Carlisle. Alice has acted really weird ever since it started."

I put a hand up to silence him not wanting any more friction in the family while Jasper was in need of Bella's help. I wasn't prepared to write my daughter off just yet although I felt more uneasy in my own mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Alice**

Jasper lay on the floor writhing once more and crying out and although I knelt down beside him and took his hand in mine I got no response, it was as if I wasn't here.

"Did you hear what Bella said? She's got a nerve."

I looked up at Rose my bottom lip trembling with anger,

"Of course I did Rose, we all did. How dare that bitch say such a thing. I told you she was angling to snatch him from me."

Esme nodded kneeling at Jasper's other side and taking his other hand in hers but still there was no change in his behavior. As Bella entered the room I scowled and tensed ready to fly at her and scratch her bitchy little eyes out but Rose stepped between us.

"That was a pretty little speech out there, what are you trying to pull?"

"Pull? Nothing and it wasn't a show just a fact. Now do you want me to stop Jasper suffering any more or do you enjoy seeing him like this?"

Rose tensed and her eyes flashed red, she was close to tipping point but Esme intervened,

"Of course none of us want Jasper to suffer Bella, that's a terrible thing to say. You aren't close to him like we are despite your pretty little speech. Is this how you get your kicks? Upsetting mates who are in pain anyway? If it were up to me I'd throw you out..."

Carlisle and Emmett appeared at this point and while Emmett took Roses' hand and led her out of the room Carlisle stopped Esme's flood of words with a simple gesture of his hand,

"But it's not my dear, its my decision that Bella stays so lets all get used to it. Jasper's welfare is the most important thing right now. As such I think we should get out and let Bella help him before he suffers any longer."

I wasn't sure who pissed me off more, Bella with her self righteous words or Carlisle with his deliberate blindness.

"Do what you have to, but keep your mouth shut about my mate. MINE... not yours"

Esme looked at Carlisle in shock and I knew both she and Rose were on my side, they could see what this "girl" was trying to do even if he couldn't.

Bella stepped to kneel between Jasper and myself ignoring me and pushing me aside then picked up his hand talking to him gently like a lover,

"Its OK, don't worry Jasper I'm here again now and you wont feel the pain any longer. Just relax and listen to the sound of my voice."

The writhing and keening stopped almost immediately and the lines of agony disappeared from his face as his body relaxed back into the carpet. Bella had her eyes closed and we could tell, she was concentrating hard,

"You should leave, you are distracting me."

Her words were very soft but determined and I opened my mouth to protest but Esme pulled free of Carlisle's hand resting on her shoulder, stood, and took my arm pulling me to my feet,

"Alice, its obvious Bella needs contact with Jasper to work her miracle. I think we should let her do her job here but don't worry, we will all be watching for any tricks from her."

I jostled Bella's arm to reach my husband and kissed him on the mouth passionately but got no response then leaned closer to whisper in his ear just loud enough for her weak human ears to catch,

"Don't worry darling we'll be together again soon, very soon. I love you sweetheart"

Then I gave her a dismissively glance and followed Esme and Carlisle out of the room and back outside muttering oaths under my breath.

**Bella**

I heaved a sigh of relief as the others left, the tension in the room had been wreaking havoc with my gift and it took me longer to shut the enemy out altogether. I guess I shouldn't have come out with my statement quite so boldly but Alice Cullen was getting right on my nerves, she wasn't Jasper's mate that was obvious enough for an idiot to see, she just wanted what she considered hers, well let her try. Jasper might not have realized yet what we were to each other but he would in time and until then I would continue to shield him from further pain. I had explained what was going on with the others and he had bravely offered to allow this demonstration of his need for me much as it broke my heart to agree, not only because of the pain it caused him but because of the separation from my mate. He had to acknowledge his feelings for me eventually...didn't he?

**Jasper**

I thought an hour of suffering would be nothing after all I'd been through but it was as if I'd never had any respite from it, as if I were right back there in Mexico amid the pain and terror of slaughter. If this is a foretaste of hell then I would attempt to live for eternity because I knew I would never stand the alternative. When I heard Bella's voice again and the visions stopped as if a switch had been flicked I could have cried with the relief. I heard faintly the sounds of voices and words although they made little sense to me at the moment. The scents helped me recognize who had been here and I understood Bella had been confronted by the whole family except Edward. Alice's scent was the strongest along with Esme's so they must have been the closest to me but Alice's did nothing for me at all. I wasn't upset I hadn't seen her or spoken to her again in fact I resented the fact she had put me through this just try proving her point. I had felt how unhappy and guilty Bella felt when she suggested it. Bella hated allowing me to suffer even if only for an hour or two but Alice would rather have me in torment than with Bella. Jealousy was a strong motive but to see a mate go through such? I didn't understand it.

When I finally opened my eyes Bella was sitting on the floor with me, my head on her lap and I breathed in her scent, it filled my lungs, my head, and made the smolder in my chest break into flames once more. Alice's scent on my hands, on my face, made me feel sick, I wanted to rid myself of it which was a terrible thing to think. Perhaps it was just I didn't want to be reminded of my mate while I was here with Bella doing things that would hurt Alice so badly.

I wondered if it had occurred to her that there were basic human needs Bella had to fulfill and still keep contact with me. I certainly hoped not or she'd be back to run Bella off, with a tank if necessary. Thinking of such things made me long for a shower to wash Alice from my body and getting up still holding Bella's hand and feeling more comfortable as a result I suggested it. She smiled and nodded, the pink flush up her neck to her cheeks something I would never tire of.

In the bathroom we followed our familiar routine, both stripping off looking the other way and then stepping into the cubicle keeping our eyes on each others faces. I helped her wash her hair and the feel of the silky tresses through my fingers did something to me. Thank God we had a no peeking rule or I would be busted! She then returned the favor and the feel of her fingers on my scalp almost had me crying out with pleasure but I concentrated hard on squashing the inappropriate thoughts as I washed my body, her fingers warm on my thigh, my stomach, and my chest, then I felt her warm flesh under my own fingers and stiffened again. This shouldn't be happening, I was a married man and I love Alice, my wife. I felt I was being unfaithful if only in thoughts and tried my hardest to control a mind and body with a seeming life of their own. I was relieved and sad when we dried ourselves and slipped into sweats., the only things we could manage while constantly joined. The same hand on her hip as she pulled a sweat top over her naked breasts and on her shoulder under the shirt as she pulled on the bottoms with my assistance. We had both decided underwear was just impossible under the circumstances and given up on it which didn't help with my imagination one bit either.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Carlisle**

Emmett and I were relieved when Esme and Rose took a distraught Alice hunting, we'd both had enough of hysterical females for a while and while I explained what had happened to Edward who had wisely chosen to stay away from the house Emmett sat brooding.

"Well I can see Alice's point of view Carlisle, maybe better than you as I'm not so involved. If I found my mate I wouldn't want her suddenly off limits while some other guy was alone in a house with her, touching her all the time, sleeping with her, doing all the other things people do. Don't forget Bella's part human so who knows. My guess is they shower together...do you think he has to stay with her while she pees? Gross!"

"Edward it will be much easier if you keep those ideas to yourself. The girl is doing what she has to in order to keep Jasper from the pain of whatever is attacking him. Instead of making things worse why don't you think positive. Try to think of something helpful."

I know I raised my voice, something I rarely did, and it upset Edward. Emmett backed me and his brother rounded on him,

"You can shut up. I can't see you sitting by while some guy groped Rosalie. I'm going to join the girls, at least they are talking sense."

He stormed off and I sighed running my fingers through my hair, I really didn't need any more trouble or friction in the family. Looking at Emmett I saw something in his face, a conflict and wondered if he was going to give me more of the same."

"Carlisle, I've been thinking."

"Please don't tell me you think Alice is right and I'm an idiot for sticking up for Bella."

"No, actually I was going to say that something seems off with the whole picture. I mean I know how Rose would have acted if I'd been in Jazz's position and it wouldn't be going to school and organizing school dances. It would have taken a team of horses to drag her away from my side. What you said was right and its not the way Alice behaved. I'm beginning to think maybe Bella's right, at least about Alice not being Jazz's mate and I think you are too even if you don't say it out loud."

"Would you with the women about?"

I sighed heavily and joined him at the table and he grinned for the first time since this all began,

"I guess not, I like my balls where they are."

I looked at the computer screen and saw a message box flashing,

"Who are you trying to contact?"

"Darius again. He must have been in contact with Jazz's friends and he might be able to contact Peter again."

"Why do you want to contact him again? Didn't you have enough of him last time?"

"No, I think he's the only one of us thinking straight. As long as Jazz is under attack then Bella has to stay. We need to find out who's doing it and why."

"And how do you propose doing that?"

"I have no idea, that's why I want to get in touch with Peter. I'm sure he's got some ideas. I want to help Carlisle. Jazz is my brother as far as I'm concerned and you taught us to trust and care for each other."

I felt a little embarrassed at Emmett's words because he was right, we should be finding the attacker not fighting among ourselves.

"Well see what you can find out. I'll keep watch for the girls because I'm telling you Emmett if they find out what you're doing you are a dead man."

**Emmett**

I had wanted to run it through with Carlisle before I did anything and I was glad he agreed, now I felt I had to go on, I owed Jazz that much, we all did if it came down to it, he was family. I waited impatiently after putting a message out there for Darius,

"_Need to talk to Peter Whitlock."_

Maybe Peter had already spoken to him and he wouldn't bother getting in touch but he was my best bet. Jazz had his number but it was in his room and for now the house was still out of bounds so he was my only chance. The hours stretched on and I feared the girls would be back before I heard anything but then I saw words appear on the screen

"_Why?"_

"_I want to help."_

"_Why?"_

"_Jasper is my brother and he's in trouble. Peter only pointed out what we should have realized. We need to know who is doing this and stop them."_

"_A Cullen with a brain, what a refreshing change. OK I'll contact him and see what he says."_

"_Is there anything I can do while I wait?"_

"_I'll send you a link. I want you to go to the site using the link and watch out for any unusual activity. Anything mentioning The Major or the Cullens, and especially Bella Swan but do not interact or you'll find yourself in the deepest darkest dungeon the Volturi have, we shouldn't be peeking."_

"_The Volturi? Man you like to live dangerously."_

"_Yeah well join the club Cullen. I'll send the link, then sit tight until you hear from me again or Peter but do not interact, remember that."_

"_Will do."_

I waited and a few minutes later true to his word Darius sent me a link which I clicked on then waited with bated breath as the link tried to connect. As it flashed through hundreds of different web sites I understood this was a back way and hopefully untraceable as I finally saw data streaming along rapidly. This was going to be a tiring and very boring task but I felt I was helping at last.

By the time the girls got back I was beginning to think Darius had given me this to shut me up but then I saw a flash of Bella's name and my fingers hovered over the keys but I remembered what Darius had warned me and minimized the page so I could contact him again giving him the address of the string that held the name. Bringing up the screen saver quickly to avoid difficult questions from Rose I turned,

"Did you have good hunting?"

She scowled looking over at Alice And Esme who sat together talking quietly, Esme's arm around Alice's shoulders,

"We didn't go to hunt, we went to talk. Alice is being treated terribly by Bella and none of us trust her. She could be working with the enemy whatever Eleazer said. It sounded like he didn't know much about her as it was.

"Well we saw what happened when she left Jazz alone."

"No, we saw what she wanted us to see, she could be doing it herself then all she has to do is to stop whenever she and Jazz play handsies."

"Handsies?"

"You know what I mean Emmett don't act dumb. I think Esme is going to force Bella to let us back into the house soon. She said once she'd got to know Jazz she just had to be in the same room, well then there's no reason why we can't go back into the house now is there?"

She peered over my shoulder,

"Anyway what are you doing? If you want to make yourself useful see what you can find out about this Bella Swan. I'm not at all sure she's who she says she is."

I nodded and turned back to the screen breathing easier when Rose went to join the others then saw a message from Darius.

"_Well spotted. Its nothing though or at least nothing to do with The Major. Peter wants your cell number, he'll ring you but keep it quiet. Got it?"_

"_Sure. Thanks Darius and good luck looking for who ever's doing this."_

"_Its not finding them that's going to be difficult, its stopping them. Whoever they are."_

The screen went black for a few seconds and when it came back to life the page was gone and when I looked in my browsing history it was blank for the past five hours. Darius was thorough if nothing else.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Bella**

I knew there was going to be trouble soon and much as I would like to have spent months longer alone and connected to Jasper I knew that wasn't possible. We had been alone together for almost three weeks and I had to allow him the opportunity to hopefully see Alice really wasn't his mate so the following day I brought the subject up.

"Jasper I think we have enough of a connection now for me to protect you without actually touching but its your decision and I promise you that the first sign of you becoming distressed I'll grab hold and hang on tight."

He looked nervous, almost afraid, but he nodded,

"If you think it will work."

"I think it will but don't worry I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I made you a promise that I wouldn't let anyone or anything harm you again and I intend to keep that promise."

He swallowed nervously then slowly slid his hand from mine our finger tips only inches from each other.

"Feel OK?"

He nodded smiling a little then took my hand again,

"It seems odd not to be touching you now."

"Well, at least we know we can but I can't be far away, my gift is still feeling its way around you. You should be relieved, at least I can use the bathroom without dragging you along."

"If I said I'd gotten kinda used to that would I sound creepy?"

"Not to me no and I think it might be as well if we maintained contact where possible. At least I would feel easier if we did, just a little longer, but think perhaps you should speak to your family now. Let them know we're making progress and they can come back into the house."

He looked at me a little startled and I knew he was remembering that he hadn't thought about them much which told me something even if he wasn't aware of the significance.

"Sure if you think so."

I sighed and felt a strange emotion, regret,

"Yes I think you must."

He continued to hold my hand tightly as he picked up the phone and called Carlisle, another significant choice in my eyes but again one I chose not to comment on.

**Jasper**

I knew I should have rung Alice but something stopped me, for two pins I would have refused, told Bella I needed more time but she was right I had to let go at least a little much as I hated the idea. Carlisle was pleased to hear from me and I could hear the tension in his voice, he was having a hard time from the girls by the sound of it and the relief when I said they should be able to move back in soon was palpable.

"Well Alice will be pleased to hear that Jasper, she's missed you and I know she's looking forward to some time alone with you."

"Not alone!"

I spoke fast, almost in panic,

"Bella has to be in the same room with me if not touching, at least for a while."

"Oh I see, well I don't think that will go down quite so well but I'll do my best to tell her as positively as I can. I'm glad to hear you're so much better son."

**Bella**

I'd been close enough to hear the conversation and knew trouble was brewing fast so taking a deep breath and pushing my own emotions to one side I looked up into those hypnotic eyes,

"I think if we can manage another day here without touching too much then maybe you should see the others. I can talk to Carlisle first, arrange things and then they can come back to the house then. How do you feel about that?"

He hesitated and my heart leapt, didn't he want them back? Would he prefer to stay here alone with me?

"Yeah I guess I should see them, I have to work out what we're going to do to find the vampire doing this to me as well. I can't leave it all to Peter."

"Don't forget you can't go anywhere yet. If I'm seen with you it could be dangerous and you need me."

He smiled that dazzling smile that had slowly returned and nodded,

"Yes I do Bella."

Then he surprised me by pulling me close and kissing the top of my head very softly so I hardly felt it but my whole body prickled and I couldn't help a tiny gasp that I forlornly hoped he hadn't heard.

When I rang it was Esme who answered, Carlisle had gone to hunt with Emmett, having given them the "good news" and she was hostile from the outset.

"Carlisle said we would hear from you soon but I'm surprised its quite so soon, are you getting bored in there with Alice's husband?"

"I just rang to say it would be OK for the family to move back in but if there is too much conflict I may not be able to protect Jasper without touching him and I think that's down to you, Rose, and Alice, isn't it?"

"Don't threaten me young lady. Its my house and we will be moving in, you can sit in a corner and mind your own business. As far as Rose and I are concerned you will be a ghost, unseen and unwanted. Don't expect anything from us or Alice."

"Thank you for that, I suppose a "Thank you" in return as I saved your "son" from certain madness. would be asking too much?"

"Yes, you're right, it would be."

She cut me off and I put the phone down sighing in relief,

"I don't think they like me much. I rather think I put my foot in it."

Jasper turned my head to look into my eyes,

"What did you say to them that they hate you so much Bella?"

"Just a home truth or two, it doesn't matter. You'll be reunited with your wife very soon."

I felt a little better seeing his hesitation before he replied,

"Yes I will I guess."

We spent that last night alone together as always, cuddled up in bed although really I should have suggested I sleep separately, to see if the distance still allowed me to cover him but I was greedy for a little more and made myself feel better by thinking he could have suggested it himself but he hadn't. Instead we'd showered and got ready for bed as we had every night and climbed into bed together. A bed I always wanted to share with him but I knew soon enough Alice would be taking my place, could I bear that? To watch her kissing and holding him? I was just glad they didn't sleep so I wouldn't have to watch her cuddled up to him tomorrow night as I was tonight.

**Jasper**

I waited for Bella to suggest we sleep separately but she didn't and nothing would have induced me to. This would be our last night alone together and I hated the thought that tomorrow night she would be sleeping here alone while I could only watch from a chair, possibly with Alice in my lap. I didn't want to see Alice, she was a complication in my life now. I had thought long and hard about our relationship and I knew I didn't love her although she'd done nothing to deserve losing me. She was my wife and I would stand beside her, I could do nothing else even if it tore my heart from my chest. I waited until Bella was asleep then turned over to watch her, stroked her cheek and longed to wrap my arms around her, hold her close to my body and feel my lips on hers, on her breasts, to feel her softness yield against me then shut down those thoughts quickly, I was so hard I ached and I gave her a single soft kiss on her lips then turned back holding her hand against my chest and trying to lock this feeling into my memory because that's all I would have after tonight, memories.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Alice**

As soon as I heard the news I was up to the house followed by Rose and Esme for moral support and found Bella and Jasper sitting very cozy in the kitchen which smelled disgusting as did the food she was eating. They were both dressed only in sweats and it was pretty obvious that she at least wasn't wearing any underwear which made the venom in my veins boil, the bitch flaunting the little she had like that.

I went straight to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him planting a long passionate kiss on his lips and squirming against him so he knew I was hot to feel his naked body on top of mine. He stiffened but not where I had hoped then pulled back a little looking embarrassed. I turned and smiled coldly at Bella,

"Oh don't worry Jazz, Bella can imagine how much I've missed you. I'm sure she won't mind us getting to know each other all over again."

Bella continued to eat but I could hear her heart beat increase and see her knuckles go white grasping the fork she was holding.

"Why don't we go to our room, you look awful in those dreadful sweats."

"They're fine for now, besides I told Bella she could carry on using it as her room, after all we don't sleep so we don't need it."

"I wasn't thinking of sleeping, we do use the bed for other things."

I wriggled against him again but still didn't get the response I was looking for. How dare he be so dismissive of me with her looking on!

**Bella**

I knew exactly what she was trying to do, just as I had suspected she would, but I was gratified that he couldn't just react the way she wanted him to. I hated her wrapped around him and rubbing her body against his but there was nothing I could do except watch and envy her. I saw him look over at me as if feeling the jealousy and then remembered of course he did, he was an empath. Now I was embarrassed and flushed crimson. Alice saw and laughed again, she thought it was a reaction to her overtly sexual behavior and I was happy to let her. The truth was my secret, maybe he did just feel awkward with me here after all we'd been through and his wife back at his side. I refused to call her his mate because I knew that was a lie and I think he did too.

The rest of the day went from bad to worse with Esme and Rose acting as if I didn't exist and Alice all over Jazz. I wished I could leave but I couldn't without Jasper slipping back into hell and I wouldn't do that to my mate. I would drop my shield a little occasionally just to see if the attack had ended but each time I was forced to bring it up fast as I knew Jasper would start to feel it too. I was trapped here in my own personal hell with a man I loved and three women who hated my guts and would kill me if I wasn't necessary.

Jasper came to sit in his usual place at my side but as soon as Alice saw that she came and planted herself on his lap wriggling suggestively as he closed his eyes and appeared to go far away. She settled down after that until she understood he was trying to control her emotions when there was a blazing fight between the two of them. She accused him of preferring me, of not finding her desirable any longer, and as Rose started in on the attack too I smiled at him softly and shook my head.

Don't try to protect me, its not worth it. Alice was his wife and she had first place with him. I could see he wouldn't hurt her when he felt the blame for his feelings lay with him and I tried to make life easier by grabbing a book to read and sitting in a corner, ignoring the barbs thrown around in the conversation but unable to stop myself sneaking peeks at him from time to time and each time I did I saw he was doing the same. If Alice caught him she might strangle him with her bare hands.

I stayed up as long as I could hating the thought of sharing the bedroom with the two of them but by midnight I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and Jasper noticed me yawning.

"Are you tired Bella? You should go to bed, I'll join you."

Alice was up like a cobra ready to strike,

"Oh do we have to?"

"Bella needs to sleep and we have to be in the same room but you stay here if you like."

She snorted and Edward grinned maliciously,

"Yeah like that's gonna happen!"

I trailed after them wishing Emmett or Carlisle were here but both had disappeared earlier. Getting ready for bed was really embarrassing although I managed with the door ajar to shower and Jasper standing in the doorway with his back to me.

I dried my hair then put on my sleeping attire realizing that would set Alice off again but having no alternative. I moved quickly to get into bed but of course she took in the skimpy outfit and her face grew hard.

"I see, very cozy for sleeping next to my husband Bella. You look like a whore house slut!"

Jasper went for her at those words but it didn't help, she would just hate me more and more. I closed my eyes and tried not to hear the argument going on in low voices. Alice was making it very clear that I should remember just whose husband he was and stop flaunting what little I had at HER husband.

I must have fallen asleep, possibly with Jasper's help for which I was grateful because the room was dark and quiet when I woke up and I could see only one figure in the chair, Jasper. He was watching me and I longed to call him to my side. To lift the covers for him to join me but he wasn't mine and his wife was here again now.

"I'm sorry for Alice's words Bella. They must have been very hurtful."

"Its OK she's just jealous. I'd feel the same way if you were my husband and another woman acted the way I have been forced to."

He got up and came to sit on the side of the bed taking my hand in his,

"I miss this."

I pulled mine free tears filling my eyes and threatening to fall.

"Don't Jasper, you can't have both of us."

I saw recognition of the truth of my words in his face and his hand fell so our fingertips were just touching,

"I'm sorry Bella of course you're right but I'll try to rein her in if I can. You don't deserve the treatment she handed out yesterday."

I smiled coldly and lied through my teeth,

"Its OK It doesn't matter."

Just then the door was flung wide open with a bang and Rose stood there her face a mask of hatred,

"Well, well, how cozy. And your wife just went to ring Carlisle and give him an update. She wasn't sure she could trust her so she asked me to keep an eye out."

"We were only talking Rose."

"Well in future talk from a safe distance. I won't tell Alice because it will hurt her but if I find you two all cozy again I'll break the bitches fingers myself."

She glared at me then went out but left the door open and Edward put his head in,

"If I were you Jasper I'd let the trollop go. Think of your wife, your MATE."

He stressed the word looking at me then also disappeared but the mood was broken and when Alice came back I was laying down, my eyes closed again to hide the tears of hurt and rage swimming in them while Jasper had returned to the chair.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Emmett**

I was relieved when I heard from Peter and Rose wasn't around. I loved my mate but I knew she could lose it in an instant and if she thought I was working with Peter Whitlock my balls would be in the wringer!

"Right Cullen, first of all no more fucking about, this is serious. Darius tells me you want to help find the evil fucker playing mind games with The Major."

"Yes, he's my friend too and I wanna help"

"OK, you know about video conferencing I take it?"

"Sure who doesn't?"

"Well me for a start but luckily my wife knows all that shit so listen up. We are meeting or whatever you call it at nine this evening your time so get yourself somewhere private and we'll see what, if anything, the great and powerful wizard Darius has come up with."

"Right, I think Carlisle would like to be involved too."

"For fuck sake!...OK but just you two. Its not a fucking home coming convention for the Cullens. Hey how's Bella? I like her"

"Up to her neck in shit with the girls, especially Alice"

He laughed loudly

"Way to go Bella"

It was easy to slip away as neither of us was in any ones good books today, having been deemed far too easy on Bella and as a result traitors to Alice. Personally I didn't see the problem, the poor kid had come here as a favour to help Jazz and put herself in some really awkward and embarrassing positions and now she was the one in trouble! Anyway I set up the computer in a small clearing a few miles from the house well away from prying ears and eyes and we waited until nine when the screen came to life and I saw a guy I'd never seen before in one corner and Peter and his wife in another, the third screen showed us and the last blinked into life showing another guy I didn't know but Carlisle obviously did,

"So they got Garrett too, that's good."

The stranger in the centre spoke first,

"Right, first up this is just a fact finding meeting and then every one will be given tasks so, Peter you want to go first."

"Sure wont take long, I've got fuck all. No one has heard anything about an attack on The Major."

"OK, Garrett?"

"Ditto, quiet as the grave."

"Emmett?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"Well the communication you intercepted from the Volturi was apparently a regular one between Volterra and a guy I'm digging for information on. Could be her father as she's a hybrid but I don't know yet. Right well I'm sending each of you several links and before you start bitching Peter, leave the brain work to Charlotte. I want you to head south of the border see if you can pick up anything on Maria as our main suspect where The Major's concerned but don't get yourself caught because we are not mounting a rescue for your skinny ass OK?"

"Fuck you Darius. OK I'll go but I warn you there aren't many who will talk to me, just being seen within a mile of me would mean instant death for any of her commanders. I'll see what I can dig up though."

"Right, the rest of you I want you to dig around inside these main frames, find any mention of The Major and send me the details. I can get inside a lot easier than you and decrypt anything. It just makes the whole process quicker. We'll meet again in five days unless anyone comes up with a break through"

When we got back it was to a cat fight, I knew we shouldn't have stayed out to hunt but it was such a great night we couldn't resist. It seems the wild animals were all in the house though. The noise was coming from upstairs where Alice had Bella by the hair while Jasper tried to calm her,

"What is going on? Alice stop that immediately."

Alice threw Bella back and luckily she fell against the bed. Jasper went to her and helped her up examining her scalp but I couldn't smell any fresh blood. I called Alice over and she came sulkily

"Explain yourself young lady"

"Edward told me Rose found Bella trying to lure my mate into bed with her when I went to ring you"

"So you thought attacking her was the best option?"

Bella watched as Jasper walked over to his wife and took her in his arms,

"Edward was trying to cause trouble Alice. I went to see if Bella was awake and I took her hand for a moment. Bella didn't do anything."

**Bella**

After this Jasper seemed to be trying to get me alone, he obviously wanted to talk privately but it was difficult in a house full of vampires. Eventually he must have decided that he wasn't going to manage this so he wrote me a note and slipped it into my hand when we were alone for a few seconds in the dining room before one of the three witches came along as usual to scowl at me and guard Jasper. I left it in my pocket until the others were in the other room and it was just Jasper and I with Emmett watching TV but unnerved by the atmosphere in here. I decided he wouldn't say anything, he didn't agree with the behaviour of the others, so I was sure he would give me a break. I unfolded the note and read through it quickly, my heart sinking with every word.

**Dear Bella,**

**I am so sorry I wasn't able to speak to you privately but as you know there is no such thing as privacy in this house at present. I have thought long and hard about things, about you and I, but I cannot break my oath to Alice, my wife. She and I are married and our oath was for better or worse as long as we both should live. Alice has done nothing to me which gives me the right to break her heart by leaving her for you much as I want to. Perhaps we allowed things to go a little too far while alone in the house, perhaps this is all guilt and gratitude. Whatever, I will be keeping my distance and trying to make things up to Alice. I am very sorry and please believe me when I tell you that if I were free then I would be begging you to take me but I am not and therefore cannot offer you anything.**

**Many thanks for all you have done for me.**

** Jasper.**

Well he'd made his mind up and now I knew for sure where I stood. Each word cut through me like a knife and I knew living here now would be a waking nightmare but like him I had my honour and I too had made an oath which I would not break, how could I knowing he was my mate? The thought of him in torment was just too much, instead I would be the one suffering and as soon as his friends found the enemy I would leave this house and Jasper for ever but that thought was too much to bear and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I searched for a tissue in my pockets then one appeared before my eyes along with Jasper who looked stricken but I held up a finger warning him not to say anything and took the tissue turning away and handing the note back in place of the tissue. I didn't want it and I couldn't bear to read those dreadful words again. My life here changed from that moment as I cut myself off from all of them, they couldn't hurt me if they couldn't reach me and I withdrew into myself ignoring the barbed words and hurtful looks. I tried as much as possible to ignore Jasper too but it would have been more simple to stop the moon from rising or the tide from rushing in to shore, in short it was impossible.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am going away for a few weeks from tomorrow so posting will be a little erratic but I promise to do all I can to keep the stories coming. Thanks to all who have sent best wishes for John, we are hoping this vacation may help. Thanks also to all who read and review, it is appreciated. Love Jules xx**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Jasper**

I felt bad about the way Alice and the girls were treating Bella but felt guilty because it was all my fault. If I hadn't been in a position where I needed Bella's help then we would never have met and I wouldn't have found myself with feelings for another woman. I knew I should forget all about Bella and concentrate on making Alice happy but it was hard, very hard, as I couldn't stop thinking about her. I only felt complete when she was close and that was wrong but I couldn't help myself trying to include her in everything we did but that just made matters even worse with Alice.

She wouldn't leave me again which meant everything Bella did she was watched by critical eyes and I felt so sorry for her. Alice went out of her way to be provocative at every opportunity even though I gave her all of my affection and gave her all my attention. I continued to involve Bella if only because I had no choice but every word to her or action towards her was followed by more of Alice's vitriol and I was beginning to get annoyed by her actions.

**Carlisle**

I noticed how quiet and withdrawn Bella had become since the fight in the bedroom. It was as if she were a shade, a ghost lurking at the fringes of our consciousness afraid to be seen and shrinking from any interaction. I didn't blame her, the girls were hardly making her time here pleasant but despite my criticism they continued to treat Bella like a leper. The following evening I was ready for more trouble, Bella's night time routine always irked Alice but she needed to sleep and Jasper had to be close so I didn't see how it could be altered.

Alice was quiet all evening watching Bella from the corner of her eye but Bella hardly seemed to notice speaking only when addressed directly which wasn't often or when she needed to leave the room, alerting Jasper to her need so he could stay close. I noticed they didn't make eye contact any more, in fact Bella was freezing us all out maintaining minimal contact even with him. As it started to get late, close to Bella's usual time for bed Alice got up and stretched looking at Jasper who hadn't said a word for hours and grabbed his arm,

"Jazz come on I need to get some air. Lets go for a walk."

I expected Jasper to balk at this, after all it was late and Bella was hardly dressed for walking but he took Alice's hand and looked guiltily at Bella,

"Do you mind? Its a beautiful night"

Bella looked at him without expression,

"No, its fine."

She pushed past Alice ignoring the angry hiss and grabbed Jasper's thick jacket from the back of the door,

"This will do."

She shrugged it on then looked at Alice,

"Shall we go?"

I had the feeling that Jasper had made his decision in favor of Alice and Bella knew it, and was resigned to it, although my own doubts were growing every day. I wasn't at all sure any longer that Bella had been wrong about Jasper being her mate. I had tried to talk calmly and sensibly to Esme but Alice had her wrapped around her little finger just as she had Edward and Rosalie, Emmett was the only one seeing any sense these days.

**Bella**

I was seething and hurting under my calm exterior, sick of Alice's shit and of Jasper's stupid attempt to keep us all friendly. Didn't he understand there could be no friendship? I was here for his protection and his wife was treating me like a piece of crap while the others acted as if I were a leper. Well he was my mate whatever the others thought or said, of that I had no doubt.

My greatest sorrow was my understanding that he was trying to do the right thing by his wife. He had married her and I think he even deceived himself into believing she loved him but I could tell she didn't. He was merely a trophy she wasn't willing to relinquish. He'd made his intentions crystal clear in the note but I wondered what would he do when they finally found and neutralized the vampire attacking him. Would he be able to watch his mate walk away? Would he stay with the harridan he was married to? Did he have any idea how much it hurt me watching that bitch drape herself all over my mate? Did he even care?

Our walk went on for two hours around the lake and by the time we got back I was sore footed and exhausted not to mention cold but I wasn't about to let her know that. Jasper looked at the clock as we went in to the hall then turned to me,

"You must be exhausted, come on I'll go up so you can sleep."

"Surely she can sleep on the couch just as easily then you and I can watch a movie on cable. Gone with the Wind is on and I know you love that film."

Great, two and a half hours of a film I'd seen at least twice while Alice fooled around with her husband just to annoy me. Well I'd signed up for the job so these were the breaks.

"Fine I can sleep on the couch no problem"

I looked at her blankly and took my place curled up on the couch, it was preferable to having her scowl at me in bed all night in any case. I was still wearing his jacket, I couldn't bear to take it off and then he draped one of the throws gently over me much to Alice's disgust. Little did she know how much I would have liked to throw it back in his face.

I didn't want his pity, I wanted his love. They settled into the chair next to me and I was only too aware of Jasper's hand laying on the arm only inches from my face but if I opened my eyes I would see her kissing and fondling my mate and I couldn't bear that. I heard him trying to dissuade her from her ever more demanding caresses but she was nothing if not persistent and I closed my eyes once more as I heard a zipper.

**Jasper**

As Alice cuddled up close and started fondling me I felt only embarrassment for Bella. Did she really think I was going to take her here in the chair with Bella only a few feet away? Especially as I knew she wasn't even asleep just pretending. I pushed Alice's hands away for the third time and straightened up glancing over to see Bella had turned away from us to face the back of the sofa. Was she giving us some illusion of privacy? No, she was hurting and that was down to me.

"Jazz, its been so long. Don't you desire me any longer? Why don't you sit back and relax, let me give you one of my master blow jobs? Bella's asleep, besides its her own fault, she insists on sticking to us like glue."

"Alice, don't be so thoughtless, Bella has no option but to stay in the same room as me. I think we should give her a little consideration don't you? Besides I'm not into voyeurism."

"Well that's OK I wasn't suggesting she and I get it on while you watched, this is strictly husband and wife time."

"Alice I can't"

The truth was I didn't want to, I couldn't face making love to my wife and that made me even more guilty. I had married her, pledged to stay with her until the end of time, could I break that vow? Break her heart? My problem was that I thought maybe my own heart would break if I was separated from Bella, I recognized what she meant to me but honor wouldn't allow me to divorce my wife, after all, Alice hadn't done anything wrong, at least not enough to deserve being abandoned. My honor was all I had left and I had to be true to it however much that hurt, almost as much as writing the note that Bella had handed back with shaking fingers after reading. It had been almost impossible to write and I was beginning to think it might be impossible to keep to as well.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Jasper**

The next day I noticed Bella was even quieter and more withdrawn and I felt dreadful. I had gone upstairs with her, much to Alice's chagrin, so she could shower and dress keeping my eyes averted but conjuring up pictures of her naked in the shower and remembering the soft warmness of her skin and the scent of her wet hair. I found myself becoming hard again and struggled to compose myself as Bella came out of the bathroom looking sad and forlorn but she didn't say anything, just slipped her clothes on unaware of my eyes on her in the mirror. Her body was so beautiful and I remembered how it felt laying close to mine in bed night after night. I closed my eyes, I had to stop this, but Bella was like a drug I couldn't help craving. When we came back downstairs together in silence the girls scowled at her but she ignored them going through to the kitchen and returning a little later with a glass of milk and some dry toast.

"No coffee? I thought you always started the day with a caffeine shot"

"We're out"

Esmes words were curt and snippy.

"Oh right."

I looked at Bella but she was hidden behind a magazine she'd found on the coffee table.

"So what are we doing today? Its so nice I thought we could hunt together like we used to do."

I looked out the window into the gray mist, at least it wasn't raining,

"I don't think that's a good idea Alice, Bella could never keep up."

"Oh silly me, of course we have to be curtailed by what the human can manage."

Bella put the magazine down but I saw nothing in her eyes, no annoyance or acceptance, they were almost empty of all expression. and I saw a flash of anger in her eyes,

"Let's get one thing clear shall we. I'm not here for your convenience I'm here for Jasper and I'm staying until he no longer needs me."

Even her voice was toneless and then she picked up her magazine again and I couldn't help smiling inwardly, that showed them.

"Bitch"

Roses word was a mere whisper but I frowned at her, would they never give up?

In the event we spent the day in the house, I was still drinking the human blood Carlisle was bringing home, it was the only thing that kept my strength up as if the attack were still having a draining effect on me. I wondered if Bella had been right, negative energy around her made it more difficult for her to protect me. Was she suffering too? I suggested playing cards or chess but Alice vetoed both and instead dragged me, and Bella by association, out into the garage to check out her car tires and service it.

"Rose always does this Alice."

She shook off my grumbling reluctance

"I want you to, I feel safer that way."

Of course there was no bathroom close by and she caused a scene when Bella announced she needed to pee and I had to stop what I was doing to go with her,

"Its sick you know. Maybe Bella's kinky. Do you get your kicks like that Bella?"

Bella ignored her but I felt guilty and tried to apologize when we were alone but Bella ignored me too and I didn't really blame her. After all she'd done for me I should have been standing up for her. Not until the evening when Emmett came back from whatever he had been doing all alone and handed Bella a take out did I realize she hadn't eaten all day. He also had a box full of groceries he'd picked up for her including coffee and cereal which got him the evil eye from the girls but a beautiful smile from Bella at Emmett that made me wish I'd thought to organize the things for her. I was so busy trying to do the right thing by Alice that I was neglecting the woman I …...I couldn't finish that sentence.

Bella looked at me,

"I'd like to eat at the table if that's OK with you Jasper."

Alice hissed and put her legs across my lap,

"We were having a cozy chat actually Bella."

I moved her legs gently,

"Its OK Alice. You can't expect Bella to eat on her lap. We won't be long."

Bella got up and I followed her into the dining room taking my customary seat beside her as she picked out what she wanted and smiled finding a can of soda in the bottom.

"I am sorry for the way you are being treated Bella. Its very difficult all round."

She turned to look at me popping the tab on her soda,

"Harder for some than others Jasper. I know you are an honorable man but you really should open your eyes and see what's really happening here."

She started to eat and Alice came in wrinkling her nose at the smell of the food but saying nothing although she must have heard Bella's words. She just brought another chair to sit the other side of Bella.

**Bella**

Alice was spoiling for a fight and I was just about ready to give her one, her and the other two witches in the house. I knew very well that Emmett would pay for his kindness to me and I was grateful but I'd about had enough of the rest. I knew how I felt about Jasper and I knew he had feelings for me and was staying faithful to his wife but it was up to him to rein her in. She was a bitch who didn't give a fig for anyone but herself, not even him and if he stopped to think about it he'd see that as well as I had.

"Is it true that you can use your little witchery at a distance once you've become close to your subject?"

I didn't bother looking up at her as I answered,

"Yes you know that Alice."

"I was just checking. So how far away can Jazz be from you? I mean is it a sight line or just a certain distance?"

"I have to be able to see him you know that too and not very far, especially with so many unhelpful vibes around, they make it harder."

"How convenient, you have to be close enough to spoil all our fun just because I don't like you."

What I wanted to say was, "You don't like anyone but yourself Alice, but that's fine. After all I don't have to live with you for long. The sooner you find out whose doing this the quicker you get shot of me. So maybe you should be using your own witchy woo to find the bad guy." but it was both pointless and unhelpful in the circumstances so I kept quiet and carried on eating.

I saw Jasper frown at Alice but he didn't say anything although I thought he was considering it. Alice sat here being rude and spiteful and yet he said nothing. Was it honor or stupid blind devotion? No, that was cruel, I knew Jasper was trapped and didn't like the fact but he'd made his choice, now he had to live with it along with me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could suffer their petty tyranny, I was tired and that weakened the effect of my gift, I needed to be closer when I felt this way but there was no way Alice was going to wear that so I suffered in silence absorbing the pain leaking through. When I finished eating I collected up my things and Jasper followed me through to the kitchen Alice hanging proprietorially on his arm.I washed up and cleared away then looked at my watch,

"I think I'll, lay down for a little while I'm feeling tired."

"Sure, we can go up to your room"

"OUR room you mean."

He ignored Alice and she followed us up moaning all the way about how boring it was to watch a human sleep but I ignored her laying down thankfully and closing my eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Bella**

It was the whispering that stopped me dozing off, Alice was trying to persuade Jasper to make love to her while I slept, on the floor beside the bed of all places. He refused I was pleased to hear but then I felt a hard nudge in my ribs and opened my eyes to see Alice looking down on me

"I think you're full of shit Bella Swan. Jasper and I are going into Rose and Emmett's room for a little quality time. Its only next door and I'm sure your witchy woo will work that short distance."

Jasper quarreled with her looking embarrassed and I pointed out what I'd already told her, that I had to be close and within sight line but she just ignored me and laid down an ultimatum to Jasper.

"I'm your wife. If you love me you'll come with me now and see that Bella is lying about this, if not..."

He looked at me hopelessly, he would go because she was his wife, because he felt he had no choice and I just closed my eyes again knowing full well that in a few seconds I would hear him suffering again and trying to decide what I should do.

"Please Alice we should listen to Bella. She knows what she's talking about."

"Well so do I Jazz, you owe me, its been ages since we made love."

There was the sound of a door opening and I knew she'd had her way. I whispered softly to myself, "He wont be able to, it will hit him as soon as he's out of sight but its your funeral Alice."

She heard me and spat something I didn't catch and I heard a slap of flesh on flesh and opened my eyes enough to see Alice had grabbed him by the arm and was almost dragging him out of the door, I got up and waited knowing I would be needed soon and sure enough a few minutes later it started and I rushed to the door only to find Rose and Esme standing guard.

"Stop hurting him now bitch."

I looked at Rose confused

"What? I'm not hurting him, Alice did that taking him away from my protection and I did warn her."

"Yeah she said you'd say that."

"Can't you hear him? That's Jasper in agony, now get out of my way."

They stood there defying me and I hated the thought I might need to use violence or at least my gift because I never quite got the hang of holding the intensity in check.

"I wont ask again, let me through. Why would you be happy to listen to such suffering? Don't you care about Jasper at all?"

They looked at each other uneasily now and I used that hesitation to push through them and open the bedroom door to see Alice standing over Jasper who semi naked was rolling around on the floor, she wasn't even trying to comfort him. She turned to look at the door and seeing me she screamed,

"GET OUT YOU BITCH. This is all your fault."

I looked at her coldly but my whole body was screaming at me to get to my mate, to stop his suffering, so I ignored her and ran to kneel at his side putting my hand on his bare chest, his hands flailing too wildly for me to catch hold of. As I touched him a hand caught my cheek and I gasped but stayed where I was and as he felt my protection I felt the connection and he went silent. Moments later he opened his eyes and gazed up at me and I could see he'd really felt the connection this time too. This time our touch was more than just that, it said everything that needed to be said, he knew how I felt about him and I in return understood that he had recognized me.

Alice wrenched me back by my hair breaking the contact and I saw Jasper's eyes glaze over as the gift hit him once more. This was more than I could bear and I whirled round striking Alice in the face. She hadn't been expecting that and it stunned her slightly. Also, I may not be a vampire but I wasn't wholly human either and my flesh was a lot harder than most humans, in short, I packed quite a punch! Rose and Esme rushed in and caught hold of Alice as she staggered and I grabbed hold of Jasper's arm wrapping my fingers around his wrist then pulling my shield up as hard as it would go. I glared at the three of them.

"I'm warning you now, if anyone tries to touch me or break the connection with Jasper you'll be sorry."

Of course I knew that I couldn't stay much longer now I'd thrown the gauntlet down but I bided my time watching the three witches carefully. They were waiting for Jasper to say or do something. After my outburst I pulled him up from the floor and he followed me meekly through to his/ mine/their bedroom where I pushed him into the chair and climbed into bed.

"I'm tired and I'm going to sleep Jasper, you'd do well to stay there until I wake up. It seems the enemy isn't finished with you yet."

I closed my eyes but of course I couldn't sleep, I was waiting for Alice to come in and either shout at him or attack me but she didn't. Instead I heard footsteps going downstairs and voices raised in the lounge but I kept my eyes firmly shut. I was too aware of my mate in the room but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I had proved to everyone that I had told the truth and that I would protect him come what may, now it was for him to decide what to do. All I could do was wait and pray he would decide that his need for me was greater than his feeling of loyalty to his wife.

**Carlisle**

The moment I walked into the house I knew something had happened, the atmosphere was just shy of frozen, the three girls sitting together, Alice looking devastated while Esme and Rosalie looked furious and I knew there had been some kind of show down with Bella. The girls had been riding her hard for days now, in fact since she first arrived, and I knew she would eventually crack. She and Jasper must be upstairs which was odd as Alice usually stuck to them like glue.

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on here?"

Three pairs of eyes flashed towards me and I almost took a step back at the intensity of them.

"Do you really need to ask Carlisle? Surely you can see what that girl is doing. She really believes she's the only one who can protect Jasper. She's trying to take my place with him"

"I see, and what did he say about that?"

"What could he say? He'd only just come back after another attack and she was all over him like a rash."

"I'm sorry? Another attack? How is that possible?"

They all looked a little sheepish and I glared at Alice,

"What did you do Alice?"

"I just wanted some private time with my husbands that's all, so I persuaded him to move into Rose's room for a while. We haven't...well you know for ages. Anyway he was too far from her and he was attacked again."

"You never listen do you Alice? Its always what you want, Bella told you the two of them had to be within sight of each other but you thought you knew better and then you found out she was telling the truth the hard way. Mind you I blame Jasper too, he should have told you no. I'm sure you used a little pressure on him, made him feel guilty. You know I'm not at all sure Bella wasn't right at least in part. You certainly don't act like his mate.

"Carlisle!"

Esme sounded shocked and Rose just stunned but I'd had enough of this selfish stupidity that was hurting everyone.

"AS for you Rosalie, just think how you would have acted if it had been Emmett who was attacked. I doubt you would have left him like Alice left Jasper."

Before I could say more Emmett called me to my study where he'd been hiding so Rose wouldn't find out what he, what we, were doing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Emmett**

I was really glad when I heard from Darius this evening, hiding from Rose wasn't easy, hiding from Rose, Esme and Alice was really difficult so I was glad when Carlisle told me to use his study. We knew none of them would just walk in there unannounced. I wasn't getting anywhere and I heard from Peter that he wasn't having any luck finding out who was attacking Jasper but then Darius came on line

"Emmett how quickly can you get to Montesano?"

"About two and a half hours driving why?"

"No time for explanations go now. Peter and Charlotte will meet you just outside town with an address. That's where our attacker is right now."

I grabbed my jacket called Carlisle in to hand him a scribbled note with the news then taking the truck keys from the fruit bowl I ran to the garage. Carlisle promised to cover for me if I had to leave, telling Rose I was on an errand for him which would be great, preferable to her finding out my true destination and purpose until I had some results to soften the blow.

**Carlisle**

I was relieved at Emmett's good news, perhaps now they could find out what was going on, even stop the attacks which meant Jasper could sort out this terrible mess between him, Alice, and Bella. The girls had gone back downstairs and I wondered whether to wake Bella but then I wasn't even sure she was really asleep. In the end I decided it could wait until morning, I might have more news by then in any case. In the meantime I decided to have a quiet word with my wife, this had to stop and she could speak to the girls, show them by example how they should be treating Bella. I asked her to join me for a walk and after a long look at Alice she got up and joined me,

"I don't want to be too long, Alice is so distressed especially after the things you said."

"Yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think its about time we understood and acknowledged the sacrifices Bella has made for all of us looking after Jasper."

"Bella's sacrifices?"

"Yes Esme Bella's. She is the one who came to our house at our request, she has been at Jasper's side ever since protecting him, she has been forced to do everything in his presence, shower, use the bathroom, eat, sleep. How would you feel if you'd had to do all that with a stranger? I know it would be hard enough for me and I'm a doctor not a young woman. Not once has she complained or asked for anything, she should have been shown consideration and gratitude but I'm afraid to say my family has both disappointed and embarrassed me in these respects but its going to stop now if it isn't already too late."

Esme was very quiet and I knew my words had hit home at last, she was trying to put herself in Bella's place and see how it felt. She didn't speak again but she looked thoughtful as we went back inside.

Thinking about her reaction to my words I thought it might make things easier if I told the girls at least part of what had happened and when she saw me Rose came over to question me,

"Where has Emmett gone in such a steaming hurry? He didn't even wait to tell me."

"He's gone on an errand for me that's all, we think we might know where the vampire attacking Jasper is located so he's joining forces with Peter and Darius to find out."

"Oh, well if it means getting shot of the little bitch I guess that's good. It will be nice to have the house to ourselves again and for Alice to have her husband all to herself, she's waited long enough."

"What was that?"

Alice came skipping over looking ecstatic at last,

"We might be shot of Bella? Hurrah!"

"Now listen to me both of you. I want you to stop this foolishness about Bella. She won't be here much longer and I wanted her treated with courtesy, I've let you get away with far too much, bad manners, rudeness, even hostility, but no more. If I hear one word spoken to her out of turn I will be most displeased."

Both Rose and Alice looked at me as if I were out of my mind, as far as they were concerned Bella had earned their enmity but they could see I meant what I said and both nodded sullenly before returning to Esme, probably to find out what I had said to her.

I went back to my study hopeful for more news although I understood it was far too soon for that, perhaps I was just hiding from the others, giving them time to discuss what a terrible person I was for thinking well of Bella but I hoped Esme at least might have seen the truth in my words.

I stayed there staring at a screen saver and thinking of how badly I had let Bella down with my weakness allowing Rose, Alice, and even Esme to treat her as they had. Only Emmett had shone with his kindness towards Bella. Some time later I heard her up and about and realized it was morning, now I had to tell Jasper and she what was going on before they went downstairs, if I hadn't been beaten to it by the girls.

I went downstairs and made Bella coffee reading a note that had been left on the table for me telling me that the girls had gone out for a while but would be back later. Licking their wounds? Maybe that was too much to ask for.

**Bella**

I felt I couldn't take any more, Alice had really pushed me to the limits of my endurance and I think she knew. I showered without even speaking to Jasper who stood in the doorway, his back to me, then got dressed again in silence. I really wanted to get up and run, and keep running until I was exhausted but I had given my word. I knew Jasper wanted to speak but he was nervous, he wondered what my reaction would be. Would I tell him to go to hell? I wasn't even sure myself any longer. He had stood by while his wife made my life a misery. He shifted forward on the window seat while I sat in the chair, unable to gather the strength to go down to breakfast, and was about to speak when Carlisle knocked and came into the room.

"Bella, here you are."

He handed me a mug of coffee and I took it thanking him quietly. Looking at Jasper first he sat on the arm of my chair and leaned close speaking low although I knew Jasper would hear his words,

"I want to apologize for the treatment you have received from some members of my family, you have done nothing to deserve it Bella. I can see how unhappy you are and I thank you for staying on, most people would be long gone after such terrible treatment."

I didn't answer just sipped my coffee, after all what could I say? He was right, I should have gone but I couldn't and I thought he knew why even though I didn't think he would ever admit to it.

"I beg you to stay until that time. I do not want my son in agony again, he doesn't deserve that."

I heard Jasper shift uneasily in his chair again, perhaps he wanted to leave, embarrassed by Carlisle's words but like me he was trapped, we were joined by an invisible thread so long as he was under attack.

"Bella, will you give me your word that you will stay until Jasper is safe again? In turn I will promise you to rein in my daughters and my wife as much as I can."

I finally looked at him putting my mug down on the table at my side,

"Carlisle I don't want you to speak to your family, whatever you say will make no difference now or to the way they feel about me. As for my staying I gave Jasper my word, I do not have to give you any assurances. I keep my word and that's why I'm still here."

He smiled a little and shook his head dropping his voice even lower so I could hardly make out his words,

"I think we both know that's not quite true."

"Whatever you think you know Carlisle makes no difference, I have nothing else to say."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Carlisle**

I was dismayed by Bella's attitude although thinking about it I shouldn't be I suppose. Still I had some news that might cheer both of them up,

"Darius thinks he may have located the gifted vampire not that far from here. Emmett has gone to meet Peter and Charlotte and they will try to capture him or her. So, you could be free of this very soon Jasper. You too Bella."

Jasper didn't look as happy to hear this news as he should, instead he glanced over at Bella who was studiously ignoring him. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and I tried again.

"If they find and neutralize the vampire what will you do Bella? Do you have any plans when you leave here?"

She looked at me coldly for a moment before answering,

"I would think the Cullen family will be only too pleased to see me gone so why would you care what my plans are?"

"I just wondered if you would be leaving immediately but I suppose that was a foolish question under the circumstances. Well as soon as I have any more information I will let you know of course."

**Bella**

So my nightmare would soon be over, I could leave Forks and I would certainly never be back. Alice would have her husband back all to herself and Jasper could stop worrying about keeping me involved in his life. He'd made it perfectly clear that he had chosen to stay with his wife whatever the circumstances leaving me with nothing, no future, no chance of love or happiness.

I would be walking away from my mate and he wouldn't lift a finger to stop me because of some stupid sense of misplaced honor. If Alice had really loved him then I could have understood and accepted his decision more easily but she didn't and she wasn't even trying very hard to hide it. Well one day he would understand because one day she would no doubt come across her own mate and then she would drop him without a second thought. Then perhaps he would understand how I had felt, right now, knowing I was destined to be alone, my mate unwilling to make the break with another. I heard Jasper move uneasily in his chair and knew he could feel my pain and anger. It was plain he wanted to talk to me but I picked up a book and opened it not even caring to see what it was. He got up and stared out the window and I put the book down and closed my eyes, too tired with pain and fighting Alice to do anything more.

"Bella?"

I felt his closeness, his cool breath on my cheek and answered without looking at him,

"Your wife could be back at any moment and she wouldn't like to see you so close to me Jasper so if I were you I'd go back to my seat."

**Carlisle**

I found myself wanting to talk to my son, to tell him that he must think very carefully about what he wanted, offer to talk to him about the situation as I was now deeply uneasy about his relationship with Alice. Perhaps it was none of my business, after all he was a man who should know what he wanted and what was right but I had the distinct feeling that he didn't and he was drowning. I sat in my study for a long time debating the wisdom of sticking my nose in where it might not be wanted but deciding eventually that I couldn't in all honesty keep silent I went back to the lounge and was relieved to hear from her heartbeat and breathing that Bella had fallen asleep. Jasper was sitting in the chair staring over at her looking thoughtful.

"Is everything OK son?"

He shook his head,

"No Carlisle everything is not OK. In fact everything is one hell of a mess and I have no idea what to do about it."

"Would it help to talk about it? I'm willing to listen or even tell you how I see things."

He looked up at me and I saw immediately that my interference would not be welcome.

"Thanks Carlisle but I think this is one situation I have to resolve for myself. Besides Alice has enough champions, she doesn't need any more."

He thought I was on Alice's side which was only to be expected I guess but rather than push in where I wasn't wanted I just nodded, tapped him on the shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting gesture and left the two alone together although from the atmosphere in the room I didn't think it was possible for two people to be so far apart in such close proximity.

**Bella**

I was finding it easier to fool the Cullens the longer I was in their company, especially Carlisle who always seemed to think of me as human even though he was aware of my hybrid status. It wasn't too difficult to feign sleep in order to be left alone but this time I had heard more than expected. Was Carlisle advocating Jasper staying with Alice too? I guess under the circumstances it was only to be expected but it still hurt. I really thought he, along with Emmett, were on my side. Still soon the agony would be over for both of us. Jasper would be free of the enemy's gift and I would therefore be free to leave this house. I was still checking on the gift every few hours, I didn't want to be here a moment longer than necessary and I vowed I would never agree to help anyone again unless asked by the Volturi, it was just too painful and self destructive.

I remembered my fathers words, that Jasper was worth saving and I wondered if he would feel the same way after seeing how I had been treated. I hated this, the feeling of bitterness, of loneliness and despair and the worst part about it was that when I left I would be taking all those feelings with me and would never be free of them again.

My life had been long and frustrating on the whole, finding out what I really was and being forced not only to hide my true nature but also my gift from everyone, vampire and human. After my mothers death I had become closer to my father but he had found his mate and was a changed man, there was no place for me in his life, he had his own and one that was so different.

I had tried dating humans but to what end? I couldn't get close. After a few years I was forced to move on or risk exposure so I couldn't even think of giving my heart although I'd never found anyone I felt I wanted to give it to and now ironically I had found my mate and he was yet another man I could not have.

He had a wife and his honor bound him to her. Well let him stay with Alice Cullen, he would never again be happy or content knowing what he felt for me and that would be my perfect victory over her.

So I waited, would Carlisle tell me we had beaten the gift or would I feel it first? If I did I would shout out the great news then go straight to my room and pack, hopefully I could be away from here within an hour and on the road to... did it matter? Anywhere would do, away from Jasper and the Cullens, somewhere quiet where I could lick my wounds, somewhere I could curl up and die.

Of course that was one out that I had, my one saving grave in this situation, I could die, I was human enough for that and losing ones mate I was told caused such pain that you begged for death. Well I could not only beg for it, I could have it if and when I wanted.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Emmett**

As I approached the town I wondered how Bella was, the girls had given her such a hard time I was amazed she was still here. If it had been me I'd have told Alice where to shove it and left whatever that might mean for Jazz, he was lucky. Seeing Peter and Charlotte at the side of the road I pulled over and jumped down,

"We ready to go?"

Peter looked at my truck,

"Did you pay good money for that heap of shit?"

I looked at my pride and joy, sure it was a bit battered but ' raced with it and done plenty of off road driving and it had never let me down yet.

"Hey you be nice to Martha."

Charlotte smiled and he rolled his eyes,

"Martha? Who calls a fucking truck Martha?"

"I do, now where is this guy we're here to take down?"

"From what Darius tells us about six miles further on, a cabin close to Sylvia creek."

"OK then get in."

He shook his head,

"We thought it might be better to go in without anyone noticing us so it might be best to park... Martha up, we'll go in the car we rented and before you ask no I did not give it a fucking name."

As we drove on Charlotte turned to me to ask after Bella and I had to tell her the truth though it sounded worse when I heard it out loud.

"Fucking Cullens, what did I tell you Char? That girl deserves a fucking medal putting up with the witch. Why doesn't anyone tell her to shut the fuck up?"

"Its not that easy."

"Sure it is if you've got any balls. Didn't The Major say anything?"

"I'm not sure he knows which way to turn right now."

Charlotte smiled a little and I thought maybe she knew something but she didn't speak and Peter just ranted on until pulling up in a small copse.

"Right, we go in on foot from here. Who ever is in that cabin we take them down but no killing, we need answers. You got that Cullen?"

"Yeah although I don't kill first and ask questions later as a rule."

"Well good for you choir boy. Be careful they might have weapons or another gift there for protection although Darius didn't think there was more than one person in there. Char you go round back with Cullen I'll take the front and Cullen...try to stay out of sight until you here me call for you but if anyone comes out through the back you take them down and keep them down."

**Peter**

I didn't like the Cullens, any of them, but Darius said this Emmett was a good guy and he'd offered to help so what the hell. If nothing else he could sit on the guy while I got some answers. I gave them time to get around the back then walked in slowly on foot listening carefully. There were certainly no humans around and it didn't smell like there were many vampires here either. The window at the front of the cabin had tattered drapes hanging across it so I couldn't see inside.

Deciding the best approach was a blitz I made for the door as fast as I could crashing through it to find a single woman sitting at a table. She shot to her feet a gasp of surprise escaping from her lips then she launched herself at me. Bad fucking move, I'd fought far too many battles to be taken by some lone female, however fast and strong she thought she was. I wrestled her to the ground clamping my hands around her throat as I pinned her arms down with my thighs.

"Well, well, it seems you weren't expecting visitors now were you bitch. Well let me introduce myself. I'm a friend of The Major and I think you've been using some of your voodoo on him. Now I'm here to stop you so do we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

She squirmed and as I let up the pressure on her throat a little she cursed me hoarsely and spat in my face. Now I'm a mild mannered kinda guy but I didn't like her or what she was doing so I head butted her in the face which stunned her long enough to reach over and rip one of her arms off. As she screamed I hit her in the face with her own hand then threw it to one side and leaned in minding her snarling and snapping teeth to hiss in her face.

"The Major is my friend and I'm quite happy to dismember you bitch and make you watch as I burn you in chunks. If you want to avoid that I suggest you calm down and answer my questions!"

The back door of the cabin splintered at that point and Emmett and Charlotte came running in showing the bitch I wasn't alone. I squeezed her throat tighter and noticed her eyes were almost black so I smiled,

"Thirsty work is it? Torturing people? Guess I'll give it a try myself."

Calling to Emmett we picked her up still struggling then forced her into the chair, Emmett holding her remaining arm behind her and holding the other shoulder so she couldn't move her body.

"Right, who are you?"

She turned her face away from me but I grabbed her jaw and forced it back round,

"You will talk, its just a case of how quickly. Charlotte how about a fire. I think the lady needs warming up."

Her eyes widened as Charlotte lit a fire in the grate and picked up the arm I'd tossed aside earlier.

"Do we need this?"

I looked back at the girl,

"I don't know, do we?"

She soon understood I meant what I said watching in horror as her arm was devoured by the flames.

"Ready to talk now? What's your name?"

"Blair."

"Well Blair I want to know who is behind the attacks on The Major because its pretty clear that the someone isn't you."

"I can't."

"Sure you can, its simple. You answer my questions or more of you joins that arm on the fire. Ever wondered how you can hunt with no arms and legs? Let me tell, you, its fucking impossible and you're thirsty now. Imagine what it will be like when you're all alone and you smell blood but you can't move. I hear you can go mad from thirst, shall we see?"

I grasped her other arm and pulled but she screamed for me to stop.

"Got something for me?"

She started to talk and pretty soon we knew all she did, not that she knew that much but she had names for us and that was all we needed.

"Now, this gift of yours, how quickly can you shut it off?"

"It takes a while. I was ready to shut it off so I could go hunting. I'm only allowed two hours at a time, I have to live off animal blood and that's disgusting!"

"Well its good to know we agree on something. I want you to shut your gift down now. Free my friend."

"OK but what about me? I told you they said they'd kill me if I refused. They told me they'd be watching to make sure I did as they said."

"And you believed them? Have you seen anyone since you got here?"

"Well no, I didn't look but I believed them and so should you."

"Nah I'm not that lucky, I don't get two fights in one day any longer but there you go."

"What will you do with me?"

"Simple, you attacked my friend, tortured him for weeks, what would you do in my place?"

She shook her head violently and I smiled,

"See we think alike you and I."

I twisted her head and it came off with a crunching sound then threw it in the fire, sparks falling out and smoldering on the old rag rug on the floor.

"Lets go, this place can burn, hide the evidence. We need to get in contact with Darius and tell The Major he's free at least for now."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Bella**

I knew before the call came that Jasper was free or at least he was free for a short while but when I heard Peters name mentioned and then Carlisle came in smiling broadly I knew it was finally over, so not waiting to hear the full story I got up and left the room just as Alice and Rose came in. I don't think it clicked straight away but then I heard Rose,

"Alice, why has Bella just walked out of the room when Jasper's still in here?"

I didn't wait to hear any more just ran upstairs and threw everything in to my bag looking round for a final time at the room that held such mixed memories for me. All the time Jasper and I had spent here alone, the nights he held me while I slept and the showers we took together but then came the memories of Alice's arrival back and I shook my head, I wasn't going there.

I picked up my bag and came back downstairs to hear the excited chatter of the two women then Esme walked in through the front door and stopped looking at me somewhat surprised,

"Are you going somewhere Bella?"

"Yes, you'll be pleased to know my services are no longer required and I'm leaving."

Silence descended as my words registered with those in the other room and Alice and Rose came out both still smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Bella, you're leaving? How wonderful, you must be as relieved as we are."

"More probably, I wont have to put up with any more of your bitchiness will I? You have no idea how much I despise you Alice Cullen, you too Rosalie."

They looked dumbfounded, I'd held my peace up to this point but I was on my way and I decided to go out with a bang.

"I hope you enjoy yourself with Jasper, such a shame you'll always know the truth. Why he thinks you are worth bothering with I have no idea but they say love is blind or maybe its duty is blind in his case."

I saw Jasper at the door listening and wondered why I was bothering but I just couldn't stop myself,

"You know I've met some selfish small minded people in my life but you Alice, you beat the rest hands down. You've got him blinded to everything, he doesn't see what you really are, he doesn't understand that you don't give a damn about him, he's just a trophy to you."

"Oh? And I suppose that you are different, I told you once, you couldn't come swanning in here and steal my husband."

"Yes you did and you were right I couldn't but just remember what I told you in return."

I pushed past her to the front door to find Jasper standing there,

"Get out of my way please I don't want to stay here a moment longer."

"Tell me what you said to Alice."

I turned back to look at her, she was scowling and I knew this would be the best revenge I would ever get, I just couldn't stop myself so I leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"You wanted to know what upset them all so much. Ask Alice"

Then I ducked round him and ran down the steps and round to the garage wondering why I had bothered.

**Jasper**

I turned to look at Alice who just shrugged,

"A nice little ploy, leaving you thinking there was some deep dark secret."

Then she came over to me and held me close but I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella's face as she left. I turned my head as I heard her car engine and saw the car disappear up the drive way. She hadn't even waited long enough for me to thank her for all she'd done and now she was gone and I would never see her again. I had no idea where she had come from or where she was going.

Alice pulled my head round and kissed me but it was Bella's lips I wanted not hers. I think Alice understood things had changed but she was trying her hardest.

"You should go hunt, you can get rid of those red eyes and then, well maybe you and I can take a few days, get away find a nice luxury hotel and just spend the whole time in bed. I've missed you Jazz."

Carlisle who had watched Bella leave came back in at this point,

"I don't think its a good idea for you to leave the house yet. We have no idea what this is all about and I promised the Quileutes that you wouldn't leave the grounds unescorted until all this was sorted out."

"You mean I'm still a prisoner?"

Alice sighed,

"I'm pretty sure the wolves won't think anything if Jazz were to go with Edward or you Carlisle."

"I think that would be fine but it will have to be Edward, I'm waiting to hear from Darius and the others."

**Alice**

I was relieved Carlisle was so happy to fall in with my plans and I kissed Jazz quickly then skipped out before anyone could ask me where I was going. I wanted to know that the little bitch had really left so I chased after her car catching sight of it ten minutes later on the road to Port Angeles. Now was that enough or should I keep following her a little longer?

Well Jazz was going to be gone a few hours at least so I might as well stay on her tail a little longer just to be absolutely certain that she had left the state. As she indicated to turn off the highway into a rest stop I started to worry but maybe she just wanted something to eat or to use the rest room. I screened myself from view behind some semi trailers to watch and sure enough she went into the café using the rest room after ordering but when she came back to sit down it was only coffee she wanted. Still, she was going in the right direction but I hesitated and decided to give it just a little longer. I wanted to see her on the road to Seattle at least before I would be happy.

When she came out of the café a little later I thought she looked ill. Ah was she missing my husband? Tough... bitch! She got back in her car and drove out headed South but then she indicated and turned in to a small motel. what the hell was she up to? Why didn't she keep going? Moving a little closer I caught the end of her conversation with the manager. So she was feeling ill? What a shame, still I thought she looked it and she rushed into the room, luckily an end one and a few minutes later I heard her heaving her guts up. OK really sick, I could work with that. I'd leave her for now and check again in a few days. If she was still hanging around she might just need a gentle push, preferably into the center of the highway.

Deciding there was no point in hanging around any longer I made my way slowly back to Forks to wait for Jazz to get back, then he owed me big time and not only for the way he had treated me but for the way I wanted him to treat me now. I had been without sex for far too long and he was about to pay me in full. When I got back they were all too busy with the latest news to worry about where I'd been. I asked Carlisle what the news was,

"I've heard from Emmett, he's on his way back now, the others are joining to join Darius to try and find out more about what's going on and they'll keep in contact with us through Emmett. Once they have anything concrete they'll join us."

"Coming here? The Whitlocks? Really Carlisle? We've only just got rid of one pain and now we've got more arriving? You'd think I could get some peace in this place."

I flounced off upstairs to get ready for my husband knowing when he got back the first thing he would want was a shower.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Darius**

I had a bad feeling about this, there had to be more going on than a simple attack on The Major and Peter had gotten two names from the girl Blair before killing her, confident that was all she knew, Ethan and Alexis. Now Ethan was a new one to me but I'd heard of Alexis. She had a gift of her own, a very special one, she could steal other gifts temporarily to use herself which made her extremely dangerous.

She had been a nomad when I came across her centuries ago. Very beautiful but totally amoral. She didn't care about anyone but herself and anything she wanted she simply took. She had tried taking me but Sara had put her right and we had never seen her again. Now what was she doing with another gifted vampire like Blair? What did she hope to gain from attacking The Major? More importantly what had she wanted him for in the first place? Something was brewing I could feel it in my bones and it made me jittery so I did what I always do at such times I went on the net, the dark web, looking for other signs, other things going on. If you knew where to look you could pick up a lot of intelligence very quickly and I soon found I'd been neglecting my surveillance because there was a hell of a lot going on and with each nugget of information I became more uneasy.

As I started to collate it all I realised there was just too much for one person so I contacted Emmett, who had impressed me earlier, and told him what I needed him to do. He was more than happy to help in any way and when I gave him a taste of what I'd found he was even more eager, like me he didn't think we'd seen the last of this, whatever it was. Then I went back to trolling, picking up hints, sometimes only a single word or a name and trying to piece it all together and make sense of it. Peter was useless with a computer so I got him ringing around to see how many friends we could call on if this was as big as it seemed to be getting. I scribbled plenty of notes as I went and Emmett sent everything he could find while Peter cursed, cajoled, and generally bullied some into offers of help if needed. Deciding we needed to sit down and discuss all this I set up another video conference and as it went on I think we all understood this was big, The Major had just been the beginning or at least a side show rather than the main event.

"Now let me get this straight. We have a cull of Guardians, well no ones gonna cry about that, some mysteriously disappearing covens in more than one country and some gifted vampires who seem to have vanished into thin air? And you think this means what exactly?"

I gave Peter a dirty look but before I could answer him Emmett broke in,

"There's something else too."

I looked at his serious expression,

"What?"

"You know the mad Mexican Jazz worked with, the one who turned him?"

Peter rolled his eyes,

"Yeah as a matter of fact Char and I do, intimately you might say. Why? Don't tell me she's missing too?"

"Actually she is but more than that there are a shit load of rumors that her new born army was wiped out and she's working with whoever did it to stay alive."

I sighed heavily as Peter rubbed his jaw,

"Well if that's the case maybe she's the one who set Blair on The Major. She'd do anything to pay him back for deserting."

I shook my head,

"No, this is deeper than petty revenge, much deeper and far more dangerous I think. After all he was attacked because he refused to help someone."

I stopped there because I suddenly heard the two more names that Emmett had just spoken,

"Say that again."

My tone of voice stopped everyone dead and Emmett looked taken aback,

"I said the name Silas came up a few times but just in passing. Why do you know him?"

"Oh yes I know Silas only too well. He and I have a score to settle and if he's involved then this is even bigger than I thought."

"Bigger? Are we talking world domination? Armageddon? Come on Darius give us something."

I merely looked at Peter who rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"Just a minute, you are, aren't you? Fuck me, if you're right we're going to need more muscle than we have at present... a lot more."

**Emmett**

This had just become even more bizarre and worrying because I didn't think Peter was joking this time.

"Will someone fill me in because Carlisle and Jazz are gonna want to know what's going on and I have to be able to tell them something."

Darius looked at Peter then nodded,

"OK, Carlisle may have heard of Silas and possibly Alexis. She's bad news but he is one mean mother fucker. When the Volturi took over from the Romanians he was the other contender but he wasn't quite powerful enough to overcome all Aro's gifts and guards. I believe he's been laying low all this time probably waiting for an opportunity to seize power for himself."

"But what makes you so certain its him? The name only came up a couple of times in passing"

"One, Silas name never comes up even in passing and two he believed that the vampires should rule the entire world without any hindrance...especially from such as the Guardians. He hated them with a vengeance and if you ever see him you'll know why."

"So you've seen him?"

"Yes to my cost. I crossed him quite unintentionally when I was fairly new."

"So what happened?"

"He murdered my mate in front of me and then buried me in an old stone casket twenty feet below the surface."

I didn't know what to say to that, I couldn't even imagine what that must have been like.

"When I finally got free I found a pile of ash where her body had been burned and I collected what I could, buried it and put a stone over the spot. A year later I received a portion of the stone and two fingers, one wearing her wedding band. Every year for a decade I got another parcel from him and then it stopped. I guess he thought maybe I'd learned my lesson."

I swallowed hard then tried another question,

"What should I tell Jazz and Carlisle?"

"Nothing until I'm sure. Give me another day, two at the most and we'll join you. Maybe Carlisle would be the best person to contact the Volturi though, I'd better speak to him... is he there?"

"No. but he'll be back in an hour or two."

"I'll contact him later then"

"Why the fucking Volturi?"

Darius turned his now bleak eyes on Peter,

"Because if it is Silas then were going to need all the help we can get, all the gifts we can get hold of and they're gonna want to help once they know what's going on. Trust me, Aro fears Silas as much as any man."

That chilled me to the bone, as far as I was aware the Volturi feared no man but I would see what Carlisle knew.

"I'll tell him to stand by. What about Jazz?"

"Where is he?"

"Out hunting with Edward, its his first time out since Blair was killed so he's gonna be some time."

"Lets wait and see, speak to Carlisle first. In the meantime I would say don't tell anyone but I guess with Edward about that's pretty nigh impossible."

"Ill try, I can keep him out for a while, we all learned that over the years but Rose is going to be curious."

"Try to keep quiet until I speak to Carlisle. I'd like to be sure before we push the alarm button Em."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Jasper**

A chance to hunt should have filled me with excitement and relief, after all I'd been forced to drink human blood for weeks now and I really didn't want to get hooked on that again, but I had no interest. Edward tried his best to engage me in conversation, letting me decide which direction to go, what animal to stalk but I didn't care. My thirst was the least of my problems, I felt numb, nothing touched me, I didn't want to hunt, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to...well I didn't know what was wrong with me and eventually Edward picked out some deer and we ran two down but it was as if I were running through a thick fog that dragged on my body slowing me and the blood tasted of nothing, the burn in my throat eased but the other pain, a deep down pain I couldn't even locate was just getting worse. Running back to the house became more and more difficult and I slowed to a walk, Edward coming back to see what was wrong.

"Are you OK Jazz? I guess it must be really strange having your freedom again after so long. Animal blood doesn't taste as good after the real stuff eh? Alice will be pleased to see you back, she's really missed your company. It must be hard having to share you with a stranger, awkward for you too. How did you get through it? Being stuck with her through all that human stuff? Still at least she wasn't built like a bus with a face like a bull's bum, that must of helped."

I saw his lips moved and heard the noise but it made little sense, as if he were speaking in some strange tongue. In the end he gave up and walked back the rest of the way with me in silence

There was something in the atmosphere when I got back and then I saw Alice and understood. She had been waiting for me and Alice hated waiting for anything. I couldn't get away from her, she was determined to have some time alone with me so she dragged me upstairs but as I walked into our room I felt a great void and had to stop myself looking around for Bella, even knowing she wasn't there. Then guilt took over, Alice was only asking what she had a right to expect from her husband, love and attention. I allowed her to lead me over to the bed and undress me but all I could think of was... this is wrong. As she joined me already naked herself and began to caress me I tensed, it was as if the fingers of the dead, those I had seen in my nightmares were touching me greedily. Her lips on mine were those of a human corpse and I wanted to scream. She sighed and whispered in my ear,

"Its OK Jazz, its just the after affects of all you've been through. You're safe now, you can relax."

The trouble was that I couldn't and with every one of her caresses I became more and more tense.

"Jazz you aren't even trying to relax. Look we're all alone just let yourself feel."

Let myself feel? That was the last thing I wanted to do but I tried. Alice's hand trailed across my belly and down to stroke my dick but she got no response however much I tried to tell myself that this was fine, that my wife wanted me to make love to her. She lifted one of my hands and laid it on her breast waiting for my caresses and I tried, I really did, but the feel of her did nothing for me.

"I'm sorry Alice I guess its just a little too soon."

I pulled her down close to me and went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head so our lips met. I felt her tongue flicker against my teeth seeking admittance but I was unable to do what she wanted. I felt her temper rising and tried to calm her but it was difficult when I felt so miserable myself. I had made my decision, I was staying with my wife and now I should make the best of it but something was very wrong. She sat up and slapped my hand away scowling and looking annoyed.

"Jazz you have to stop thinking about what happened, I know it was hard for you but its over and now..."

She smiled again,

"I need you to be hard for me."

She wanted me to smile in return but I couldn't make my muscles work, they felt frozen, my whole body felt cold and frozen, had the waking nightmares managed to do me some damage even before Bella was there to protect me? Was this my life from now on? I refused to believe that, I would just have to try harder but the harder I tried the more difficult it became and Alice finally lost patience sitting up looking hurt and angry but even that failed to make me feel anything.

She flounced into the bathroom and I heard the shower which made the pain even worse and I curled up into a ball once more. Had they been wrong? Had Peter and the others caught the wrong person? No, this pain was even deeper and less comprehensible, I didn't see horrific scenes from my past, I didn't see anything I just felt it, a deep ache in my very core that was dragging me inwards away from the world.

**Alice**

I thought Jazz would see how upset I was and join me in the shower, we always showered together but not this time, This time I showered alone and by the time I got out I was furious. The least he could do was make an effort after all he'd put me through, besides when I went back into the bedroom he was curled up on the bed just like before but this time he wasn't screaming, in fact he wasn't making any sounds at all. I picked up our discarded clothes and threw them in the laundry bin although I doubted I would bother laundering them, his were dirty from the hunt and mine were badly crumpled, so much for my eagerness! I put this down to the little bitch, she had done something, said something, and now he was drawing away from me. Well she wouldn't win, he was mine and no stuck up hybrid was going to take my husband away from me. He'd chosen me once and I was damn sure he wasn't going back on that decision.

"Jazz"

He moved his head but his eyes weren't focusing on me,

"Jazz, for God's sake get up. I wait all this time to have some time alone with my husband and you act like some kind of cheap store dummy. You owe me more than this, I want some attention, some affection from my husband, now get up."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed to land heavily on the floor and he jumped to his feet his whole body shaking,

"Leave me alone!"

The whole house could hear his words in fact I'd be surprised if they didn't hear him in town!

There was the sound of running feet and Rose and Esme stood there aghast to see him so angry but then it died as quickly as it rose and he slumped down on the bed again shaking his head but not apologizing.

"What's going on? Is Jazz being attacked again?"

"Only by me, apparently he's not interested in me any longer, I'm not warm and fragile and stupid enough."

"Alice really, that's a little harsh."

I looked shocked at Esme, one of my staunchest allies while Bella had been here,

"She's done this, he won't even attempt to make love to me."

"Well, he's been through a lot Alice, give him some time to recover."

"Oh I'm so sorry, this is all my fault is it? I'm expecting too much am I? Silly me thinking my husband might show me just a little affection after so long without any."

I pushed past them and ran down the stairs right into Carlisle who had just returned home from the hospital.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Carlisle**

When I saw Alice's face I knew something was wrong but I was relieved not to hear the terrible noise that Jasper had uttered when he was being attacked.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"I don't know Carlisle, I guess you should ask my husband as he's not speaking to me."

"Jasper? Have you two argued?"

"No Carlisle, to argue two people have to speak, he's only said about a dozen words since he got back."

"Then what's wrong?"

"She's what's wrong, that little bitch has poisoned him against me. I should have ripped her heart out and thrown it to those wolves who were busy watching us."

"Alice please."

"Dont Alice please me Carlisle. I know you had a soft spot for her, so did Emmett, she turned that little girl charm on all of you. Well I saw through her, she just wanted my husband and I am not letting that scheming little vixen win."

I thought to myself that she was too late, that Bella had already won the battle but I held my peace, Telling Alice the truth wouldn't help matters, not in the mood she was in.

**Alice**

I went into the lounge and threw myself moodily into one of the chairs grabbing a magazine but not really looking at it. Edward glanced up from the piano,

"Was that really necessary Alice? Bella's gone why don't you just leave her alone, give it a rest."

I threw the magazine at him but of course he caught it and put it down on the top of the piano without missing a note of the piece he was playing.

"Temper temper little sister. Perhaps if you tried a little kindness, a little gentleness you might get further with Jazz, Remember he's been through an ordeal."

"I'm sick of being told about that. He's not the only one, I suffered too you know. You all seem to forget he's my husband and I suffered along with him."

"Really? I don't remember you suffering that much Alice. Didn't you still organize the school dance, attend it, and carry on going to school? You have a strange way of showing your pain and concern."

"Don't you dare preach to me, you of all people, You have no idea what it's like to love someone. You've been alone all your life and I can see why, you have no feeling for anyone else."

"Maybe I caught that from you then."

**Carlisle**

I could see a war breaking out if I didn't intervene so I put Emmett off for now although he looked concerned and went in to sort out Alice and Edward.

"Our family is strong because it stands together, Fighting among ourselves only weakens us. Alice that's enough. We all understand you've been under a lot of pressure but taking it out on Edward isn't helpful and Edward, perhaps it might be better if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

Edward looked at me, shrugged and went back to his piano but Alice got up and almost stamped her foot in frustration.

"Why does no one care about my feelings? I think you all hate me."

"Please Alice, control yourself and as Edward says perhaps a little kindness and understanding will work better."

I actually doubted it because I thought Jasper was slowly losing himself in his pain at being separated from his mate but for now I needed to find out what was upsetting Emmett so much.

Emmett told me Darius wanted to speak to me and filled me in on some of the things that he knew, I had heard of Silas,who had once been a friend of Aro and his brothers before splitting away disillusioned. He became like the bogeyman that parents frightened their children with, the only possible threat left to the Volturi's power base although nothing had been heard of him for centuries, since the Volturi took power but as Aro said,

"He's out there somewhere Carlisle, waiting his chance. One day he will reappear and when he does all hell will let loose."

"Why don't you get Demetri to hunt him down and kill him or capture him if he's such a threat?"

Aro smiled a little coldly,

"Oh we have Carlisle, many times over the centuries we have sent trackers out looking for him but none has ever returned, not intact at least. Various body parts have been returned so you see we decided eventually that it was better to let sleeping dogs lie, at least this particular dog."

That conversation had stick with me over time, the only time I ever saw Aro concerned about anything and both Marcus and Caius backed him on this so if Silas was actually ready to make his attack he must be confident in his ability to win the war.

I waited and eventually Darius rang as I sat in my study a book on my lap but unopened, so much was happening here. Jasper may have been attacked because he refused to join Silas' army. After all with The Major on his side Silas could draw other fighters, the very best to his side or at least away from the Volturi. I wonderred if Darius had contacted Volterra, he and Aro weren't exactly friends but enmity had to be put aside if we wanted to survive the upcoming battle and I listened nervously as Darius explained what they had discovered.

It was worse than I could have imagined. Not only had he taken out some covens known to be loyal to the Volturi but guardians too. Of course that might be to our advantage if it came to a war as seemed likely, provided we could persuade Aro to agree to work with the guardians and Johnny H to work with the vampires, Not an easy task but one worth pursuing none the less. Then came the reason Darius had wanted to speak to me,

"You want me to tell the Volturi what we think is going on? Are you offering to aid them?

"We have no choice if I'm right Carlisle and I think I am. It will take our combined effort to win this war or everything you hold dear will be tossed aside, Silas sees humans like cattle and he won't stop until every guardian is wiped from the face of the earth along with anyone who stands against him, all of us will die if he wins."

Of course Darius was right, Aro had said much the same when he spoke of Silas.

"Very well I'll speak to Aro, in the meantime I suggest you join us here, at least we have a base for operations. Do you have any you can call on besides Peter and Charlotte?"

"Garrett's coming, along with Jason and that's just a start, if I can tell others that we have the support of the Volturi they will join us."

"Very well, give me a while. I'll ring you back with Aro's reply.".

Of course Aro wasn't entirely surprised withy my news but he was gratified to hear that there were others prepared to fight alongside the guard. I gave him the names of our fighters plus the promise of more if he agreed to fight with us.

"Of course Carlisle, we are all on the same side after all. The Volturi only wants the best for our kind unlike Silas who would give our world over to anarchy."

I couldn't argue with him and when he told me.

"I will[ have the guard ready to move out within hours, until we get to you I'm afraid you will be on your own. Our jet won't carry many so we will need to rent a plane which unfortunately takes time but we will be with you as soon as possible, in the meantime good luck. I think Silas will try to take out The Major as a rallying point as he has already so be careful Carlisle. Perhaps putting all your eggs in one basket isn't such a good idea but you need help so it's rather a dilemma. Keep in touch"

I was left in no doubt that the Volturi needed our help and would be here with all speed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Alice**

Well if everyone thought I should try a little kindness, not that I wasn't kindness itself anyway, I would. So I went back upstairs and found Jazz sitting in the chair by the window, the one he sat in watching the bitch sleep and he was staring at the bed as if she were sleeping peacefully, not even reacting to my presence. I bit my tongue and went across to kneel in front of him and look into his face.

"Jazz I'm sorry for the things I said, I should be more understanding but I love you and I need you darling."

I leaned in and kissed him very chastely on the cheek taking his hands in mine. Well it always worked in the movies! Unfortunately this wasn't the movies and I got no response at all. It was then I noticed that his eyes were unfocused as if he were dreaming and his fingers didn't curl around mine to hold them.

"Jazz, I said I'm sorry what more can I do? At least talk to me."

He sat there like a statue ands I began to wonder if there really was something wrong so I shook his hands and when that got no response either I shook his shoulders,

"Oh for God's sake what now? Jazz wake up!"

I felt my anger and frustration building up and without thinking I slapped him, hard around the face. His head whipped to the side but he never reacted in any other way and I drew back my hand to repeat the gesture when a hand grabbed mine and I turned to see Rose standing behind me.

"That's enough Alice."

I pulled free of her grip,

"You too? Everyone seems to be against me these days."

"Perhaps your actions aren't helping, Have you thought of that?"

I left, it was the only thing I could do, they were all against me. Every one of my family had become poisoned against me by that scheming little bitch. Well I knew where she was hiding out and I was going to make very sure she never set foot in our lives again. I took Rose's sports car because it was the closest and put my foot right to the floor as I headed for Port Angeles and my appointment with a certain little hybrid slut. I didn't meet any police, not that I would have stopped, I might just have been tempted to rip their heads off as a little practice for my real target. Slowing as I neared the motel I suddenly braked hard as my sight dimmed and I saw a vision. Danger, extreme danger was headed towards Forks, towards our family. I saw Edward and Esme their heads throw onto a pyre, Rose and Emmett hiding in fear, Jazz fighting but going down under the onslaught Carlisle beaten to a pulp by a huge unknown vampire throwing rocks and heavy furniture around. There was going to be war and we were going to die. I recognized one name. One face and knew if I didn't act this would come to pass. But what did I have to offer Alexis? I had met her before I found Jazz in Philadelphia and we travelled together for a while. It was good for me as she taught me much about our world, most of all how very dangerous it could be. After she left I saw Jazz and understood he was the one who could and would keep me safe and that's why I decided to meet him and bring him here, away from danger or so I thought but now danger had found me.

I waited to see more and then I got it, a location for her flashed through my mind and grabbing my phone I called directory assistance for the number of the motel in Portland. They were close, probably getting ready to act so I didn't have long. I rang the number with shaking fingers and waited praying I would get through to Alexis before they moved on, moved closer.

"Yes?

"Alexis its Alice Brandon."

There was a slight pause then,

"Brandon? I thought you went by the name Cullen these days Alice. What can I do for you? I assume you have seen something. Are you ringing to beg for mercy? You should have told your husband to work for us, it would have been safer for you."

"I didn't know what was going on until just now and I want to make a deal."

"Please tell me you aren't hoping to swap Blair for your life?"

"No, she's dead. I'm willing to swap important information for the lives of myself and my husband.

"And the rest of the Cullens? Their friends?"

"No, just Jasper and myself."

**Bella**

I didn't get sick, it was one of the perks of being a hybrid or at least I hadn't until now. I started on my way out of Washington but then by the time I reached Port Angeles I felt ill so I stopped for coffee unable to eat anything, the very thought made me feel sick to my stomach. After this I drove on but I knew in my heart I couldn't keep going, the further I got from the Cullens, from Jasper, the worse I felt and I pulled in taking a room in a small hotel just off the highway. I rushed in feeling really sick now and threw up just as I reached the toilet.

It went on until I felt weary and sore so I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. This wasn't such a good idea because all I could see was Jaspers face, his smile and feel his cool hand in mine. Had I been right? Would I simply curl up and die without him? Well if I had to go this was as good a way as any, at least I had found my mate and enjoyed some weeks with him although we had never been intimate. I wondered how it would have felt if he had turned over in bed and pulled me close, kissed me and caressed my almost naked body then slipped off my sleep wear and made love to me, oh how I had wanted him too at times but the spectre of Alice lay heavy between us.

I had hoped to recover enough to get out of Washington state at least although heading back to my latest apartment held no thrill for me. It was small and sparsely furnished but then I hadn't bothered to amass much in the way of possessions, the more I kept the more I had to move when I left city, after city, after town, always on the move and always alone. How different my life would have been if Jasper hadn't been married, we could have started together built a home and a life together, Instead of which I was still alone while he was stuck with a woman who didn't want him, one who didn't even love him. She had her reasons for keeping him close but I had no idea what they were. Was he really just a trophy? The woman who tamed The Major of legend? It was a poor return for the pledge of his undying loyalty. As day wore into night and then day again I couldn't force myself to get up, it was just too much effort and I was glad I'd paid for three nights. I was hungry but I couldn't force myself to get up and go buy food I would rather starve, perhaps I could starve myself to death, I didn't really care any I just wanted the terrible sickness and pain to stop. I wanted to close my eyes and never open them again.

I must have slept though because when I next opened my eyes it was dusk again and the hunger had abated but the sickness was just as great and my whole body ached as if it were trying to pull itself apart at the joints. Maybe my body understanding that I would never turn back and drive to my mate was trying to take itself back. Now I really was losing it so before I did I decided to take one more trip down memory lane and closed my eyes again whispering,

"Jasper I love you, I always will."

Then let myself float among the memories of my time with the man my body craved and my lips wanted to be kissing. I wondered how long this strange feeling would last. Would I wake up again or would I slip into the sweet sleep of death? What I didn't want, what I couldn't risk was being found sick and sent to a hospital, I wasn't quite human enough to pull that one off so I decided to wallow just a little longer then force myself back into my car and keep driving until it became too much, then I would find a high place and throw myself into the ocean, drowning couldn't be any worse than this pain.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

**Alice**

Well, it wasn't the best deal but I had got one, all I needed to do now was get back to the house and get Jasper moving. We had time to pack and leave before the house became a trap. As long as we were away before the others turned up we could still get away and Alexis would send men to pick Bella up. I would finally be rid of the little bitch for good. I think I smiled all the way back to the house but as I got close I understood I must shield my thoughts from Edward if he were still there. One stray thought and my deal would unravel because I just knew they wouldn't flee without attempting to warn Bella Swan and the others. If Alexis thought I had ruined her plan I wouldn't be safe anywhere on the planet, not for long. Well I'd managed it before so I could do it again. Did I feel guilty at not warning the rest of the family? Before the last few days I would have said yes but not any longer, they had all turned against me and now they would discover just what that meant for their safety...too late to save them though. I was relieved not to see any strange cars so Darius and his merry band weren't here yet but they were coming, I'd seen that much although I hadn't known why they had made the decision at the time.

**Edward**

I couldn't understand why Alice had disappeared again so soon after getting Jazz back, especially as she had made such a big thing of wanting time alone with him. Something told me she was up to something and I decided to find out what. Esme caught her in the hallway to tell her there was no news from the others yet but there would be soon.

"Where did you go Alice? Shouldn't you have stayed? You should be apologizing to Jazz, you know Rose has been up there with him since you had your little tantrum. I understand you were upset about Bella, how close she was forced to be with Jasper but it was no one's fault. If you want someone to hate you should try the person who started all this by attacking your husband. I think we all owe Bella a huge apology for the way she was treated here, I blame myself for not speaking to you about your attitude myself, I was blinded by your pain but it was just jealousy.

I caught a flicker, a name Alexis when Esme had said Alice should be blaming the person responsible for the attack. Now I knew the name of the vampire who attacked was Blair so who was Alexis? I waited sitting at the piano but listening in, Alice was trying to hide something from me and I wanted to know what. She thought she could keep me out by chanting poetry in her mind but that was only so effective. When I wasn't bothered it would keep me out completely but if I was determined I would get something. This time all I got was the one name Alexis and then I remembered what Carlisle had been thinking as I passed him before he closed his study door quickly seeing me. The study was lined with something that interfered with my ability to read thoughts and I could get nothing more but the name Alexis was the name of the person Darius had thought might be of great danger to us.

I found Emmett outside but as soon as he saw me he headed for the trees shouting he was going for a swim but I never heard any splashes, he knew more, probably as much as Carlisle but he wasn't giving me anything. Going back inside still deciding what to do and who to approach Alice ran upstairs and I caught some more, she had made a deal, Bella for her life and Jaspers. The bitch had made a deal? Bella was in danger and Alice knew where she was which meant she was close. I ran through to the car she'd taken and checked the mileage, we kept track of our journeys out of idle curiosity and from that I could tell she hadn't gone very far, no further than Port Angeles probably. Well the best thing was to tell Jazz, maybe this would shake him out of the strange lethargy he'd fallen into since Bella left. I knew from Carlise and Esme's thoughts that they were really mates and I found it hard to understand how he'd let her leave after all I knew about mates from Carlisle. But if there were serious danger for Bella he was her best bet for safety. I had been terrible to her when she was here but after looking at myself and listening to Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, I understood what a dick I'd been so this was my opportunity to make up for that.

**Bella**

The sound of my phone buzzing brought me from my wonderful reverie and I wondered if it might be Jasper begging me to return but of course he didn't have my number, it hadn't been necessary to give it to anyone at the Cullens and it was safer if they didn't have it, any calls made to me might be picked up by the Volturi and that could be dangerous all round, they couldn't know I had been helping Jasper. The only people who ever rang me were my father or Marcus, but this time I recognized Aro's soft voice.

"Bella my dear, how are you?"

"OK Aro thank you."

I was nervous, my palms sweating, was this going to be trouble? Had they somehow found out I'd been helping the Cullens? Would Jasper be in danger as a result?

"Please don't be nervous, your father informed us of what you have been doing and as he was the one who suggested that you agree to help I think we can overlook the incident besides which it puts you in a wonderful position for your next task."

"Oh I see of course, what did you want of me?"

If Aro could have seen the state of me he wouldn't have been quite so keen to send me on another mission.

"We need you to return to the Cullen house and protect them and the friends they are expecting."

"Go back?"

I felt sicker than ever, how could I possibly go back to that house? But I had no choice, the Volturi owned me, they allowed me a generous allowance in return for a few favors and in fairness the favors hadn't been numerous or terribly difficult or dangerous.

Of course I agreed even though every fiber of my being told me to run and keep running while my heart was doing handstands at the thought of seeing my mate again. The thing was if he was in danger I had no choice, I couldn't allow him to be harmed whatever he had decided, that was beyond my control. Aro hadn't told me much more except that this mission was of vital importance and it was important I get back as quickly as I could. With great effort I repacked the things I'd dragged out of my bag and washed and cleaned my teeth, looking in the mirror I groaned, I looked like death only slightly warmed through., Well Alice would have nothing to worry about this time, I was no competition at all. I threw my bag into the trunk of the car and turned it round to head back to Forks knowing that the closer I got the better I would feel but I was also tired and weak because I hadn't eaten anything since the morning I left the Cullen house almost three days ago now. Thinking about it I hadn't even drunk anything except a few sips of cold water since the coffee at the cafe before I found the motel and I brought that back up soon after drinking it. The road was fairly quiet for which I was grateful, concentration was difficult and my eyes were red and sore from lack of sleep and crying,. All in all I was a wreck!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

**Bella**

I didn't know how dangerous this mission might be so I tried to stay alert although Aro hadn't mentioned anything about being careful on my way back to Forks. When I saw a car which had obviously lost control and crashed into one of the barriers I slowed feeling uneasy. I could get through but I needed to slow down and take care. Still it hadn't blocked the road so I doubted it was anything like an ambush. Being tired almost cost me my life as a figure came from the trees as I squeezed my car between the wreckage and the barriers. Suddenly my vision was obliterated by a heavy downpour of rain although there had been no sign of rain as I'd started out. My wipers were having trouble keeping the windows clear and as I peered through the rivulets of rain pouring down the wind shield a strong gust of wind almost flipped the car sending it careering into the center of the road the other side of the crashed car. Coming the other way was a huge logging truck which slammed on its brakes and skidded jackknifing as it did so and came towards me side on, the huge wall of metal that was its sides looming ever closer. I ducked down putting my hands over my face and head and braced myself for the impact which was bone jarring. The cabin of my car crumpled and I felt my legs trapped as the engine was pushed back crushing the bulkhead into the space where the pedals had been only moments before. The pain was terrible and I found myself screaming before trying to open the door, scared the car might burst into flames burning me alive, or the truck for that matter which was all I could see through the gap where the wind shield had been.

The rain had stopped and the wind died but I saw from the side window the figure I'd seen just before the truck jackknifed and it was getting closer, this was an enemy, come to finish me off and I struggled harder but I couldn't free my legs and the pain was getting worse. I closed my eyes and prayed my death would be fast, I didn't want to suffer any longer.

**Jasper**

I heard Edward's words only because of her name Bella and understood she was in danger, pulling myself from the terrible lethargy that had kept me prisoner I struggled to make sense of what he was saying.

"Jazz come on you have to pull yourself together. I heard Alice's thoughts, she knows who did this to you and she's made a deal.

"Alice sold Bella out to the enemy?"

"Yeah I think so. She knows where Bella is and I think she's in danger.

Edward followed me as I literally tore down the stairs to find Alice in the lounge with Rose. Not stopping to speak I grabbed my wife by the throat and lifted her to look into her eyes with my own,

"Where is Bella?"

I knew looking into my eyes she could see the fires of hell flickering because I felt them inside roaring to get out, It was the same feeling I got when I was The Major. He may have been dormant but The God of War was still there and she had just raised him from his slumbers. I saw her eyes begin to bulge and we both knew if she didn't speak soon she would never speak again. Rose stood up to intervene but Edward who had followed me shook his head warningly and she subsided.

"You have five seconds to speak or I will crush your throat, rip your head off and destroy you."

Alice knew I meant every word, she knew I would carry out my threat without compunction and she started to speak, telling me everything I needed to know and more. When she finished I threw her aside like a discarded toy and turned to Rose,

"Make sure she doesn't leave or speak to anyone, I haven't finished with her yet."

Then I ran from the house grabbing the keys to Emmett's truck as I went and Edward climbed in beside me.

"You might need some help. I've been a dick but I'm here for you now."

I nodded and raced down the drive praying we wouldn't be too late and promising I would never let Bella out of my sight again if I found her safe and well. The alternative was just too ghastly to contemplate.

We arrived just in time by the look of things as a figure approached a badly crushed car that I recognised as the one Bella had driven off in such a short time ago. I slammed on the brakes and Edward jumped out shouting for me to save Bella while he kept the enemy busy but I could see this was no ordinary fighter and despite Edward's gift he didn't have the experience to deal with that.

"You get Bella out of the car. I'll deal with our friend."

Edward changed direction making for the car as the unknown vampire turned to face me, not one I'd ever seen before although Id seen that look of arrogance plenty of times in the past. For years I had been underestimated and it always helped.

"Go now while you still can."

"Can't do that but maybe you can take a message back to whoever you work for."

His eyes narrowed,

"Who are you?"

"Oh I go by many names but the one you'd know me by best would be The God of War."

I saw that hit home and before my adversary had time to try any of his tricks I knocked him to his knees with a healthy dose of the lethargy I'd been feeling for the past three days.

**Bella**

I knew this was it but then the figure moving towards me turned and tensed, there must be another car coming, something was distracting it and then it turned away from me and seconds later I saw another figure at the side window but this figure I recognised.

"Edward?"

He smiled at me,

"I hope you've got insurance Bella. Where does it hurt?"

"My legs are trapped and my head hurts, I think I knocked it on the door jam when I panicked. The air bag hit me in the face like a punch from Emmett but I'll live. You should get back, there's trouble coming. I was on my way back to the house, Aro's orders."

I felt my head swim and wondered if I was going to throw up again but managed to swallow the bitter bile back down, moving hurt my legs though and I winced.

"There's someone here, someone who caused the crash. I think they're looking to kill me"

"Bella, calm down, Jazz is with me, he'll sort out whoever is around."

Jasper was here?

"But this person controls the weather, there was heavy rain and a gale, it blew the car and then the truck, I think its all connected, all in the...I couldn't steer and…..."

I could hear myself slipping into babbling rubbish and tried to stop.

"Can you move away from the door? I'm going to remove it"

I nodded and leaned as far away as I could although it caused me to cry out in pain and then the door was gone, twisted metal pulled away from the car by Edwards vampire muscles. I heaved a sigh of relief, at least I wouldn't die in a blaze if the car caught fire.

"What about the truck driver?"

"I don't have time to worry about him right now Bella."

"Yes, you must, he's innocent Edward, please for me."

He rolled his eyes but ran over to the truck peering in the cab and then ran back,

"He's unconscious but breathing. I'll ring the emergency services when we leave if it hasn't already been reported but the road seems unusually quiet so maybe they blocked it further up

to give them a clear field, anyway lets see what we can do for you."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Jasper**

I felt the wind whipping around me suddenly and understood that somehow this person was controlling the weather. I hit them again with even more lethargy and feeling Bella's pain I intensified that and sent it too and my adversary fell to the road hands and knees in contact with the black top.

"You really shouldn't mess with my mate, that was a bad fucking move, a fatal one as a matter of fact."

I ran at the man and as the wind strengthened I launched myself at him and knocked him flat on his back grabbing his throat with my hands then leaned in very close to whisper in his ear,

"Maybe I'll find someone else to deliver the message, you made a terrible mistake attacking that car."

I ripped the figure's arms off as lightning crashed down beside us, I rolled to the side and the man got to his feet staggering with venom pumping from his arm sockets and backing away from me as I concentrated and knocked him back to his knees once more with lethargy then walked slowly over and took his head between my hands,

"I'd like to take more time over killing you but I need to make sure my mate is safe so you lose."

I wrenched his head free of the neck and threw it into the fire smouldering at the side of the road where the lightning had caught the sparse grass that was just dry enough to ignite. His screams were almost deafening but I ignored them running to where Edward was carefully moving twisted metal from the front of the car,

"She's trapped by her legs and she looks in a bad way."

I knelt beside her and swept her hair from her eyes to look into her face,

"You hang on there Bella Swan, we have things to discuss when we get back to the house, don't you die on me now."

Her eyes flickered open and widened seeing me there at her side,

"Jasper?"

She lifted one bloody hand to touch my face,

"You're really here?"

"Yes I'm really here Bella, you hang on and we'll get you out."

She was rapidly losing consciousness and that worried me, she could be losing blood and if we didn't get her out of there and to Carlisle soon we might lose her. That was one battle I was not prepared to lose, I'd finally made the right decision and Bella had to live so I could tell her so.

A few seconds later Edward called,

"I think that should do it, see if you can pull her free but be careful she's pretty bashed up."

I nodded and putting my hands under her knees, I slowly lifted her up and back and with relief I saw her legs and feet slide free of the mangled metal until, she was in my arms and out of the car. I carried her quickly to the car and Edward ran to join us,

"Drive, get us back Edward fast."

He nodded and started the engine,

"Is she still with us?"

I looked down at Bella but she was unconscious,

"I hope so Edward but she's unconscious at the minute."

"Good, then I can tell you I lied to her about the truck driver., She made me check on him and I told her he was going to be OK I didn't want to upset her but he's dead, at least there's no witnesses. He hit his head on something and cracked his skull on the temple."

I nodded more interested in the battered and bleeding body in my arms. Bella had lost consciousness as I climbed in the truck with her and I had no idea how badly hurt she was. I could only pray that Edward would get us back to Carlisle in time. In the mirror I saw Edward's eyes and noticed they were black but seeing my concern he shook his head,

"I've got it under control Jazz don't worry but could you open a window its pretty overwhelming in here?"

I wound down the nearest window and the fresh air blowing in soon dispelled the scent of fresh human blood although I hadn't really noticed it until Edward mentioned it.

As the house appeared I heaved a sigh of relief, if she were badly hurt then Carlisle was her best bet and she hadn't regained consciousness yet so I had no idea of her condition, whether it had deteriorated or was out of the drivers door before the truck came to a halt and shouting for Carlisle who appeared almost immediately and on seeing me with Bella in my arms called for me to take Bella straight to his study where he had some medical supplies. He asked me if she were badly injured but I couldn't tell. There was a lot of blood and the legs on her pants were ripped to pieces, the blood flowing fast from the wounds. Esme appeared on the porch steps but seeing my face stepped to one side so I pushed through ignoring Alice's pleas from the other room where she was still be held by Rose. She could wait but she would feel the full force of my wrath later.

**Carlisle**

We took Bella straight up to the examination bed in my study and Jasper laid her gently on the surface then stood back his hands and clothes streaked with blood but I knew he hadn't even noticed, his only concern was the fate of his mate.

"Call Rose, she's helped me before and she knows what she's doing."

He looked at me for a second then went to the door and I took the opportunity to look into Bella's eyes. I didn't see any sign of concussion and feeling her skull I couldn't detect any fractures which was a relief but then as a hybrid she was more durable than a mere human. By the time Rose appeared I was ready to check on her leg injuries.

"Right lets get these pants off. Rose if you hold her I'll cut them off"

A hand came over my shoulder and took the scissors from me,

"I'll do it Carlisle, you check her arms I saw a nasty cut on one of them."

Standing back I watched as Jasper gently cut up the blood soaked material while Rose watched smiling, she too had finally seen the light and knew Bella was Jaspers mate.

"Where is Alice?"

Jasper's voice had gone icy cold.

Rose turned slightly,

"Emmett and Edward are watching her and both are more than willing to rip her legs off if she tries anything."

"Oh yes Carlisle, Darius called just as Jazz shouted me and from the sound of it we're going to be in the centre of what he colourfully described as a shit storm pretty soon."

"Yeah well I think it's already started because the vampire who did this was unknown and had a gift, controlling the elements which is pretty spectacular and would have come to the attention of the Volturi without a doubt so he's been hidden away until now. What I don't understand is why they are appearing now, what's going on Carlisle?"

"Later Jasper, Darius and the others are on their way and they sounded concerned, I think it's big, but for now we need to concentrate on Bella. She may need hospital attention."

Bella's eyes flew open and she grabbed my arm more tightly than I thought she was capable of,

"No hospitals, I have to be here, Aro sent me back to help I can protect you from the gifts, I have to stay here."

I took her hand holding it tightly and crouched down to look into her poor battered face,

"OK Bella, no hospital but you have to lay still and relax while I stitch these wounds."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Jasper**

I waited impatiently as Carlisle tried to stitch Bella's wounds but it was easier said than done, her skin was more like ours than human and in the end he was forced to use clips and staples but even that was difficult. She still looked agitated and when he had finished Carlisle spoke,

"I'm going to leave you alone with Jasper for a while, he can keep you calm and that's what you need. If you don't keep calm and still you are going to open those wounds again and then you'll be no use to anyone. I think your vampire genes will help you heal more quickly than a human but I don't want to take any chances. Is that understood Bella?"

She nodded not looking at me and he and Rose, after touching me comfortingly on the shoulder, left.

Once they'd gone I pulled a chair up to sit beside Bella and slowly she turned her head to look at me directly,

"I'm sorry about this, I wouldn't have come back but Aro ordered me, or at least he asked and I work for him when necessary so here I am"

Her words were quiet as the pain meds Carlisle had given her began to take effect and I nodded,

"I'm glad you did, it saved me a job looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why would you do that? You made your position very clear and I accepted it."

"Yes well, I was a fool to think I could live without you in my life. I've been missing you since you left, I felt cold and alone."

She smiled a little and tried to lift her hand to my face to touch my cheek,

"You too? I felt like I was dying, that's why I didn't get far. I spent the last three days laying in a motel room hoping to die. But what about Alice and your wedding vows? She's still your wife."

I shook my head.

"Alice betrayed you, she almost got you killed and I'll never forgive her for that."

"I did it to save us Jazz, not just me but us."

I turned enraged to see Alice hovering in the doorway,

"And you are still drooling after the little bitch. Just look at her for God's sake, How can you possibly prefer her to me. She's a witch and she's caught you in her web. She doesn't love you, I do and I'm your wife, I saved you from drowning in your own past, you owe me Jazz"

I got up shaking with anger,

"Get out of my sight before I do something I can't take back, You've never loved me, you only love yourself. You're the most selfish bitch I've ever met, you could show Maria a thing or two. She was at least honest about what she wanted me for."

"Well maybe that's why she threw you out, if she got as much action in the bedroom as I did or do you get turned on by death and torture? Did you get hard fucking her among the corpses? Sorry I couldn't do that for you. Still now your precious frail little bitch is bleeding you'll probably be panting for her."

I couldn't stop myself from reacting but I wasn't the only one who had heard her and decided to act. Alice went down under the combined weight of Edward, Emmett, and I as the girls came running in shouting their outrage. I just wanted to rip her vicious tongue from her head but Emmett had her in a headlock while Edward grabbed her feet and they carried her away from me. As I tried to follow Carlisle, who had also appeared, put a hand on my chest to stop me

"Bella needs you more at the moment son. Don't worry, I'm sure the rest of the family will make sure Alice stays away and doesn't spit any more vitriol. We all owe you son, let us handle this for now"

I felt my body screaming for revenge but I understood Carlisle was right, Bella was injured, hurting, and I should be at her side so I turned slowly, returned to the study, and sat back down trying hard to calm myself and then looked at Bella and saw the tears running down her bruised face and felt even worse.

"I am so sorry Bella, what Alice said was..."

She wiped her tears away with a weak gesture and then took my hand shaking like hers but with rage not pain and squeezed it,

"Alice isn't important, keeping you all safe is and I need to be strong for that. I need you to get me some blood and mix it with venom."

"What?"

"I'm part vampire remember, its drastic but it will help me heal quickly. I'm afraid I've neglected myself the past few days and I don't have the strength to heal quickly without it. Please Jasper do this for me but don't tell Carlisle or anyone else, its our secret."

Was she going to be ashamed of her weakness? She had no need to be, no one would feel any less of her for it but when I told her this she just shook her head,

"Please, let it be our secret?"

"OK, Carlisle's got blood in here he keeps for experiments but venom..."

"Yours would be fine, if you don't mind that is."

I felt ashamed for not suggesting it myself and nodded getting a beaker from the desk and washing it out then pouring some blood into it before biting into my own wrist to let some of my venom drip in to mingle. Then held the beaker to her lips and she drank slowly taking small sips. I could tell she wasn't enjoying it, this was a sacrifice to help us. Four times I filled the beaker and added some of my venom to it and by the time she had finished drinking I could see she looked better. She managed a smile before laying back and closing her eyes,

"I just need to sleep a while now and I'll be fine thank you Jasper. Remember what I said to you when we first met?"

"Yes you said you would never let anyone hurt me again."

"Good, remember that, I meant it then and I do now. Always remember that."

I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and by the time I straightened up she was asleep so I swilled out the beaker and put the remaining blood back in Carlisle's fridge then watched as the wound on my wrist healed leaving another scar to join the others that ran all the way up to my shoulder. It looked raw compared to them but would soon heal to yet another silvery crescent.

Rose came in a few minutes later,

"How is she?"

"Asleep. What's happened with Alice?"

"Well she's still breathing but that's about the best I can say for her. I'm so sorry Jazz for being such a bitch. I'll apologise to Bella when she wakes up."

"Will you sit with her while I go change?"

She looked at my blood stained clothes,

"Yeah that would make things easier for all of us and Darius and the others have just turned up along with Garrett and a guy I've never seen before, I think they're waiting to see you. You go down, when she wakes I'll call you."

I went out reluctantly although I knew Rose would do as she said and call me when Bella woke again. Shrugging on some fresh clothes after a quick shower I went downstairs to find the others sitting around waiting for me. There was no sign of Alice, Esme or Charlotte. Seeing me looking for them Carlisle explained,

"The girls have taken Alice out before the rest of your friends murdered her but I promise you she's having an equally hard time with them. Now Jasper I think we should talk about what we are going to do. The Volturi won't be here until sometime tomorrow and we don't know how far away Silas and his men are."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Jasper**

I sat down at the huge dining room table which was scattered with maps and papers and looked round, as well as Darius,Emmett, Edward, Garrett, and Peter were Luke and Jason plus a stranger who stood up to introduce himself holding out his hand.

"Major, its an honour. I've wanted to meet you for a long time. My name is Ethan and I have a useful gift to offer."

" Ethan I've heard of you, you're a welcome addition to the party."

"Thank you Major."

"Lets work out exactly what's going on. Who do we have on perimeter duty Darius?"

Darius looked oddly at Carlisle who coughed discreetly,

"I spoke to Old Quil once Darius told me that Guardian tribes were also being targeted and he in turn contacted Johnny H. Once he explained what was going on Johnny H agreed that the Quileute pack would run the perimeter. We are still waiting to hear if the Guardians are willing to stand with us in the event of a war but we have another problem, Darius will explain."

I turned back to Darius,

"In a nutshell we're trapped here Major. There's some kind of gift at work, anyone can get into the grounds but no one can get back out."

"So Silas is bringing the fight to us?"

Emmett sounded concerned but not scared,

I sighed thinking of the little I knew of Silas and nodded,

"This is all a part of his plan, I think he knew I wouldn't join him, or anyone else for that matter, He hoped to get my friends as they arrived to help me but instead Aro sent a gifted hybrid who shielded me. I don't think he knew about her just that you found the gift and destroyed her, he might even have got complacent believing that his gift couldn't be nullified but knowing him he just altered his plan slightly. He wants to take us all out to make it easier for him to take the Volturi out. I think he's more afraid of fighters than gifts which means he had gifts of his own. Are there any more allies coming in?"

"Shouldn't we warn them to stay away?"

I shook my head at Edwards question,

"No, their only chance of not being picked off one by one is to join us and quickly. So do we have anyone else coming?

"David and Carly are on their way, they should be here any time now plus Matthew, Richard and Seth but they were in Alaska so its going to take them a little longer, they aim to be here by daybreak at the latest. Do you think they'll be allowed through?"

"Yes, its better for Silas if all his fish are in the same bowl, easier to catch and kill. Carlisle I'm sorry youre caught up in this, you aren't a fighter I know but you're stuck with us I'm afraid."

I heard Bella coming down the stairs and turned in astonishment when she came through the door moving slowly and awkwardly aided by Rose but on her feet, feet and legs that had been crushed a few hours ago. Carlisle frowned and then looked at me angrily but didn't say anything,

"Carlisle can leave if he wants. Anyone who wants to go can but you'll have to wait until the attack starts. If I break the shield they think will hold us in too soon we lose the advantage."

I held out my hand and she came to my side smiling shyly as I introduced her to the others who were impressed we had our own weapon. Esme arrived at that moment looking a little flustered and unhappy,

" Alice isn't going to help us, she thinks we all betrayed her, standing with Jasper. I did demonstrate our revulsion at her betrayal but I think she really believes she's in the right."

"So even if she saw anything that might help us she won't be willing to say?"

"No. Rose I'm afraid not she refuses to tell us anything else."

Edward got up,

"Let me try, I might be able to get something from her thoughts and I'm more use there than here, I'm not a great fighter so just point me in the right direction when it starts."

I nodded and he left with Esme.

"I wouldn't trust anything that fucking bitch says anyway."

"I don't Peter but she can't hide all her thoughts from Edward and if she has a vision he's in the right place to hear what she's seeing."

We went over the layout of the grounds, the wolves were patrolling the perimeter so we would get a warning once Silas people were close and then unless they got word from Johnny H they would fade away to protect the reservation from the influx of human hunters. It was decided that once they arrived Matthew, Seth and Richard along with Jason and Emmett would cover the back of the house down by the river bank, it was a likely direction for the initial attack and three good fighters could be useful to whittle down the numbers. They would be helped by David whose ability to control the electrical fields of the earth meant he could stun anyone going into the water and give our fighters a chance to take them out before they could recover.

The forest to the East of the house would be covered by Peter, Garrett, Charlotte and luke along with Esme and Carlisle. Hopefully Luke would be able to confuse the enemy by planting confusing thoughts in their minds leaving Darius as coordinator using radios and overhead satellite surveillance. The drive would be covered by Ethan and Debra, he could toss any vehicles into the air and was ready to go out and narrow the entry by falling some trees, funnel the enemy into a small killing area. That left Bella, Edward, Rose and myself to cover the front of the house although wherever Silas appeared that's where Bella would be needed otherwise whoever he attacked was dead. Her shield would be invaluable even weak as it was.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?"

"I do, provided the enemy attack in the next couple of days I can project my shield further. The human blood and venom you gave me has boosted it."

Well that was good news although Carlisle didn't seem to think so by his glance at her and then me.

Darius earpiece crackled and we heard voices,

"You there Darius? We've just entered the grounds, the enemy are taking up positions now but they didn't chase us, they stopped at the road so somethings up. Any ideas what?"

"Hey Matthew you're early man. Just make your way to the house and we'll explain before giving you your orders."

"When do the Volturi arrive? Only I think we're gonna need their dynamic duo if the faces I've seen are coming against us. Be with you soon."

He looked up at me,

"Well, we'll have some idea who Silas has with him."

I looked at Peter,

"You and Charlotte go check what's happening if anything and bring the others in with you but don't go too far, were going to need you soon."

"No sweat, come on my love lets see what the Satanic Silas is up to."

I watched them out then turned back to those at the table,

"We'll wait until the others have been brought up to speed before we take our places and Darius, you let me know as soon as you hear from Aro, his men will have to fight their way in, take Silas from the rear."

"Got it Major. There are others coming, Mary and Randall, Alistair, Charles and Makenna but I'm not sure they'll be here in time to be useful. I'll let the Volturi know about them just in case, we don't want our allies getting killed by friendly fire."

"Amen to that!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

**Peter**

Charlotte and I went cautiously out looking for any sign of the enemy and for our allies who appeared a few minutes later looking around warily.

"Peter, what the hell is going on? I expected a fight to get in but nothing."

"That my friend is because they think we're trapped in here, Silas has a one way shield among his troops and he thinks we can't get out."

"And he's wrong?"

"Oh yeah, we have our own secret weapon, besides why would we want to? We're ready to take that fucking weirdo on as soon as he gets here and the Volturi will be here soon to back us up. We need to win this my friend or we're all going to die anyway."

I got that itch between my shoulder blades that told me it was going down soon, hopefully not until the Volturi reinforcements arrived but I doubt Silas would be willing to stick to our itinerary. Could we win this war? That depended very much on what gifts Silas had in his arsenal. Against other fighters then hell yes but our muscle was no defense against someone like Jane or Alec Volturi's and I was heartily glad that those two were on our side this time. When we got back inside the others had split into groups chatting but the tension in the atmosphere was palpable, we were all fighters and we were ready for action. I noticed The Major with Darius and Ethan so went to join them while Charlotte split off to look for Rose and Esme. Bella was missing which I thought strange but then so was Carlisle so maybe she was getting a check up on her injuries, she'd looked pretty beat up to me when I saw her and then she'd been cleaned up.

**Carlisle**

I had to speak to Bella but alone, at least at first so as the meeting broke up I asked her if I could check on her injuries. Looking at Jasper I could tell she was unhappy at leaving him but she knew this conversation was going to take place so decided to get it over with now. She followed me to my study and stood waiting as I shut the door,

"Don't worry Bella this room is sound proofed so no one can hear our conversation. Did you tell Jasper everything?"

"I don't know what you mean Doctor Cullen"

"I think you do and that's why you were willing to speak to me. I think as your mate he has a right to know don't you?"

"Its my life, my decision. I made him a promise and I intend keeping it whatever the cost."

"So you are aware of the dangers of your actions?"

"Yes I am, it was my choice."

"Do you think Jasper would have agreed? Would have helped you if he had known?"

"Does it matter now? Its too late to change anything. Anyway I think I'm going to be needed don't you?"

"I'm not sure I can keep your secret Bella."

"Yes you can Carlisle, your family put me through hell, you owe me and I'm collecting. I want your word you will keep your mouth shut!"

She looked at me steadily until I nodded reluctantly,

"Very well but I think you were wrong to do it."

"I'll take that under advisement now shall we get back to the others? If Jasper asks you anything you tell him that as a hybrid I heal fast and that's all."

**Jasper**

I missed Bella as soon as she left the room but I was happy that Carlisle was watching out for her. I just hoped I could keep her safe during the battle although so long as she protected herself I could do the rest. Thinking about the fighting I wondered what to do about Alice, we didn't have anyone spare to keep her guarded and I didn't want her turning to Silas to give him help. For two pins I would kill her now but I wanted her to suffer, I wanted her to apologize to Bella for all she'd said and done to hurt the girl who was my mate. Charlotte came over and tapped my shoulder,

"You have to decide what happens to Alice, the fight will be on us soon enough and we can't spare people to look after her."

"I know Char. Look stay here, get everyone ready to get to their positions. I wont be a minute, where is she?"

"The root cellar with Esme and Edward."

I went down the steps to the root cellar and I could hear Alice talking, she was trying to persuade the guys to free her, telling them she could help them to stay alive.

"Alice just shut up, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could spit any longer, you blinded us for way too long but you've finally shown your true colours now and if Jazz doesn't finish you off then I will."

I stepped into sight and felt the rage growing as soon as I set eyes on my wife. She cowered away from me and I knew I was projecting my anger but I didn't try to stop myself, instead I strode over and dragged her to her feet,

"You aren't going anywhere bitch. You'll stay here until this is over and then you, Bella and I are going to have words."

"Don't expect me to apologize for anything I said about her. You're still my husband and if you think I'm going to stand aside for her you're very much mistaken."

"Oh I don't expect you to do anything Alice, except suffer and here's the beginning."

I threw her against the cellar wall and as she slid down to the floor I grabbed both legs and wrenched hard handing one each to the others.

"Get rid of these, she's not going anywhere until I say so."

Esme and Edward both looked at me warily,

"You want us to hide them somewhere?"

"I don't give a shit what you do, burn them for all I care. It'll be less to dispose of later."

As Alice screamed for mercy I left her down there and returned to join the others ready to take our places.

Darius looked over,

"No more news from the guardians Major but the Volturi should be here in about three hours."

Three hours? I doubted Silas would wait, he had to know they were coming to our aid and he would certainly want us destroyed before having to fight the Volturi guard.

"Do we have any idea of his gifts?"

"Yeah, Michael saw Lourdes, she can paralyse with a touch so be careful, the effect only lasts about five minutes but that's long enough to lose your head. She's the redhead, tall, and wearing green. I gave out a picture of Silas, its the only one I could find from an old painting but it will give you a chance to spot him. If you do scream loud for Bella because his touch is lethal and she's the only one who can protect you from it. You've heard of Alexis, she can absorb a gift to use temporarily from a range of about about twenty feet. Again its a short lasting gift but you'll find it hard to fight your own gift. The others we'll just have to watch and see. If I get any information I'll send it on to you so everyone make sure you're wearing your ear piece."

I glanced around the room to see everyone checking their ear piece and nodding

"Right folks lets get into position. Good luck."

Everyone filed out until there was only Bella and myself left,

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and smiled at me,

"We're going to win this Jasper."

"Yes we are and then you and I are..."

She hushed me, her finger feeling warm against my lips,

"No talk of the future, lets just concentrate on getting through today. By the way my shield is much stronger right now, I can probably cover most of our party so you concentrate on finding Silas. Do you have a way of killing him?"

"We need to burn him and I'm hoping Carly did as I asked and lit a fire outside."

"How do you get Silas into the flames without touching him though?"

"We don't, we take the fire to him instead."

She didn't understand and I was about to explain Carly's gift of animation when I heard an exclamation from Darius,

"You'd better get out there Major the show is beginning."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Jasper**

I saw what Darius meant as soon as I got outside, scattered figures could be seen on the far side of the river and more on the drive approaching the part we had narrowed and I could hear movement in the forest. They were coming in from all sides so we just waited Bella at my side ready to move whenever she was needed. Then a solitary figure moved forward and all the others stopped, waiting for Silas to approach. I could see the terrible scars on his face and neck, courtesy of the guardians who had attacked him as he lay unconscious, going through the transformation from human to vampire. If not for his gift he would have died that day and saved us all this trouble. He stopped about fifty feet from me and waited for me to approach but I was careful to stay just out of reach.

"Major, it looks like you are expecting war."

"Well you declared war didn't you by attacking me and then trapping us all inside this area?"

"I merely wanted to keep you out of the fight, there is little point in your dying after all. You have a place waiting in my regime once the accursed Volturi are destroyed."

"And a straightforward offer would have been too tame I take it?"

"Come now Major, I approached you and you refused me as I knew you would. What was the point in waiting? The offer is still open, you and any of your companions are free to join the winning side even now...or face the alternative, extinction."

"I think we'll take our chances if its all the same to you."

Silas inclined his head,

"Of course, its your funeral Major and don't think Aro's toy soldiers will be here in time to save you. I expect this to be over before they arrive. I have great faith in my followers."

"As I do in mine. You could just disband your group and surrender to me of course."

"Major you know of me, am I likely to surrender when I can fight? Besides I have the advantage. You are trapped and if my men and women chase you to the boundary they can kill you like rats in a trap. Allow me to help you rethink your decision, I will introduce some of my gifts, that may help.

He turned slightly and called two names,

"Alexis my dear."

A beautiful willowy blonde stepped from the forest and smiled,

"Alexis here can steal any of your gifts. Not that I think you have many Major."

"Barnabas."

A short squat man stepped forward from the figures behind Silas,

"How many of your fighters could continue without their sight? Of course I have warriors too and more gifts so why don't you reconsider your decision before you are wiped out?"

"You failed to mention the two gifts we have already destroyed Silas, Blair and Samantha."

He scowled but then recovered,

"True you have been lucky up to now but that finishes here today. So Major?"

"Go to hell Silas."

He nodded staring at me then stepped back,

"Then let the fun begin!"

His group at the river split in two, one half jumping across the other wading through, they were cautious and not without reason because as soon as those entering the water had done so David diverted an electrical impulse from beneath the earth and electrocuted them. Before they could recover our fighters were on them and the battle was joined. There were screams and shouts as we clashed and every few seconds information came through our ear pieces from Darius who was spotting Silas gifts and warning us of them. We kept our gifts away from Alexis using warriors to take her, without anyone to leech from she was easy pickings and I saw her go down under the combined onslaught of Garrett and Emmett. The fighters in the forest were now out in the open and the bodies began to mount up while I tried to keep Silas in sight. He had taken down two of ours Richard, and Seth but was aiming to get close enough to take me down. Bella hovered close by but when she saw any of our people having a problem she sent her shield to cover them, saving Ethan from Lourdes and Luke from Barnabas although I saw Charlotte leading Peter away to recover after he got too close and was caught by Barnabas gift of temporary blindness.

Ethan came into his own when there were a few of Silas people grouped together. His gift was one of setting discord among allies if they were close enough to each other. It lost Silas a few fighters but he had obviously seen Ethan and warned his fighters not to group together making Ethan's gift limited but it also kept the enemy from joining together against us.

Seeing Carly edging towards Silas I joined her along with Carlisle and we tried to edge him towards the fire burning outside the back of the house. Carly needed him to be within forty feet of the fire in order for her gift to work but in the meantime she was keeping him off guard sending rocks and fallen tree branches in his direction. It stopped him focusing in on any one of us but I could see he was constantly checking to see if there was a way to reach me. I had too much to live for these days and there was no way I would let him lay a hand on me. We were only fifty feet from the fire when a shout went up and I turned to see Peter, Edward, and Rose, fighting thin air with a young man from Silas group calling to others to help him take them down. I shouted for Bella to help and she followed me turning aside anyone or anything that got in our way with her shield and as soon as the others were under her protection they came to their senses just in time to fight back.

One of their fighters, a huge guy with Miguel on his tee shirt grabbed Carlisle and started to wrench at his head. I could see the flesh tearing but before I could get there to help Bella turned again and Miguel was pushed back as if by an invisible force giving Carlisle time to recover and me to get to his side. Miguel went down under Edwards flying tackle and while he held the huge figure down I decapitated him throwing the head as far as possible to be found and burned later.

Lourdes was causing troubles for a group including Jason, Garrett, Ethan, and Rose who had banded together to take her on but of course they had forgotten her gift and were now stationary, paralyzed and she was calling others over to finish off the trapped while she concentrated on keeping them under her gift. As Emmett and Esme joined me Bella arrived and freed them from the effects of Lourdes who crashed to the floor with Emmett's weight on her back. While he had been paralyzed he still held her down with his weight alone until Jason joined him and between them they literally tore her to pieces as Garrett turned sensing another attack from those she had called over. Esme helped Rose reattach the hand she lost in the fighting and then they went back to work.

We had lost a few friends already and Silas was targeting others that were injured, we couldn't afford to lose any more. Peter and Garrett were in most danger along with Charlotte and Emmett because they were cornered against the shield unable to move any further. I looked around for Bella but she had disappeared so I went to help alone. As I reached them I saw a movement from behind and suddenly there were a group of black clad figures, wading into the fight, the Volturi had arrived and just in time. Jane concentrated on Silas knocking him to the ground, the only way to neutralize him safely. With the other Volturi gifts the playing field was far more level and the battle was soon over but there had been losses on both sides and as we cleared the battlefield I saw a group of bodies laid out with Carlisle and Peter standing over side by side were Richard, Seth, Luke, and the small figure of Carly, Silas' last victim as he went down under Jane's attack. There were too many but it could have been far worse and would have been if the Volturi hadn't turned up. They too had lost some now covered by black cloaks and at a distance a great bonfire had been built from Carly's fire and Silas dead comrades were being thrown on to be devoured by the flames. Once the other bodies had been destroyed Edward diverted Carly's flames with a hastily laid trail of dry sticks and we watched as they rushed along closer and closer to Silas who still lay writhing on the ground. At a signal from me Jane looked away breaking contact and he jumped back to his feet but he was too late. The flames licked around him and his body began to shimmer in the heat haze before disappearing beneath their hungry tongues, finally Silas had been brought down.

Others were injured, I saw Peter with a detached arm and Garrett with bites to his neck and face both being tended by Carlisle as they healed. Rose stood with Emmett, his huge arm around her as her hand completed its healing, Jason standing with them. Edward was limping but seemed fine otherwise and Esme was sporting several bites on her arms that could be seen through the rips in her shirt. It had been far closer than I liked. The thing that concerned me most was that I couldn't see Bella and then there she was running towards me and then in my arms smiling as if as relieved as me to be together once more but then I heard Darius voice in my ear.

"Heads up Major, it looks like Silas had a second wave hidden close by and they'll be on you in moments. The good news is that behind them are Mary, Randall, and Alistair. The bad news is that behind them are some huge fucking wolves and I have no idea whose side they are on as yet,"

So it wasn't over yet!


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Jasper**

There was no time for playing nice so I ordered all the prisoners killed, we couldn't afford to be watching our backs, not with so many of our own people dead or injured. Carlisle looked as if he might argue but Peter and Garrett grabbed his arms and took him off to one side for "the talk".

"Right folks you heard Darius, eyes open and stand ready, its not over yet."

I pulled Bella closer to me,

"Stay here where I can keep an eye on you. You're too precious to me to lose now Bella."

She nodded but I thought she looked weary, using her shield so often and over such distances was obviously taking it out of her and I decided not to use her unless there was no alternative.

"Emmett, check if the shield is still in place, if it is then we have a problem because the gifted vampire is still out there somewhere."

He nodded and tried to cross the river but was stopped on the bank,

"Sorry Jazz its still up, he must be the other side."

I nodded and turned to Bella,

"Right, I want you to go with Emmett and Jason, get them outside the shield and hunt down the person keeping this shield in place because I have a nasty feeling they might try some other way to get rid of us especially if they know Silas is dead. If I were them I would be considering the Volturi will only hunt them down ruthlessly for this uprising."

Bella nodded and kissed me before running off with Emmett and Jason, I knew I'd sent two of our biggest guys with her but she had to be safe and if she were to use her shield she would be vulnerable. Emmett would take good care of her and I gambled the best gifts had already been used in the first attack, I just hoped I was right.

As she was lost to sight I thought of the conversation we had shortly before Darius called us out to battle, when I told her how I felt and that I couldn't go on without her."

"Jasper we need to get a few things straight right from the outset. You know I love you, that you're my mate and I accepted your decision to stand by your wedding vows, to stay with Alice."

"I was wrong, I should have understood that I can't pretend you and I don't belong together."

"Yes we do but if its going to be you and I then it has to be for all time and nothing must ever come between us, especially not Alice."

"You're right of course but I don't think you need to worry about Alice, she's lost me forever. She won't divorce me though I can tell you that without even bothering to ask her."

"That's OK, I don't think your marriage meant much anyway, you married her as Jasper Hale and your real name is Whitlock. Besides she still, goes by Alice Cullen. If you ask me to stand with you, to be yours for eternity then be sure its what you really want because if I ever find you out to be less than one hundred percent faithful to me in any way Alice will seem like a kitten in comparison to my wrath."

I couldn't argue with her, she was right but I knew in my heart that Bella was the one for me and I told her so. We kissed on the deal knowing there was a chance one or both of us might be dead come sundown but for now there was just she and I, The Major and his mate.

**Bella**

I knew it was necessary for me to go with Emmett and Jason or they wouldn't be able to get out but I hated leaving Jasper behind. If anything happened to him now I couldn't live with myself but then was that important right now? I shielded us from those who were gathering around the grounds wondering why they weren't moving in yet and then found Mary, Alistair, and Randall. I almost screamed when they appeared but Emmett was quick to recognize them and they stayed with us as we searched for the gifted vampire. I thought he or she would be close by because holding such a shield for any length of time would be exhausting and the further away they were the more tiring it would be. In the event it was Mary who motioned for us to stop and crept forward silently to peer through some fallen branches. She beckoned me to join her and looking through I could see a single female vampire seated on a branch high in one of the fir trees, one that would give her a great view of the Cullen house. As she watched I saw her smile and heard her whispering to herself,

"So, you think you've won do you Major? Not a chance, Silas always said if he were captured or killed he wanted the Volturi to go down with him and they will. Hurry Shakira let's get on with it."

I motioned Emmett and Jason closer and pointed to her,

"I'll make sure no one can get close to you but you have to take her down fast. I think Silas had something planned if he went down."

Jason tapped my shoulder hurriedly almost dislocating it and I turned to look where he was pointing. In the sky a huge cloud of smoke was building, they were burning the grounds and our friends, and my mate, with it. Shakira must be a fire-starter and Silas had held her back for just this eventuality. If he couldn't win then he would take the Volturi with him.

"Go now, we have to drop this shield or they'll all burn to death inside it."

Jason and Emmett burst through the undergrowth Randall in hot pursuit while Mary and Alistair stayed with me,

"I'm just sorry we didn't get here sooner to help."

"Never mind Mary, as long as they can kill that woman and stop her shield from trapping the others."

"Do you think it will drop with her death or fade gradually?

Hearing Alistair's question I realized I hadn't thought of that, would killing her be enough? I wasn't sure but I couldn't punch a hole large enough for everyone to get out, I didn't have the strength left.

Thinking quickly I turned back,

"Mary stay here and wait for the others, Emmett and Jason have communication with Darius, tell him to point the others towards the river, Tell him I'll punch as big a hole as I can in the shield if it doesn't drop immediately. Tell them to get the hell out fast. Alistair you come with me I might need your help!"

Without waiting for any reply I ran as fast as I could towards the river, a stitch in my side making each step agony. I could feel my strength ebbing, the blood and venom cocktail had almost run its course, I just needed it to hold a little longer, just a little. Reaching the trees by the river bank I saw two vampires watching as the smoke swirled around obscuring the action inside the grounds of the Cullen house. I couldn't wait for them to move so I had to take a chance and stepped out hoping they hadn't heard me but of course my heartbeat gave me away and they spun round smiling when they saw me and closing in for the kill. I closed my eyes momentarily and pulled my shield up as Alistair killed one almost instantly while I pushed the other backwards into the river and across to the center where he too became trapped by the one way shield which was unfortunately still up. Seeing figures moving closer through the thick black smoke I pushed my shield out to break through the one already there and held it, my whole body shaking with the effort.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Bella**

I saw the first of our friends make their way to the river and wade in not leaping and taking the chance that the shield was still up. They reached the boundary and slowed but it was weakening and they struggled forward until they reached my shield when they could run once more but there were a lot of them and the fire was racing across the wet grass as if it were dry tinder, this was no ordinary fire! I couldn't see Jasper yet and knew he would be the last one to leave the area. Hearing a noise behind me I had to hope that Alistair had it covered because I couldn't turn or defend myself without dropping my shield and so far it was still necessary. Then I heard a cry and a scream and I was hit from behind hard. I staggered but kept my feet ignoring the pain in the middle of my back and focusing on the shield. There was a shriek of pain and loud snarls which I hoped meant the wolves were taking out the remnants of Silas' army. I had to pray they recognized Alistair and I for allies I didn't have time to speak to them and then I saw him, Jasper, at the rear of the figures and everyone started to move faster, the one way shield was finally down completely. I heaved a sigh of relief and then fell to my knees my legs no longer having the strength to keep me upright. I put a hand to my back where the pain was and felt a ragged hole, a thin branch protruding from it and felt the thick wetness of blood, I had been stabbed.

**Jasper**

I made sure the others were all out but reminded them we still had enemies on the outside who would soon know of our escape. When Darius told me he'd seen the wolves attacking at the river bank I thought he meant they had turned on us but then he added hastily that they had attacked a vampire who was out to kill Bella while Alistair was busy with the other enemy. Once the last of our friends was in the river I looked over for Bella but couldn't see her, I had a feeling that there was something wrong and I ran across pushing people aside to reach the far bank and try to find her. I saw Emmett rush forward into a group bending down over something or someone and knew it must be Bella, what had happened? She wasn't dead I knew that but she must be hurt, badly to collect such a group around her. Darius voice sounded in my ear again,

"Major, send some bodies to the east, there's some of Silas people coming for you, they know you're out."

I looked around wildly and saw Caius Volturi talking to Felix and Jason so I called him over and passed on Darius instructions.

"We'll take care of the rest Major I think you should go see Carlisle there's a problem."

I barely remembered to nod my thanks I was so worried and pushed my way through the rapidly thinning crowd to the center to find Carlisle kneeling on the ground. I could smell blood and see some on the ground and more on his hands.

"What happened Carlisle? Where is she?"

He looked at me and I saw mixed annoyance and worry in his eyes,

"Bella's been hurt, badly by the amount of blood soaked in the ground but when we got here there was no sign of her."

"Emmett found Alistair being tended by two of the Quileute men, guardians I think although I didn't recognize either of them. He was badly injured but healing and they told him that Bella had been taken away by one of us so they didn't interfere."

"One of us?"

I looked at Carlisle unsure what he meant but then it struck me who had taken Bella but what I didn't understand was how. The wolves had recognized Alice as one of us and allowed her through with Bella so somehow she had escaped from the cellar and found and fused her legs back on. I cursed myself for not killing her then and there.

"Did they say where she went? Carlisle did..."

He broke in shaking his head,

"No, just that she had a vehicle and took off in the direction of Port Angeles."

"Alice won't kill her, she'll want her to suffer but she won't kill her. Maybe she'll offer to let Bella go if I promise to stay with her."

Carlisle got to his feet and wiped his blood stained hands on a handkerchief he took from his pants pocket,

"She has already almost killed Alistair remember."

"Yes but she wouldn't kill Bella. She knows if she did I would hunt her to the ends of the Earth. No Carlisle, she wouldn't risk that."

"I'm sorry son but its not quite as simple as that. I should have told you earlier but Bella swore me to secrecy."

"Secrecy? What Carlisle? What do you know?"

I could feel myself becoming frustrated and angry with him but I couldn't help it.

"Bella asked you to give her a mixture of human blood and venom didn't she? Before the battle?"

"Yes, but how did you know that? She swore me to secrecy too."

"I knew when I saw how quickly she had healed from the accident. The blood mixture helped her heal quickly and gave her strength but it came at a price."

"What price?"

He didn't answer quickly enough for my liking so I asked again more aggressively,

"What price Carlisle?"

He looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Aro Volturi standing there looking grim,

"When did she take the mixture Major?"

"Just before we got into position, a few hours ago at least. Why?"

He and Carlisle exchanged another meaningful look and Aro nodded,

"The mixture she took sped up her metabolism Jasper, her body is literally feeding on itself."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Major that Bella Swan sacrificed herself to save you and your friends."

"There has to be a way of saving her? She can't die, not now."

"Well, there is a possibility but unless we can find her its all academic."

"What can you do? And how long does she have?"

"If she were healthy then she might have survived, its a possibility but injured and losing blood? No more than a day, maybe two at the outside."

"I'll find her, you tell me what I need to do."

"You have to get her to Seattle Major. I'll have Cleo flown over and she'll be standing by."

"Who's Cleo?"

"A vampire with a gift I doubted I would ever find a need for but it seems I may have been wrong. She has the ability to heal hybrids, so long as you can get Bella to her, she will heal her. So you see its up to you Major. If Demetri were here I would have sent him with you but alas he was in Egypt when this blew up so you'll have to find another way."

I thought about this, how would I find her quickly enough to save her life? Then I heard Darius in my ear again,

"I checked the cars in the burned out garage, the only one missing is Carlisle's Mercedes so chances are that's what Alice used to take Bella away. I'm linking in to all the traffic cams between here and wherever trying to spot it but its not going to be easy there are a few of them on the road. Its also going to take some time to break in and download the data. I'm sorry Major but I think you're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

As he said it something clicked,

"I can use the mating pull to find Bella. It will lead me to her, the closer I get the less it will hurt."

Carlisle nodded and I turned,

Peter, Emmett, you come with me. We'll jack a car on the way. You should come too Carlisle, Bella might need your services."

The four of us took off racing towards Port Angeles, the way the wolves had seen Alice take.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Alice**

Did Jasper really think ripping my legs off would keep me prisoner? I'd escaped from an asylum so this was going to be a piece of cake in comparison. I'd seen Silas' men come into the house looking for the enemy and finding me down here separated from my legs they had automatically assumed I was one of their own captured earlier. Luckily no one had the guts to burn my legs so I was soon reunited with them and it didn't take long to fuse them back with the help of some of Carlisle's stored blood. True it was human but beggars couldn't be choosers and I wanted out of here, I wanted revenge on the bitch who had stolen my husband. I waited safely out of sight until I saw exactly when the one way shield went down then made my escape by moving some of the obstacles on the drive and parking Carlisle's car up as close to the road as I could get. The wolves had, as I'd already seen, recognized me as an ally and allowed me to take a wounded Bella away from the fighting. After all with all those vampires around a bleeding human was in danger and they knew the Cullens were vegetarian.

Bella had passed out which meant she was no trouble as I carried her to the car followed by one wolf which meant I couldn't dump her in the trunk, instead I placed her carefully on the back seat then wiped my hands on a cloth Carlisle kept in the door pocket to wipe the windshield, hopped in, and drove off as if keen to get her medical attention as soon as possible.

About ten miles down the road I stopped again and put her where she belonged, in the trunk and changed out of my bloody clothes into fresh ones, I always kept a small bag packed just in case, before driving on. I knew that pain in the ass Darius would soon be looking for this car so I needed to change as soon as possible.

I saw a truck parked up on the side of the road and knew there was a small fishing lake at the end of the track so it wouldn't be missed for a while. Once we were back on the road I needed to decide where I would take Bella. I couldn't see in my visions, which was a pain, so I would have to play it by ear. I knew of some abandoned cabins close to the Canadian border but so did Carlisle and the others so that was out of the question.

No the best place would be in the mountains. It was cold and wet but Bella would just have to grin and bear the conditions, it would be good to see her suffering for a change, getting a little of all the pain she had inflicted on me. I still didn't know what I would end up doing with her. Jazz would hunt me down and kill me slowly and painfully if she died and I couldn't risk that, not with the friends he had to help. No, I would let her suffer, she was a hybrid so she's immortal, but it looked like she could be badly injured and will suffer, the poor little bitch.

I left the truck off a logging road and carried her to the shelter of an old cabin leaving her there while I took the truck and left it beside the road about twenty miles to the south, that might fool them for a while. I just wanted my revenge and then I would negotiate her return in exchange for my life and liberty. Not too bad a swap I thought. I just didn't want to be found with her, especially not too quickly. The rain was falling harder as I parked the truck up with the keys under the front wheel arch, hopefully it might be jacked again but if not it wouldn't be found straight away.

Running back I kept to the creek that ran along the road as long as possible to confound anyone tracking by scent and the rain would help to further confuse it. When I got back Bella was stirring but still unconscious so I picked her up and throwing her over ,my shoulder I started to climb higher into the mountains cursing the blood that was ruining my designer jeans and sweater, I really wasn't dressed for this weather or activity but beggars couldn't be choosers.

**Bella**

I had a sense I was being moved and felt strong cool arms around me so I knew I was safe, Jasper or one of the others had found me and were taking me somewhere I could rest. I knew that the wound was serious but my vampire genes would probably have healed me if I hadn't gambled on taking the blood venom mixture. As it was I thought I was probably dying, unless Carlisle knew some way of healing me. I just wanted long enough to tell Jasper how much I loved him and that I wanted him to keep living and not join me in death although I wasn't sure he would listen or even could if he heard.

We had both suffered much when apart and that was only separated by a few miles, not by death. I hoped we had won the battle, I thought we had but I couldn't be sure. As we ran I began to notice things, I wasn't being given any medical attention. We were out in the pouring rain and moving uphill steeply. Where was I being taken? Surely no one would treat me like this if I were with friends which led me to believe that I wasn't in friendly hands. I sniffed the air and recognized the expensive perfume then dragged reluctant eyelids back to look at my "savior". I could only see her back but I recognized the sweater, I was in Alice's arms. Probably the very worst place I could be.

Struggling was out of the question, I was too weak and still losing blood. If I moved too much I might make the bleeding worse. What would Alice do with me? If she'd been ready to kill me then she wouldn't be running up the side of a mountain with me so what did she have in mind? Whatever it was it wouldn't be good but I wondered if she knew she was carrying a dead woman on her back. My final revenge on her would be to die before she could hurt me any more. Whatever she did wouldn't change anything, I had Jasper's love and even if I died she could never regain it, Alice Cullen had already lost her husband. Eventually the jarring was just too painful and I lapsed back into unconsciousness wondering if I would ever open my eyes again.

I did some time later and it was dawn but how long had I been unconscious and where were we now? I opened my eyes and looked around wincing as the pain in my back flamed anew with the slightest movement. I was laying on a wooden trestle in what looked like a ruined logging cabin. It was cold, there was no fire and the only light was filtered through badly fitting and warped window shutters.

"Awake at last are you? I've been waiting ages. How do you feel Bella? What's it like knowing you could die at any moment?"

I didn't answer her, what was the point but that was a mistake because she kicked the trestle in her annoyance and the sudden movement made the pain flare up biting into my spine and I couldn't help but cry out.

"You are certainly slow to heal Bella Swan, I wonder just how much venom you actually have in your system. Maybe you aren't a true hybrid after all just the product of a swift fuck between a hybrid and a human, that would make you almost completely human. I wonder if Jazz would be as keen on you if he knew you were human after all."

"Does it matter? You're going to kill me anyway."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

**Jasper**

We started off headed for Port Angeles but the further we went the weaker the pull became and the stronger the pain in my chest. Even if Alice had set off in this direction she hadn't kept it for long so I contacted Darius again and told him.

"In that case my money would be on the mountains. She can dump the car and continue on foot carrying Bella. By the way Aro's healer is on the way so the sooner you find Bella the better."

I told the others we were headed into the Olympic range and saw Carlisle's worried frown,

"If Alice has taken her up into the mountains then we need, as Darius said, to find her quickly, it's far too cold and they'll be soaked to the skin. With Bella's system headed for shutdown you don't have much time Jasper. The only good thing is that the cold will help if she's still losing blood."

Deciding the best way would be if we split up Peter and Emmett went along one of the logging trails while Carlisle and I took the other.

"If you see any sign of them you let me know immediately and in any case call in every hour so I know where you are in relation to us."

"Major, stop trying to teach your grandma to suck eggs, just go. If we find anything you'll be the first to know!"

I could tell Peter to was concerned, he hadn't sworn once since we left the house and as they disappeared we started on our way but we couldn't go as fast as I wanted in case we missed a sign.

"The rain will wash any tracks away quickly but the scent of blood might linger on a twig or leaves."

I nodded not able to speak for fear of screaming in my frustration and gazing about me as we went.

The first hour went by with nothing and I began to wonder if we'd picked the right direction but then my phone rang and I answered anxiously, hoping it might be Peter with news. Instead I heard Alice's voice,

"Jazz from the way you answered your phone anyone would think you're worried about something, or should that be someone?"

"Where's Bella?"

"What? No hello darlin'? I'm disappointed. She's here and safe, for now but she doesn't look at all well. Its a good job she's an immortal hybrid."

"Alice listen to me, whatever problems we have should stay between us, don't drag Bella into this. Where are you?"

"You missed the crucial point Jazz. Bella is the problem between us. Maybe I should snap her neck and solve my problem."

"There's no need, she's already dying Alice. She sacrificed her life to save the rest of us."

"Good try Jazz but I'm not totally crazy, she can't die."

Carlisle took the phone from me,

"Alice you know I wouldn't lie to you so listen, Bella took a mixture of venom and blood to get her strength back after the accident. It worked but its killing her and if she's injured as we know she is then she doesn't have much time. Where is she Alice?"

There was a long pause,

"I hate to admit it but I do trust you Carlisle and she does look bad. Well Jazz lets try a little test shall we? If, as you both insist, she's your mate then you'll be able to find her before its too late won't you? Its been fun but now I have to fly, bye.

There was silence, she'd cut the connection and I cursed punching a hole through an old tree in my anger.

"Jasper you need to concentrate, Bella's very survival depends on you having a clear head. I'll ring the others see if they've found anything. While I do that you concentrate on the pull, it will lead you to her."

He got through to Emmett who had been trying to get hold of us,

"Peter says he can scent blood. We're about ten miles up the track and its just begun so maybe Bella stopped bleeding or was bandaged up and now its started again. Anyway he thinks you should join us."

I trusted Peter with my life and if he said he smelled blood it was good enough for me so we cut across the tree choked terrain to join up with them and as we got close I could smell it too. Peter and I were used to tracking humans and to the scent of blood so I wasn't surprised Carlisle and Emmett hadn't picked it up yet, it was extremely faint. I took point with Emmett while Carlisle and Peter followed up and as we climbed I felt the tugging in my chest get stronger pulling me closer and closer to my mate.

"She's here, close by, the pull is really strong now Carlisle!"

I didn't anticipate an ambush from Alice, as far as we knew she was gone, but it didn't pay to take any chances. The scent of blood grew stronger which was worrying and then up ahead I saw the track opened out which usually meant there was a logging station or cabin close by so I put a hand up to halt the others progress. Peter and I left Emmett and Carlisle in hiding and went on alone to check out the situation.

As I thought there were a few cabins scattered around a clearing the remaining trees scarred by the logging machinery. Peter indicated right and disappeared through the undergrowth to check the area and make sure there were no nasty surprises lurking close by. I went left and we met up a few minutes later happy that there were no ambushes set for us. Moving a little closer to the cabins I suddenly halted, I could hear a heartbeat, faint but unmistakable and it was coming from the closest of the cabins. There were shutters hanging at the windows but sagging on rusted hinges and the door was warped so it too didn't close completely. I pointed to it and Peter nodded. I smelled Alice's perfume weakened by the rain but still enough to prove she had been here, but had she really gone?

I stepped out so she would be able to see me if she were still there and Peter joined me, at my right shoulder as always.

"Alice?"

I waited but there was no reply nor did the heartbeat alter so either Bella were unconscious or she hadn't heard me.

"Alice. I'm coming in and if you've hurt one hair on Bella's head I will rip you to pieces and burn each individually.

There was still no answer so deciding Bella didn't have time for me to be over cautious I ran for the cabin Peter still at my side and we crashed through the door splintering the decayed wood and sending dust everywhere. It was dark inside but I could see a figure on a wooden trestle table covered with an old moth eaten blanket and the smell of blood was almost choking. Peter coughed and stepped back,

"I'll call the others Major."

He left but I didn't take any notice, instead I reached over and pulled the blanket down to see Bella's face, far too pale with sunken eyes and touched her cheek, it was cold.

"Bella?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she managed a smile but her voice was so weak I could barely hear the words,

"I knew you'd come Jasper."

I pulled the blanket off as Carlisle came in and leaned over her smiling reassuringly,

"Bella. I'm going to look at that wound, you're losing too much blood."

She nodded and her eyes closed, the skin on her face seemed tight over the bones as if her flesh had melted away and I remembered his words," her body is burning itself up."

"Roll her towards you Jasper and hold her there please."

I did as he asked holding her delicate body gently against me, concerned that she no longer felt warm against my skin and waited as Carlisle examined an ugly wound in her back.

"Bella this is going to hurt I'm afraid but I have to clean it and then I'll bandage it up and make you more comfortable."

"No it won't hurt Bella. I won't let it, you relax you won't feel a thing."

I soaked up her pain so she felt nothing but a strange kind of tugging as Carlisle pulled out slivers of bark and wood from the wound before spraying it with something smelling strongly of antiseptic then bound it up.

"There, the bleeding has stopped and I've got the foreign objects out so it should feel more comfortable. I can't give you any pain relief because I don't know how safe they are to use on a hybrid, I'm sorry."

"Its OK Bella, I'll be your pain relief."

She looked into my face and I saw a spasm of sadness cross it,

"I'm sorry Jasper. I should have told you but I had to keep my promise...to keep you safe. Now you have to let me go, it won't be long now and I don't feel anything so that's good."

A single tear dropped from her eye and trickled down her face,

"No, I wont lose you Bella, I can't. Aro has someone flying in from Volterra, someone he thinks can save you."

Her smile was dazzling,

"Jasper we're in the middle of the Olympic range, its too far and I'm too weak. You have to accept that we won the war but lost our future. Just remember I love you."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Jasper**

Bella had slipped back into unconsciousness again and I looked up at Carlisle who stood watching her,

"I can't lose her Carlisle, not now. We have to get her to Seattle fast."

"Emmett is talking to Darius about arranging transport but its going to be close son she's very weak and she's lost a lot of blood. I'll do all I can but you have to face the possibility that she won't make it."

"No, I don't believe that Carlisle. What about if I bite her? Would my venom help? Human blood? There must be something!"

"I'm sorry Jasper but the only thing that can save Bella now is a miracle. If Aro's gift arrives and Bella survives the journey then possibly but if not then you must say your goodbyes while you can. I'll leave you here alone with her. If she wakes and wants to talk then let her, there's no point in trying to save her strength, its too late for that."

He walked out leaving us alone and I sat on the edge of the trestle careful not to jolt her and watched Bella sleep. Her face was lined with pain and there were dark circles around her eyes but I had never seen her look so beautiful.

I had hoped she might wake but she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully that I hadn't the heart to wake her and then I heard it, the sound of rotor blades. Darius had come through with a helicopter to get us off this mountain and to Seattle as fast as possible. I left her side briefly to see it set down, barely finding room in the clearing to clear its rotors. I had no idea how Darius had persuaded the pilot to take on the challenge but when he hopped out I could see it was Darius himself, I'd forgotten he had a pilots license to fly just about anything. He ran over hunched against the wash from the rotors to speak to Carlisle while Emmett and Peter carried a stretcher for Bella. Coming in they helped slide her gently across then we ran to the helicopter to slide her in and clip the stretcher down for the flight. I knelt beside her taking her cold hand in mine and was relieved when she squeezed it weakly speaking without opening her eyes,

"You never give up do you Jasper?"

"Not where you are concerned no, never again. Just hang on we won't be long."

"I'll do my best but I'm so cold and so very tired."

Carlisle pulled another blanket over her and I tried to pull my hand away aware of how cold it must feel to her but she wouldn't let me,

"Don't leave me Jasper. Please stay with me to the end."

"I'll always be here at your side Bella, to the very end."

I found my eyes filling with venom and knew if I'd been human they would have been tears I couldn't hold back. Darius took off and I called forward,

"How long to Sea Tac?"

"About an hour hopefully, I'll do my best Major, I know how urgent it is."

I nodded, of course he did and he was a man I could trust so I sat back down with Carlisle,

"What about Peter and Emmett?"

"There wasn't room in here, besides the more weight the slower Darius can fly. They'll get transport and meet us in Seattle. The others are driving to the city and renting a couple of motel rooms, those who haven't left now the fun is over. Aro said to tell you he's waiting along with Bella's father and Cleo is in the air, due to land in a few hours.".

"A few hours?"

He leaned over to pat my free hand,

"I know its difficult son but try to concentrate on Bella. Everyone is doing their very best for her."

He was right of course so I tried to shut all worries out of my mind instead sitting as close to Bella as I could her hand in mine and although I knew she was asleep again, hopefully conserving energy I started to talk, to tell her of the plans I had for our future. A ranch with horses and meadows full of wild flowers, a creek we could swim in and a small house with a log fire and book shelves where we could sit and watch the snow falling outside. Places I would take her, teach her to ride, to ski, to skate, anything she wanted. In my head I was praying she would live to do all these things with me or there would be a patch of barren ground where the two of us were laid to rest together, I would not, could not go on without her. I felt a flicker of something inside my head and understood I could feel her emotions, she was happy at the things I had planned for us, excited at the thought of our warm and cozy little home but underlying it all was a deep sorrow that she wouldn't live to see any of it.

"Stay with me Bella, you have to hang on. We're nearly there now, don't you dare die on me."

She didn't answer of course and I didn't expect her to but I hoped she'd heard my silent plea to her and when she squeezed my hand again I knew she had.

"Ten minutes to touchdown and I've got an ambulance standing by with Rose and Charlotte. Edward will drive it to the private jet terminal to wait for the Volturi plane, we'll be as close as possible so as not to waste any time. Hows she doing Carlisle?"

At Darius words Carlisle bent over Bella to touch her skin, I could tell as well as he could that her heartbeat was weaker and her temperature continued to drop and I prayed for her to hold on just a little longer.

"She's very weak, it depends how long it takes Cleo to arrive."

"Then you're not going to like the weather report. There's a storm front moving in, if that jet doesn't arrive within the hour they may have to shut SeaTac."

I shook my head, this couldn't be happening, this was all Alice's fault for kidnapping Bella. If we had found her on the river bank Carlisle would have been able to treat her wound and she wouldn't have lost so much blood. I vowed I would find Alice and kill her by degrees if Bella died…..no Bella wouldn't die. I wouldn't allow it.

We landed just as Darius said ten minutes later and found the ambulance waiting. Rose and Charlotte ready to take Bella from us and make her more comfortable in the back. Carlisle hooked her up to the various monitors but we didn't need them to see we were losing Bella and he turned the sounds off sitting back to give me space to stay at her side.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? We're at SeaTac and Cleo will be landing soon. You just have to hang on a little longer."

At first I thought she was too weak to react but then her lips parted and I heard her whispered words,

"Sometimes you don't win Jasper. Please don't grieve me, you deserve so much more."

"No, Bella you fight for me. You promised you'd never let anyone hurt me again so you have to stay with me!"

"I'm going to try a blood transfusion Jasper, it won't save her but it might buy us a little time."

I nodded and moved away just long enough for Carlisle, with Rose's help, to set up the drip then returned to her side taking her hand again and watching the slow drip drip of the blood hoping it would snatch enough time back from death to allow Cleo to save her.


	52. Chapter 52

**Many thanks to a reader in Mexico for the correct translations in Spanish.**

Chapter Fifty Two

Alice

This time I had really done it, I would have Jazz, the rest of the Cullen family, and everyone who was friends with either looking for me, not to mention the Volturi who had sent her back to keep us safe. I needed allies of my own, strong allies but there weren't ,many left, most had died along with Silas. I needed someone who could help me,.someone strong enough to ensure a victory. If we could kill Bella too all well and good although I wasn't sure which would be more dangerous, leaving her alive to try avenging the death of her mate or killing her and running from the Volturi for a lifetime. It was too late to extricate myself from this mess all I could do was make the most of it, there had to be a few vampires running around with scores to settle once they heard that friends or lovers had been murdered by The Major and his friends. I tried looking to the future but I could see nothing, I would have to make my own decisions and hope they were the correct ones.

Firstly I needed someone who might know of possible allies but that was proving more difficult than I thought. Most of my friends were known to the Cullens and liked Carlisle and the rest, most even liked Jasper which would be a distinct disadvantage. I roamed from place to place becoming more and more frustrated and concerned as I could think of no one to help me and knowing that I was being watched for if not actively pursued through the whole country. I didn't want to fly out because there was always the possibility I might be traced by Jasper's friend Darius, no I needed help here in the States and then it came to me. Of course! It was then I remembered Skye, a vampire I had met soon after Alexis and I parted. Skye was different altogether. She didn't care for the Volturi or the Cullens seeing them as comic aberrations. She hated Jasper purely because she had been changed during a raiding party across the border, by some of Pedro's men rather than Maria's but it was all the same to her. The last address I has for Skye was a rambling old place outside Escondido, one of the oldest cities in San Diego County.

The house hadn't changed much, it still looked old and tired so I was hopeful Skye still lived there as I knocked the door. A young Mexican boy opened the door looking at me curiously,

"¿Está la Señorita Skye en casa?

He smiled showing lots of brilliant white teeth and nodded vigorously,

"¿Quién le aviso que la busca?

"Una vieja amiga, Alice Brandon.

I didn't have to wait long, the young boy was back in a couple of minutes and asked me to follow him. Inside the house was spotless and brightly colored but the blinds at the window filtered the sunlight to stop her skin from sparkling, a good idea in such a sunny place. We went through to a room at the back where he knocked on the door and waited.

"Deja que Alicia entre, Pablo, luego puedes ir a casa. Te veré en la mañana.

So his name was Pablo and he was being dismissed for the day which led me to believe that he didn't know his Mistress's secret. He pushed the door open, bowed and ran back the way he had come leaving us alone in the huge house.

The room I entered was entirely of glass and filled with plants and flowers some blooming wildly in the heat and humidity. Looking around I saw Skye sitting in a wicker chair looking out the window to the lake. She turned and smiled,

"Now here's a face from my murky past, Alice Brandon no less. Come, be seated, and tell me what you've been doing and why I am honored with this visit. Isn't the view breathtaking, I love Lake Wohlford. I walk there at night to hear the wildlife."

"Yes you always liked water didn't you? I remember the night we pretended to be two water nymphs and frightened those young men who were fishing?"

She laughed at the memory,

"We had good times Alice but then you left and I heard you had travelled north to meet up with that strange Cullen coven and married Jasper Hale. That came as a great disappointment to me, you fraternizing with the enemy."

"I know but I've left them."

"You mean you backed the wrong side, at least from what I hear. Now don't look so startled, I have a network of friends who keep me informed of the important happenings and this most certainly rated some phone calls. I understand your husband found his real mate. That must have been a blow to you. Did you kill her? Or him? No not him, after all he is the famous Major Whitlock. I would imagine it would be difficult to find someone willing to take him on with any hope of succeeding So let me see, I assume you are here because you need something from me."

"I do and I thought of my old friend Skye straight away but I do apologize for not visiting more often. That was remiss of me and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She smiled and shook her silver hair from her eyes which were a dazzling ruby color then tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair something I remembered her doing when she was thinking.

"I am assuming you are hoping I may be able to find you an ally Alice, someone willing to go up against your husband. Not an easy undertaking, it would take someone of great courage or with an immense ego. You do intend to kill the other woman I take it?"

"Of course, but killing my traitorous husband is most important to me."

"Very brave words but I wonder if you understand just how dangerous your undertaking would be. From what I hear few would consider going toe to toe with The Major and isn't the girl under the protection of the Volturi? Or at least connected to them in some way?"

"So I hear but I'm not afraid of her…..or him for that matter, its just that I can't do it alone."

"So you came to me, how interesting, I do hope you haven't spilled my secret Alice, that would be most unwise on your part."

I looked at her shocked,

"Of course not, you're my friend."

"Still, its easy to forget one's obligations to friends in stressful situations. I don't speak of it as you know, if my secret were out all kinds of unsavoury people would come calling on me for help and I prefer to remain incognito so to speak."

"I understand and I assure you I haven't told anyone else."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"So, will you help me? Will you draw someone to me? Someone who can help me?"

She sighed heavily looking guilty.

"Oh Alice, if only you had come to me sooner but I'm afraid I cannot help you in this matter."

"Why? We're friends Skye."

"Oh yes and I didn't mean that you won't find the person you seek just that I cannot work for both parties."

"I'm sorry?"

She lifted a silver bell from the small table at her side and rang it once, a tinkling sound that I thought wouldn't be heard outside the room but a few seconds later I heard light footsteps and the door opened.

"You see, just the person you need to help you."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Carlisle**

I could only stand by and watch as Bella started to fade away and Jasper knew it too. He had laid down beside her on the narrow bed and taken her in his arms whispering to her of things they would never do and I think he was trying to fool himself into believing she would survive this. I went outside from time to time to speak to Darius and Aro who had joined us along with his usual companions, Renata and Felix. Strangely enough Aro looked as concerned as Jasper, as if losing someone close to him and I thought it was the feeling of frustration and impotence that hurt the most.

We were the strongest most resilient creatures on the planet yet we couldn't save this one hybrid girl who had come to mean so much to all of us. A little apart and saying nothing after the initial introductions was Bella's father Avon whose own father was Caius, one of the Volturi brothers so she was in fact royalty! I could only imagine how Caius must feel. He had opted to go back to Volterra after the battle and leave Avon to wait for news of his daughter. I didn't think Caius was callous, just unable to deal with the thought of his grand daughter dying.

**Avon**

A part of me wanted to be in the ambulance with my daughter but she was in the best possible place, in the arms of the man who would do anything to keep her alive, her mate. That it should be Major Whitlock did not surprise me, I had always felt she was destined for someone of stature, someone I would be proud to call son but now it seemed that was not to be. My daughter was dying in his arms and I was too much the coward to watch that. Every few minutes we would search the sky looking for the Volturi jet we knew was so close but we also knew was most probably going to be too late to save my Bella. Her mother would have been so proud of her and the man she had found as her mate even if they would never have a life together.

Darius pulled out his phone and listened quietly for a moment then put it back before turning to the others,

"They think they'll just scrape in but its gonna be tight."

"How much longer?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes, hopefully but its beginning to snow now and they forecast blizzards and zero visibility in about twenty."

Aro turned to Carlisle who nodded and stepped back inside the ambulance and I knew he was checking to see if Bella had twenty minutes left.

He wasn't gone long and when he reappeared I knew it was bad news. He walked over to me,

"I'm very sorry but I don't think Bella has long. Would you like to say goodbye?"

I nodded and went to see my daughter for the last time. Inside nothing had changed, The Major still held Bella as if she were fragile priceless china and I could see the love and the agony in his eyes. He attempted to move but I put a hand on his arm shaking my head,

"No, she's where she belongs Jasper."

She must have recognized my voice because she opened her eyes and tried to focus in on me but I'm not sure she could see, she had a faraway look about her as if already saying goodbye to this world.

"Hello darling. I just thought I'd check in on you."

"Daddy?"

"Yes I'm here,"

"Look after Jasper for me."

"I will."

She closed her eyes again and I knew I wouldn't see her again.

We looked at each other over her limp body, the two men who loved her and something passed between us, a bond forged by her words then I nodded and left the two of them together walking away into the darkness unable to wait for the dreadful news any longer.

**Jasper**

I knew why Avon had appeared, Carlisle had told him Bella was dying and couldn't hold on long enough for the Volturi plane. He and I came to an understanding at her words, I would live only because he would not break Bella's trust. For my part I wasn't ready to give up hope yet, there had to be something I could do, we were so close now. I wondered if with my gift I could project some life giving energy into her, I'd never tried it, never even thought of it until just now when I thought I would die to save her if I could. I closed my eyes and lay my head on hers breathing in her scent and opened my mind to her completely, breaking down even the barrier I had erected many years ago to protect myself from overload.

"Bella, we live or die together."

She was too weak even to answer me in her head but I knew she was listening, that she could hear me.

"I'm going to connect our minds Bella, that way I can give you some of my strength. I've never tried this before so lets hope it works or we may both be going into the great unknown."

I broke through that last barrier and pushed hard until I felt her emotions flood over me, but there was no pain, no fear, just a quiet acceptance and then she recognized me and there was an outpouring of love. Bella was showing me how she felt but then she started to fight me afraid I would follow her.

"Don't Bella, I'm not going anywhere without you."

**Carlisle**

I looked at my watch, the plane should be landing any time now, just ahead of the storm front that was set to shut down all flight operations at SeaTac.

"I'll check on Bella."

Aro and Darius nodded scanning the skies as I climbed inside the ambulance, immediately I knew things had deteriorated. Jasper lay as if one asleep or dead, his eyes open but unresponsive and I understood what he had done. He had connected them, trying desperately to save her using his own strength. It was a massive and extremely dangerous gamble but I understood why. Bella's pulse and heartbeat were so slow as to be almost non existent and her lungs hardly moved.

"It was a brave attempt son but I don't think its working."

I got no response from him but then I wouldn't until either Bella woke up or she died and then we had to hope he could claw himself back from the brink.

"Its down."

Just two words but they held out hope and then I saw it, a flat line on the monitor and knew help was going to arrive just minutes too late.

A minute later, no more I saw a figure running full speed through the darkness towards the waiting ambulance and as it slowed to stop before Aro I saw a young woman no older than Bella.

"Am I in time? Please tell me I am. I couldn't bear the thought of someone dying that I could have saved."

Aro put a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"You did all you could Cleo, fate decided against us."

"Let her try."

We all turned to see Rose and Charlotte who had been standing apart in silence all this time,

"But she's dead Rose, you heard the alarm."

"You're a doctor, we keep trying until someone calls it and you haven't called it yet Carlisle. Please let her try."

"Yes please Aro, allow me to at least try to help now I'm here. What harm can it do after all?"

He looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow,

"Very well."

Cleo smiled her thanks at the girls and climbed inside the ambulance while Rose and Charlotte came over and thanked us.

"I don't think it will work Rose."

"Well I believe in Jazz and miracles so lets see who's right shall we?".

Time seemed to pass slowly as we waited, some hopeful, some resigned. Darius had gone to find Avon and tell him of Cleo's arrival and the sad fact she had been just a little too late to save his daughter.

"Its such a pity, I think they would have been a formidable team Carlisle. By the way what happened to Alice?"

"She vanished but I left word with Emmett and Peter, they will alert everyone we know to watch out for her."

"I see and when they discover her whereabouts? I assume it will be left to The Major to act, provided he survives himself that is. I would not like to hear she had been killed without giving him a chance at vengeance."

"I wouldn't worry Aro, I doubt anyone who knows Jasper would presume to preempt him."

"No one with a brain in any case. I think once the formalities are over that Demetri could be put on her trail but first of course you understand Bella must be taken back to Volterra and given an appropriate burial service."

"Yes of course, she was a very brave and self sacrificing young girl. I'm, sure her father is very proud of her."

"We all are, or were. I'm just sorry we weren't in time to tell her so."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Jasper**

I could hardly believe it when I heard Bella's heart stutter and finally stop, and her chest fell for the final time. I had lost her and I had no idea how I would survive this, or even if I wanted to. I heard the door at the back of the ambulance open and a new scent wafted in, was this Cleo? If so she was too late, just minutes too late to stop my world from imploding. I heard myself cry out in pain as I felt the emptiness where Bella had been only minutes before and then felt a hand on my cheek but I knew it was the stranger and heard a quiet voice in my ear,

"Let me in Jasper."

I shook my head, I couldn't or the pain I was feeling would escape and I would not be able to stop myself from screaming.

"Trust me Jasper, please."

**Carlisle**

I felt sick, Bella was gone and the small sounds of grief I could hear were those of a soul in torment, a man who had lost his mate and one who wasn't going to recover from the pain. Jasper was the strongest man I had ever met, if not he couldn't have survived Maria but losing the girl he loved was a blow too much.

"I think perhaps we should try to get Jasper out of there Darius. Will you help me?"

Darius, the one man who could understand the agony Jasper was going through nodded,

"Sure Carlisle but it won't be easy. We could be in for a fight. Its a shame Emmett isn't here to help."

"Let me talk to him please."

Rose was staring pityingly at the ambulance. "It might be easier coming from me."

I wasn't at all sure but Darius agreed so Rose, after a last worried look at Charlotte approached the back of the ambulance just as Cleo appeared looking sombre.

**Rose**

I had no idea what to say to my brother but I had to try something, I couldn't bear to hear the agony he was in or see Carlisle and Darius try to remove Bella's body from his embrace. I passed the girl who shook her head sadly,

"I tried but I think I was just a little too late. I thought I might be able to call her back but heard nothing I am so sorry."

I nodded and joined Jazz in the ambulance still cuddling Bella's limp body. He looked up as if ready for a fight then saw me,

"She isn't gone Rose she can't be."

"I think she may be Jazz and if so she wouldn't want you sitting in here now would she?"

"I can't leave her, what will I do? Where do I go Rose?"

"I don't know Jazz but we're all here for you, there has to be a way through, Bella would want that for you. Remember she said she would always keep you safe, that no one would ever hurt you again?"

He nodded a ghost of a smile on his lips,

"Yes the first time I met her she said that and she did keep me from harm despite the way everyone treated her."

"Yes, me included, and I regret I'll never be able to apologize properly to her but I'm sure wherever shes gone that she knows."

He shook his head and I saw his eyes shining with grief as he held her close whispering her name over and over as if he could call her back.

"Bella, Bella, you promised me Bella."

**Carlisle**

Rose was saying all the right things but I didn't think he was really listening to her and decided that one way or another we had to get Bella's body on the Volturi jet before anyone from the airport came over to find out what was going on with the ambulance.

"Carlisle."

I turned to Darius,

"I think we may have a problem, the airport had just shut down until the blizzard passes over and I just heard chat on the radio. Security are coming to find out why an ambulance has been parked here so long. We need to get Bella's body out of there now."

I nodded and followed him to the back door of the vehicle opening it slowly to see Jasper still holding Bella in his arms,

"Son the authorities are on their way, we need to move Bella, they can't see her."

I put my hands out to take her from him but he snarled low in his chest and I took them back quickly.

"OK Major, you move her then. Esme has just turned up with Garrett in a car, take Bella and get out of here, back to the motel. We'll sort things out from there but go now."

**Jasper**

I knew everyone was trying to help, to keep me safe but I couldn't think of anything but Bella. Knowing I had to move or risk a fight or discovery I climbed out and ran to the car with her sliding in the back and wiping the snow from her face gently. Then I bent down and kissed her lips as the engine started and we drove quickly from the terminal towards the city itself. Esme looked at me in the mirror but didn't say anything and Garrett was busy watching our back. It was a few seconds before it registered but there it was, a whisper of the feeling inside my head, the same feather light touch I felt when I opened my mind to Bella to try saving her. I concentrated on it and slowly felt it building until I heard a gasp and looking down I saw Bella's lips open slightly and her chest rising and falling almost imperceptibly.

"Bella?"

I startled Esme who almost drove us off the road and pulled off the side of the highway turning to look at me.

"She's still with us Esme, look."

Although Bella didn't open her eyes or make any sign she had heard my voice it was clear she was breathing and there was a light drumming sound as her heart picked up its beats once more. Somehow she had survived when we thought her dead. She was coming back to me and I could cope with anything provided I had her at my side.

**Carlisle**

I was busy talking to the airport security who were just glad of something to do now the airport was closed. They were perfectly happy to see my patient, a deathly pale Rosalie and once they saw the paperwork was in order they went on their way and I heard Darius,

"You have got to be joking Garrett. Of course I'll tell him. We'll be there soon."

He turned to me smiling broadly,

"You're not going to believe this but Bella's heart just started beating again and she's breathing. They want you to get to the motel as quickly as you can."

"I'm on my way Darius and thank you for all your help, especially the paperwork for the security men."

He smiled again thinking of the forged paperwork with the thick wad of hundred dollar bills he had handed the two security men.

"Only paying my debts to Bella and The Major Carlisle. You go and I'll arrange for the ambulance to return to its rightful owners. Charlotte, Rose. and I will catch up with you but I think you'll have passengers."

I turned to see Aro and a newly returned Avon walking hurriedly over to me,

"I don't have any transport."

"Sure you do Carlisle, here."

Darius threw me a set of keys,

"Belongs to the original helicopter pilot but I'll make sure he gets it back later."

The three of us got in and I drove, feeling somewhat elated by the good news, to the motel the others had settled in to wait for us.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

I had no idea what had happened after closing my eyes for the last time. I knew I was dying, I knew I was in Jasper's arms the only place I would ever want to be and I felt his strength, his emotions flood into me. His sorrow and frustration, his guilt, were terrible and almost made me choke but instead I held on to them as the final feelings of my long and mostly fruitless life. It seemed so unfair to die just when I finally found my true love but at least we had shared some time together, strange times admittedly but I remembered the feel of his cool hard body against mine as I fell asleep and when I woke up.

Although we had never consummated our relationship I felt closer to him than any other, even my father. I wondered what Avon would have made of Jasper, I thought he would have approved, even blessed our union but instead he would have nothing left of his daughter or his wife. I knew my mother would have loved Jasper, there was nothing to dislike about him, not even his steadfast devotion to his wedding vows.

Few women are as lucky as Alice Cullen had been. I envied her all the experiences she had shared with him, those that I would never know. I was so very tired and cold but as I slipped away from my thoughts and memories I felt a warm thread attach itself to my soul and concentrated on it unraveling as I fell further and further into the blackness of death until there was nothing but the blackness of infinite space and the tiny warm thread wrapped around my finger now, slipping ever closer to the edge and I knew if I lost it then I was lost for ever.

Something changed suddenly, the darkness began to lift and I felt a tug as if the thread were tightening, a voice whispered in my ear that I could come back if I really wanted to, the choice was mine. I could pull myself back to the world I was leaving or let the thread slip from my finger and dissolve. There was no thinking about it, I wanted, I needed to be back with Jasper and I crooked my finger pulling the thread tight and started to fight my way back.

I was going to live and damn Alice Cullen, I would have my mate. Jasper was mine not hers and I was willing to fight for him now as I could not before. Suddenly I heard a soft thumping and knew it was my heart, had I really been that close to losing everything? Then my lungs expanded and I felt the air rush back into my body, I had made my choice, I was coming back and I knew the thing that had saved me was Jasper's love, that warm thread had been him holding on to the dying flickers of my soul, refusing to let go and lose hope.

It was some time before I understood I was still in his arms although I didn't think we were in the ambulance any longer. Where were we? Did it matter? We were together and nothing else mattered. I tried to open my eyes but I was so weak I couldn't even manage that but then I heard his smooth southern accent.

"She will recover completely won't she Carlisle?"

"I think so, Bella seems determined to stay with us, with you Jasper. She just needs time to recover and the blood transfusion will help, she already looks a little more pink. Why don't you let her sleep and you go and hunt? Its hard for you with the scent of human blood so strong. I'll watch her or Rose will, hell I think everyone wants to be in here sitting with her."

"No, I can't leave her until she opens her eyes and knows I was with her through it all."

"Very well but you'll be no good to her if you collapse yourself, just remember that."

"As soon as she's awake I'll go hunt but not before."

I smiled inwardly, he was as stubborn as me! Our life was going to be interesting to say the least, at least we had a life to look forward to. I wanted to be his wife but that wasn't going to be possible, Alice would never grant him a divorce and I wouldn't marry him without one but we would be together as mates which was as good, I had him for eternity but I would have liked to be Mrs. Whitlock. Still Alice had not taken his name and I wondered why when Cullen wasn't her real name in any case. Still I wasn't going to waste time puzzling over her foibles.

Jasper

I lay with Bella in my arms on the bed, very much like all those nights we had spent together, her asleep and me watching her beautiful face. The feel of her almost naked body so close to me had driven me crazy but not for much longer. This time I was going to do everything right, I would make Bella my wife and take her to bed for the first time on our wedding night. There was one problem but I was sure Jenks could help me out with that.

Once Bella was awake and I knew she would be OK then I would leave her long enough to make my plans and then I vowed I would stay by her side, I would protect and love her for eternity, my Bella. I leaned down and kissed her forehead which I was relieved to note felt warmer and was a pale pink again instead of the ashen gray it had become when I thought she was lost to me.

The others looked in from time to time elated Bella had made it and enraged by Alice's actions. Already word had gone out to all our friends and their friends to look for Alice and report her whereabouts immediately. So far there wasn't a sign of her but I didn't think we'd seen or heard the last of my wife, not by a long shot. For now the girl, the woman in my arms was all I was interested in. I left the search to the others knowing neither Peter, Garrett, nor Darius would give up until they watched her burn on a pyre of their own construction. Rose looked in again and came to sit the other side of the bed.

I was awakened from my reverie by Bella moving in my arms. She groaned a little then at last opened her eyes to look up into my face.

"This must be heaven."

I laughed and stroked her cheek,

"Sorry, just Earth but I am glad to see you awake again. I was a little worried there for a while."

"Help me sit up please."

"Are you sure? That wound is still healing and you've had a really rough time of it."

"I need to sit up please."

"Let me help you Bella"

Bella

I looked at Rosalie coldly, she may be helping me now but I still remembered the treatment I received from her before and she may be happy to forget all about it but I couldn't, nor did I want to. I may be more human than vampire but I had the latter's temper when provoked and all the Cullens had provoked me beyond simple forgiveness.

"Are you? I would have thought you'd have been ready to throw a party if I died. My survival must have come as something of a blow to you all."

She threw Jasper an imploring look but to his credit he just ignored it.

"I know I wasn't very friendly to you before Bella and I apologize but you have to see it from my point of view. Remember I was..."

I cut her off at this point,

"No I don't. I came to your house to help Jasper and I was the one put in the most difficult position. I should have been able to expect help and friendship under those circumstances, in fact I did, but I was sorely disappointed. Now if you don't mind I'm very tired and I'd like to sleep."

She looked like she wanted to continue the discussion but I just closed my eyes and a few seconds later heard Jasper,

"I think you'd better leave Rose and tell the others that its going to take a lot to earn Bella's trust if indeed you ever can."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Rose**

I left them alone shocked by Bella's enmity although thinking about it she had been treated badly by all of us except Emmett who always stood up for Bella even when it got him in trouble with me. Now she and Jazz were together I had to find a way to make my peace with her or lose my best friend. Jazz and I had been close almost from the first and the thought of losing him was more than I could bear so I had to find a way to apologize to Bella and hope she would accept it.

I decided to speak to Carlisle, the only other member of the family to stand up for Bella towards the end. We had all been blinded by our regard for Alice. She had seemed the one who was being hurt the most by Bella's arrival but perhaps we should have stopped to look at the situation a little more closely. Family ties had proved to be a bad thing in this case. As I left I saw Carlisle talking to the guy he had told us was Bella's father, a member of the Volturi so the family, or at least some of us had shown ourselves in a bad light to them too.

**Carlisle**

Avon was content to leave his daughter here with Jasper who had made a very good impression on him unlike some others of the family. How he knew of Bella's treatment at the hands of Alice and certain others in the family was a mystery but he did and I knew he eyed Rose and Esme especially with suspicion and barely veiled contempt. He was too cultured to speak of his feelings but made them very clear even so.

"I have to return to Volterra Carlisle but I feel it would be in Bella's best interests to stay here with Jasper and under your medical care however I must say that I am unhappy at the way my daughter has been treated by some and I am relying on you to ensure it does not happen again."

"Of course Avon. I can only apologize for those who were unkind to your daughter, I have spoken to them and I think they will be looking to make their peace with her over the next few days."

"Well good luck with that, Bella knows what she wants and she doesn't suffer fools gladly, I think you might find yourselves being given a very hard time.

"No more than we deserve I'm afraid. Will you be expecting Bella to join you in Volterra eventually?"

"No Carlisle, my daughter lives her own life although I am sure she will visit once she is well enough."

**Rose**

I waited until Avon left and then asked Carlisle to take a walk with me, there was no privacy in the motel room with Peter and Charlotte, Garrett, Darius, Edward, Esme, and Emmett still there. I had expected the Whitlocks to go once Bella was awake and obviously going to recover but they along with Garrett and Darius seemed reluctant. Did they think Alice might try something again? I didn't see what she could do now Jasper had made his feelings for Bella crystal clear but then she wasn't the type to hide away licking her wounds so it was something else to speak to Carlisle about. We left the others but Emmett caught up with us halfway across the car park and I thought his presence might afford me some moral support.

"Carlisle I just had words with Bella, she's very angry and hurt about our treatment of her earlier, well angry at me anyway, and I want to know what I can do to apologize. I hate the thought of losing Jazz but I think that's what will happen if I can't make things up with her."

"I think you're right Rosalie."

I waited but he didn't say any more so I took a deep breath and continued,

"I tried apologizing but I don't think I worded it very well and now I don't know what to do. I thought you might have some advice for me."

**Carlisle**

I thought Rose's problem wasn't unique to her, in fact Esme was going to have the same trouble. Edward had redeemed himself somewhat by going with Jasper to rescue Bella from Alice but I didn't expect even him to get an easy ride. For Emmett I think it would be much easier as he had never said anything against Bella and had in fact shown her a lot of kindness while she was stuck in the house with Jasper and then the rest of us. Emmett was watching me but when he understood I wasn't going to say anything he added his words of wisdom.

"If I were Bella I'd tell us all to go to hell and she still may. You and Esme were real bitches to her and after all she did to keep Jazz safe. She tried really hard to make it easy on everyone else but no one made it easy for her."

"You did."

He looked at Rose and nodded,

"Yeah, I was just grateful, for what she was doing for my friend but even I could have done more. I guess I was afraid of your reaction which doesn't make me much of a man does it?"

"I don't think arguing amongst ourselves is going to help the situation Emmett. All we can do is to apologize and hope she forgives us in time."

"Will she be going back to Volterra once she's healed?"

"Apparently not, I expect she and Jasper will decide for themselves but I doubt they will stay with the family under the circumstances."

"Yeah and I don't blame them."

**Rose**

Carlisle hadn't been much help but then how could he be? I had caused the situation between Bella and myself and it was for me to get myself out of it. Making a decision I turned back,

"I'm going to see Bella and beg her to forgive me, its all I can do. I'll see you both later."

The closer I got to their door the slower my pace and by the time I reached to knock I was so nervous my hand shook.

"Come in."

It was Jasper's voice and from the tone he knew who it was the other side of the door. I peered in,

"Would it be possible to have a word with Bella?"

He started shaking his head,

"I think shes been upset enough already Rosalie."

"No, its OK, come in Rose."

Bella sounded weak but determined and I stepped inside shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to the bed where Bella lay as I'd left her, with Jasper sitting beside her holding her hand.

"What did you want Rosalie?"

"I wanted to apologize unreservedly for my behavior towards you. I shouldn't have followed Alice blindly, I should have understood just how hard things were for you and tried to help."

"But you didn't."

I shook my head feeling ashamed of myself,

"No, I didn't and all I can do is ask that perhaps you can find it in your heart to forgive me eventually."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, I don't think any more words would help but I truly am sorry Bella. You were extremely brave and it was very hard for you to lower all your defenses to help my brother. I don't think I could have done what you did."

I waited as she mulled over my words before answering me,

"Well, thank you for the apology, I'm sure it was hard for you to admit you were wrong but don't expect us to be friends, I'll be looking to see if you really meant those words."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Jasper**

I understood how difficult it had been for Rose to say those words but Bella deserved to hear them, and she wasn't the only one who owed Bella an apology so I waited until Rose had turned and left.

"Bella, I think I should offer my apologies too."

"Please Jasper, I understood why you decided like you did, I even admired you for it and true you could have spoken up on my behalf but it would only have made matters worse and they were bad enough as it is. Lets start over you and I."

I lifted our joined hands,

"Now this reminds me of our first meeting."

She smiled weakly,

"Yes, we shared almost as much as a married couple, it was strange for both of us but I don't regret a second of it."

"Neither do I. Listen I think I should go hunt if you think you'll be OK for a few hours. I can ask one of the others to sit with you. I'd like to be at full strength in case Alice tries something else."

"I'll be fine, if she does want to try again she'll need time to arrange something."

"I'm not leaving you without a guard and that's final."

"I can guard myself remember?"

"Not at the moment you can't, Carlisle told me how weak you are."

I thought I knew what the problem was, she didn't want the family sitting with her.

"I could ask Charlotte to visit with you?

Suddenly she sounded very young and vulnerable and I held her close,

"I'll be as quick as I can I promise and I'll take Peter and Emmett with me leaving Darius here just in case. You can rely on him."

She smiled then yawned and snuggled down closing her eyes,

"I think I'll have a sleep and hopefully when I open my eyes you'll be back."

I bent over to kiss her cheek and she smiled lazily but by the time I reached the door I knew she was really asleep. She was so weak and vulnerable it frightened me, I'd almost lost her and that thought haunted me.

**Peter**

I was happy enough to go hunting with The Major, anything to get away from the Cullens for a while. At least this time he had a partner who saw them pretty well the same way I did, she was good for him, not like the fucking bitch he had been married to. I surely hoped she would try something else, I couldn't wait to beat that pretty little face to a pulp and this time I wouldn't hear any crap about it from my friend. When I heard him call Emmett too I rolled my eyes but he was the best of a bad bunch and I could cope with his presence.

"So Major what's the plan now? After all sure as bears shit in a forest your ex will be out for blood."

"I know and Bella's too weak for any more trouble right now Peter. We need somewhere easily defended and peaceful for her to recover and then we need to trace Alice but I have something I need to do first. Are you coming hunting with us?"

"Yeah why not, what's on the menu today? Deviled deer? Steamed Squirrel? Or my favorite Marinated Moose?"

They just ignored me as always and we made our way out of the city to find a good place for them to hunt.

**Jasper**

Once Emmett and I had found some elk to feed on much to Peters disgust,

"If anyone sees me I'm gonna deny knowing you two lunatics."

We drove back into the city but not straight to the motel much as I wanted to be back with Bella. Instead I left Emmett and Peter in the car while I went to visit Jenks in his downtown office. HIs secretary was new and asked my name,

"Do you have an appointment with Mr Jenks?

"No, but I'm sure he'll make time for me."

"I'm very sorry but hes very busy today and he sees no one without an appointment."

"Is that so? Why don't you ask him."

She looked at me with an insincere smile,

"I couldn't possibly interrupt Mr Jenks video conference Mr Jasper but if you'd leave a message I'll make sure he gets it as soon as he is free. Or you could make an appointment although he isn't free until next week now."

I leaned over and picked up the phone receiver handing it to her and smiling coldly,

"I think you'll find he will make time to speak to me MIss Atkins."

I could see she wasn't sure whether to ring through or tell me to go to hell but discretion won and she pressed the intercom button.

"Yes? What is it? I told you no interruptions Sian."

"I have a…..man here who wants to speak to you."

"Well make an appointment for him next week, you know I'm fully booked until then."

"He's quite insistent Mr Jenks."

"Then call building security and have him thrown out."

Before she could ring for security I wrote a short message and pushed it across the highly polished desktop to her,

"Tell him my name."

She pushed the note away with one painted nail,

"He says to tell you its Mr Jasper."

There was a pause and then I heard him getting up,

"Send him through Sian now!"

"But you said…

"Just send him in Sian!"

The panic in his voice almost had me smiling, Mr Jenks was terrified of me. He knew there was something strange about me but he was too frightened to pursue it. As Sian pushed her chair back I walked past and along the short corridor to his office just as he opened the door standing back for me to enter.

"Mr Jasper, if I'd known you were coming."

"It doesn't matter but I do have a job for you."

"Of course sit down. What can I do for you?"

He was gushing in his fear and I sat back looking round the plush office largely paid for by Cullen business i thought.

"I need a divorce and I need it quickly but legally."

"I see, can I ask who for?"

"Myself."

He sat back frowning,

"I see and I take it that your wife is not happy to cooperate?"

"Correct but she won't cause any trouble. How quickly can you obtain this?"

"Well if you want it done legally then there is a cooling off period so 90 days provided it is uncontested and you say your wife will not be contesting the divorce?"

"No."

"Well 90 days from the date it is filed and served on your wife."

"I have someone ready to serve the papers on my wife."

"I see, well normally its a sheriff or process server but of course in this case. However your wife will have to sign and date the acceptance of Service paper to verify that the petition was actually received."

"Again not a problem. I'll get them served today if you can provide them that is?"

He scratched his head then clicked on the intercom and explained to the secretary what he wanted done.

"If you like to come back later Mr Jasper…."

"I'll wait."

I knew my presence here would ensure speedy service and I wasn't disappointed.

When I got back to the car the other two just looked at me waiting for some kind of explanation but I just sat back then took pity on them and handed Peter the papers. He read them and punched the air,

"Yes! About fucking time Major. Hey though, does this mean we have to find the bitch to serve them?"

"Theoretically yes but I don't think she's in any position to argue is she? If she surfaces I'm going to kill her and then I won't need a divorce and if she hears and tries to contest she has to do just that…..surface. I think Charlotte could sign on her behalf and then I'll have them delivered back to Jenks."

"How long?"

I closed my eyes,

"90 days, just long enough for Bella to heal and then I intend making her my wife."

Emmett who hadn't said anything to this point just nodded,

"Alice is getting exactly what she deserves."

I was glad he agreed with my actions, I valued his opinion and unlike Peter he wasn't prejudice to begin with.

"Right, let's get back to the motel and decide where we go from here."

"Now I've been thinking about that. It might be a good idea to stay in the city, less chances for the bitch and any friends to act. You could come to our place but its isolated and makes it easier for her to try something."

"OK then I need a rental in Seattle. Stop of at the Realtors and lets see what's available."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Bella**

I liked Charlotte, she had a way about her of making you feel comfortable, like a big sister watching over me. She had been sitting in a chair opposite the bed with a magazine when I woke up unsure how long I'd been asleep and missing Jasper already. I yawned and tried to sit up but I was still weak as I had known I would be, after all I had pushed my body to its limits and there was the ill treatment meted out by Alice. I couldn't think about her without wanting to punch something or someone, her preferably. Without needing to be asked, as if it were the most natural thing in the world she put an arm behind my shoulders and helped me.

"Actually I could do with a pee so if you could just get me on my feet."

"I don't think Carlisle wants you up yet."

I looked at her one eyebrow raised,

"And why should I give a shit what he wants?"

"Because he's the doctor so put the claws away. I'll tell you what, I'll carry you to the bathroom and set you down, that way we'll both be happy. What do you say?"

I agreed mainly because I felt so light headed I would probably have fallen flat on my face left to my own devices.

Once I was back in bed feeling better for cleaning my teeth and having a quick wash Charlotte explained that the guys were going to be a little later than planned as they were making arrangements.

"For what?"

"I think The Major is planning on finding you somewhere a little more comfortable and private to convalesce."

"Oh I see, I guess you'll be leaving soon like the others? Will the Cullens be going too?"

"It sounds like you'd be happy to see the back of them. Peter would be proud of you."

"He doesn't like them much does he?"

"Nope but I think its mutual. We are a little rustic for their tastes and I think Peter reminds them a little too vividly of The Majors past."

"Yes I felt a little of that but everything is different now, you've all been free of that for years."

"True but its not something they like to think about. Anyway in answer to your question no we won't be leaving, not until you are well again and this is over. Peter would die rather than miss a chance to put Alice down."

There was a knock on the door and I tensed hearing Carlisle's voice,

"I'd like to check Bella's dressing if that's OK Charlotte?"

She looked at me rather than just answering him and I nodded making a face that had us both smiling like children.

"How are you feeling now Bella?"

"Stiff, sore and weak."

I wasn't happy to see Esme hovering in the doorway but I held my peace….. for now.

"Esme would like a word if you feel up to it. I know you've already spoken to Rose but…"

"Come in Esme."

Charlotte got up and shut her magazine,

"I'll give you some space."

"No. I'd like you to stay."

Both Carlisle and Esme looked awkward at this but I didn't care, I wanted an ally with me and while Jasper was gone Charlotte was it.

"OK Bella."

She shrugged at the others and sat back down opening the magazine but watching and listening.

Carlisle checked my bandages but decided as there was no leakage he would leave well alone and once I was settled back on my pillows Esme came forward to sit by my side.

"Bella, I understand that you are quite within your rights to tell me to go away, I acted atrociously to you earlier and I have no excuse for my behavior. I would like to offer you my apologies and hope you can find yourself able to forgive me, in fact to forgive all of us for our behavior towards you. I understand that it will be some time before you are well again and would like to offer you our hospitality until then, Carlisle has rented a place just outside Forks. I was hoping it might give us an opportunity to show you the other side, the best side, of the Cullen family."

I looked away from her eager imploring face and sighed.

"Thank you for the offer but I really don't think its such a good idea, I have only unhappy memories of my last visit and I'd really prefer not to drag them up again, not right now. I thank you for your apology which I'm sure is heartfelt but I can't see past the unkindness, the thoughtlessness, at least not yet. I understand that Jasper was a part of your family and I'm sure in time we will visit but it will be when I'm ready not when you want."

Esme stood up nodding, hurt in her eyes, but I couldn't find it in my heart to regret my words or feel sorry for her or any of the others. To be frank I'd had a bellyful of the Cullens and the sooner they left the better.

"I know my father asked you to provide medical care for as long as I needed it but Charlotte is quite capable of changing my dressings and all I need now is rest so feel free to return home whenever you wish, your duties are over Carlisle."

He nodded and took his wife's hand as she turned to the door,

"I understand Bella, but please at least consider seeing us as friends or at least not as enemies."

"I will for Jasper's sake but its hard to forget the way I was treated Carlisle. Not by you personally and not by Emmett but by your family, your coven of which you are the head which makes you in some ways responsible for what happened."

They were about to leave when there was another knock and Darius put his head round the door,

"Sorry to break up the party but I have a message Carlisle, Alistair and Jason think they might have a lead on Alice but he'll only speak to you. I guess he doesn't trust me, can't imagine why?"

I smiled at Darius' implication that he would be ready to take Alice apart if he knew her whereabouts and Alistair a friend of Carlisle's I'd been informed, knew this.

"Excuse us Bella."

I nodded and they disappeared, hurrying out eager for news of Alice's whereabouts. I had a pang of suspicion, would they alert her if they could? Help her to stay hidden? That was the trouble now, I didn't trust them despite their kind words and help of the past few days. Darius went with them leaving Charlotte and I alone for which I was grateful.

"Do you think I was too harsh on them?"

"Its not for me to judge but I know you had a hard time of it when you were helping The Major. The trouble is the Cullens tend to think they are always right, a shining example of what vampires can be if they try hard enough. For them to be pushed away by someone, especially after they apologized is something they find very hard to deal with. But you are the one who was hurt and you must deal with it however you see fit, Just know that The Major will stand by you whatever your decision and so will we."

I felt exhausted after their visit and lay down again to rest, I had hoped once my wound had started to heal I would feel better, as a hybrid I should but then I had done the unthinkable and taken blood and venom mixed and no one was quite sure what the repercussions of that might be. Well I might be finding out, it obviously buggered up the body big time! It seemed like Jasper had been gone a long time and I was beginning to worry that something might have happened when he came back through the door with a bouquet of flowers for me in one hand and a take out in the other. The smell of Chinese food had my mouth watering and reminded me of the meal Emmett had bought me when I was with the family. Helping me up again he sat with me while I stuffed myself with noodles, water chestnuts, prawn crackers and everything else that was on offer until I thought I might burst but I did feel much better although I put that down to his presence as much as anything.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Jasper**

When she'd finished eating Bella told me about her visit from Esme and I could tell she was waiting to see what I would say about the conversation,

"Bella, as far as I am concerned you take all the time you need to decide if you can forgive the others. Both Rose and Esme were horrible to you and I feel guilty that I didn't stop them, I don't even understand why myself, but I should have. All I can tell you is that I will never again let anyone treat you that way. I think it would be best if we had somewhere more private for you to recuperate and I went ahead and found just the place. Its in the city, we decided that was best for security but its more comfortable than a motel room. Or it will be when Charlotte's finished, she went off with Peter and Garrett to shop for some essentials although with Peter along that could cover a multitude of things some of which are probably best left to the imagination. We won't be alone but again that is down to security. Peter, Charlotte, and Darius are staying on along with Garrett so you'll have plenty of protection until you heal. After that it's entirely down to you where we go and what we do."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand,

"Thank you for looking after me but you should know that now I've found my man I won't be letting go in a hurry.

"I hope you'll never let go which brings me to another topic of conversation."

"Can it wait? I'm sorry but I'm so tired."

"Of course darlin' its not so important it can't wait."

"Will you join me? I'll sleep better with you by my side."

I smiled and kicked off my boots, pants and shirt and climbed in beside her being careful not to touch her bandages and she curled into me like at the house, her hair tickling my chest and her thighs against my leg. I wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer and caressed her shoulder.

"You sleep and I'll keep guard, I promise you no bad dreams my love."

She sighed and soon I felt her body relax against mine and her breathing deepen and helped her sink a little deeper so nothing would disturb her slumber.

Darius called in a little later smiling to see us and then ignoring the situation as he spoke low,

"I got a call from Alistair earlier about a possible lead on Alice, he and Jason found that she had used a credit card in one of the names she had used in the past to rent a car but they have no idea where she went in it and the paper work was somehow lost, convenient that eh? I guess we can be pretty certain that she's up to something even if its just trying to hide."

"Do you think she might have crossed the border?"

"I couldn't find any signs she had and why would she? Unless she has friends there I guess. Maria's a no show so we can rule her out. She didn't turn up for the battle so maybe she went the same way as her army."

"Maybe there is a God then.I don't remember Alice talking of anyone in particular but there were people she met, friends she made, before we met so it could be she's looking for help from them."

"To do what though Major? Is Alice Cullen looking for a way out? A way to elude capture or is she looking for a way to get even? You knew her best so you tell me, are we looking for a fugitive or an enemy?"

I didn't need to think about that, Alice had always been strong and determined and she wasn't going to give me up without a fight even if it was so she didn't lose her trophy rather than for love.

"She's looking for a way in, she's not going to give up but she knows I have friends like 's trying to find help and she'll be looking for the slightest way in, any weakness."

"Then its a good job we are staying around isn't it? I hope that place you rented is big enough."

"For how many?"

"Well there's Peter and Charlotte, Garrett and I and I know Jason is on his way back, he told Alistair exactly what he thought of him, I don't think those two are on speaking terms any longer. Emmett was making noises and I think maybe we should accept their help, like they say keep your friends close but keep your enemies even closer. I know Bella isn't very happy with them but I'm sure you can explain my thinking to her."

"We'll find space for everyone except the Cullens, at least until Bella trusts them and I'll do my best but I won't bully her, she's had enough of that already."

"Whatever you say Major, just tell me one thing does it have a garage too? Only Avon insisted Caius send us a couple of the guard to watch over his daughter just to add to the merry band."

"Oh? Who did he send?"

"Felix and Jane so hes taking Bella's safety seriously but he said no offense to you. I think you made a hit there. The Major and a Volturi, who'd have thought it!"

After he'd gone I thought about all the people ready to stand beside me to keep Bella safe, admittedly I expected nothing less of Peter and Charlotte, they would never let me down but the others? It was gratifying and the two Volturi would be a real bonus. Getting used to the fact Bella was Volturi royalty was going to be difficult, I thought of her as more human than vampire and she had proved just how vulnerable she could be. It scared me to know that she could be harmed, strong and determined though she was. I just hoped her sacrifice with the blood and venom hadn't damaged her permanently, after all she'd done it for me. It would be worth asking Darius to do some digging, speak to Marcus Volturi perhaps and find out if there were any information on hybrids who had done what Bella did. She must have heard about it somewhere to know so I would ask her once she woke up. I also needed to ask her the crucial question but that too would have to wait a while. In the mean time I would enjoy my night laying with my mate in my arms knowing now that she was mine with nothing in the way of us becoming one in 90 days time.

As dawn broke I realized that there was someone else I would need to talk to, I should get Avon's blessing to marry his daughter. I knew he would give it but to me it made everything just right. There was enough of the human left in me to want to do this right this time around. Which made me wonder what kind of wedding Bella would like. Alice wanted it all, morning suits, the big white wedding dress, the huge reception, the full works and then some. I didn't see that being Bella's idea of fun but then I really didn't know her all that well yet, she could still surprise me but I knew she would say yes, we were mates she would do nothing else. I could have laid like this for days or weeks but Bella began to stir and I slipped out of bed and showered quickly needing to make sure everything was ready for the move today and speak to Avon if I could contact him. As I opened the door quietly, Bella was still asleep but surfacing, Charlotte stood there waiting to take over, we wouldn't leave Bella alone and unprotected for a second until Alice was captured and killed.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

**Bella**

I felt much better when I woke although I found myself alone in bed but I could still smell Jasper's scent on the pillow and remembered curling into him, his strong arm around me pulling me close. I wondered what it would be like to take that final step and actually make love with him. I knew it would happen, I had always known it would happen eventually and the anticipation just made it all the more exciting.

"I have no idea what you're thinking Bella but you've just gone a beautiful shade of pink and your heart beat has increased. Can I hazard a guess that it might have something to do with your missing bed companion?"

I opened my eyes and grinned at Charlotte,

"It might have. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh just checking everything is ready for the invalid's move to her new abode. He'll be back in a minute."

I struggled out of bed and Charlotte scowled at me,

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"To the bathroom, I need to pee and take a shower and unless you want to join me I suggest you guard the door. You never know who might come storming in to steal the shower gel or sponge!"

She smiled,

"OK but you be careful and if you feel weak or unsteady you shout. I do not want The Major ripping me a new one because you fell over and hit your head or stubbed your big toe."

It was nice to think he would be angry if I were neglected but I just looked airily around the room,

"Oh I should be OK, after all I don't see any trip wires or booby traps."

Then I ruined it all by tripping over the edge of the rug and having to be saved by Charlotte's steadying hand.

"You were saying?"

**Jasper**

As soon as I appeared I was confronted by Emmett and Carlisle both eager to help look after Bella.

"At least let us help Jasper. Its the only way to show Bella how sorry we are for the way we treated her. Both Rose and Esme are devastated at the thought of not seeing you again because of their actions."

"I'll speak to Bella but for now, for a few days, it might be better if you didn't crowd her."

Carlisle nodded,

"Fair enough but we rented just down the road from you so at least we'll be on hand if anything does happen but I promise we'll stay out of sight unless we hear differently from you."

"Thanks Carlisle. I'm sure Bella will come round she's hurting at the moment."

"Do you think you're safe now? I mean I don't think Alice will come looking for more trouble. She has no one left to rely on."

"You think she'll just fade into oblivion? I wish I were so sure."

"Alice is many things Jasper but she's not a fool and she knows you have friends and Bella is Volturi. She won't go up against those odds just to get even. How could she?"

"Maybe you're right Carlisle but I'd rather be over cautious for now."

I checked with the others that the area had been swept for vampires and that the house had been made comfortable for Bella then went back to her room to find her giggling away with Charlotte looking much better and dressed, her long hair still damp at the edges tied back in a loose ponytail. Her face lit up when she saw me and she got up opening her arms to me, it was the kind of greeting I thought I had lost in that ambulance and I moved forward eagerly. I had decided to ask Bella to marry me before talking to her father because I had a feeling he might well have ideas about the wedding, chiefly that it take place in Volterra and I wasn't sure how she would feel about that. I think Charlotte understood because she made her excuses and left reminding me that we were moving out in an hour. That gave the others time to cover the route all the way, I wasn't taking anything for granted despite Carlisle's words.

**Bella**

I felt the tension in the air and wondered what was wrong, had there been word of Alice? Had he second thoughts about what I'd said to The Cullens, after all they were his family or as close as he had to one these days. I felt slightly guilty at being so adamant I didn't want them around, after all both Carlisle and Emmett had shown me kindness even when the girls didn't and Rose appeared to have been helping me since I was injured. I just found it hard to get beyond their words and acts of cruelty before.

"Is everything OK? Have you heard some bad news Jasper?"

He smiled and I felt my heart stutter,

"I hope not but a lot depends on the next few minutes I guess."

"MInutes? Why what's happening?"

I felt my heart in my mouth as he went down on one knee taking my left hand in his,

"I know our courtship has been a little unconventional and a lot has happened Bella but you know I love you and I think you love me just as much. So will you marry me?"

I looked at him suspiciously,

"You're already married Jasper and I am not going to be a bigamist!"

"Neither am I and in…"

He consulted his watch,

"Eighty Four days I will be divorced so what do you think? Would you be willing to take me on?"

"Eighty Four days? You're getting divorced? How did you get Alice to agree?"

He hesitated,

"Well I may have used a little subterfuge there but it will be legal and binding all the same. So? Will you marry me Bella Swan?"

Did he really need to ask? I nodded smiling so broadly I expected my cheeks to crack with the pressure.

"Of course, yes. Oh, but have you asked Avon yet? Hes rather traditional, for a vampire that is."

"No I thought we could speak to him together, I don't want him pushing you into anything you don't want."

"Oh I'm not that easy to push around. Shall we speak to him now?"

"First I have something for you."

He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it to show me a diamond ring. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I gasped as he took it from its box and slid it on to my finger kissing it in place."

"Now we can speak to your father or anyone else you like."

I was so excited I wanted to shout the news from the nearest rooftops but instead I hobbled to the door shouting for Charlotte, just happy to have someone to tell my good news to.

My father was happy enough for Jasper and I to marry but he did have several conditions,

"I'd like the wedding to take place here in Volterra and that it be a traditional Italian marriage, Matilda would have wanted that, its the way she and I were married."

I know Jasper was worried I might not want all the fuss but in truth so long as I was becoming his wife I didn't care where it happened or how. Now the honeymoon, well that was a different thing altogether but I didn't bring it up just yet, I was sure Jasper would have somewhere in mind. We promised to visit soon and in the mean time Athenadora and Sulpicia would start on all the arrangements so I knew I would be inundated with phone calls, texts, and emails but I didn't care. I clung to Jasper unable to believe that my fondest wish was coming true, I would be Mrs Jasper Whitlock and proud to take him and his name.

We drove to the new house and I felt like a Queen as I spotted our friends along the way.

"Is it really necessary to have so many guarding the way?"

"You are more precious than any royalty, at least to me, and we have no idea where Alice is or if there were any survivors of the battle looking for revenge. Killing you would be a good way of getting that."

"Don't forget I have my shield, I can take care of myself."

"Perhaps but you are still recovering from that stab wound and I am not arguing about this."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Bella**

Our new "home" was a three bed single story with a small yard and neighbors not too close but close enough that, as Jasper explained, if vampires came looking for trouble they would be spotted. He was so concerned for my safety it was almost funny but I understood that now I had agreed to marry him I was his first and last concern. The others arrived soon after I was settled comfortably on the couch with a rug over my knees, a soda and sandwich on a table at my side and a selection of DVD's , books, and magazines. I was being thoroughly spoilt and found it a new and amusing concept.

First in were Peter and Garrett who soon made themselves comfortable over a chess board at the dining table, then came Darius with his computer and he set up in one of the bedrooms after a few words with "The Major". Charlotte arrived then with a take out for me. if I didn't heal quickly I would be the size of a barge!

"Jason will be here soon. He's just called in at the Cullens to say hi to Esme."

I saw Jasper look up at her words and nod but there was a flash of something in his eyes. So the Cullens were close by then? I thought about this and decided it didn't upset me which was an improvement.

The rest of the day was spent discussing the forthcoming wedding and everyone had their own opinion on the matter,

"If I were you I'd fuck off to Las Vegas, find an Elvis Chapel and get married to the strains of Hound Dog!"

"How very romantic Peter, we can always rely on you to come up with the best suggestion."

"Well all that tradition crap, superstitious nonsense the lot of it."

"Actually I don't know what a traditional Italian wedding is like. What are the superstitions?"

Charlotte and Jasper both shrugged but Darius surprisingly enough had some answers for me.

"Well there are a lot but it depends which part of Italy we're talking about and how far you care to go back."

"Since when have you been an expert on fucking wedding traditions?"

Darius smiled condescendingly,

"Peter, I am a fount of knowledge."

"Yeah most of it useless crap like this."

Charlotte grabbed her husband and pulled him down beside her,

"Just shut up and listen for once, you might learn something."

"What the hell do I want to learn about Roman wedding traditions for? I'm already married."

The rest ignored him, including the enormous Jason who still reminded me of Felix,my favourite of the guard.

"Right well now motormouth has finished allow me to enlighten you."

I was surprised at the number and strange thinking behind some of the traditions but some seemed rather romantic and I warmed to the idea of a traditional wedding as my father had wanted. I'm not sure what the time was when I began to yawn but I found myself in Jasper's arms half way up the stairs with the others shouting goodnight, except Peter of course who could always be counted on to have some perverted comment which everyone else ignored but had me blushing.

Once upstairs and in the bedroom assigned to me Jasper put me down.

"Carlisle said you are not to get overtired so its time for bed."

"I need a quick shower and to clean my teeth first."

He smiled knowingly,

"I used to know a girl who preferred to shower with company."

"Did you? Well it sounds like fun, shall we try it?"

I limped into the bathroom feeling shattered but excited and stripped off quickly, too quickly actually as I winced, the stitches pulling, and felt a cool hand on my neck,

"Take it easy Bella."

I felt my mouth go dry and my heart beat speed up knowing he was standing naked behind me. This was different all of a sudden, before it had been necessity but this was something else entirely and I felt a dull ache I knew only he could relieve.

Stepping into the shower I braced myself and turned into his arms, his eyes on my face just as they had been before.

"I never told you how much I appreciated all you did for me Bella. It can't have been easy for you, losing all your privacy and dignity for a stranger."

"You made it easy for me Jasper, you were every inch a gentleman."

When he grinned I understood my slip,

"I didn't mean that."

I slapped his chest and he brought his hand up to cover mine, holding it in place,

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met Bella and I love you."

He pulled me close, the first time our naked bodies had met down the length and I felt his erection against my belly. He felt my sudden uncertainty and pushed back my hair to whisper in my ear,

"Don't worry, I shall continue to be a perfect gentleman until our wedding night and then all bets are off. "

After that our shower was more like old times although the sexual tension between us continued to grow. My need for him was growing and I knew I was going to find it hard to wait another eighty odd days.

"Ready to get out? Only I think we've used all the hot water."

His words broke my reverie and I stepped out to find myself enveloped in a warm fluffy towel and carried into the bedroom.

"I'll get another towel, you get dry."

I watched as he walked slowly back into the bathroom and noticed that the scars I had seen over his torso and down his arms even continued down one leg, silver crescents shining on one hip and calf and remembered the terrible visions he had been subjected to when I arrived, visions I had shared to know his pain. It was a sobering thought, all he had been through in his life while I had been sheltered, loved, and cared for since my birth.

I slipped an old tee shirt and fresh panties on and slid between the sheets enjoying the cool crispness of their newness and waited for Jasper to join me. He didn't take long and came in wearing only boxers as of old and pulled the blanket up to keep me warm turning me on my side to put on a clean dressing checking my stitches were healing and not becoming infected. I thought he worried too much, I was part vampire after all but he insisted. Then he kissed my shoulder before slipping the tee shirt back down and joined me.

"How is it? Surely I don't need a dressing any longer?"

"The stitches aren't ready to come out so you keep the dressing on, unless you'd like to complain to your physician."

"OK you win. I'm too tired to argue."

"Good, then come here."

He pulled me close so our bodies were touching and again I felt his excitement and tried to turn over,

"You know I could help you with your own medical problem?"

"I bet you could but we are going to do this properly, if I can wait then so can you."

I wish I was as confident of that as he was, my own body was crying out for him and I squirmed uncomfortably until suddenly I felt exhausted, he was using his gift on me!

"Not fair."

"True, but we guys have to use whatever advantage we have. Now sleep darlin', remember we are flying to Italy next week to see Avon and the others. How could you look your father in the face knowing you were not entitled to walk down the aisle in virginal white."

"Italian tradition doesn't mention virgins actually."

"Don't argue, I'm sure Avon's tradition does, now sleep my beautiful Bella and I'll watch over you."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Charlotte**

I couldn't help noticing how much more relaxed The Major seemed, how he smiled and acted light hearted and that made me smile. He had always seemed different with Alice, as if he should be happy and tried really hard but it never quite came off. This time he'd got it right, I could see that even without my gift, he and Bella were just so right for each other. I was glad they were planning on going to Volterra, Peter had been mumbling about that itch between the shoulder blades but there was no sign of Alice or anyone else causing problems. Even Darius had to admit things had gone very quiet. The few survivors from the battle in Forks had returned tail between their legs to their various homes and/or mates and there was no sign of any gathering. Even Alice was eluding his eagle eye so maybe she had decided she couldn't win and had far too much to lose by stirring things up now. She wouldn't get The Major back nor could she harm Bella, not with all of us around. Peter and the other guys were falling over themselves for the opportunity to finish her once and for all. If I were her I'd be in hiding too and if I'd found a good refuge I think I would have stayed there indefinitely.

We had discussed who would accompany them to Volterra, once inside the citadel they would be safe enough but until then we were wary. Felix and Jane who hadn't yet arrived due to the weather were now going to wait at the airport with the jet until Bella was ready so it was just the journey to the airport that we needed to cover but old habits died hard and Peter insisted on going with them. He still found the black cloaks suspicious, God knows what he'd be like at the wedding, I didn't think the fact it was taking place in Volterra had really sunk in yet. He was pleased at being asked to perform the duties of the best man, I just hoped he would behave himself on the day. The thought of "The Speech" was enough to upset all of us who knew my husband. I wondered if it was a crime to ruin a wedding in the Volturi's eyes, or the reception in any case! I was going at Bella's invitation and Darius would go as far as Pisa to keep watch. Was this the lull before the storm or the beginning of the calm that would last for years? I had no idea but none of us were going to be caught napping, not until we knew where Alice Cullen was and what she was doing, if anything.

**Bella**

I slept well and felt better again the next morning especially as I found to my delight that Jasper was still with me.

"Hello sleepyhead, pleasant dreams?"

I grinned mischievously,

"Well they were certainly interesting. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

I stroked his belly and felt him shiver before taking my hand in his,

"I think perhaps we should get up. I asked Carlisle to stop by, just to check your stitches, I'm being cautious that's all. By the way have you given any thought as to guests you'd like to invite to the wedding?"

I shook my head,

"Only my dad, I don't have any other family, well except the Volturi and they will be there in any case. I just wish my mother were still alive, it would be nice to have someone with me. Of course theres Charlotte but shes more like a sister."

"Yes I know what you mean. Its difficult to lose your only family. I guess I was lucky to find the Cullens. Anyway I'll leave you to get dressed and go downstairs see if theres been any news on Alice. But first…..."

He taped some plastic over my dressing to keep the water out then kissed me sweetly and left, his words hanging in the air although I doubt he meant them to. Was I being hard on him refusing to have any dealings with the Cullens? As he said they were the closest he had to a family. I suppose they had only been closing ranks against an outsider who seemed to be making things difficult for one of them. Was I the only one who saw Alice's real feelings for Jasper? I guess being the outsider made that easier.

I showered and dressed slowly careful not to jar my back, I just hoped it was better for the wedding, or the honeymoon in any case. I heard Carlisle's voice as I came down the stairs,

"Esme and Rose send their love Jasper and their good wishes for your wedding. They were wondering if you might spare a few minutes to visit before you leave for Italy. Of course Bella is very welcome but we are aware it is difficult for her under the circumstances. I'm glad you've found your mate, we all are. Edward composed a piece for the wedding before realizing that Bella would probably prefer to choose her own music. He's so used to doing it for Rose and Emmett that he sees it as a family tradition. Even Esme got out the photographs of our wedding to reminisce. I think she is regretting her actions now, she just hopes Bella will find someone to do the motherly bit with her, whatever that means."

"Thank them all for me and I'll certainly try to pop in."

I coughed discreetly and walked into the lounge to see the others in the garden so Carlisle hadn't wanted me to hear the conversation, in fact he had gone out of his way to avoid it forgetting I had enough vampire in me to hear even at that distance. Seeing me through the window Carlisle and Jasper came back in,

"Where are the others?"

"Darius is still upstairs with his computer, Peter and Charlotte have gone to hunt and Jason is out on patrol with Emmett and Edward, just checking the area."

I nodded looking at Carlisle who smiled cautiously,

"You look better Bella. Any pain or discomfort?"

"Actually it feels pretty good, the stitches are pulling but Jasper tells me thats a good sign."

"Yes it means the flesh is knitting together. Well if I could just have a look, we could go upstairs."

I shook my head,

"Its OK Carlisle. I don't mind."

Jasper helped me off with my sweater and I felt Carlisle's cool fingers pulling the dressing away.

"Well I think you'll live but I suggest if anyone else attempts to stab you that you duck more rapidly."

I couldn't help laughing at that,

"I'll certainly try. I was wondering if we might call in and see everyone before we leave. If that's convenient of course?"

Both Carlisle and Jasper looked at me slightly taken aback but Carlisle recovered first,

"Of course, you are both most welcome any time. I'm sure Esme will be delighted. Well I'd better get back. I think you can leave the dressings off now so long as you are careful."

"Oh she will be Carlisle, I promise you that."

He left and Jasper pulled me close after helping me back on with the sweater,

"What was all that about? You don't have to go you know."

"I know but they are your family and I guess I can see why they acted as they did, at least to a degree. I don't want you to be like me, with no one except my dad. You were lucky enough to get a second chance at a family and I wouldn't take that away from you."

He sighed and kissed the top of my head,

"What did I do to deserve someone like you.?"

"The same question occurs to me, I guess maybe we've both been very lucky."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Carlisle**

Esme was waiting when I got back eager for news of Jasper and Bella,

"Was Bella very hostile to you Carlisle? I feel so responsible."

"Actually she was very courteous and even asked if they might call and see us before they leave for Italy."

"Really? She did?"

"Yes and of course I said we would be delighted."

"Do you think we might be invited to the wedding?"

"I don't know Esme, its early but it seems she might be willing to make some concessions. Where is Emmett by the way?"

"Still out scouting the area with Jason. I think they, like the rest of us, are still concerned for Bella's safety."

"Do you really think Alice would try anything now Esme? She has no one to call on unless….you haven't heard anything have you?"

Esme looked at me scandalised,

"Of course not. If I had heard from her I would have told you straight away. I certainly do not condone her actions, she almost got Bella killed. I have forgiven Alice many things but never attempted murder."

"I'm sorry Esme but I had to ask."

"Well now you know."

**Esme**

I was hurt by Carlisle's question because although I had sided with Alice in the past much to my shame I would never have helped her out if she had contacted me now. Alice had shown her true colors and I had realized she was not a very nice person. Bella was a much better match for Jasper. I went to tell Rose and Edward the good news, she sat with him as he played the piano, a new piece I had never heard before.

"That's beautiful Edward, what is it called?"

"It doesn't have a name Esme. I just wrote it thinking of Jasper's wedding. I guess the habit is hard to break."

I smiled at him indulgently remembering all the pieces he had written for Rose's many weddings and Carlisle and my anniversaries. I was sure he had understood the opportunity to compose a piece for Jasper and Bella had passed but I told them the good news.

"She suggested coming here?"

"Apparently so I guess there is still hope for us after all."

Rose went off beaming to give Emmett the good news while I went with Carlisle to his study, he looked worried and it wasn't an expression I was used to seeing on his face.

**Carlisle**

I had tried to hide my concern but of course I couldn't hide it from Esme and she followed me into my study taking my arm,

"Something's wrong Carlisle, what is it?"

"I'm not sure Esme but I have a feeling that Bella isn't healing as quickly as she should, I would have expected that stab wound to be almost fully healed b y now but it looks more like a human wound."

"Well Bella is a hybrid remember."

"I know but even so, I'm just not sure whether to mention it to anyone or just watch and see what transpires."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision. She's not in any danger though is she? It is healing isn't it?"

"Oh yes, she'll be fine for the wedding."

"Good, I'm sure she wants to be healthy for her honeymoon, I know I would."

I looked at her slightly shocked by her bluntness then pulled her close to kiss her,

"Sometimes you still surprise me my love."

**Rose**

I found Emmett and Jason wandering through the small copse close to the house and told him the good news,

"Great! It'll be good to see Jazz and Bella again."

"Have you found anything?"

"Nope, quiet as the grave, no vampires around but then even if anyone wanted to cause trouble there are too many of us to face at once. I think this is unnecessary but I don't mind. Has Darius said anything? No sign of Alice anywhere?"

"No idea I forgot to ask Carlisle but I don't see Alice trying anything now. If she has any sense she'll lay low and hope Jasper forgets all about her."

"She should worry as much about the Volturi, don't forget Bella is Volturi too."

I had forgotten about that but Jason was right, Alice had incurred the wrath of the Volturi too and I couldn't think of one person who would stand with her against them.

"I guess once they leave for Volterra we can stop worrying, no one will try anything there and with Silas and most of his followers gone there's no one left to threaten any of us. What will you do Jason?"

"I thought I might hang around awhile, it's a chance to be among friends and being a nomad gets lonely sometimes. Besides Emmett has promised to teach me to hunt bear and mountain lion, it will be interesting to taste animal blood."

I knew Emmett had made a good friend here, someone after his own heart especially once Jason got into Modern Warfare, then they were like a pair of kids.

When I got back to the house Bella and Jasper were there sitting chatting friendly enough with Esme and Edward. I got back just in time to hear the date for the wedding had been set for three months time and they were leaving for Italy the next day. I wanted to ask about the wedding preparations but I didn't like to ask, instead just studied Bella's engagement ring then sat the other side of Jazz.

"Hey brother I've missed you but you're looking good."

I ruffled his hair as always and he grinned at me, a different person altogether now he had Bella at his side.

"I'm feeling good, I guess being in love will do that to you."

Bella leaned forward to look around him at me,

"I was telling Esme that I think we should try again from the beginning."

I nodded in relief,

"I'd like that Bella and thank you for giving us the opportunity. So you're going to be married in Volterra?"

"Yes my father wanted that and he's all I have, well except for Caius of course and Athenadora but I don't see much of them. We've never been particularly close."

"I see, do you have any girlfriends in Volterra?"

"You mean do I have anyone to help me with all the preparations? No, not really. I was hoping that I might get some help from family."

"Oh I'm sure Athenadora will be over the moon to help out in place of your mother."

"Actually I wasn't thinking of my family."

I looked at her puzzled, what exactly did she mean?

Esme started to smile as she caught on and Jasper took her hand,

"I thought perhaps you and Esme would help me, after all I am joining the Cullen family aren't I?"

I have no idea who reached Bella first but we both ended up hugging her, knocking Jasper off his seat to go sprawling on the floor in the process. That would have been bad enough but everyone seeing the startled look on his face burst out laughing.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Jasper**

I thought Bella had done a very generous thing asking Esme and Rose to help her with the wedding and both were thrilled. By the time we left they were busy arranging a flight later in the week, both had some shopping to do first or so they said. I wondered if this might cause friction with Caius and his wife but only time would tell. When we got back and told the others their reactions were mixed, as expected Peter wasn't best pleased but he was put in his place by Charlotte pretty quickly. Darius just nodded then told me he would be staying here until the ceremony,

"I have a few things to do and being around the Volturi too much makes me nervous, besides the thought of Peter bitching in my ear constantly is more than a man can stand, Garrett was staying with him, just in case they picked up any leads, along with Jason while my family were going to join us in Italy. I would feel happier once we were in Volterra, I wasn't convinced yet that Alice had finished although for her to be quiet so long was unusual.

We spent that night as the last but I was forced to tell her that once we reached Italy I would be staying in separate quarters,

"Out of respect for your father and grand parents."

"Do you really think they'll mind? I don't think I can sleep alone."

"Oh I don't imagine for one moment you'll be alone for long. You will be surrounded by a gaggle of women all talking wedding dresses and things. Besides I have certain errands of my own to run, like organizing the honeymoon for one."

She smiled and ran a hand down my naked chest,

"Really? And where are we going?"

"Its a secret. but I'll give you a clue."

"OK."

"Somewhere no one will hear your screams for mercy."

She colored then burst out laughing,

"I'm going to hold you to that Major Whitlock. But it could be you doing the screaming."

The next day Emmett and Garrett drove us to the airport along with Peter and Charlotte who were accompanying us on the flight.

"Look someone's got to look after your sorry ass while you are busy making cow eyes at Bella here."

Waiting at the airport were Felix and Jane with the latest gossip on the rebels,

"We've been keeping a close eye on those who decided to surrender rather than fight us and most have gone home. We expected a few to try rallying the others but once they saw Silas killed they seemed to lose heart. Its a good job we had Jane here to keep him down. How would you have done it otherwise?"

"We had Carly with her gift, we would have brought the fire to him but your way worked as well. I take it the Volturi aren't expecting any further problems?"

"Of course they are, the Volturi always anticipate problems, it's how we've survived in power for so long but at the moment everyone is waiting for invitations to the wedding of the century. Caius' grand daughter marrying the greatest warrior in our world, its a ticket only event.

"Oh? And just who is handing the tickets out?"

Bella sounded as angry as I felt and Felix grinned,

"No one as yet. Sulpicia and Athenadora warned Caius what would happen if you found out he was turning your wedding into a political statement."

"More like a circus if it were left up to him."

I agreed with Jane but I thought it might be better coming from Bella.

"Oh don't worry I will soon see about it when we get there."

Peter smiled broadly,

"Can't wait to see Grandpa Caius get his butt kicked."

I foresaw trouble ahead unless Charlotte kept Peter on a very tight leash, this wasn't going to be the most relaxing of waits for my divorce and wedding and I just hoped I could find somewhere to hide away from the frenzy that always seemed to accompany wedding preparations once the women got together. For now though I relaxed in Bella's company enjoying a feeling of complete peace that had eluded me for so many years.

"You look so far away Jasper. What are you thinking?"

"Only that I feared I would never find the type of peace and joy that Emmett and Rose and Carlisle and Esme found in each other. I thought it was me but I am glad to find I was wrong."

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for our honeymoon?"

There was a low snigger from Peter but we both ignored it as I shook my head,

"That is for me to know and you to wonder at but I promise you it will be memorable."

I could see Bella thinking about that as she smiled lazily then turned to rest her head on my shoulder yawning.

"All this healing is wearing me out. Wake me before we land as I'd like to freshen up, I don't want to arrive in Volterra looking like a stray kitten from an alley."

The flight was without incident and when we landed there was transport waiting, a Mercedes driven by Demetri who smiled at Bella and nodded his head,

"So the bride to be Bella? Volterra is buzzing with excitement."

She groaned and rolled her eyes,

"Well lets get back then so I can beard the lion in his den and put a collar and chain on him before he takes over the entire wedding."

It seemed strange to hear Caius being spoken of in such a way but then he was Bella's grandfather, not the mighty Volturi ruler he was to the rest of us. The trip was leisurely in the late afternoon sun, the tinted windows saving us from any human eyes and as we drove into the town I could see the inhabitants blithely unaware of the creatures living among them making the most of the last of the suns rays seated outside bars and cafes, the central square busy with those coming from work and stopping to chat or share a drink with friends. How unlike our lives yet how similar in some ways.

The car didn't stop at the main entrance but drove through the square and round to the entrance to an underground car park serviced by an elevator leading into the citadel itself. Once inside we found Bella's father and grandfather waiting to greet us. Avon hugged his daughter gently and shook my hand smiling then Bella dragged me over to Caius who wasn't quite so pleased at the sight of our friends but recovered to give her a hug and kiss her cheeks before holding his hand out to me.

"I see you didn't come alone Major. Do you fear enemies here in Volterra?"

"Of course not but then I don't suppose you expected an uprising either but it pays to be prepared. Besides Peter is to be my best man."

"Ah yes of course. We should talk about the wedding as soon as you are settled in. I think Avon has prepared a room in his villa for Bella and there are rooms here in the building for you and your….party."

"Fine thank you."

Bella who had turned hearing her name moved to greet her grandmother Athenadora who had appeared down a flight of stairs looking every inch a queen.

"Bella my dear. This is so wonderful, a wedding! How romantic and to a military man, just like my dear Caius. We have so much to discuss. Why don't you let the men talk and join me in the courtyard. I had Corin prepare a tray of food for you and you must be so tired after the flight."

Then she turned to me,

"Major."

She held out a delicate hand which I lifted to my mouth as she expected and touched to my lips

"Athenadora. I hope we will see more of you soon?"

She lifted a beautifully arched eyebrow,

"But of course, with Bella's mother sadly gone I shall be stepping in so to speak."

"No, as a matter of fact I have asked Esme and Rosalie Cullen to help me. along with Charlotte here. I know how busy you are and of course we hardly know each other do we?"

There was silence in the room as Bella finished speaking, Athenadora looked taken aback and Caius a little confused but Avon saved the day.

"I think we should all be seated in the courtyard and when Bella has had a chance of refreshments perhaps we can find out exactly what it is she wants. It is her wedding after all."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Bella**

I could see I was going to have a fight on my hands but this was my wedding and it was going to be done my way. The courtyard was cool but still illuminated by the setting sun and a table had been laid with a white cloth and a selection of food was set out for me along with a bottle of wine and a crystal glass. I sat down and Jasper took the seat next to me while Athenadora and Caius sat opposite. Peter and Charlotte wandered out with us but stayed in the background while Avon who had perched himself on the low wall of a flower bed cleared his throat.

"I am aware that this is a very special occasion in Volturi history but I am also aware it is Bella's special day and while I accept we have certain wishes and hopes I feel that Bella and her intended should have the ultimate say in what happens."

"I think it might be wise to point out just how important, unique, this occasion is Avon."

"Very well father but I still say that Bella and Jasper must make the final decision. I know my daughter and if you push her too hard she will merely say the hell with it and leave. Then the wedding will have no significance to the rest of us. So be careful."

I picked at the various cheeses, olives, and bread while Jasper poured me a glass of wine and waited to hear what the others had to say. I knew how important this occasion was in the vampire world but it was my wedding and it would be my way or as my father said I would get on the next plane out.

"Bella, we have an opportunity here to show the solidarity between the vampire world and that of hybrids a connection with the humans. There are a lot of people who seeing this will understand that we are in power and will stay here. I know you understand this so you will not object to some invitations being sent out on your behalf I'm sure."

"To whom?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Who did you want to invite to my wedding, our wedding?"

I squeezed Jasper's hand knowing he was only keeping silent until he thought I was being pressured too hard.

"Well, there are the larger covens, the Romanians."

"NO!"

Athenadora looked at me startled by my vehemence,

"Why ever not?"

"Because I find them repulsive and this is a wedding not an election campaign. No Stefan and no Vladimir, no Amun and his coven either because you only want them here so you can try to persuade Benjamin to join your guard. Its not a recruiting drive either!"

I shivered slightly feeling a cool breeze around my shoulders and Jasper took off his jacket draping it over me.

"Is there anyone you are happy for us to invite Bella?"

I didn't like Athenadora's cold tone of voice but I tried to ignore it,

"I think friends and family are on the usual list and I do know the friends of the family as opposed to the friends of the Volturi. I want to see the guest list before any invitations are sent."

Catching the look that passed between Caius and Athenadora I knew I was too late but before I could speak Aro appeared, his usual placid smile in place.

"Bella, so good to see you again and looking so radiant. Major you have made our golden child very happy and for that I thank you. Now before the discussion becomes too heated I think I should admit that I withheld the invitations that were to have gone out anticipating just such a situation. Bella is perfectly within her rights to choose her guests. I would however ask that you bear in mind choosing certain people may cause us problems but I am sure Avon will be there to guide you."

As the sun disappeared behind the building two guards came out with huge lanterns and placed them beside the table but it was getting too cold for me even with Jasper's jacket on and he stood up,

"I think we should take this discussion inside or better still leave it for tomorrow, Bella is cold and tired."

The others rose too nodding although Caius wasn't happy about this.

"Of course Major, how thoughtless of us. Felix will drive Avon and Bella to the villa and I am sure Jane would be only too happy to show The Major and his friends to the guest suite."

Jasper smiled,

"I'll see my fiancee to her door if you don't mind then come back."

I didn't care what they thought of that, my back was aching and I felt strange, maybe it was just tension but I really didn't want to spend the night away from Jasper.

He slid in the back seat with me while Avon sat up front but as Felix drove out of the citadel he turned to me,

"Is everything OK Bella? Don't let them bully you. Still I am sure Jasper won't let that happen. By the way I know you had planned to be the perfect gentleman and leave Bella here with me and my parents would certainly prefer that but I think perhaps at least for tonight she would sleep better for your presence. I have to go out in any case and I would rather leave my daughter in your capable hands than that of my servants."

Felix opened the door for Bella and as I got out behind her he nodded,

"I'll let the others know where you are Major."

"Thanks Felix."

We went inside the large whitewashed villa to be met by a small black clad woman who curtsied and took Bella's bag from Avon then turned to Bella.

"Il suo bello vedere di nuovo la signorina Bella."

"Its good to see you too Marta. Do I have my usual room?"

"Sì, l'ho fatto pronto per il vostro arrivo."

She turned to me,

"Marta has been looking after me off and on for many years now."

I nodded to her and she beamed turning back to Bella

"Il tuo fidanzato è molto bello."

"Grazie Marta."

She blushed to see I understood her and went off giggling.

"Well I will see you in the morning Bella and we will fight the second round although with Aro on our side I think we will easily win."

He shook my hand and kissed Bella before going back out into the evening air while I followed Bella to her room overlooking the rolling countryside.

There was a huge walk in shower which we soon took advantage of and as she ran her hands across my shoulders and then down my chest I noticed something that concerned me, her touch was slightly hotter than usual but I didn't say anything. Once dry and in bed between cool sheets I put a hand to her forehead, she was slightly warmer than normal.

"Are you OK Bella?"

"Yeah I just feel a bit odd, my stomach aches a bit and I'm really tired."

I pulled her close a little worried about this and determined to ring Carlisle in the morning, maybe he could get here sooner just to check her out, I couldn't lose her now. During the night she cooled down and I made sure she slept soundly while watching her face and thinking just how lucky I was.

I wondered if Caius and Athenadora would try to make things difficult for their grand daughter. Having Esme here would be a bonus, she wouldn't let Bella be bullied when I couldn't be around. The more I thought about it the more I felt their presence would be a good thing and reaching over I pulled my cell phone off the bedside table, and rang Carlisle explaining the situation. He didn't sound as surprised as I thought he would, maybe he had worries of his own. In any case he agreed that they would fly out tomorrow, or at least he and Esme would, Rose could finish up

the shopping they had arranged.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**Bella**

I knew Jasper was worried about me and in truth I was worried about myself, my body just didn't feel right. It was as if the body I had always lived in was changing, I had begun to feel the cold and the heat, I was more tired and this terrible low ache in my stomach was driving me mad. I wouldn't be sorry to see Carlisle here at the end of the week and when Jasper told me they were flying out early I could hardly hide my relief.

I had breakfast with my father while Jasper went back to the citadel to see if there was any news on Alice promising to be back to pick me up in a couple of hours. I think he was just giving my father and I some time alone together.

"I like The Major and I think he will look after you Bella. Did you decide where you will live once you are married?"

"Not really but I think it would be nice if we found somewhere among his family and friends."

"Which means living in the United States I fear. I missed you these last few years."

"You are usually away on Volturi business dad, we hardly saw each other."

"True but I still missed you. By the way I spoke to your grandparents last night and told them it was for you and Jasper to decide on what and who you wanted for this wedding. I am just content you agreed to marry here in the chapel, just like your mother and I all those years ago."

"I didn't know mother lived in Volterra.

"She didn't but she traveled here for our wedding, it was the only time she met Caius and Athenadora and they haven't changed much. Always wanting to take control. Your mother hated this place so we lived in the human world which was better for her anyway."

"Why didn't she become a vampire? Didn't you want her to?"

He smiled sadly and suddenly looked both old and weary.

"I begged your mother to join me but she refused. She said a human life was long enough for anyone and she wanted to give you as normal a life as possible as you grew up. She wasn't prepared to see you brought up by a stranger during her newborn years and I understood and bowed to her wishes."

"Don't you miss her though?"

"Of course, every day and there has never been another woman in my heart but I could not force her into it. And I have my beautiful daughter to remind me of her. you look much the same, the eyes, the pale translucent skin, you have your mothers pretty face and her sweet temperament shot through with just enough of me to stop you from being a pushover. A good mix I think but for now I think we should decide exactly what it is you do want."

"Neither of us is one for a lot of show but I understand this is special so were going for traditional Italian or as close as I can work out."

"Then if there are any problems I suggest you appeal to Aro, he will after all have the final veto and you have always been a special of his.".

I went back to my room to wait for Jasper writing a list on a sheet of paper, guests I wanted to invite, the kind of reception I wanted and then suddenly I stopped. The ache in my stomach was worse and I felt strange. Going into the bathroom I discovered blood in the toilet and stood terrified. What was happening to me? I knew I had gambled when I took the venom blood mixture but what had it done to my system? I had never bled, I'd hardly ever experienced pain and I was glad that Carlisle would be arriving tonight. I wondered whether I should tell Jasper but decided it would only worry him until I knew more so I washed myself and used plenty of perfume to disguise any scent of blood and using a wad of toilet paper as a pad I went back to wait for his arrival. If this was what I thought it might be, after all I knew enough about human biology to understand its significance what did it mean? Was I becoming more human? If so what did it mean for the future?

**Jasper**

When I came back for Bella I thought she looked strained and suggested we take a day off and drove to Pisa,

"You could shop for a dress."

She shook her head with a slightly preoccupied grin,

"No way, its bad luck for you to see the dress before the ceremony but we could shop for our honeymoon if you tell me where we are going."

"Good try Bella but no way. Let's just window shop, take advantage of the cloudy day. Wedding preparations will wait one more day I'm sure."

She agreed readily enough and we had a wonderful day acting just like any other couple in love. We held hands around the stores and I watched as she had lunch by a sidewalk cafe although she didn't seem very hungry which I put down to nerves. We still had to face her grandparents, but we weren't under any illusion that the argument was over.

Bella left me for a while and I wondered if she had gone to buy me a surprise present and sure enough when we met up again she handed me a small box containing a pair of cufflinks in gold with a diamond in the center,

"I thought they would finish off your outfit, you are wearing a suit I take it?"

"I was thinking of my birthday suit but I guess that might turn a few heads."

She laughed and there she was, my Bella without the cares of the world on her shoulder.

"That is for me and me alone Major."

"I think we should choose our wedding bands don't you?"

The next couple of hours we window shopped every jewelers in Pisa and eventually decided on two rose gold bands with small infinity symbols carved into them. Bella's fitted but mine needed altering slightly and we agreed to call back for it the following week. I also bought her a rose gold bracelet also with the infinity symbol etched on it and fastened it round her wrist before leaving the shop. She walked down the street watching the play of the light on her ring,

"You know I've never seen you naked in the sunlight. I think you must look beautiful. It's the one thing I love about vampire skin, the way it sparkles in the sun. My skin just glows a little."

She held out her arm but of course the sun wasn't out but I did notice it didn't glow in the same way I remembered when I first saw her and I added that to my concerns for Carlisle. We had dinner in another restaurant before driving back to Volterra and Bella slept most of the way home. I thought her brush with death had taken much more out of her than we first thought.

As we drove up to the villa I saw another car parked outside and prayed it wouldn't be Caius and Athenadora, I wanted a peaceful ending to our wonderful day. As we drew up I recognized Emmett and Carlisle in the window and woke Bella with the news the family had arrived. She rushed up the steps to greet Esme and Rose who had come to the door to meet her and then Rose came to hug me,

"Bella looks happy Jazz and so do you. Is everything OK? Avon said Bella's grandparents are using pressure on her."

"Yes they seem to think this wedding is for their benefit but I think they've bitten off a little more than they can chew, Bella's no pushover."

"Yes I know but don't worry, Esme and I are experts at wedding planning as you know. Bella will get exactly what she wants."

I nodded and followed her back inside only to find Bella and Carlisle had vanished upstairs.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Bella**

As soon as I saw Carlisle I ushered him upstairs and he followed me looking puzzled,

"Bella? What's wrong? You look worried."

It was embarrassing but he was the only one who might be able to help me so I explained everything and he nodded thoughtfully.

"It looked as if that wound were slow to heal so I anticipated something like this. I need to examine you of course and I think it might be as well to take some blood tests, check for the amount of human genes in your system and your hormone levels. If you are becoming more human then you will have to think carefully about such things as sex I'm afraid. Especially so close to your wedding. Also I think under the circumstances you might want to think about keeping it quiet, I'm sure your grand father would have something to say if he found out what helping Jasper had cost you."

He didn't understand did he?

"I can't keep it a secret, it wouldn't be right. Besides I certainly wouldn't keep anything from Jasper, he had enough of that with Alice."

Carlisle shrugged,

"Very well, its your decision but I won't say anything unless asked directly. I will do the tests and let you know but first I should perhaps examine you.

I nodded and went to the door,

"Where are you going?"

I turned,

"Nowhere I'm just calling Jasper up."

"Do you think its appropriate under the circumstances?"

"I think its vital given the circumstances Carlisle."

**Jasper**

Hearing my name I ran up the stairs to find Bella standing waiting at the bedroom door,

"Now I know I'm pretty much irresistible but we should remember we have guests."

"This is more important come on."

She took my hand and pulled me inside where I found a rather flustered looking Carlisle.

"What's wrong?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Carlisle,

"We may have a slight problem, Carlisle and I agree that I'm probably becoming more human and as a result I started menstruating."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, I had suspected that Bella was becoming more human but going this far?

"I see, well it makes no difference to me."

"But it will if I'm in a citadel full of vampires and besides I have a honeymoon to plan for."

"Oh right."

"I can give Bella contraceptives but I think the best method under the circumstances would be a shot, it will stop her bleeding altogether and there's no fears of her becoming pregnant."

I hadn't thought of that, Bella pregnant with my child? My mind whirled with thoughts of that and for a moment I thought what a wonderful, thing that would be, to have a child of my own. something I had never thought of before. After all vampires didn't reproduce. No, the females didn't but the males could, Bella was living proof of that.

"Whatever Bella decides is best."

"Very well, I should just examine her if you'd like to join the others."

I nodded reluctantly, I hated the thought of Carlisle examining Bella intimately while I sat downstairs and she saw that,

"Carlisle after all I've been through with Jasper over the past few months I don't think he needs to leave, unless of course he wants to."

She turned to me slipping out of her jeans,

"Do you?"

I shook my head and as she lay on the bed I took her hand watching her face closely,

"Well this is certainly something new. Maybe I'll change all the way and become human. If I do you'll have to change me again."

I smiled,

"You think I'd put you through that?"

"Unless you'd rather I grow old and die?"

I felt physically sick at that idea but then Carlisle moved away,

"Well you are certainly in danger of becoming pregnant I would think, so I'll have some contraceptive shots sent from Pisa. As for becoming completely human I doubt that very much, you still have venom in your system and I assume your body still produces some. I think this may be a result of the blood transfusions rather than a permanent thing but until I check your blood I won't know for sure. In the meantime I'll leave it to you who you tell."

**Bella**

When he'd gone I pulled Jazz down beside me,

"I'm sorry about this but you had a right to know. I'm not keeping anything from you ever."

"Thank you Bella. Well I guess I should start thinking of some romantic getaway instead of baby names."

I looked at him and suddenly it hit me that perhaps he would have liked to become a father. Especially to a child like me with a foot in both worlds.

"Are you sad at the thought of never having a child?"

"It had never really occurred to me Bella. I know it hurts Rose to think she can never have any children but I guess I just assumed with Alice that there was no chance. Of course it would be wonderful to be a father, to have a child with you but we have no idea what all this has done to your body and I will not risk you, even for a child of our own. I think you must tell your father what's happening, he has a right to know and I have to tell you there is a slight hint of blood in the air and he's sure to notice it."

"Oh crap, I was hoping the perfume might disguise that."

"Nope, its faint but its there which makes me think maybe we should ask your grandparents to visit here rather than in Volterra. Too many vampires around."

I nodded, it would, "I'll finish getting dressed and meet you downstairs in a minute. Shall we tell the others?"

"I guess we should, maybe you can do it when you get downstairs."

He nodded and kissing me gently as if afraid I might break he went back down to our guests.

**Jasper**

I could tell the others knew there was something up but equally that Carlisle had not said anything so I did it for him,

"You know Bella took blood and venom mixed that almost cost her life?"

Esme nodded while Rose and Emmett watched me in silent apprehension and I loved them more for their concern for Bella.

"Well that combined with the blood transfusions Carlisle gave her means her body is becoming more human at least in the short term which of course has consequences."

"Consequences? You mean she's more fragile?"

"Not just that Rose although that's a part of it. It means that theoretically at least Bella could become pregnant."

"A baby? You mean Bella and you could have a baby? Oh Jazz how wonderful."

"Not really, we have no idea what will happen long term, her body could respond by manufacturing more venom to stop the process, so Carlisle is going to prescribe contraceptives but it means at least for a while there may be a slight scent of blood."

Understanding dawned oh Rose and Esme's faces while Emmett just shrugged,

"She doesn't think we'd harm her though?"

"No Em she doesn't, she just wanted you to know exactly what's going on."

He nodded then smiled,

"No problems then, the wedding's still on?"

"Of course it is."

We all turned as Bella reached the bottom of the stairs,

"Nothing is ever simple in my life, welcome to the wacky world of Bella Swan."

I put an arm out and she came to my side cuddling in,

"I kinda like the wacky world you inhabit but now Em and I are going to hunt and leave you women to start the wedding plans, it's certainly no place for a mere man."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Bella**

I was relieved when Carlisle joined the other two leaving me with just Esme and Rosalie. We sat at the table and Esme pulled from the bag that had sat beside her a huge folder full of clippings and photographs.

"Right Bella, you want a traditional Italian wedding so I thought we'd mix things up a little to give it a slight twist as you belong to the present, the past, and the future."

"Where's Charlotte?"

I suddenly remembered her and felt guilty at the thought of having this meeting without her. Esme and Rose exchanged a secretive smile,

"Charlotte is in charge of your dress and she's gone shopping for material. We have several pictures for you to look at and then her drawing of the dress she thought would suit you best."

"Oh right, I hadn't really thought about my dress crazy as that may seem."

"Not at all my dear Bella, its traditional in our family for the wedding dress to be the one I wore when I married Caius. Your mother wore it when she married Avon and looked divine."

Athenadora glided in and took a seat next to me taking the offered pictures and sketch from Esme to glance at them briefly before dropping them to the table.

"So with that out of the way I think we should talk about the venue. I know Avon suggested the chapel but really its so small and quaint. I think the church in the square would be more fitting, we can commandeer it for a day I'm sure. As for the reception I see tables laid out in the square with silver goblets for the toast, I've already sent Heidi to procure some donated blood which we will refrigerate until the time. I know a cake is traditional but it seems pointless as you are the only one who will be eating. An orchestra will play so people can dance, I'm sure Caius will choose some suitable music, nothing too modern, waltzes, fox trots, that kind of thing. Of course we should have fireworks too. You see, its all settled already, no need for great debates and choices. Your friends here seem to think it needs lots of discussion and decisions and that's just plain silly."

I wasn't sure whether I was more angry with my grandmother's lack of tact or her attempt to take over my day but either way I had something to say. I picked up the discarded photographs and studied them carefully then Charlotte's design which was both beautiful and elegant.

"I like Charlotte's drawing, we'll go with that."

Esme looked at me for a second then smiled,

"She'll be delighted.".

"Right now what's next on the agenda?"

Athenadora glared at Esme who couldn't help smiling and turned to me putting one delicate hand over mine,

"Bella, your mother would be most upset if she could see the way you are totally disregarding me. She and I were very close."

"Really? I thought you were the reason she wanted to live in America? I heard you and she didn't get on at all. Besides grandmother its my wedding and I want to do it my way. I did tell you that when I arrived but you seem to have forgotten or disregarded my wishes."

I knew calling her grandmother would piss her off and its why I did it, she was beginning to really annoy me.

"I can't imagine where you heard that, Matilda and I were very close, like sisters in fact."

"Is that why she didn't choose you to carry me at my christening?"

Athenadora scowled,

"Are you being deliberately hurtful Bella? Its not a nice trait in a young lady."

"Well I guess I'm no lady then. If you want to help feel free to sit in on the discussion but I will choose what happens, not you and not any one else but I am willing to listen to suggestions. Now Esme, what's next?"

We spent almost the whole day discussing the wedding and the reception and after a while Athenadora understood I would listen to suggestions from her but I would not be bullied and she thawed quite considerably, ending the day calling Rose and Esme by name in a very friendly manner. I thought she had never encountered anyone she couldn't manipulate before and decided it was probably good for her.

When we finished the wedding discussion I grabbed coffee and a sandwich that Marta had brought in for me and we fell to talking about my "problem". Athenadora looked aghast at first,

"Becoming more human? Oh Bella we must speak to Marcus., if there is anything in the archives that might help he will know."

"Its OK Carlisle has it under control. My only concern was my honeymoon."

She looked at me puzzled until Rose broke in,

"I don't think Bella wants to get pregnant on her honeymoon Athena."

Yes she'd thawed enough to ask us to call her by her pet name.

"Pregnant? Good God! Does Carlisle think it likely?"

"No, just a possibility so he's putting me on a contraceptive, after all hybrid pregnancies don't always end well now do they?"

"How true, your mother was very sick with you, we despaired of her life at one point but then she was like you. strong and determined."

I was beginning to flag by the time Esme decided they should leave although Rose volunteered to stay until Jasper or Avon returned and once the other two had left I relaxed.

"You certainly told Athena didn't you?"

"I knew if I didn't she would take over and I wouldn't get anything I wanted. Besides its a family wedding and we are family, or at least we will be soon."

She and I watched TV while she painted my nails and then while I had a quick shower she rang Emmett and I could tell they missed each other even after only a few hours, much as I missed Jasper and when she came in handing me the phone I couldn't help a grin,

"Jazz is desperate to hear how you tamed the lioness."

He and I chatted for a while as I got ready for bed and as he rang off my father appeared looking stressed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really Bella, its just we put a bounty on Alice Cullen and we have been flooded by applications. Some people are so stupid they really think we will just accept their word for it."

"Oh, but no evidence yet?"

"No not yet but she can't hide for ever, not when there is money concerned. Anyway enough of that, did you have a good day?"

"Wonderful even with Athena here,"

He groaned,

"Oh God did she turn up? Please tell me you didn't give in to her demands?"

"No we didn't but I think she and I are going to get along just fine now."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise,

"Really? Well done my dear."

I excused myself then and went to bed but I couldn't sleep, my stomach still ached and I missed Jasper. I couldn't wait until we didn't have to be parted again but I had enjoyed myself today even missing him. I finally fell asleep to the sound of my fathers guitar, he didn't play often, usually after he'd had a hard time and it was always soft music which as a baby had lulled me to sleep, or so my mother told me. I dreamed that night, that Alice was here in Volterra hiding under ground somewhere and planning to ruin my wedding. She killed the minister in one version, kidnapped Jasper in another but the third was the most disturbing of all. In this she sat at the back of the chapel watching with a smile on her face and when we exchanged our vows she appeared beside me whispering in my ear that Jasper would never be mine, that she would always be his wife, his first and only love. I woke up with a start in the early hours covered in sweat but soon fell asleep once more and this time I slept soundly until morning.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Bella**

The next few weeks went by smoothly enough, we girls getting together most days to chat along with Athena while Jasper, Emmett, and Peter, seemed to find things to do. I heard a rumor they were sparring with some of the guard but when I asked Jasper if it were true he just looked at me and smiled,

"We boys must have our fun and as we are barred from the house during your planning meetings we have to find somewhere to hang out."

Carlisle had given me my shot and everything had stopped again which was a relief, I didn't like the idea of smelling like vampire chow all the time, it meant I could go to the citadel again too and that made it easy for Charlotte to grab me for dress fittings. I hadn't realized just how intricate and involved making a dress could be.

"Gown Bella, not dress. This is the most important and special day of your life, you have to look like a princess."

Trying the dress on I certainly felt like one, it was white satin with Venetian lace trimmings and small seed pearls and diamonds scattered over it. The shoes matched and the veil, well that was interesting.

"Tradition says it should be a meter for every year you've been engaged so I had to improvise that one. And don't forget your garter."

She showed me the delicate lacy garter she had made,

"Do I have to?"

"Tradition says the groom takes it off with his teeth."

I was beginning to like some of these old traditions!

The one thing that puzzled me was no one had asked me about my bouquet so in the end I broached the subject with Esme who shook her head,

"That's not our problem Bella, the groom traditionally provides that."

"Oh OK, one thing less to worry about. Anything else I should know?"

"Probably a lot but we'll get to them if they raise their heads."

I heard a whoop from outside and Peter came in punching the air and singing "Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead" but stopped seeing Esme standing with me.

"Oh Esme, sorry but we just got news Alice is dead."

Esme didn't say anything but I could see the news hit her hard, Alice had been like a daughter to her.

"How do you know?"

"Word came through a few days ago. A nomad caught her unawares in a swamp in the Everglades, she wasn't careful enough and he killed her."

"How do you know its not just a story like all the others?"

"We didn't at first. Darius caught the story on the net, this nomad was bragging about the money he was going to claim, said he had a trophy to prove it."

My stomach churned at that piece of information,

"What was it?"

"Her wedding ring, apparently she never took it off but he removed it before he burned her. Sent the ring here and The Major verified it was hers."

"How?"

Jasper appeared then looking very serious and opened his hand to show me the platinum ring,

"I had it engraved for her, see the infinity symbol."

I took the ring from him and sure enough I could just make out the words engraved around it.

"But surely he could have found this or it could be a trick?"

Peter rolled his eyes,

"Bella we are not total morons contrary to popular belief and neither are the Volturi, they got Charles to meet him, check out his story."

Of course Charles was a living lie detector and if the nomad were lying Charles would be able to tell.

"I'm sorry Esme, I don't want to gloat or anything but I can't say I'm going to grieve for her."

Esme nodded,

"I should tell the others, Rose and Emmett."

I watched her go and actually felt sorry for her loss but elated the bitch was dead at last and no threat to us any longer.

As the day of our wedding got closer I became nervous, terrified I would make a mess of things, forget, my vows or trip over my dress. Rose, Esme, Charlotte, and Jane were to be my bridesmaids purely for moral support while Peter seemed mysteriously busy.

"He says he's writing his speech but it could be anything. Try not to think about it, I find that's the best thing to do."

"I told him if he ruins my big day I will castrate him personally and you know what he said?"

"No, do tell."

"When I've looked that up so I know what it means I'll get back to you."

"Sounds like Peter."

"You will talk to him won't you? Remind him that I will kill him if he messes up my day."

"I will but if he thinks he's got you nervous it will just encourage him."

I spoke to Jasper too but he didn't seem at all worried,

"Peter will be Peter, there's nothing you can do about that I'm afraid but he's still the best friend a man could hope to have so I allow him some leeway."

Well if Jasper wasn't going to worry I guess I shouldn't either, I had other things to concern me, memorizing my vows, worrying about our honeymoon and where we were going. I had no idea what to pack but when I asked my husband to be he just raised an eyebrow,

"Why pack anything? I expect to spend most of our time together naked, unless of course you have other ideas?"

What could I say to that? It helped me sleep nights although my dreams were….let's just say, X rated and I couldn't wait to get wherever it was we were going.

Jasper's stag night or nights went off the week before the wedding when he, Emmett, Peter, Darius, Carlisle, Edward, Felix and my father much to my surprise took themselves off to Pisa. I didn't ask what they were getting up to but I imagined Pisa might be light a few criminals before their return not to mention the side trip to the mountains for the animal hunters of the party. I was just relieved they hadn't wanted it the week of the wedding because I didn't trust Peter and even Emmett had a gleam in his eye of late. A bridegroom and a pianist with fingers missing were just two of the nightmares I had. Edward had asked if he could play a piece he had just composed and after listening to it I knew it had been written for us, for our wedding and he was delighted when I asked him to provide the music. I hadn't wanted an orchestra in any case but Edward on the piano would be wonderful and far more in keeping.

We girls had a night of pampering on the Saturday ready for the wedding the next day, I found out that Heidi was not only a fisher but she gave a wonderful massage and Rose did my finger and toe nails again then Rose and Esme did each others and Charlotte gave me some dark auburn highlights. I felt like a princess and enjoyed myself tremendously especially as Athena had turned down her invitation due to a prior engagement. Caius had purchased tickets to the opera in Milan for that night some months ago and she didn't want to disappoint him. Corin, Chelsea, Sulpicia and the other Volturi females came and went, all enjoying the excitement of this novel experience. The last wedding in Volterra had been that of my mother and Avon so it was quite an occasion.

The Volturi females had taken over the decoration of the chapel under Charlotte's watchful eye and they would make sure the audience chamber and courtyard beyond were ready for the reception. A grand piano had been brought in for Edward and he had written another piece for the chapel as it only possessed an organ and no room for a piano. As the hours ticked by I felt butterflies in my stomach and I found it difficult to sleep, especially as I had said goodbye to Jasper the morning before and wouldn't see him again until the ceremony, I missed him but I knew this was the last night I would ever spend alone, away from my beloved.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

**Jasper**

I found it hard to believe I was about to be married again in a few short hours and then Bella and I would be off on our honeymoon to Isle Esme. When Carlisle and Esme offered the use of it for as long as we wanted as a wedding present I was only too happy to accept. I had never been there although we had been invited and offered the use of it before. For some reason Alice seemed reluctant to visit the island.

"It's in the middle of nowhere Jazz, why would I want to go there? No stores? No reason to dress up? No theaters? What is there to do all day?"

"Swim, make love, enjoy the wildlife."

"Really? You make it sound the perfect place for Tarzan. I like a little more life but if you want to go be my guest."

Of course she knew I wouldn't go without her although I would probably have enjoyed the solitude and peace, things I appreciated while my wife saw them as hell. Now I was very glad Alice had refused, I knew Bella would love it and it would hold only our memories. I had thought long and hard about my vows when Bella said she had written her own. It would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how very special she was to me and I'd talked to Carlisle and Avon about it before putting pen to paper.

The morning of our wedding I went for a walk with Carlisle leaving Peter and Emmett to ensure everything was ready, probably not a good idea but I knew whatever they got up to they wouldn't ruin Bella's special day.

"Remember Bella is more human than ever Jasper. You will have to be very careful with her."

"She told me you'd done all the tests. You can't tell whether her body will recover fully from the transfusions and her suicide mixture?"

"No, its too early to tell but she's perfectly healthy, for a human and she still has some venom in her system, not a lot but if her own body wasn't producing any I think it would all be gone by now. For the time being we just have to wait and see. I understand Avon asked Caius for the use of the Volturi jet to take you to Rio. The speedboat will be waiting there and I've informed the caretakers that you will be arriving. They will stock up the place for Bella. You stay as long as you want, it's going to be a very special time for you Jasper, Bella loves you very much, a lot more than Alice ever did I'm afraid to say."

"I'd rather not think about Alice any more Carlisle, she's dead and gone and good riddance."

He nodded but didn't speak and I knew her betrayal had shocked both of them, they couldn't get over what she had done when they thought she was their beloved daughter.

Arriving back at our suite I found Peter, Darius, and Emmett getting ready,

"Where's Edward?"

"He doesn't trust me Major, he's gone to check the organ pipes haven't been sabotaged."

"And have they?"

"Nah., too obvious."

I rolled my eyes and took down my suit cover unzipping it gingerly in case that had been tampered with but it looked suspiciously normal.

"Have you got the rings?"

"Yes."

He pulled them out of his jacket pocket to prove it.

"OK, I'm gonna take a quick shower and get dressed then I guess it will be time to walk over to the villa and pick Bella up."

"Fucking odd if you ask me, we have to walk all the way to the villa just to walk her back to the chapel."

"1. It's tradition.

2\. No language remember?"

Peter nodded yawning,

"I know, best behavior, we don't want to upset the in laws. I'll behave, I had the riot act read to me earlier I know what I CAN and CAN'T do. Just get on with it."

"What about the flowers? Bella's bouquet?"

"I've got it, its all under control now fu….go shower Major!"

When I came back out resplendent in my suit Peter nodded while Emmett grinned,

"Looking good bro' nervous? I was first time round."

"I didn't know you'd been married before Emmett."

My brother turned to Darius.

"Oh yeah, Rose and I have been married three….no four times now."

Darius looked confused and I put out a hand to touch his arm,

"Don't ask, they just enjoy getting married."

He nodded looking resigned, I think he thought all the Cullens were a little crazy and who was I to argue with him. Checking the time again I nudged Peter,

"Let's get this show on the road."

We walked the quarter mile to Avon's villa in the late afternoon just cloudy enough that no one seeing us would be startled by sparkling skin, Peter and Emmett joking and mock fighting all the way while Darius and I walked slowly talking about his dead mate Sara. The battle with Silas had brought it all back to him and I could tell it was hard to be cheerful but he was doing his best for me and for Bella. She was waiting on the verandah and looked so beautiful in her long white dress that the sight of her took my breath away. She smiled and took the bouquet of wildflowers Charlotte had instructed me to buy then taking my hand with her other we walked slowly back to Volterra the others including Rose, Esme and Charlotte herself following behind. We didn't speak, there was no need for words, they would come later, for now I was happy in her company knowing in an hour she would be my wife for all time.

As we walked through the town gate and up to the square the inhabitants of Volterra came to watch shouting their well wishes to us and when we entered the clock tower we could still hear the clapping and shouts of good luck. The chapel was full as I took my place at the front Peter joining me and then the music began and I turned slightly to see Bella coming towards me on her father's arm. When they reached us he put Bella's hand in mine kissed her on the cheek and nodding at me he took his place as the ceremony began. I listened to her vows knowing she had thought hard about each word she had written,

_Jasper, you have made me feel more_

_loved than I ever thought possible._

_Today, I give you all that I am,_

_and all that I have._

_Just as I give you my hand to_

_hold today, I give you my heart,_

_my life._

_I choose you today. And I_

_would choose you again tomorrow._

_I would go on choosing you the day_

_after, and every day for the rest_

_of our lives. You are my once-in-a-_

_lifetime. I love you and I will_

_always carry you in my heart._

_I promise to_

_be your true companion always. _

_For one lifetime with you could_

_never be enough._

_By contrast my own vows seemed so weak,_

"Bella you have given me a second chance at happiness. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. Since I have found you, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit and to learn to love you more each day. My love for you is endless and eternal."

And then it was over, we exchanged rings, Bella was my wife and I kissed her as such to the applause of family and friends.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Bella**

We walked back out the chapel and along a flower festooned corridor with rose petals scattered across the floor to the audience chamber where the reception was to be held. Jasper and I stood side by side and as each guest passed us he introduced me as his wife. Everyone shook hands with him and kissed me then filed inside to chat and take advantage of the refreshments, discreetly offered in chilled silver jugs. I heart music and looked over to see Edward at the piano accompanied by Rose. Once our guests were inside He led me in and everyone watched as we had the first dance alone together. I was so glad I'd had a few lessons from Rose although I felt I was on clouds not a stone floor with Jasper's arms around me.

"Well how does it feel to be Mrs Whitlock?"

"Wonderful, like a dream."

"Then may you never wake from it."

After this I was whisked from one set of arms to another until I had danced with every male in the room even Peter who behaved impeccably which made me more not less apprehensive. He had done everything exactly as he should up to now but I was sure the sky would fall before the day was over.

In deference to my almost human status I drank red wine for the toast while everyone else chose animal or human blood although Jasper shared my drink from a crystal goblet after which we dashed it to the ground where the pieces were counted, each one a year of happiness. I was relieved that it had smashed into what seemed hundreds of pieces, I had an eternity of marriage to look forward to. Then of course Peter shouted for my garter and to my embarrassment led me to a chair while Jasper sank to his knees and lifted the skirt of my dress to remove it with his teeth, the feel of his cool lips on my thigh driving me crazy!

Once retrieved it was cut into pieces which were sold to the male guests who exchanged the pieces for envelopes of money, our wedding gifts. Jasper's tie followed in the same vein, this time sold to the ladies and by the time this was over we had quite a stash and spent the next hour going around from guest to guest thanking them hand in hand.

When Peter asked for quiet so he could speak I think anyone who knew him held their breath, I know I did, looking over at my family sitting together.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Peter and you are the luckiest people in the world. That's because the pleasure of getting to know me lies ahead of you. It's a wonderful honor to stand before a room full of interested, attentive people and talk in tribute to a man of high achievement, flawless integrity, piercing intellect and impeccable wit, and if I ever get that opportunity, I'll be sure to make the most of it. The Major, Jasper here, and I go way back, and he's always been there for me. I remember when I joined this illustrious world, he was there. When I got torn apart by an angry newborn, he was there. And when I almost got divorced by my own dear wife Charlotte, he was there. In fact, come to think about it Major you're a jinx!

The Major and I have been together longer than I care to remember, we've been comrades. Partners in crime, and friends all that time. He taught me all I know although I like to think I've polished those skills over the years in my own inimitable style. I know everyone who knows me is waiting for the shoe to drop but I thought of Bella, his beautiful bride, and decided he was in for enough strife as it is so why add to his burden. Sorry Bella only joking, you look like a million dollars. Shame the same can't be said of your groom. Anyway I'm supposed to thank everyone who has made today so special for them both so I'd like you all to raise your glasses and toast the happy couple, Jasper and Bella. All the best to you both."

Everyone applauded as he sat down and I threw him a kiss in gratitude. He winked at me and I got the distinct impression that was just the lull before the storm.

Avon, Esme and Carlisle sat together with Athenadora and Caius and as we sat talking to them Esme asked to see my ring and as I held out my hand to her I saw Jasper had somehow got it engraved without my knowing. The words "Better together than alone" went round the gold band and the sentiment almost had me crying which of course amused everyone else at the table. As the evening wore on I started to flag and although it was tradition that the happy couple stay until the end of the reception Jasper seeing my weariness called for quiet so he could thank everyone and of course me for making him the happiest man in the world.

"As Peter already said I'd like to thank you all for coming and for making our day so wonderful. Now as my beautiful bride and I have a long way to go we will say goodbye to you all and again thank you."

He took my hand and the others followed us out into the square, the fountain lit by colored lights and as we stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for our car fireworks exploded overhead in red and gold, silver and green, a shower of colored confetti in the sky matched by that the guests were now throwing over us.

The car, a gleaming black Mercedes festooned with balloons, ribbons and streamers pulled up and a uniformed chauffeur got out and handed the keys to Jasper,

"The jet is waiting for you and your wife in Pisa Major Whitlock."

He then opened the door for me and as I started to get in he had to help me to cram my dress into the foot well. As he shut the door I noticed his gloves were stained which seemed rather odd but then Jasper was beside me and started the engine. I shivered slightly and he turned the heater on which was a very bad move as it turned out. Confetti and glitter pumped out blown by the heater fan and covered us and the car interior and as I looked back up the steps I saw Peter and Emmett holding their sides and laughing. I pushed the knob to open the window and shout something at them but it was slick with grease of some kind and as I took it away I found I had silver powder all over my palm which of course they found even funnier, especially when I saw the same had happened to Jasper.

I guess we should have known they hadn't finished with us but of course I relaxed which was fatal. Jasper drove up to the private terminal which is when I suddenly realized wearing my wedding dress wasn't such a good idea as the ground staff started to applaud and confetti and glitter cascaded onto the runway. Getting up the steps to the aircraft wasn't easy either but with Jasper at my side I managed, crushing the stiff lace and satin as I squeezed through the narrow entrance. I stopped just inside, my way hampered by balloons and not just one or two but hundreds of them crammed into the interior. Jasper sighed,

"I guess we should have expected something like this. Just a minute."

Before I could stop him her had taken off his buttonhole and used the pin fastener to burst the closest balloons which exploded with a loud bang and threw more confetti and glitter into the air! By the time we had cleared enough space to sit down we were both laughing and covered head to foot in glitter. Still it didn't matter, it would wash off eventually and as we took off I cuddled up to Jasper and resting my head on his shoulder I fell asleep.


	72. Chapter 72

**Jasper**

Our flight to Rio was very peaceful at least for Bella as she slept most of the way. For me I was going between excited, and worried. In just a few hours we would be at the island and I would be able to make love to her. I found myself actually nervous.

She and I had talked about the fact that I had been with other women. Bella was worried that she wouldn't be able to please me which to me was just silly, but since she had never been with anyone else she wasn't as confident as she should have been. I explained that while it would be her first time ever, it would also be my first time to actually make love to a woman.

I went on to tell her that yeah, I had been with Alice and Maria and both times I thought it was love but in the end, I was just a plaything to them. So this was going to be a first for both of us. It seemed to help and her talks with Rose, Esme, and Char seemed to help calm her even more.

When the pilot announced that we would be landing I woke her up. Char had laid out some clothes for both of us so that at least Bella wouldn't stand out with her wedding dress on. It didn't take long for us to change and of course I couldn't help but watch as she struggled out of her dress. What can I say, I'm a man after all.

I didn't have to be an empath to know that my beautiful wife was nervous. I even asked her if I could help her calm down and her answer surprised me as usual,

"No, I want to feel this because its a part of what it means to become your wife.I have dreamed of this for all of my adult life and I want to feel everything, even the pain of my first time."

She got excited when she saw where we had landed but was a little surprised to find out this wasn't our final destination. She gave me a look of "You've got to be kidding me", when we arrived at the boat which would take us out to the island. She got a look of mischievousness in her eyes when she realized that I was driving the boat.

At first she sat in the seat beside mine but after a few minutes got up and stood behind me. Leaning down to whisper in my ear as she slid her hand under my shirt and down my bare chest,

"You know, I thought that you would be driving this boat a lot faster. I may have to start our honeymoon without you if you don't speed up."

I growled at that and told her,

"Darlin', you're playing with fire and you will get burned. It's not nice to tease, especially with me driving right now!"

She laughed at my look of frustration that I know was on my face. I've had too many lonely nights since I first met her and every one of those was spent thinking about her and her body against mine. I did push the boat faster though.

Her eyes were lit up by the full moon and she was happy. Once we got to the island her excitement almost knocked me over with the intensity of it. But then her nerves kicked in again. I swear she could run through more emotions in a minute than any human I had ever met. Of course she didn't start out that way, human that is.

Once I had docked the boat I grabbed the bags and helped her out. We walked hand in hand to the house but before we got to the door I dropped the bags and picked her up and did what every other man did on his wedding day, I carried my bride over the threshold.

I put her down but not before kissing her. I continued the kiss as soon as her feet were on the floor and decided that she needed help to get out of her clothes. Before I could undo her blouse she had pushed me away and lightly slapping my chest told me,

"Don't you dare take my clothes off Mr. Whitlock! I spent weeks looking for the perfect outfit to wear for our wedding night and I will not let you ruin my chance to see your expression when I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom wearing it. I bought it just for you. Now why don't you direct me to our bedroom, and the bathroom. You bring the bags up so that I can freshen up and put it on. After that I'm all yours."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I used my vampire speed to get her up to the bedroom and then continued to use it as I went back for the bags and had them opened for her to get to whatever she wanted easier. I just wanted to get to her and for the first time I didn't like the fact that she moved at a human pace.

While she was in the bathroom I got myself undressed leaving my boxers on. No need to scare her any more than she already was.

I could feel that she was getting more and more nervous but there was also excitement, love, and lust coming from her. The only concern that I had was how bad would she bleed and if it would make my throat flare up? The scent of her blood had changed since the transfusion and was more like human blood. Still, I knew that I would never hurt her. I just didn't want my thirst to overcome everything else to the point that I might have to leave to quench it, or risk biting her before she was ready.

Finally I heard her turn the knob on the bathroom door and stood up to face her. I wanted to make sure that I could see what she had spent so much of her time planning for me. When she finally stepped out I found myself breathless.

I couldn't stop myself from just staring at her, there were no words to say to explain just how beautiful she was to me. I was more that happy that she had spent so much time in planning what to wear on our wedding night. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

Unfortunately, she took my staring the wrong way,

"Is something wrong? Did I put it on wrong? I'm sorry, I've never worn anything like this before."

It was like a baby doll except that from right under the breasts it was wide open and only closed with a ribbon that was tied between her breasts. The panties were held together by ribbons as well on each hip. It appears that I was going to have to undo those bows to get the gift she was giving me.

I wanted so badly to just grab her and rip everything off but I couldn't do that to her. I would have to fight my instincts many times before this evening was over with. I sent her what I was feeling and knew by her gasp that she had felt it. She also knew that she had picked the most perfect outfit to wear and I was going to show her just how much I loved it.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**Bella**

When I came out of the bathroom I thought I had done something wrong. Jasper was just staring at me and wouldn't say anything. I admit that I was being bold at wearing something like this but Rose, Esme, and Char all said that it was the perfect outfit. Then I felt what he was feeling. It was a mixture of pride, happiness, love, and lust.

I knew that he was fighting his instincts. My dad had made sure that I understood exactly what a male vampire goes through when he's about to claim his mate. I would have to fight some of my own instincts but mine were mostly human right now. All I wanted to do was to rip those boxers off and lick him all over. but it would have to wait. I would eventually bleed and I would have to be careful.

Not because he might hurt me, but because he might have to leave if his throat flared up too much. There was the problem that since this was my first time, I had no clue what to do. I did ask the girls but all they would say is that Jasper would teach me everything I needed to know.

Jasper finally moved and came to me holding out his hand. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to his body and then kissed me very gently. He pulled back and looking me in the eye said,

"I have been lucky enough to see you without clothes, and I have to say that never have I seen you look as beautiful as you do right now. I love you Mrs. Whitlock."

"I love you too Mr. Whitlock. I love hearing you call me Mrs. Whitlock."

"You must promise me one thing. Promise that if I hurt you or I'm doing something that you don't like that you'll tell me. I'll feel it anyway but I need you to tell me if something is hurting so I can either stop or adjust. We both already know that you'll feel some pain but I'm going to make sure that you feel nothing but pleasure first. You must remember that I have never been with a virgin so I'm kind of new in some areas just like you. We will have to trust each other and we need to tell each other if we need something or even if we need the other to stop whatever they're doing. I will also make you a promise. I promise that you will never leave our bed unsatisfied."

"Then stop talking and let me show you how much I love you!"

**Jasper**

I picked her up and carried her to our bed. I knew she could walk but I needed her to know that I was going to take care of her. I laid her on the bed and then joined her. I kissed her until I knew she needed to breathe and then I kissed down her neck. I decided to use my teeth once again but this time it was to untie the bow that covered my gift.

Once it was undone I quickly removed it and paid special attention to her breasts. She arched her body pushing her breasts closer to me and I lavished them with kisses and gentle touches. Then I moved further down her body making sure that I kissed, licked, and sucked as I went.

I again used my teeth to undo the bows on the cute little panties, and then just sat back for a minute to take in the beauty that was now mine for all eternity.

I then looked into her eyes silently asking for permission to continue my exploration of her body. She just smiled and sent me her love. I have to say that my instincts were driving me crazy. Part of me wanted to just ram into her but that was coming from the same part of me that was with Maria and Alice. This was my mate and she would be taken care of with gentle, and tender touches and with love.

I made my way down and made sure to be gentle with my fingers as well as my tongue. While using my tongue to taste her, I used my fingers to help get her ready for me. I started out with only one finger making sure that I wasn't causing her any pain. Eventually, I had three fingers in and moved them as if it were me inside of her.

When I felt her walls clench around my fingers I sent her some of my own lust just to make it more pleasurable. She came completely undone and screamed out my name just as I had intended for her to do. I slowed down as she came down from her high and thought that I might have to give her a minute or two but she grabbed my boxers and was in a hurry to get rid of them.

When I was naked she took me in her hands and started to stroke me. Then she moved to let me know she was ready but she used her words as well,

"Please Jasper, make me yours. I need you."

I laid on her making sure to keep my weight off of her and lined up with her. Being gentle was both easy and hard for me. I needed to be gentle with her but my instincts and body were both screaming to hurry up and get inside of her. I pushed just a little until just the tip was inside of her and then looked into her eyes. All I saw was love, and lust, and she smiled at me.

I pushed quickly all the way in and felt the tissue tear and then smelt the blood. It didn't really surprise me when I had no reaction to the smell of her blood but I was grateful that I didn't. I stilled and waited until she let me know that I could move.

She had her hands on my upper arms to brace herself and squeezed when I broke through. When I looked into her eyes I saw tears but she was smiling at the same time. How in the hell had I gotten so lucky as to have such a beautiful mate and wife?

After a minute she let me know that I could move. I went slow even though it was killing me. I wanted to go faster but she was the one that mattered. Even if I never got satisfied she would never leave our bed without being taken care of. What I wanted or thought I needed didn't matter. Only she did.

Of course I also knew from watching Emmett and Rose, Peter, and Char, and even Carlisle and Esme, that neither of us would ever go unsatisfied. Its almost impossible for that to happen between mates. It was her voice that broke my thoughts,

"Are you going slow to keep from hurting me or is this your normal speed? Cause if it is you're going to have to learn that I want faster!"

Always the gentleman I picked up my speed. I did move around a little to try to get the angle just right so that I was hitting the right spot and when I found it, she came undone again! I loved being able to make her feel this good.

As for me, well I had never felt like this before. She was hot, tight, and very wet. But the best part was I could feel her love for me and it made the sex go from being sex to making love.

It didn't take long for my own explosion to hit me and the best part was that my own orgasm made her have a third one. But something happened when we both came at the same time.

The only way to describe it is that it was like a rope that came from somewhere deep inside of me, coiled around my heart and then reached out to coil around my mate's heart and then tighten, as if bonding us for eternity.

Once we both had calmed down we just stayed joined together. Neither of us could move but because of my gift we could bounce what we were feeling to each other. It was like the rope was keeping us this way until it was finished tying us together. I kept her close to my own body and after awhile she fell asleep still joined with me and I couldn't have been any happier than I was right now.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Bella**

When I woke up I realized that I was still wrapped up in my husband's arms but he was using his mouth as well as his hands to help me wake up. Apparently he was ready for more and had decided that he couldn't wait any longer. Unfortunately for him I had to pee and thought I wasn't going to make it but I did. When I was done with my usual morning routine I went back into the bedroom to see Jasper laying on the bed waiting for my return.

I decided that I was going to take some time to tease him before having more fun with my mate so I walked over to where my bag was laying open and started to go through it to find something to wear. Of course my mate was not the most patient man when it comes to sex and he cheated and used his vampire speed to be at my side and then picked me up. We were back in the bed before I could blink.

"Now Mrs. Whitlock I believe that I made you a promise and it seems as if you're trying to prove that I'm a liar. Now you wouldn't want that to happen now would you? So I may or may not allow you out of this bed today but right now I need to make you scream my name again!"

He did just that. Once we had come down from our orgasmic high my humanity decided to show itself by my stomach growling to alert my husband that I needed to be fed. I also had to admit to him after trying to cover it up that I was very sore. This caused him to get upset with himself for forgetting that I was human and couldn't do it over and over again. He kept kicking himself verbally until I started crying. It hurt to hear him tear himself down and we both finally realized that while we had things to learn about each other we weren't mind readers, and we couldn't see the future either.

He hadn't learned to cook so he stayed with me as I cooked breakfast and then ate. He asked me if I would teach him how to cook so that he could cook for me and while I loved the idea I reminded him that I would not be staying human much longer. Of course Carlisle was still running tests but unless the venom I had in my body didn't increase then I would have to be bitten to be turned and I refused to stay human since my mate wasn't.

We did talk a little about possibly having a child before I was turned but we hadn't really made a decision yet mainly because we didn't know if the changes in my body were permanent or not. If the venom that was left in my body did start to change me back to a hybrid again, well, we had no idea of what the effects could be if I was to become pregnant. Jasper told me that he would rather not have a child than to risk my life.

I wasn't sure I could agree with that but I figured that we would have plenty of time to decide. Any danger that had been there was gone now that Alice was dead, so there wouldn't be any reason that we couldn't wait to make those kind of decisions. I have to admit to wanting to see a little girl or boy with Jasper's hair and smile, and my eyes, running around. I'm sure they would give Emmett something fun to do since he was a child himself.

After I was done eating Jasper helped me to clean up and then we changed into swimsuits and went to the beach. Jasper made sure to put plenty of sunblock on me and we ended up spending most of the day there. He even went to the house and fixed a sandwich and brought me some ice cold soda so that I could stay out there.

We did go into the water and had fun splashing around like kids and trying to outdo each other with the splashing but of course since he's a vampire he always won. My favorite part was hearing him laugh. He was so carefree, and so different from when I first met him. Of course he was in pain then but even after it stopped he had never been like this. I didn't think that I could love him any more than I did the day we were married but I was so wrong.

**Jasper**

Once my wife was no longer sore we spent our nights making love, and some days we only got out of bed long enough to fix something for her to eat. I couldn't get enough of her but since she was mostly human now she tired easily. I made her sleep in between knowing that she would need her energy. We also took the opportunity of being alone and rarely got dressed. I loved watching her walk around wearing nothing.

Sometimes we didn't actually have sex, we just explored each others body and learned what we liked and didn't like. I loved making her cum and watching her as she lost all inhibitions. She in turn learned what I liked and I wonder if I had created a monster when she was often the one to start another round of lovemaking.

At first she was a little shy about starting anything but I told her if she wanted something from me she could take it. That's when she started to really let go and we even started to try different positions and found some were alright while others just seemed to be mind blowing for one or both of us. All of this was a totally new experience for me as both of the other females that I had been with had always been about their needs, their desires.

There was a part of me that was looking forward to going home because I had a surprise for my wife. I had been able to talk with her father and found out a few things and so I made sure that my friends and family had made a start on the surprises. Yeah, there was more than one. I made sure before the wedding that it would be well under way by the time we got back from our honeymoon. I have a feeling that with Bella as my wife though the honeymoon will never be over.

**Bella**

I had just packed up our things and I was waiting for Jasper to get back. He hadn't been hunting like he should have been so I made him go while I packed. It didn't take me long and I still had some time before he should be back and I was starving. I think that all of the sex has made me eat more to keep up with the energy I've been using.

I didn't really want to leave this beautiful island but I knew it was time to get back to the real world. Carlisle still had some tests to run and we had to see where we would be going from here as far as my being turned. I hated that my husband had to hold back and fight his instincts because of my humanity, although he never complained.

I was just finishing my snack when Jasper walked in. He must have had fun because his clothes were dirty and ripped in several places. He had taken the boat over to a wilderness area to hunt and turns out he found a jaguar and a couple of smaller cats. He was practically glowing with happiness and it turns out the jaguar put up a real fight which makes it better apparently.

He cleaned up in the shower with my help of course which ended up in a round of shower sex. Its not my fault that he's too sexy for his own good. Its hard to keep my hands as well as other body parts to myself when he looks that good all wet! But he was happy to help me in any way so neither of us were complaining although we now had to rush to get to the airport to catch our flight back home.

Once we were in the air I could feel excitement coming from Jasper but he refused to tell me what it was about. He just kept saying that he was excited about seeing the family again. We were meeting them in Portland and all I knew was that they were still working on getting another house fixed up.

The problem was his excitement was beginning to wear on me and between him and the lady that kept punching me with her elbow every time she passed by my seat I was getting a headache. At least I believe that's what it was. As a hybrid I didn't have problems like headaches or periods until now, so I could only go by what I had heard.

I just hoped that Carlisle would have some news on what's going on in my body. I know he said that he had more tests to run but with this headache I really would like to have some solid answers as to what is going to happen. Not knowing if I'll be changing back to a hybrid is probably what's causing this pain in my head.

I do have to say that I am excited myself because I can't wait to start everyday life with Jasper. I'm looking forward to lazy days and practical jokes, as well as girl's time with those that I now considered my family. Now if this damn headache would just go away.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

**Jasper**

When we landed I could see Bella was disappointed that no one was there to meet us but I had received a message that things were taking longer than anticipated so they thought it best to carry on but they expected us later that day. I didn't tell Bella this I didn't want to ruin the surprise, instead I told her they had been held up and would meet us later.

"Where?"

"Patience darlin' all will be revealed in time."

She grinned licking her lips,

"Really? Now that sounds promising"

As I drove out of the airport she was looking around with great interest and waiting for me to say something more but I waited and watched her curiosity grow until, she could contain herself no longer.

"Where are we going? Surely you can tell me now?"

"Its not far now, besides its a surprise Mrs Whitlock, I thought you liked surprises."

She smiled at me mischievously and slid her hand up my thigh,

"That depends on the surprise. Maybe we could stop a while, I see a motel sign up ahead."

"Woman you are insatiable."

"You just aren't trying hard enough although…."

Her hand caressed my crotch and I felt myself stiffen stifling a groan with difficulty.

"I'm on a deadline here Bella, do you want to get me in trouble?"

"The thought had occurred to me, how about you try getting me in trouble instead?"

What could I do? It would have been rude to ignore a ladies needs so I pulled over and we rented a room for the night. The others would understand when we finally arrived and if they didn't? Well I was more interested in my own needs and those of my new bride at present and we were both hungry for sex.

That girl could drive me crazy and did as soon as I saw her naked, her lovemaking was wild and all encompassing and it was lunch time the next day before we finally left our room and then she was starving so I bought her lunch and left her for an hour to refuel myself. I had never felt such release as I did with Bella, and I had never felt so exhausted and thirsty, at this rate I would be hunting on a daily basis, not that I was complaining!

I found a couple of deer not far from the restaurant so I wasn't gone for long yet as soon as she set eyes on me she flew into my arms smothering me with kisses and pressing her body close against mine.

"Darlin' we really do have to finish this road trip soon, besides don't you want your surprise?"

She sighed and nodded, her eyes gleaming with excitement,

"OK then, as long as there's a bed where we're going."

"Do you think I'd take you somewhere there wasn't? Besides we can always improvise remember?"

She nodded her head and smiled wickedly remembering the time in the plane when we just couldn't wait any longer. Its a shame we didn't have the Volturi jet with its huge bed for our return journey which was far longer but it had already been booked so we made do with a scheduled flight and joined the mile high club, as Bella informed me it was called.

As I turned off the main road and onto a track she looked around her,

"Where are we?"

"This my love is our new home, or at least it will be once its finished."

As the ranch came into sight she sat forward craning her neck and her smile grew broader. Then as I pulled up the others came from their different tasks to greet us and Bella fell over herself to get out of the car and greet our family and friends. Then she turned to look at the group of buildings that made up the ranch,

"Really? This is going to be home? Our home?"

"The main house there is ours, Esme drew up the plans and they've started work but if you want to change anything that's fine. The two other buildings are for Rose and Emmett and Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I thought you might appreciate being close to the family but not on top of each other."

She grinned,

"There's only one person I want to be on top of."

The others laughed as I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help pulling her back into my embrace

"Shall we see how far they've got?"

She grabbed my arm wriggling free and pulled me across followed by Esme who would explain the plans while the others got back to their various tasks. I noticed there were some human workers on site and realized they were the craftsmen doing the dry walling and roofing, the hard labor already finished by Emmett and the others before the humans arrived.

Soon we would have our own house, the first one I had ever shared with only one person in my entire life, human and vampire. I'd come from a large family and then went into the army, sleeping with my fellow soldiers and then apart from my nights with Maria I slept among my men and women. Then Alice and I had joined the Cullens and lived with them as a large family again. It would be nice to have our own space.

Bella went from room to room with Esme telling her of the vision once the dry walling was complete and the second fix could start. She was impressed by the huge glass windows overlooking the far mountains and grinned at me biting her lip provocatively at the huge bedroom with its planned sunken bath and double width shower. I could see her mind working and knew she had plans for their christening, I could feel the lust and excitement coming from her in waves and was only now beginning to make allowances for it in my own emotions. They had worked extremely hard to get the downstairs ready to camp in for our arrival although the furniture and appliances were still on their way. We had camp chairs and a huge rug in front of a field stone hearth which had been laid ready and in the kitchen, or what would be the kitchen, was a food hamper tied with ribbons, a bottle of champagne, and a vase of wild flowers, the same as the ones in Bella's bouquet which made her smile even more broadly and I saw she was touched by the gesture.

"Right well, we were expecting you earlier so I guess you should take tonight to settle in and rest and then tomorrow I'll show you the rest of the place. I know Jazz will be eager to see the stables and paddock. Emmett's been working on those when the guys go home.

"Stables? Horses? Oh Jasper, just like my dream home."

"I have an admission to make. Your father told me about your dream home, the one you always wanted when you were little so I thought why not make it come true and of course there's plenty of land to ride and a creek for swimming, everything you ever wished for."

I didn't tell her that Avon had told me she wished for a place like this to bring her children up in not knowing as a hybrid if she could ever have children of her own. I didn't want to spoil her perfect day.

When Esme had left we explored again together deciding what furniture we wanted, Esme had left plenty of magazines and photographs to study. Our bedroom was flooded with light from the huge windows and there were French doors leading out onto a balcony where we stood together looking over our land as dusk fell.

"Happy Bella?"

"How could I not be? I'm standing here with the man of my dreams in the house of my dreams with a family all around me, it's perfect."

Going back downstairs we found a blow up bed had been put beside the now lit fire, the food spread out like a picnic and the champagne ready with two glasses standing beside it. She sighed and turned to me again,

"I love you Jasper Whitlock, thank you for all this. Now let's sit down so I can eat while my eyes struggle to stay open."

She looked tired and soon after eating and finishing a glass of champagne she had a wash in the kitchen sink which didn't have the plumbing in but had a bowl inside and a gas ring with a kettle of hot water standing on it, Then she threw on a rather sexy little baby doll set and crashed out, asleep as soon as she felt my arms around her and purring like a satisfied kitten.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**Bella**

I slept soundly only waking when the noise of the workmen arriving filtered through and then it took me a few minutes to remember where we were. Jasper lay beside me his arms around me holding me close against his body and I turned into him kissing him good morning.

"Well you slept soundly enough, guess I wore you out after all."

I yawned and stretched before dragging myself reluctantly from our make shift bed.

"First order of business, get a real bed, a huge bed that we can spend days in at a time."

He smiled and watched as I made my way into the kitchen to heat some water from a huge plastic storage container to wash in. I could see doing my hair might prove problematical so I decided to wear it in a ponytail for a couple of days until I sorted out the facilities a little better. Looking out the window I saw Emmett and Edward carrying dry walling and generally chatting with the workmen who didn't seem at all phased at their laborers seeming strength and seeing me Emmett grinned and waved which I returned before turning back to the stove only to find the flame had gone out so cursing quietly I lit it again and hovered as it slowly warmed up before pulling the makeshift drapes so I could get a strip wash in privacy but of course Jasper had to come and "help" and it was over an hour before I finally got dressed wincing slightly at the bruises from the edge of the table but deciding the war wounds were worth it.

That day I went with Rose and Esme shopping in nearby Portland, only a couple of hours drive away. We found some drapes for the kitchen and ordered the bed Jasper and I had chosen from one of the catalogs Esme had left. To my relief it would only take a few days to be delivered and I decided my body could cope that long with the blow up bed and table sex if necessary! We also found a range that would fit in the kitchen just right, something else I had always dreamed of having although my cooking skills were a little basic but as I was only cooking for myself that didn't really matter and the range would look great.

We checked out the bath Jasper and I had tentatively chosen but I decided it was way too small and instead chose, after Esme assured me it would fit in, a much larger one with plenty of room for two or even three! Not that I envisaged sharing Jasper with anyone else, he was mine full stop.

I left the other two shopping while I went to the restroom promising to catch them up soon, my feet were sore and truth tell I wasn't a serial shopper like my two friends. The rest room was empty when I went in and I shut myself in a cubicle wriggling out of my shoes for a minute, new ones always rubbed so it was my own fault for wearing them. I heard someone else come in and a few minutes later leave again although I hadn't heard a flush or water running which was odd. Coming out to wash my hands I noticed in the mirror a cross on the cubicle door I'd just vacated. It was in thick red pen or lipstick and I was pretty sure it hadn't been on there when I went in but why would someone come in just to do that? It didn't make sense to me but I forgot about it as I hurried to rejoin my friends who now had stacks of parcels that a rather harried looking store assistant was loading into the car. We went for lunch or at least I ate while they planned even more shopping for the afternoon and all I wanted was somewhere to lay down and rest my aching feet, preferably in Jasper's arms but I put on a brave face and eventually they took pity on me and we drove back home. I made a mental note not to go shopping with either of them too often, for my health and sanity. Still my welcome back hug and kiss were worth it all and by mid evening I was flagging again, too much shopping and all the fresh air was killing me!

I was grateful to see that Jasper had taken the bed upstairs and fixed up a wash stand made of a plank and a couple of stacks of blocks which meant I could wash in private and then crash out naked next to him.

"Did you have fun?"

"I'm not sure the words shopping and fun belong in the same sentence but it was certainly an experience."

I went on to tell him about the bed and the bath tub I'd ordered and he grinned.

"I'm gonna miss watching you strip off and wash in here, its a real turn on."

"Really? Care to demonstrate?"

Of course being a perfect Southern gentleman he couldn't refuse and even though I was tired I still enjoyed myself and fell asleep satisfied in his arms.

The next morning he woke me getting up early,

"Where are you going?"

"I offered to help Em and Edward pick up some supplies but we should be back by late afternoon. I think Esme is going to town with Carlisle to see his new workplace and Rose is going to be doing some work on the interior of their place so just give her a shout if you need anything. If I were you I'd have a lay in and then take it easy, you've done a lot these last few days and I don't want my little sex toy exhausted."

I threw a pillow at him which he caught deftly one handed then blew me a kiss and went off. I decided to take his advice and have a lay in but about an hour after he left I heard footsteps downstairs and thinking it was one of the workmen I scrambled up and threw on my pants and shirt calling that I'd be down in a minute but when I got downstairs the place was empty.

I put the stove on to heat some water and checked the other rooms but there was no sign of anyone. Walking back into the kitchen absently I froze, the kettle was boiling and drawn in the steam on the window was a cross like that on the cubicle door. I checked the door and looked out into the yard but there was no one in sight. Could it have happened naturally? It didn't seem likely but if not then who had done it and why? It wasn't likely someone had followed me to town and then back here just to write crosses in steam. Feeling uneasy I decided to find Rose and stay with her until Jasper got back, I considered telling her about the crosses but by the time I was dressed and had walked over to her place it seemed too stupid to mention. I didn't want her thinking I was seeing things.

The rest of the day went fine and I enjoyed myself helping her sand some floors only going home to get some lunch. There were sandwiches in the cooler Esme had left for me, mothering me I think and I sat at the table to eat having poured myself some milk also from the cooler. Taking a sip I spat it out rubbing my mouth, it tasted salty. I checked the rest of the milk but it was fine so was it me? Washing out my cup I poured more milk and that was fine and then my cell phone rang and thinking it was Jasper I answered eagerly but there was no one on the other end just silence although I could feel there was someone listening. Disconnecting I checked for the last caller number but there wasn't one, Scrolling down the log I hadn't received a call all day but I'd heard it ring, I'd answered the call, what was going on?


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**Rose**

I called to see Bella in the afternoon and she looked pale and slightly absent minded but brightened when she saw me. We sat down at the kitchen table to choose the colors for the bedroom walls and tiles for the master bath but her heart didn't seem to be in it.

"Are you OK Bella? Did we wear you out yesterday?"

"Probably, I've never been much of a shopper and when I rented apartments they usually came fully furnished and decorated. I've never done so much window shopping and buying in my life. When do you think the place will be finished?"

"Well it is a little tiring living on a building site. I'm sorry we couldn't get more done before you got back but Esme decided you should choose your own finishes. Its the best part. I know Jazz is enjoying all this with you. I should thank you for making him so happy."

"He makes me happy too Rose, I have everything I ever wanted now, a husband, a home, and a family."

"Yes talking of families have you discussed the possibility with Jazz yet?"

"No, we don't know what's happening with my body yet. It would be a tragedy to become pregnant only to find my body couldn't cope. If I started producing more venom I might kill any unborn child. I guess I'll wait until Carlisle finds out one way or another."

"What if you become one hundred percent human?"

"I'll ask Jasper to change me, I intend on staying with him for eternity so really there's no other way."

"Well I guess I'm just selfish enough to hope you can have children, I'd love to be an auntie and Emmett would be over the moon as an uncle."

"I can just see Esme as the doting grandmother too so no pressure on me then."

We both laughed at that and spent a couple of hours on the decor before she started yawning.

"I am shattered, I think I'll take a nap before Jasper gets back, its all the shopping and jet lag combined, I feel like a zombie."

**Bella**

As I lay on the blow up bed which seemed awfully lonely I thought about our conversation. Would I be able to have children? Did I want to? I knew Jasper would make a wonderful father but there were risks with having hybrid children and not only for the expectant mother. Some of the babies didn't develop and died before or shortly after birth, others only lived a short while but I knew with Carlisle at our side we stood a better chance than most. I wasn't scared for myself, only for the child. Of course it could be that the fresh blood tests Carlisle ran today would show I was producing more venom and that would put to rest any thoughts of children. In that case there would be no little Jasper's terrorizing the neighborhood which would be a pity. Little Bella's I could do with out so if I did have a child I prayed it would be a boy! I hadn't been asleep long when something woke me up and I lay listening for any sounds but there were only the usual hum of the builders at work. Opening my eyes I looked round the room and saw the bathroom door was open, I was sure I'd shut it before I lay down. Getting off the mattress I walked cautiously to the door and peered inside. At first I saw nothing but then my eyes caught the mirror which appeared to be steamed up and written in the steam was a message,

"I'm watching you."

Scared suddenly at the thought someone was in the house with me, watching me I ran back through the bedroom but at the door I grabbed the handle to stop myself falling. The room had started to swim and I felt myself break out in a cold sweat. It was a few minutes before I was able to continue and much slower. Out in the fresh air I felt a little better and made my way to Rose's house where I could see her busy painting the kitchen walls. Seeing the look on my face she threw the paint brush down and came to me.

"Bella? What on earth is wrong?"

I explained in a quavering voice suddenly feeling sick and she led me to the porch swing where a sat down taking deep breaths.

"You stay here and I'll go look. Don't move and don't worry the workmen are just over there."

She pointed to a group of builders busy filing a skip with unwanted dry wall board pieces and old tiles. I nodded and bent over, my head in my hands still feeling nauseous.

**Rose**

Bella had me worried she looked so pale and sick and when I heard her strange story I decided to go look for myself while she pulled herself together. I went upstairs and saw the blankets scattered on the floor but when I went into the bathroom I could see no sign of the message she said had been on the mirror, nor was there anything in here to cause any steam, she must have been dreaming! When I got back and told her she looked at me wide eyed,

"You think I dreamed it? What about in the rest room? What about the phone call and the strange tasting milk?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, crosses on doors, silent calls? She hadn't mentioned any of this before.

"I don't know Bella, maybe you are just confused. Maybe the wedding and honeymoon tired you out. I'll ring Carlisle and get him back."

"No, its OK. He'll be back soon enough and I don't want to make a fuss, maybe you are right."

"Would you like to stay here? Or I could go back with you until Jazz gets back?"

She sat thinking about this before shaking her head,

"No, you're right, its just my imagination, I'll be fine."

I nodded but I watched her walk back and it was clear she was disturbed by these dreams or whatever they were. Going inside once I'd seen her back to her own place I picked up the paintbrush and cleared up the mess putting things away for now but I had a bad feeling so I went over just to check on Bella.

I was glad I had done so because I found her in the kitchen leaning over the sink and it was clear she'd been sick so taking her arm I guided her to the chair and then knelt down in front of her,

"Are you OK? Can I get you a drink of something?"

She nodded swallowing convulsively,

"Just water please."

I poured her a glass of cold water and held it until she stopped shaking enough to take it from me.

"Sorry Rose its just as I came through the door I thought I saw a figure at the window but then it just vanished. It scared me."

I went to the window and looked out but I couldn't see anyone although the builders did use it as a shortcut between the storage shed and Carlisle and Esme's house so that's probably what she had seen.

For some reason her nerves were shot and I decided to talk to Carlisle about it as soon as he got back, Jazz too when he returned and he and Emmett were back first. He looked at me smiling until, he caught my expression when his own smile died and he ran in catching the atmosphere as he did so. He knelt beside Bella,

"What's wrong darlin'?"

She shook her head and looked into his face,

"Nothing I guess, just nerves."

He looked at me for a proper explanation and I told him what she had told me frowning at the story of the crosses and the message on the mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening Bella?"

She shrugged her shoulders,

"I thought it was just my imagination but I'm not so sure now. Its more than a coincidence seeing crosses in town and here surely?"

"You look very pale, I'd like Carlisle to take a look at you when he gets back."

Bella nodded then put a hand to her head,

"I feel really dizzy, I think I'd better lay down for a while."

Jazz and I exchanged worried looks, was this anything to do with her other problem? Maybe her body had started to manufacture venom again and that was upsetting her.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**Carlisle**

When we got back the others were waiting anxiously and when Rose had told me what happened I went upstairs where Bella was laying down but awake with Jasper sitting at her side holding her hand and quite obviously worried by events.

"Now then, what's this about you seeing messages and strange figures Bella? It sounds to me like you are overtired and over wrought. You've been under a lot of stress since we first met you and I think a little rest would do you good. Of course I'll need to check you out first, take your blood pressure and listen to your heart although it sounds…."

I was about to say fine but it didn't sound quite sound right, there was a strange echo, was this the problem? Did Bella have a heart murmur? That would cause dizzy spells and any lack of oxygen to the brain might cause hallucinations.

"Well let's see shall we?"

"Were my blood tests OK Carlisle?"

"I won't get the results until morning. I had you tested for just about everything and although I checked first to make sure the blood wouldn't set the phlebotomy department running for the press I couldn't find any sign of venom there so its not that causing the problem."

"None?"

I looked at Bella gravely,

"No, or at least so little as to be negligible Bella. I think perhaps your body has stopped producing it altogether, you may be almost completely human now."

Her face fell but Jasper kissed her forehead,

"We already discussed this Bella, if it has happened I'll change you myself. Just as soon as Carlisle gives me the green light."

**Bella**

I lay back while Carlisle took my temperature which was normal, my pulse ditto, and my heartbeat, well he seemed to take a long time listening but just nodded then tried my blood pressure which was up.

"Now that could be stress or tiredness so I want you to rest Bella and I'll take it again tomorrow at the same time, see if its altered at all. It could cause the dizzy feeling and nausea."

I nodded,

"But not hallucinations I take it?"

"Well let's look at this logically, you can't say for certain that the cross wasn't on the cubicle door before you went in?"

"No not for sure."

"The cross on the window could have been just a trick of the light but you interpreted it as a cross because you remembered the cross on the door. The phone call I admit is odd but people do ring the wrong number and just hang up, its infuriating but not illegal."

"But I couldn't find it on my call log either."

"You may have deleted it without even being aware, after all who would want to frighten you Bella?"

I thought about this and in truth I couldn't think of a single person.

"As for the milk well you said yourself it tasted OK the second time, maybe the glass wasn't rinsed properly."

"And the message on the mirror?"

"The message that had gone when Rose investigated? Bella there was nothing in the room to cause steam, I think you dreamed that and the figure was a builder walking by. You see there are logical explanations for it all. Just rest, your body is still adjusting to the lack of venom, that could be causing the tiredness and maybe the strange dreams too."

Everything he said was logical and seemed sensible but something told me he was wrong, that I wasn't seeing things, yet how could I prove it to them?

That night Jasper insisted I had an early night after a dinner, cooked by Esme, and nothing I said changed his mind. He came up and cuddled close to me but sex was a definite no no even when I begged. He was taking Carlisle's prescription for rest just too far in my opinion!

I woke in the middle of the night needing to pee and persuaded Jasper I could manage to get to the bathroom and back without aid…... eventually. I felt a little better and got myself a glass of water looking out the window at the moon lit meadows. The light fell on the glass and suddenly it appeared full of thick red blood. I gasped and it fell from my nerveless fingers to smash against the as yet unplumbed wash basin. Cursing I bent to pick up the pieces cutting my foot before Jasper appeared lifting me off my feet and carrying me back to the mattress then turned on the battery lamp to check the wound.

"Sorry, I was clumsy. Its not deep, a band aid will do."

He looked up at me his eyes dark but not with thirst, this was concern.

"What happened Bella? I heard you gasp, are you in pain?"

"No, it was just a trick of the light, my glass looked like it was full of blood not water."

I was lucky to get away with a band aid and a kiss, he accepted my story of the light playing tricks but I had really just imagined the glass held blood? It had been so vivid, I even persuaded myself I had smelled the metallic tang of it but I kept that to myself, they already thought I was seeing things, if I told them this I would be considered totally crazy.

The next day I was relegated to the porch swing at Rose's while the guys worked on the paddock railing leaving the builders with a free hand in our house promising me electricity and water by the following day. I rang my dad just to let him know we were back and tell him all about Isle Esme, or the little I saw of it!

As I put my phone down I noticed a text message had come through and scrolled down to read it. Again it was short and frightening,

"There is nowhere to hide."

I took a few deep breaths and then called to Rose who came hurrying out at the sound of my voice.

"Read that!"

I thrust the phone into her hand but as I did so I saw the message delete from the screen. She looked at the blank screen and then at me,

"Read what Bella?"

I snatched it back in frustration,

"It doesn't matter, sorry I called you away."

Instead of leaving as I hoped she would she sat beside me but the weight of her body set the swing rocking and within seconds I was feeling nauseous again. I staggered down the steps to throw up in the yard and by the time I'd finished both Jasper and Edward were at my side, not to mention Emmett and Esme, I felt like a side show freak!

"What's the matter? Maybe you should lay down Bella."

"I'm fine, it was the swing rocking that did it, I feel better in the fresh air. If you give me a bucket I'll clean up."

I was too late of course, Emmett had already run to the tap in the barn and brought back two buckets of water to flush away the vomit. After that Edward sat with me talking about his only visit to Isle Esme some years ago although we hadn't seen all the wildlife, he had, I guess we had other things on our mind.

I could see Rose and Jasper talking by the barn and I knew she was telling him of my odd behavior with the phone. Tonight I would suffer the third degree but I decided to bluff my way out telling him I got a message from my provider offering me free minutes and texts. He wouldn't believe me but he couldn't prove I was lying much as I hated too. I was becoming concerned there might really be something wrong with me as Carlisle had mentioned, the crazy risk I took to save my mate and the consequences of entering his nightmare world when we first met. Surely I couldn't be going crazy for real? Could I?


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Jasper**

When Carlisle got home I cornered him straight away explaining what had happened but he didn't look quite so alarmed today and I thought he knew what was causing her problems.

"I think the best thing I can do is to speak to you and Bella alone and perhaps we can get to the bottom of at least some of the things that are worrying you. Would it be OK if I came now?"

I nodded and collecting Bella who looked at me apprehensively I explained Carlisle might have some good news we walked to the house with him. Some of the furniture had arrived and the builders had worked hard to make the kitchen and lounge useable even having electricity and water. The chairs were still covered in plastic but we sat down anyway, Carlisle in one of the chairs while I sat beside Bella on the couch holding her hand I hoped comfortingly.

"Right well, I have the rest of your blood test results and first of all I can tell you that I was wrong about your blood being completely clear of venom but the levels are extremely small. That is not to say that your body couldn't suddenly start to produce it again without warning and I cannot stress this too clearly when you consider what else I am about to say. This may come as something of a shock to you both, perhaps not, but I must tell you that Bella is pregnant and I think that is the reason for her dizzy spells and nausea."

I was stunned, I just sat looking at him but then it hit me, Bella's emotions, the joy and relief she was feeling and I turned to look into her eyes that were now shining with delight,

"Pregnant? Are you sure Carlisle?"

"Yes absolutely certain, now this does present us with something of a dilemma. I am sure that Bella's father will want her back in Volterra and under the care of the doctor who delivered her. He is experienced or has as much experience as any of us in such matters."

Bella was already shaking her head,

"No, I want to have this baby here, at home. You can look after me Carlisle surely?"

"I would be delighted Bella but I think perhaps you should discuss it with Avon first."

She turned to me,

"What do you think?"

"Think? I'm not sure my brain is working at all right now Bella. I'm still coming to terms with the idea of becoming a father but of course whatever you want as long as Carlisle thinks he can keep you both safe."

"Jasper I will do my utmost but as I warned you first of all there is a chance Bella's body may reject the baby if it begins to produce venom once more."

"It won't, I can do this Carlisle with your help. I want to stay here, I want our baby born among the family. among those who will love it and help care for it. Is there any way to tell the sex?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"No and I do not intend trying to do a scan to find out. I think the best way to help you and the baby is to intervene as little as possible in the pregnancy. There are just two things I will tell you, you must rest as much as possible, take gentle exercise, walks and the like but nothing strenuous and I'm afraid we know from experience that a hybrid baby needs blood to grow which means a change to your diet.

The taste of salt in the milk you drank could have been your body trying to tell you that. Human blood would be best and I am happy to supply that for you. Other than that its down to you and your husband. Now I'm going to get changed and help the others to finish your kitchen, you'll need the house fixing up as quickly as possible so you can rest and get ready for the new arrival. I'll leave it to you to tell the others, after all that is your pleasant duty but remember as soon as Edward sees me he will hear it in my thoughts."

**Jasper**

We decided the only way would be to tell everyone right away so I rang over to Esme and asked her to bring the others over. It was obvious they were all concerned as they just dropped whatever they were doing to join us and I saw Edward grin as he entered but to his credit he straightened his face so as not to give anything away. Waiting until they had made themselves comfortable I stood up and put a hand on Bella's shoulder,

"We have an announcement to make, we now know why Bella has been feeling so unwell. It appears that the Cullen family is about to increase with a new member. Bella and I are going to have a baby."

I have no idea what anyone said as Rose's scream of delight drowned out everything else but when the noise died down we found ourselves being cuddled and kissed and my hand was numb from Emmett shaking it so hard. Everyone was thrilled at the news and Carlisle stood back grinning at the joy the news had brought.

"You are having it here aren't you Bella?"

Rose sounded very concerned until Bella nodded,

"Of course, the little one will arrive at home with its family around it. Of course it means extra work all round, we need a nursery fitting out."

I turned to Carlisle then suddenly realizing we had no idea of how much time we had to get ready for the baby,

He scratched his chin thoughtfully,

"Well from the little I know, which I intend to build on very quickly, you have about three months give or take a week, I can't be more specific but I want to stress that Bella will need to rest, this pregnancy will put a great deal of strain on her body so everyone keep an eye on her."

**Bella**

Everyone was talking excitedly but I couldn't hear the words all I could think was that my greatest wish had come true, Jasper and I were going to have a baby to complete our family and suddenly it didn't matter if it were a boy or a girl so long as it was healthy. The relief I felt at having such a wonderful reason for my odd feelings and sickness was overwhelming, I wasn't going crazy after all and I even dismissed the messages as a part of my hormones going crazy, I was seeing too much into everyday things. After all Carlisle was right, you did get silent calls, wrong numbers that didn't have the decency to apologize. I was going to relax and think about baby names. Jasper and I would plan our little ones arrival into the world and dream of his or her future. It would be happier than mine had been because we would ensure he or she had both parents for as long as they needed or wanted us plus an extended family that I knew would spoil the little one something rotten.

Eventually Jasper herded the others out to get their things together for the big push to get the house finished as quickly as possible. The nursery planning would start in earnest tomorrow although I was sure it would be the sole subject of conversation all night. I went through to the kitchen and cooked myself some dinner watched closely by Jasper who had decided he would be taking over in the kitchen if Esme or Rose were busy. After that we fled upstairs as the others returned armed with tools, paintbrushes, paint, and I have no idea what else. Just looking at it all exhausted me and I had to admit I was feeling very tired but I didn't mind now I knew why, in fact I was so happy I started to cry which threw Jasper at first until he understood the cause. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight,

"I need to thank you Bella, not only have you given me your heart but now you are carrying our precious baby, a boy or a girl I don't mind just so long as you are both happy and healthy. I love you darlin'."


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

**Jasper**

We talked about the baby, the nursery, and our dreams for the future until Bella fell asleep in my arms when I laid a hand on her belly and closed my eyes hoping for a glimpse into its emotions but I guess the child was still too young for me to pick anything up. I could feel a slight swelling to Bella's stomach as the baby started its rapid growth to maturity and wondered if it would look like Bella or if it would have my traits, not that it mattered.

The one thing I promised my child was that it would never suffer as I had, I would make sure of that. He or she would be a hybrid but their life would be one filled with love and happiness and everything we could do for it. The very thought of hearing a child call me father had me choking down a feeling of pride and humility. I no longer needed to worry about Bella's sickness or dizziness, now we knew what was responsible. I was concerned at the fact she would be forced to drink blood but then it wouldn't be the first time and I was aware if she had made the sacrifice to help me she would be only too happy to do it again for our baby.

Bella slept soundly, I made sure of that and the others were as quiet as possible but I knew they had been working at vampire speed all night. I just hoped we didn't have to explain the sudden finishing touches to a house that should have at least another two or three weeks of work to do. When she woke up she looked rested and her smile was dazzling,

"It wasn't a dream was it Jasper? We really are having a baby aren't we?"

"We sure are and you are going to take it easy. After breakfast you can ring your dad with the good news then I am leaving you in Esme's capable hands for a couple of hours while Emmett and I go shopping."

"Shopping?"

She looked at me suspiciously,

"Well my son or daughter will need a crib and we thought we'd make one specially for him or her. We will leave the rest of the planning to you girls but after lunch you will rest, Carlisle's orders not mine but mine would be the same.

She threw me a salute grinning broadly and put a hand over mine on her belly,

"Can you feel anything? Any emotions yet?"

I shook my head,

"No nothing yet, its probably a bit soon, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, never better."

"Then you'd better get yourself up and dressed because I can hear Esme and Rosalie talking about layettes whatever they are and if you don't get down there soon they'll have everything organized for us."

**Bella**

In truth I did feel great, better than ever and I soon showered, looking longingly at Jasper who leaned against the door watching me but refused my offer to join me. I looked down and saw to my surprise my belly was already rounder than it had been a few days ago.

"I'm not sure my clothes are going to fit much longer."

He smiled again then stopped listening to something, a frown on his face,

"It sounds like we have visitors. I'd better go down. You be careful and don't forget to ring your dad after breakfast."

I nodded and did indeed take my time, I didn't want to slip and risk hurting my baby. I managed to get into my jeans but I couldn't do the zip up so I threw on one of Jasper's old shirts that covered the belt I was using to hold them up and went downstairs. Standing in the now magically decorated if only sparsely furnished lounge were Peter and Charlotte. I beamed as Charlotte came over and threw her arms around me,

"Bella congratulations The Major just told us the good news. You're looking well."

"Its good to see you and Peter, I didn't know you planned on visiting."

She looked over at Peter and grimaced,

"We didn't but Peter started to feel antsy, maybe it was you being sick, he feels problems and then has to go find out if everything is OK but now we're here we'd love to stay a while, if that's OK? Maybe I could help out, I can make some baby clothes if you like?"

"Just now I'm pretty desperate for maternity clothes, look."

I lifted Jasper's shirt to show my badly fitting jeans and she laughed.

"I'd be delighted, unless of course Esme plans on taking you sh….."

"Stop right there, the S word is not allowed any longer."

Jasper had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me his hands resting on my belly and his chin on my shoulder.

"Mom to be here is not allowed to exert herself so if you can help please do."

"It will be my pleasure. I'll take a run into town this morning and pick up some material and we'll soon have you in some better fitting clothes."

"The girls are going if you want to grab a lift. Carlisle too, he has some supplies to pick up and I'll get Peter helping out in the barn. Its all hands to the pumps until the place is ready. I don't want our baby born on a building site."

About an hour later it calmed down with the girls off in town and the guys busy around the place, the builders having been paid off early and happy with their bonus. I had the house to myself and I went upstairs to stand in the room we picked out for the nursery. It was a small room but cozy and caught the morning sun. Painted lemon and white it would be perfect and I couldn't wait to see the crib Emmett and Jasper were making while Edward had gone off muttering about making a surprise for me. When I got back downstairs I was hungry but I knew what baby really wanted was blood. Carlisle would be back with some later so for now he/she would just have to make do with cereal and orange juice plus a couple of slices of toast. The way I was eating I'd be lucky to get through the door in a week!

As it was sunny and warm I decided to go for a walk around the yard just to stretch my legs. It had rained the night before and I tried to avoid the puddles but in some -places that just wasn't possible. Reaching the paddock fencing I saw the guys in the barn all working hard so I turned to retrace my steps which is when I noticed them. There were another set of footprints following my own where I'd trodden in puddles yet I had been alone and there was no one else around so who had left the the other prints? I put my foot against them and saw immediately they were bigger then looked around uneasily before going back to the house and shutting the door sitting at the kitchen table now extremely nervous. Was one of the others playing a trick on me? It hardly seemed likely. I listened hard but I couldn't hear any creaks and groans as if someone else was in the house but when there was a loud rap on the kitchen window I almost jumped out of my skin and realized I'd been day dreaming for some time as the sun was high now and the temperature had risen considerably. It was Peter sent to make sure I was OK and not doing anything I shouldn't.

"Has there been anyone else here this morning?"

He looked at me confused,

"Like who?"

I shrugged,

"It doesn't matter, come and sit with me for a while, I'm feeling lonely."

He grinned and sat down,

"Let me tell you all about The Major then you'll understand what kind of a father he'll be."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One**

**Bella**

I felt much better when Peter left and I didn't think I'd laughed so much in ages, his tales of daring do were total fabrication and he, Peter, always ended up saving Jasper from some terrible foe but it did the trick. It wasn't until he decided he'd better get back to supervise the others that I remembered I hadn't spoken to my dad yet to give him the good news.

I was in luck when I got through to him, he was at home in the villa so I explained he was about to become a grandfather and waited to see what kind of reaction I would get. Carlisle was right, he wanted me to go back to Italy and have the baby there and was most upset when I refused. Even when I told him I had Carlisle to look after me he wasn't mollified.

"Bella, its very dangerous. I almost lost you and your mother. You must come home so Robert can watch over you, he has experience Carlisle does not."

"I'm not like my mother and I feel confident of Carlisle's skills, besides I want my baby born at home with the family around us."

"And what about me? What about Athenadora and Caius? We are family too."

"You know I have little to do with my grandparents and I don't suppose it will make any difference to them, they never saw me as a baby either. Of course you are welcome to come and stay with us for the birth, you know you would be more than welcome."

We spoke a while longer and once he understood that I was not going to change my mind he mellowed and promised to visit very soon.

I slept most of the afternoon and when I woke Jasper was laying beside me watching me a satisfied smile on his face,

"You know Bella you look even more beautiful now, there's a glow about you. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

I couldn't help laughing at his concern for me although it was sweet. His eyes were bright with excitement and I understood just how much this baby meant to him too.

"I'm fine really, if I need anything I'll let you know I promise. How's the crib making going?"

"Emmett is finishing up the paintwork as we speak, all the pieces are cut and ready to be assembled but he likes to put a coat of paint on before we start putting it together. Tomorrow we are going to finish off the bedroom for you. Its not good for you to be sleeping on this mattress on the floor."

I agreed as I struggled to get up noticing my belly was already swelling more. He grinned and put a hand on the swelling,

"The little one is growing fast, it won't be a long wait."

"Long enough, if I keep growing at this rate I'll need a crane to get to my feet in a couple of weeks."

"Never, I'll carry you if necessary and I was thinking perhaps the stairs might be too much for you, I could take the bed dow….."

I stopped him with a kiss.

"I promise you that if I need anything or find difficulty with anything I will tell you right away. Just remember I'm pregnant not an invalid. You don't have to treat me like porcelain Jasper."

He took me in his arms and looked into my eyes,

"You and our baby are far more precious to me than gold or diamonds and I can't help worrying about both of you so just humor me Bella."

The girls got back soon after and I was showered with gifts, material, baby items and in an hour my head was whirling with all their plans. It seemed they had divided up the work, Charlotte would look after me which meant new clothes and a watching brief while Rose and Esme would get the nursery ready, they already bought the curtains and crib linen, lemon and white with ducks scattered about and some baby toys, a rattle, a mobile with colored glass that reflected off the walls in the sunlight and some pictures of animals to adorn the walls. There was a baby bath with new fluffy towels also in lemon and white, a changing station, diapers, gowns, so much stuff I doubted it would all fit in the nursery but they were happy and enjoying themselves immensely so who was I to complain. As Rose and Esme hurried upstairs to start the decorating Charlotte sat with me cutting out material to make some elasticated pants for me to pull over the ever growing bulge.

I was relieved when Carlisle got back with the blood supplies because I was beginning to feel weak and dizzy so he handed it over to Jasper and herded the others out so we could have some peace for a couple of hours. Jasper filled a mug with the fresh blood and the smell had my mouth watering, this was just what baby needed. After two mug fulls I was feeling much better and decided that my human body needed sustenance too. I tried to get up but my husband scowled and I returned to my seat on the couch with my feet up.

"You tell me what you'd like to eat. Remember I'm taking over the cooking."

"Well steak and baked potato with salad would be nice."

I grinned at the look of relief that spread across his face knowing it was something he could easily cope with.

"Esme is making some dishes for the freezer so I can heat you some proper meals without poisoning you."

After dinner we sat together on the couch thinking about baby names. I vetoed Avon and Caius straight away and Jasper didn't like Jasper Jr so that left the field wide open.

"What about Matilda after your mother?"

"What was your mothers name?"

"Laura and my dads name was Eli but I don't like that."

"No me neither. We could use one of the family's names but I guess that would only cause jealousy. How about Peter for a boy?"

He looked horrified at the thought,

"If its a boy and it turns out anything like Peter I will end up a babbling wreck so no, just no, lets not tempt providence."

By the time I went to bed all the names were whizzing around in my head and we had no firm ideas what to call the bump. For now though I was more interested in looking after my precious cargo and I was shattered so after a quick shower, this time not alone I was pleased to find out, I curled up in Jasper's arms and went to sleep feeling safe and warm. I dreamed about the baby, laying there curled up and listening to the outside world muffled by my body. I wondered what it was thinking, if it recognized the sound of my voice, of Jasper's and what it would look like, if it would be a placid child or a hell raiser from the start not that it mattered so long as it was healthy. We had plans for the little one as it grew, Jasper would teach it to ride a horse and swim in the creek, I would teach it to love books and music with Edwards help and Emmett would be waiting until it was old enough to use a computer. Esme and Rose just wanted a baby to love and play with while I was sure Carlisle would find its development fascinating. I wasn't so sure about Peter although I knew Charlotte having raised her own brothers and sisters welcomed the opportunity to help out with another.

I woke in the night feeling thirsty and Jasper went down to get me some more blood, baby was growing and demanding sustenance. While he was gone I struggled upright and went to look out the window at the moonlit meadow and suddenly I saw a movement as a figure stepped out of the trees to stand watching the bedroom window, looking straight at me.

I called Jasper in panic and he was beside me a moment later but as I looked back out to the meadow to point out the figure I saw it was gone, the meadow was empty. Of course Jasper assumed I had still been half asleep but he went to check just to put my mind at rest accompanied by Peter and Emmett while the others who had been working quietly down stairs

carried on. When he got back shaking his head I knew they had found nothing and finishing the blood I curled back up beside him closing my eyes as he kissed my forehead,

"It was just a dream darlin'. You sleep now."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two**

**Jasper**

I made sure Bella was deeply asleep then slipped out of bed and went to find Carlisle who luckily was sitting alone with his files out on the porch of their house. He looked up hearing my approach and started to smile but it froze when he saw my worried expression.

"Jasper what's wrong? Is Bella ill?"

"No, at least I don't think so but I'm worried. You know how you thought she might be suffering after effects from looking after me and the fight?"

"Yes, but we decided the problems were really the symptoms of early pregnancy."

"I know but there's something wrong. She's been seeing things that aren't there."

"Again we explained those as suggestion and a half awake state. Why what's happened now? I saw you and the others go running across the meadow. Did she see something out there?"

"She thought she saw a figure watching her but there was no one there and no sign of anyone ever being there. Could she be hallucinating? And if she is could it put her or the baby in danger?"

He thought carefully before he answered,

"I suppose its possible, her hormones are all over the place, pregnancy will do that but as for being a danger? I doubt that, she hasn't done anything rash thus far."

**Bella**

When I woke up the next morning I still felt uneasy and my mood wasn't improved when Jasper told me that he had to go off again this time to hunt although I could hardly grumble, he hadn't left me to hunt for a while. The girls were all busy upstairs while the other guys were also taking time out to hunt except for Carlisle who had to work and get more blood now he knew I was tolerating it so well.

Left to my own devices because the girls wanted to surprise me with a finished nursery, I got some breakfast and sat in the now finished kitchen looking around at the perfect room and seeing myself with a little one in a high chair cooking for my family. Suddenly I saw a face at the window, nose pressed against the glass, and as I watched the mouth opened forming words,

"You are going to die, you, and your baby."

I couldn't stop the scream as I pushed my chair back, its feet screeching along the tiled floor.

**Esme**

We heard Bella's scream and ran down the stairs together to find her crouching in the corner her hands held protectively over her bump and eyes wide and staring at the kitchen window.

Rose and I ran straight outside just in case there was someone around but the yard was empty of life except for a couple of birds having a dirt bath. We came in again to find Charlotte hugging a distraught Bella,

"Whatever is the matter Bella?"

She shook her head still unable to speak for her tears so while I made her a hot drink Rose and Charlotte took her through to the lounge to sit down. All this wasn't good for the baby, she needed to calm down. I took the tea in to her and was relieved to see the crying had stopped and she had a little more color to her cheeks. Charlotte took the mug from me with her free hand, the other was around Bella's shoulders and Rose motioned for me to follow her back outside. Once out in the yard she explained what had frightened Bella,

"A face at the window?"

"I think it was more what the face said actually. It threatened Bella and her baby."

"But there was no one out there, you saw that. She must have imagined it all. Maybe Carlisle is right and all the stress of looking after Jasper has finally caught up with her. I should ring him, get him to come straight home."

Rose nodded her agreement and went back inside while I made the call.

**Jasper**

When I heard Esme's voice I knew there was something wrong and I started back even before she began to speak. Hearing that Bella had seen yet another imaginary person worried me, was she having a mental breakdown? Would this affect the baby? I couldn't lose either of them so I was relieved when she told me she had spoken to Carlisle and he was coming home. In the event we arrived more or less together to find Bella curled up on the couch with a blanket over her, fast asleep. Esme who was sitting watching her explained what Bella had told them,

"Rose and Charlotte have gone out to check the surrounding area but we saw nothing and there was no trace of anyone being near the house."

"You didn't see or smell anything at all?"

"No Carlisle, nothing at all. She must have dreamed it. She was exhausted with crying so I persuaded her to take a nap but I'm worried and so is Charlotte, this isn't good for her or the baby."

"No indeed, I think we should make sure there is always someone with her, for her own good. If she can scare herself this much she mustn't be alone."

The other guys arrived back quickly and it was decided that one of us would be with Bella at all times.

When she woke up she seemed calm enough but she insisted she had seen the face and understood the words it mouthed. She didn't recognize the person nor could she describe the face very well and it seemed even she might have her doubts for all her protestations. The others soon found excuses to leave us alone, the girls giving up on the nursery for the day and Emmett and Edward going back out hunting now they knew there was no danger. Peter hung around looking uneasy but I was too worried about my pregnant wife to worry about him. I sat beside her and held her close calming her, scared she might lose the baby if she became too stressed.

"I did see it Jasper, really I did."

"Hush, whatever you saw or thought you saw has gone now and I won't leave you alone again. Someone will be with you all the time."

"Why? Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"Of course not darlin' I think you are tired and I think the baby is draining you. Maybe its just getting too much, we should leave here and find somewhere more peaceful. Somewhere not quite so chaotic."

She shook her head forcefully tears threatening once more,

"No, I want to have our baby here, at home with you, and all our friends around us. Please?"

She sounded so upset at the thought of leaving that I nodded kissing her tear stained cheeks,

"OK, but you promise me you'll rest and I promise you to be around more. Emmett can finish the crib and you and I can talk about names for our baby."

She snuggled closer and I heard a sigh of contentment, maybe it was my fault for leaving her alone with the others, maybe she needed me with her.

"I promise to take it easy, its about all I can do anyway with the rest of you fussing over me."

"Let us, let me look after you Bella, don't forget we're in this together. All three of us."

As I Said this I felt it…...for the first time I felt a feather touch of warmth, of love and it was coming from Bella's womb, from our baby. It recognized us and knew we loved it and it loved us in return.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty Three**

**Bella**

When Jasper told me he could feel our child I was so happy I started to cry all over again.

"What's the little one feeling?"

"I sense love, it knows we love it and it loves us. So you see we need to keep you calm and happy, that way our baby will feel it too."

I felt guilty at becoming almost hysterical before but I had the feeling I was being watched and that someone meant me, meant us harm, but how could I tell Jasper or the others that? They already thought I was seeing things and possibly going crazy but I knew different, someone evil was behind this and they scared me, not for myself so much as for the little one because they meant him or her harm.

The next couple of weeks went by very quietly, Jasper and I moved into Emmett and Rose's house which wasn't finished either but had enough comforts to keep me relaxed while the others worked flat out to get our place finished in time for the birth. Our baby would be born in our house, I was sure of that. I knew Jasper was watching closely to see if I did anything strange or saw anything that wasn't there but in truth I spent a lot of time sitting with him just talking or taking short walks before sleeping. I was getting pretty big now and exercise was becoming more difficult, carrying such a weight that appeared so quickly wasn't giving my body enough time to adjust and as a result I found myself worn out after any exertion.

I had thought I'd seen misty figures through the window a couple of times which upset me but I kept quiet about them, I did wonder if I was just stressed out and needing my own space but that didn't explain things to my own satisfaction. My intake of blood was becoming a problem too, even Carlisle could only request a certain amount without causing suspicion but as he said,

"I don't think we are looking at months more, probably more like a couple more weeks."

The day we moved back into our house was a big occasion marked by a ceremonial cutting of the lemon and white ribbon stretched across the front door following which Jasper picked me up in his arms and carried me over the threshold putting me down very gently in the hall and taking my hand.

"We'll leave you to have a look round then you can tell us what you think."

I nodded at Esme and we went off to explore. The house looked so different with all the rooms painted and furnished, the drapes up and either polished wooden floors or soft carpeting. The lounge had a fire already burning in the grate and the smell of hot resin and sound of crackling made it seem really homely.

I wanted to see the nursery although I was wary of stairs now I couldn't see my feet but I knew with Jasper at my side I would be fine and standing in the doorway of that special room I couldn't help a gasp of wonder. Someone, I later found out Edward, had painted a border around the wall of woodland animals and magical beings, fairies, gnomes and elves. Everything was new and waiting for its occupant to arrive, all in lemon and white which would be changed once the baby was a few months old and we knew if it were a boy or a girl.

I walked to the nursing chair by the window and sat down imagining what it would be like once I had my baby in my arms. A huge white rabbit sat on the floor, one ear standing up while the other drooped making it look mischievous.

"You like Roland Rabbit?"

"Yes I love him, I love it all."

"We couldn't stop Emmett from buying him but he fits in just right."

"Its perfect and the crib…."

I ran a hand along the smooth painted wood that had been carved so beautifully and now stood waiting, its covers turned back to receive baby. I started to cry again, annoyed with myself but I didn't seem to be able to stop myself these days, Carlisle said it was hormonal but it didn't feel that way to me.

Instead of going back downstairs I stood at the top and thanked everyone for all their hard work before going to lay down exhausted by only the small amount of walking I'd done. Our bed was dressed with new linen and smelled fresh while the drapes billowed in the afternoon breeze. I sank down in relief and Jasper joined me smiling at my happiness. He placed his hand on my huge belly and grinned widely,

"I think our little one is happy too and getting ready to greet us in person."

"I certainly hope so before I explode."

I yawned and Jasper leaned in and kissed me,

"You've done really well Bella, I'm proud of you. Would you mind if I went off for a few hours? I really should hunt."

I nodded, of course he should he'd hardly left my side since my last scare.

"Peter is going to stay with you, he was the last to feed but the rest of us will split up and try to stock up for a while, who knows the baby might come sooner and I want to be here ready when it does."

"Of course you go and thank you Jasper, for staying with me."

He just shook his head, kissed me again and went to the door hesitating then as he turned to look back,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go."

I watched as he went out and heard the door shut very gently before closing my eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

**Peter**

I was proud of the fact The Major trusted me to stay alone with Bella but truth tell I had pushed pretty hard. Personally I didn't feel at all easy with the situation. The others might believe Bella had been imagining things but like her I felt uneasy, my radar was pinging madly on and off although I couldn't find any reason for it. All I knew was that it didn't go off for no reason.

Once the others had gone I went up and checked on Bella who was fast asleep then checking the window was closed and locked I went back downstairs and sat in a chair watching the front door and the stairs not sure what I expected to happen but not wanting to be caught unawares.

Everything was fine for the first couple of hours and I was able to report as much to The Major who worried like a mother hen over her chicks but then maybe if I'd had a pregnant wife I would have too.

Leaning back I took my knife and a small piece of wood from my pocket. I was carving the baby a set of animals for a Noah's ark Emmett was now building and set to work whistling to myself softly. Bella's scream had me running up to her room throwing knife and wood to one side.

She sat up in bed, eyes wide looking at the window and at first I could see nothing although she pointed desperately and then I saw it, a face mouthing words, a face attached to a body that appeared to be coming straight through the glass towards us menacingly. I got between Bella, who had now stopped screaming, and the apparition with no idea how I was supposed to stop a being that could slip through solid objects but determined to save her at any cost.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four**

**Jasper**

I know I was being neurotic but I worried about Bella and our baby and I couldn't help ringing Peter an hour later just to check again but there was no reply, he wasn't answering his phone and he would be well aware that I would take that as a bad sign. Wondering if maybe I had dialed the wrong number in my haste I tried again but still got no reply. I turned for home calling to Emmett and Edward to come with me.

The others had split up to hunt together but if something had happened to Peter then I probably needed more help than even these two could give. I ran as I had never run before promising myself that if Bella were safe I would never leave her side again and castigating myself for leaving her in the first place.

The front door was open and we could see Peter standing there looking around seemingly dazed but uninjured. I ran up to him grabbing his arm and pulling him round to face me,

"What happened Peter?"

Emmett rushed past running straight upstairs only to return a few seconds later shaking his head to indicate Bella wasn't in the bedroom.

"Check everywhere!"

He and Edward nodded and ran off calling for Bella as they went,

"Peter what happened? Who did this to you? Did you see who took Bella? What do they want?"

"I only saw the face, the one Bella said she'd seen at the window, mouthing the same words then it came through the glass towards me. I stood between it and Bella and that's all I can remember, just standing there keeping it from her and then suddenly they were gone."

"They?"

"Well the figure and Bella, the place was empty. I checked every room, I called her name, but she's not here Major. Somehow someone got to her but I have no idea how."

I could see he felt guilty enough without my losing my temper but I was frantic, who would want to hurt my wife? Who would kidnap a heavily pregnant woman and if they did surely they wanted something so why not leave a message?

Before I had time to do anything else a car drew up and I ran out hoping it would be word of Bella's whereabouts but instead saw it was Carlisle's and then Avon stepped out, looking around him appreciatively,

"You've been working hard by the look of things Major, I'm sure Bella is delighted, where is she? I don't have very long, I'm involved in business in Portland so I thought I'd take the opportunity to drop in and see her."

I shook my head having to force the words out as I explained the circumstances of her disappearance.

"Are you telling me that my daughter has been kidnapped and you have no idea who did this or why?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so but I will find her."

"You'd better Major, I left her in your care and my unborn grandchild. I blame you, Bella was able to defend herself, she has never been in any danger at least not until she met you. After her trick with the venom and blood mixture she has become more human, weak and defenseless and now she's pregnant and missing. She defended you, risked her own life to do so and this is what she gets in return? Ironic isn't it?"

Of course every word he said was true, I couldn't argue with him but I was terrified and becoming angry at his accusations but Carlisle stepped in just in time, hearing Avon's last words.

"I don't think apportioning blame at this point in time is either useful or productive Avon. We are all going to do everything in our power to find Bella and return her to us safely. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to speak to Jasper and Peter."

Avon stepped back but he was scowling and I wondered how long he would give me before sending the guard to look for Bella.

**Carlisle**

I took Jasper and Peter to one side to find out exactly what had occurred but then Emmett ran up holding a piece of paper and looking grave,

"I found this pinned to the blanket in the crib."

He handed it to Jasper who read it then passed it to me wordlessly.

"_If you want to see your pregnant wife again I suggest you follow these instructions to the letter. Any deviation will result in the death of mother and baby. You are to come to Macleay Park at midnight tomorrow, bring your companions and make your way to the stone house. There you will receive further instructions."_

"That's it? And whoever wrote this thought we'd do just that? Go off into the middle of the forest ? They must be fucking mad."

"No, they are actually very clever because we can be watched all the way. I would think someone is watching us at this very moment and they'll know if anyone stays behind at the ranch."

"Do you really think they'll kill Bella if you don't do as they say?"

"Let's just say I'm not prepared to take that chance Avon."

"Surely its a trap."

"Well, we've been in tighter spots haven't we Peter?"

"Sure, this is a piece of piss in comparison. So who is it Major? With Silas gone and the Volturi on our side the contenders are a bit thin on the fucking ground."

"If the bitch wasn't dead I'd say look for your ex."

We all turned to look at Charlotte who stood arms folded staring back,

"Alice? No even if she were alive its not her style but as you say she's dead. This is bigger than just one person anyway."

"OK then, who's the mastermind?"

She turned to Avon,

"Do you have any enemies that might decide to chance snatching Bella?"

"Enemies yes but I must point out this person is asking for Jasper and his friends not me but I'll go with you all the same, perhaps I can talk to whoever this is, arrange a trade of some kind."

"Oh don't you worry Avon, The Major and I have a trade in mind, we get Bella and they get their ass handed to them lightly roasted. Trade? You know something I don't think you know The Major at all if you think he's gonna leave anyone alive who threatened his mate and unborn child. If they've done it once then they might want to try again or give someone else the same idea. What we believe in is swift justice…. Texan style."

**Jasper**

Of course Peter was right, no one laid a hand on my mate and lived to talk about it and especially when she's carrying my child. I was interested to know who our kidnapper was though and so it seemed was Darius after Emmett spoke to him and laid out the situation. He managed to get a weather satellite to try out a new orbit just once taking it over the area we were interested in and was able to give us some data.

"You're looking at a small group of people, no more than about fifteen I would say. Their camp is a few miles to the east of the Stone house and I guess that's where they will lead you in. They have vehicles, three SUV's and a Winnebago so that might be where they are keeping Bella although I can't guarantee anything. I was only just in time to get a quick pass over the area.

By the way Emmett said Bella's been seeing things, getting calls and the like and then today Peter saw the same thing. You might be looking at a gift at work here although why only Bella could see it at first and Peter now is a mystery. If it is a gift then you need to be careful Major, it could make you see anything it like….. even Bella."


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

**Jasper**

Carlisle gathered together a comprehensive medical kit just in case Bella was hurt or had gone into labor with the shock of the kidnap while Peter, Avon, Emmett and I pulled up the area on Google earth, it was best to know the terrain before we got there. The trees were fairly thick close to the stone house which meant there were plenty of places for our enemy whoever they might be to hide but it also gave us room to maneuver as they wouldn't be able to see us all at once. Our greatest problem was going to be the gifted vampire who could make us see whatever he or she wanted.

"Maybe we can help ourselves by wearing something distinctive that he or she won't know about, like an arm band or something."

Peter looked at Edward as if he had taken leave of his senses,

"An armband? Isn't that going to look a little fucking obvious if we turn up wearing armbands! Shit you are stupid sometimes!"

I thought Edward might have something although as Peter had pointed out an armband might be a little too obvious. Instead Charlotte suggested we each mark the back of one hand with a permanent marker.

If we saw another of our group it would be easy to check if they had the mark, it wasn't foolproof but it was better than nothing. I chafed at the twenty four hour delay having no idea what was happening to Bella as we waited to leave for the park.

**Bella**

I had no idea exactly what happened, one minute I saw the horrible face and then I screamed and something happened. Peter came running in and I pointed but the face had disappeared or at least I could no longer see it but Peter was standing between me and it as if ready to fight to defend me. When the door was pushed open further and two men I didn't know walked in I expected Peter to turn on them instead but he stayed exactly where he was as if trapped and one approached as I shrank away from his outstretched hand,

"Come."

I shook my head shrinking even further but he just looked at me coldly,

"Come now or I'll drag you and who knows what that might mean for the baby."

Knowing I had little choice I stood up and slipped my shoes on as best I could before he took hold of my arm and half dragged me to the stairs and down them so fast I was scared I might fall but I made it to the bottom on my feet to my great relief.

Outside stood an SUV with its engine still running and the two men climbed in pushing me in the back although really it was a very tight fit with the front seats pushed back as far as they would go. I heard the locks snap and understood I was trapped in here with these strangers, We took off towards the city and I tried to get comfortable feeling sick with worry and curling over my belly as if I could protect my child in this way.

I was relieved that we only traveled for about twenty minutes before parking up in a truck stop as far from the rest of the vehicles as possible. The man who had dragged me from the house turned and addressed me once more.

"You will get out of this car and walk with me to that Winnebago parked alone in the corner. If you make a sound or try to run I will break your arm do you understand?"

I nodded terrified as I could see he was in deadly earnest and waited as he got out then opened my door and helped me out. To anyone glancing over it would look like a man and his pregnant wife and much as I wanted to scream for help I kept my peace and walked, his hand on my arm to the Winnebago where another man and a woman waited by the door which was also open ready. These steps were slippery and narrow and I almost lost my footing but the woman steadied me and smiled coldly,

"Careful now, we don't want you dropping the little bastard too soon now do we?"

Once inside I was instructed to take a seat and buckle up but I soon pointed out that was impossible, I was far too fat for a seat belt to fit round me. Soon after this the vehicle started to move, over smooth ground for most of the way but the last bit was uneven and the jolting made me feel quite sick.

My back was aching and I was scared and confused. Who would want to kidnap me? Had the stalking and all the other strange things been a way to scare me? If so I didn't understand why, as far as I was aware I didn't have any enemies except Alice and it wouldn't have been her style. A knife in the ribs or a snapped neck was what I could have expected although I had to admit to some relief knowing she wasn't around any more.

"Where are we going?"

The man ignored my question but the woman turned to face me,

"It makes no difference to you, I very much doubt you will be seeing anywhere or anyone you know again. In fact I doubt they'll keep you alive long although I might be mistaken maybe one of them will take a shine to you, after all you are carrying a hybrid, possibly gifted, and The Majors little bastard."

I shook my head taking a deep breath,

"You know you are all dead men walking. When my husband finds you he will kill you all."

"We're shaking in our shoes, maybe we have our own secret weapon, ever thought of that? Besides we have you, he won't do anything and risk you or that brat of his. The man leaned over and stroked my cheek laughing,

"Yes you might be quite sweet once that bastard's out of your belly."

I pulled back and spat in his direction,

"Stay away from me you creep."

He laughed loudly then out of the blue slapped me around the side of my head making my ears ring and my cheek flame red and sting.

"Job, no. We are supposed to deliver her intact."

"She will be intact, a slap isn't going to hurt her much but she's not spitting in my face and getting away with it."

He waggled a finger in my face,

"You do that again and I will break a bone."

His eyes were icy cold and expressionless and I believed him once more so I sat back nursing my bruised cheek and saying nothing.

I knew I was right, that Jasper would come for me and that he would kill them all, I just hoped I was around to watch. A little while later the vehicle slowed and then came to a stop and I looked out the dark tinted window to see other vampires moving around. There were a couple of tents and one seemed to house someone important as everyone went in looking servile and came out looking relieved.

"Right, you can get out now, there's someone waiting eagerly to see you Bella Whitlock."

I struggled to get up from my seat and the girl helped me roughly then pushed me to the door only then letting go of my arm so I could steady myself getting down to the ground. I was in the middle of a park or forest and I looked around keen to see if anyone were familiar but I didn't recognize any of the people watching me.

Then she jumped down beside me and taking my now sore arm pulled me over towards the tent I had noticed,

"Slow down I can't walk that fast."

She cursed but she did slow down and I was relieved, that is until I entered the tent and saw the three people sitting there, I recognized them all and understood I was in even greater danger than I had ever imagined, me, our baby, and Jasper.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

**Charlotte**

I was watching The Major along with Rose while the guys sat talking about the best way to approach the place. If there were a watcher then he would need to be a good way out not to be detected and we had spread out once we left the ranch so Rose and I were of the opinion that no one was watching which meant Avon's presence wasn't known to our enemy which in turn led to his being free to move independently.

From what Peter told me I was under the impression he had been quite a fighter in his day and a good tactician. Therefore, maybe he could be our ace in the hole. If he could remain undetected then he could free Bella given an opportunity and get her away safely freeing us to attack them…. whoever they were.

We approached the council of war tentatively, tempers were frayed, The Major was sick with worry about Bella and the baby, Peter felt responsible even if he had been tricked by a gift we had no knowledge of and Avon was ready to blame any or all of us. To give them their due they did listen to us and agree we had a valid point. It relieved Avon to have a purpose and The Major because he felt it gave us a fighting chance of keeping or getting Bella out of danger.

The rest of us would team up in pairs and take on the opposition as and when we could but only after we knew Bella was safe. As Rose, Esme, Edward and Carlisle were not fighters we paired them up with ourselves. Rose came with me, we worked well together and had a mutual trust, Peter took Edward under his wing much to his disgust although when it was pointed out how helpful Edwards gift could be he settled a little, Emmett took Esme, Carlisle was paired with The Major and Avon would work alone being the only one they may not know about.

**Bella**

I sat in a corner, cold and thirsty, my baby needing blood too and I kept thinking,

"Why would they hurt my baby? It was innocent yet they kept threatening to tear it from my body. All I wanted was to be safe in Jasper's arms once more."

**Jasper**

The hours went by too slowly, I needed to be doing something, all this inaction was driving me crazy. All I could think of was Bella, alone, scared, maybe even hurt and waiting for me to come save her. I swore if either Bella or my baby were harmed in any way I wouldn't stop until I had killed every last one of them whoever they were.

I started pacing even though I knew it would lead to a loss of control. I couldn't stop myself, nor could I stop myself from picturing all the terrible things that could be happening to my only too human wife right now. It was vampires who had taken her and they could be doing anything, she could be laying cold and dead, my baby dead in her womb, she could be terrorized and threatened, They could even bite her and watch as her body tried to change with a living baby inside.

I clenched my fists as my rage grew to a pitch where it needed an outlet and I ran screaming in my frustration into the meadow and beyond where there were trees I could destroy to release this anger and frustration but as I ran I saw red and nothing else mattered but this all consuming rage, not even the cause of it, I was no longer a man but a wild animal tortured beyond endurance.

**Bella**

They watched me like I was a wild animal that fascinated and disgusted them in equal measures but an animal would be treated better than I was. I begged for blood, for water and food, even a blanket to keep off the cold and damp but instead they said nothing just watched and sometimes smiled as if enjoying the sight of my distress. Baby seemed to sense something was wrong and kept very still. Was he or she as scared as me? Where was Jasper? I needed him more than ever right now but I had no idea if he even knew where I'd been taken and I knew for certain he didn't know who by, I found it difficult to believe myself.

**Peter**

I'd been waiting for this, I'd seen it before but not for many years, The Major was losing it big time and someone or something was going to pay very soon. He set off away from the ranch towards the woods which was something of a relief, I hadn't looked forward to dragging him off the person who in all innocence said the wrong thing.

Charlotte shot me a questioning look, did I need her help? But I answered with a shake of my head, no need for anyone else to get hurt and I deserved it, after all this was all down to me. I should have protected Bella better and the baby she carried. If anything happened to either of them The Major wouldn't need to come looking for me, I'd hand myself over for his justice.

There was a terrible crashing sound and screams of unbridled fury and then I saw him, eyes wild and fists clenched punching great holes in some of the old trees that were creaking and groaning under the assault. As I approached he turned mad gleaming eyes on me and I swore,

"Why the fuck do I always get this job? Major you need to calm down before we leave."

He attacked as I'd known he would and I dodged only just in time as he hit the tree behind me tearing it from the ground leaving roots sticking up in the air. He twisted faster than I could have believed possible and his arm whipped out to catch me on the side of the head leaving me seeing stars. Taking the opportunity he'd given me even though it was going to hurt I walked straight into the next punch and grabbed him around the waist throwing him to the ground and cursing as he fastened his teeth into my neck. If I didn't get through fast I was likely to be out of the fight tomorrow and that just wasn't gonna fucking happen.

"Major, snap out of it, remember Bella and the baby. Stop fucking about and get your shit together now!"

At first I thought I'd been too late, that I wasn't getting through to him as I felt my flesh begin to tear but I held on, fighting to stop him bucking me off but then he slowed and his jaws eased their pressure, only just in time by the feel of it.

He stopped fighting and I let go springing back as a precaution but he was back with me. His fists pulling great clods of earth out of the ground as he got up cursing and swearing almost as well as me.

"You gonna stop the wild man shit now or do I have to take you down again?"

He looked into my face a grim expression on his and then nodded turning away and throwing the earth into the trees before turning back.

"Sorry Peter, thanks."

"You're welcome, I'd just like to point out that you're getting soft by the way. I never would have caught you that easily years ago.

"Yeah, emotions cause chaos and cloud judgment, you reminded me just in time. I need to be cold and controlled to get Bella back unharmed."

"Yeah you do so get back, clean up, and join the rest of us."

He smiled faintly and went back towards the house while I waited feeling the deep bite in my neck.

"Fuck it, there's got to be an easier way to earn a living!"


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

**Jasper**

I was ashamed of my loss of control, I'd allowed my fears for Bella and our unborn child to take over but as Peter had pointed out, that was a grave mistake which could cost my mate her life. I felt guilty at attacking him too but I knew he would have forgotten it by now.

Peter was the one I could always rely upon to put me straight, even when he was bent out of shape himself. As I walked back I saw the others hadn't seen what happened although they had heard the sound of trees being uprooted and pulverized. The only one who understood was Charlotte and she just gave me a wink as our eyes met, I was extremely lucky to have those two as friends.

I spent the night sitting with Rose and Charlotte talking of our plans for the baby, a baby I feared might even now be in terrible danger. I had no idea what I would do if the worst happened…...yes I did. I would kill everyone involved before joining my mate and hoping for an after life together.

"If only Bella hadn't put herself at risk for me she wouldn't be in this predicament now."

Rose took my hand,

"Jazz, Bella did that because she loves you and if she could hear you now she would be really upset at your words. Doing what she did gave her, you both, a chance of a family and that's made you both happy. We will get her back, I know we will and you'll have your family including that little one."

She was right of course, Bella would hate to hear me blaming myself for this, it was just so long to wait before I could do anything and maybe that's why they chose twenty four hours, to give me time to suffer before I found out what this was all about.

**Bella**

I was shivering now and it wasn't with fear but the night was chilly and I only had a shirt and pants on, no protection from the biting cold that was sinking into me. I was so thirsty now I could feel my mouth drying out and I worried about my baby who was still feeding from my body which was almost out of resources.

"Please could I at least have a drink and a blanket?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to me and one of my keepers got up and walked over to squat down beside me smiling,

"You should choose your companions more carefully Bella Whitlock. Do you really think we care how you feel or what you want? Surely you are not that naive."

I shrank away from the hand that reached out to me and the laughter from all three was cutting.

**Jasper**

I couldn't wait any longer, damn what their instructions were I felt time was slipping away and I had to act.

"We're leaving now!"

I saw a few concerned looks but no one argued with me and we piled into the three cars for the short drive to Macleay Park. Once there everyone knew their part, all I wanted was Bella safe and if I had to trade myself for her then I would do it. We had all wondered who the enemy might be but no one had a sensible suggestion, maybe this was someone new who was using Bella's pregnancy as a way of getting something from me, from us.

We parked up some way from the stone house and went in on foot careful to check our surroundings for any signs of an ambush. The forest seemed clear to the house which was empty and abandoned although there were signs of recent human occupation but it would be an ideal place for young lovers or kids wanting to smoke or drink away from the eyes of adults.

**Bella**

Something had changed, I felt it deep within, Jasper was closer, he was on his way but it didn't appear that my captors knew this until suddenly all hell let loose and sentries were sent out to check for incoming enemies. I should have known better than to imagine anyone could creep up on this group, it was almost impossible but then one of them looked over and grinned,

"It looks like your mate is eager to get you back, how sweet. Now get up before we have to make you."

I struggled to my feet feeling light headed and anxious and I was led back to the Winnebago and locked inside. At least it was warmer in here but the cab was locked and I couldn't get out.

Still shivering I looked through the cupboards but there was nothing to eat, they were all empty. Tears of frustration flooded my eyes and trickled down my face but I brushed them away angrily. I'd held them in while I was the center of attention but I couldn't stop them any longer. Looking at the unmade bed, the mattress naked on its base I decided I couldn't do anything but wait and I might as well do it in comfort, besides I was shattered.

**Jasper**

I could feel that Bella was closer now, so at least they hadn't lied about that and the others waited for me to give them some orders. All I could do was use the pull to lead us to their real camp and the others fell in behind as I started moving deeper into the forest, Peter at my shoulder with Emmett who was almost as angry about Bella's kidnap as I was, he had become very protective of her since finding out she was pregnant. Yet thinking back he had always defended her, even when the others thought Alice was right, that Bella was trying to steal me from her.

"Spread out but keep contact. Anyone see anything you shout and make it loud."

We came across an old track and it was then we got our first clue as to the kidnappers. Peter and I froze, this wasn't possible! He looked at me and shrugged,

"Maria? I wonder what brought her all this way. I don't suppose it was our scintillating company."

"But Maria and who else? This doesn't feel like her kind of operation and there's no sign of any newborns and that's her signature."

"Yeah but we didn't see her with Silas so maybe she was holding back to see what would happen and made new plans accordingly."

"This isn't her plan Peter, there's another brain behind it."

We continued on even more cautiously and with each step I knew I was getting close to Bella and my baby, Then we heard sounds and knew we were walking into any watchers Maria and her unknown partner had sent out to look for us. Splitting up further and hoping Avon was keeping pace Peter and Emmett peeled off into the trees again and a few seconds later there was a scuffling and they returned with two vampires who looked terrified at being caught, so they knew of my reputation.

I halted and they were dragged over and pushed to their knees before me and I studied them deciding which one was the weakest. I lifted him up by his collar until I could gaze into his frightened eyes while the other was dragged away some distance still struggling until Emmett punched him in the mouth which silenced him immediately,

"Right, I want to know where Bella is and who is behind this."

He shook his head terrified and I raised an eyebrow,

"You have two choices, speak or die!"

He could see by my expression that I meant every word and he opened his mouth but the other shouted at him and he shut it again,

"Your choice."

I wrenched his head backwards and sank my teeth into his throat ripping it out and spitting it to the ground followed by his limp body. There was a gasp from Esme but I ignored it,

"Charlotte burn this one."

Then I walked to the other one who watched wide eyed as his companion was consigned to the flames.

"Well, now you know the score so do you want to tell me what I want to know? Or would you rather join your comrade?"


	88. Chapter 88

CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom award would like to inform you that you have nominated in the following categories:

1\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - A Simple Kiss  
2\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - Carbon Copy Killer  
3\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - Sacrifices  
4\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - The Power of Coincidence

The First Round of Voting will start on May 31st, 2015. We will take votes for two weeks before closing June 14th, 2015 to June 22nd, 2015.

Just wanted to say thank you to whoever nominated me and please vote if you like/liked the above stories Love Jules xx

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

**Bella**

The sound of running feet and loud voices woke me and I struggled to my feet cold and stiff and peered out the window. The men were spreading out around the clearing we were parked in and I knew that meant Jasper and the others were on their way to rescue me but they had no idea what they were going to find. I had to find a way to warn them so I started banging on the wall listening to the booming echo from the thin metal and hoping they would hear it.

I slid one of the windows down and screamed a warning which got my captors annoyed to say the least. One ripped open the door and dragged me out letting me fall to the ground where I stayed.

I'd twisted my ankle and the pain merged with that of my stiff back and general tiredness meant I couldn't even attempt to get to my feet. Then I saw them coming, the trio responsible for all this and decided I wasn't going to find myself at their feet. I grabbed one of the steps and leaning heavily on it I was able to heave myself unsteadily to my feet.

"So, you thought you'd send a warning to your friends. It hardly matters Bella. After all they've come to rescue you, the poor little human all alone and defenseless. I wonder what they'll do when they see us and then watch impotently as we kill you and your unborn child before destroying them. We are all looking forward to seeing The Major's misery as he understands we can take everything from him, just as he tried taking everything from us.

We should be the rulers of our world by now and we would have been if not for you. Did you really think you could beat us? It was merely a setback but we are back and stronger than ever, and once we destroy you and your friends nothing will stand between us and overall power."

**Peter**

We heard a commotion and The Major started forward but then I saw a movement out the corner of my eye just as he stopped dead then moved slowly forward as if towards something only he could see. Of course this must be the fucking bastard who'd pulled the same parlor trick on Bella and then me. Well this time I was ready for him and as The Major fell to his knees his arms outstretched I pounced. Catching the guy off guard I knocked him backwards where he fell against an old tree and I heard a gasp of pain. Jumping to my feet I could see he'd been unlucky, a sharp branch had gone right through his chest pinning him to the trunk. I was about to finish him off when I was pulled away by The Major who had now come to his senses,

"He's mine Peter. That bastard had me believing I could see Bella dead on the ground back there."

"Be my guest Major."

Instead of ripping his head off as I was going to do The Major took both arms and leaving him dangling there put them at his feet and set them alight then watched as the guy burned to death. It didn't take long and then we turned away and caught up with the others who had slowed to wait for us.

There was a clearing ahead and it smelled like a trap so we spread out and advanced even more cautiously but then we saw Bella, staked out like bait. Well she was actually standing beside a Winnebago but her ankle was tethered to the step so she couldn't run or hide and she was gagged. She looked tired, cold, and scared and I could hear the snarl building in The Majors throat at the sight of her.

He stepped forward but she started shaking her head, her eyes darting from side to side. So they were waiting for us, well let them, I'd back us against Maria and whoever she'd managed to persuade to side with her any time.

**Jasper**

I know I should have been more careful but the sight of Bella tied and gagged was too much for me and I ran forward towards her and then stopped dead when I saw the man who stepped from the shelter of the trees to stand at her side, his hand hovering dangerously close to her throat…...SILAS!

We all stopped dead in our tracks and I heard an intake of breath from someone while Peter cursed but I just waited and sure enough there was more movement and Alice stepped out to stand beside Silas.

"Alice?"

Esme couldn't believe her eyes and she held a hand to her mouth in shock,

"We thought you were dead."

"Yes I know, well it seems Jazz that you're back where you belong, with me. You were mine, my husband, I expected loyalty but instead you deceived and betrayed me just as you did Maria and with this pathetic bitch who's carrying your child or so she says. I'm not so sure you're capable, neither is Maria although we're more than willing to be persuaded otherwise…...once she's out of the way."

Alice moved to stand in front of Bella, looking into her eyes,

"Do you want to say goodbye to your husband before you die? Oh silly me, you can't can you, not with that gag on. Well I'll do it for you."

She raced to my side and took my face between her hands and as I tried to pull free she shook her head,

"I wouldn't, Silas is just waiting for an excuse to touch her and then poof, you lose everything."

I kept perfectly still looking over her head at Bella as she kissed me on the lips, her tongue flicking against my lips as if asking for entry. Then she stood back and slapped me as hard as she could but I didn't react just ignored her, I only had eyes for one person in that clearing, my beautiful mate.

"Finished playing Alice?"

Silas looked at his hand mere inches from Bella's skin and smiled at the looks of incredulity on all our faces,

"You all look aghast. Now who was it who said rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated? Ah yes Mark Twain. I understand his annoyance. Did you really think it would be so easy to destroy me Major? I have far too much to live for and with my friend who had the useful gift of creating illusions it was easy to fool you all, the Volturi too although I think pride played a part in fooling them into thinking they could kill me so easily. Ask Bella, she'll tell you just how real his illusions seemed. I say were as I understand that one of your number has deprived me of that gift. Never mind he served his purpose and I shall be getting my revenge eventually."

Bella cowered away from his touch but she couldn't move far, the tether ensured that and I could see one of her ankles was swelling, whether from the weight she was carrying or an injury I had no way of knowing. I could however feel her pain and terror.

"Now Major as you see I hold the upper hand so to speak. I thought we might come to some arrangement here. You work for us, help us defeat the Volturi and I promise you that your mate will stay alive. You can even have her back once its all over, now I can't be fairer than that can I? What do you say? I'm sure Bella is eager to hear your decision."

Bella was shaking her head violently, she didn't want me to make an agreement with Silas and Alice but what else could I do? She was less than an inch from death and we were surrounded by Silas' men. If not for her I would fight my way out killing my ex wife on the way but I couldn't. I would not be responsible for Bella's death and that of our unborn child.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

**Jasper**

Silas laughed at my dilemma,

"Yes I thought you might see things my way. It's amazing how weak we are when it comes to our mates, Still, I'm sure we can work together amicably but of course Bella will stay hidden away until I am on the throne in Volterra, I'd hate you to be tempted to double cross me and both your women tell me you aren't to be trusted isn't that right Maria? Alice?"

They just smiled and at that moment I wanted to rip both their heads off and stomp on their bodies until they were dust.

"Right then I think it's better if your friends stay here but you leave. Come back tomorrow and we can make our plans. You'll be followed of course, and if I hear you turn back or contact anyone I'll take it as treachery and kill this little bitch. Are we clear?"

"I'm not leaving without Bella."

"Yes you are Major, you see I hold all the cards."

I saw movement, his men had tightened the ring around us trapping us in the clearing while Bella was unable to run or defend herself.

"Now you should go but don't worry, all your little friends will be perfectly safe here. Its an insurance policy while I have Bella moved to more comfortable quarters somewhere safe and secure."

He laughed and dropped his hand away and that's when all hell broke loose, A figure burst in and knocked him away from Bella dropping a knife at her feet. I took advantage to shout at the others to fight. Seeing Bella pick up the knife and start to cut through her tether I turned my attention to Silas.

**Alice**

Their faces were a picture, stunned disbelief mixed with horror,

did they really think I'd been that easy to kill? They disappointed me, and I was going to enjoy watching them pay, I knew they'd never agree to help Silas and if he thought he could tame them, especially Jazz and the Whitlocks then he was stupid. They would die first but I had a nasty feeling they would find a way out, they always did. Silas was my guarantee that this time things would be different and Bella would indeed die and take that whelp in her belly with her. When the figure tackled Silas coming like a blur I was astonished, who was it and how had I not seen them before hand?

Whoever it was had just committed suicide, one touch from Silas and they were dead but it might give the others a chance to rescue the bitch and that wasn't going to happen, no way. Silas made it back to his feet the dead body of his attacker laying still on the ground as the others took the opportunity afforded and attacked, Maria was tackled by Peter and Charlotte, much as I expected and I wasn't prepared to gamble on the outcome of that fight. I was only interested in Bella who had now cut through the rope tethering her to the step of the Winnebago. She looked around still holding the knife, as if that were any good as a weapon against vampires!

I stepped towards her only to find my way blocked by Emmett and Edward.

"Really? You think you could kill me? Your own sister?"

"You're no sister of mine, not after what you've done."

They attacked together and I found myself fighting for my life and losing. Edward with his gift was able to foresee my moves and I wasn't a good enough fighter to move on instinct only. Soon I was laying on the floor screaming in pain, minus a leg and I waited to see who would deliver the killing blow.

**Jasper**

I knew Peter and Charlotte would take on Maria leaving the others to fight off Silas' supporters in the clearing. I was only interested in one person, Silas. Avon had waited until just the right moment and then made his move, getting Bella clear of Silas' deadly touch but he paid for it with his life and it was down to me to make sure he hadn't done so in vain. I had to keep Silas from reaching Bella again even though it meant forfeiting my own life. If I could just disable him, take off a leg as I hit him, then it would be worth it, it would give the others a chance to finish the job safely.

Bella recognizing her father as he lay on the ground had cut through the rope holding her and instead of running she'd dropped at his side screaming in agony of the loss. Silas seeing this had thrown himself forward and as I leapt he turned holding out a hand to stop me, just where my head would connect. Seeing this Bella shouted my name trying to struggle back to her feet to help but she was far too slow in her present condition, I was about to die but maybe I could still take his legs from under him and damage them.

Thinking this I twisted mouthing "I love you" to Bella as I did so. Her face was stricken and time seemed to slow down, the noise of the fighting faded and there was only her face and her scream of terror at the thought of my death. I hoped she understood why I'd done it and would make sure my child understood I'd died trying to keep mother and baby safe. But then something happened, I knocked Silas from his feet but as his hand came in to touch me it seemed to hesitate and was unable to make contact, something was stopping it. He tried again, frustration growing on his face and I smiled, we had help and although I had no idea where it was coming from I wasn't about to complain.

**Bella**

I closed my eyes expecting to hear the thud as Jasper's lifeless body hit the ground close to that of my father but it never came. Instead I heard a confusion of sounds and opened them to see the family, Peter, and Charlotte making short work of Silas supporters while Jasper held him by the throat, his touch seemingly harmless and then I felt a nudge from my belly and a feeling of comfort spread through me. While my shield no longer operated it seemed that somehow our baby had inherited my gift and it was he or she who was using it from within my womb. Our child knew its father was in mortal peril and was protecting him.

Esme and Rose raced to my side as I remembered my father who had given his life to save mine and lifted me up trying to take me away from the fighting. I knew I had to stay until Jasper had killed Silas or his touch would once again operate so I shook my head,

"No, I have to stay."

"Bella there's nothing you can do for Avon now, the guys will collect his body for you and make sure he's looked after,"

"Its not that, I have to stay until Silas is dead."

A piercing scream made us all look round to see Maria lifted above Peters head and flung head first into the flames from Silas supporters who had now become a bonfire.

Before anything else could happen we saw between the trees the black cloaked Volturi headed not by Aro this time but Caius and he looked furious.

"I heard rumors that you still lived Silas and it appears they were correct but it looks as if not for much longer. Well done Major Whitlock, I have no idea how you managed to avoid his touch but I'm nevertheless grateful you have."

"You're just in time to see him die Caius. Much as I would like to make him suffer as he made my mate suffer I won't waste precious time on him."

"That seems a shame, allowing him such an easy death, especially as I see my son apparently dead by his hand. Why not allow me to suggest something more…...fitting."

"I'm listening."

"Silas is responsible for many crimes against our people, not only you and your mate so it seems to me only fitting he have time to consider those actions…... a lot of time. Why not use an old Volturi punishment…..that would be most fitting. By all means destroy the body but bury the head somewhere it won't be disturbed, give Silas time and peace to reflect on his misdeeds. Perhaps the catacombs beneath the citadel in Volterra? Of course its your decision Major, I only throw this out as a possibility."

I thought Jasper was going to dismiss Caius suggestion out of hand but instead he looked into Silas eyes and I saw a smile appear on his face, not one I ever hoped to see again, it was cold and utterly ruthless.

"That sounds more fitting but lets make certain he is never diverted from his thoughts again, we'll rip out his tongue and blind him too."

For the first time I was genuinely afraid of Jasper except this wasn't my Jasper but the infamous Major Whitlock talking, the man who would do anything to make his enemy pay for harming his mate. Esme pulled me upright helped by Rose,

"Come Bella, this is no place for you, not in your condition. Let's find you somewhere you can warm up and get something to drink."

Reluctantly I allowed them to lead me away but as we walked through the trees I heard Silas screams and knew The Major was carrying out his sentence.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Ninety**

**Bella**

I was grateful for the warmth of the car heater and the soda Rose handed me but I couldn't stop shivering and Esme decided to drive me straight home.

"You're hungry and tired not to mention grubby, what you need is something hot to eat and drink and a nice warm bath followed by rest. Jasper will be back soon and I know he wouldn't thank us for hanging around with you in this condition."

I was too tired to argue with her, besides she was right and I took the time during the ride home to think about what had happened. I knew it had been our baby who saved her daddy and now the feeling of comfort was easing as if the little one knew I no longer needed its help and instead I felt very tired, my eyes closing of their own accord, and I wondered if our baby had daddy's gift too.

**Jasper**

I took delight in destroying Silas' body, it was just and right and when only his blinded and tongueless head remained I wrapped it in my jacket and threw it to Caius.

"Be careful, I don't know what stopped his touch from killing me but I wouldn't take any chances, look what it did to Avon."

I glanced over to where Bella's father lay only to find the spot empty. Instead Avon stood beside another of Silas supporters who lay unmarked but unmoving, dead.

"I was lucky Jasper, Silas knocked me down but missed touching me. This poor unfortunate got caught instead, I was just unable to move or speak for some time and I have no idea why.

"Maybe for the same reason The Major wasn't killed by Silas' touch son. I think you had a guardian angel watching over you today."

I nodded at Caius words, it certainly seemed that way and the angel had a gift very much like Bella's. A thought struck me, could it be that our baby was blessed with its mothers gift and that it had been able to use it from the womb to save those it loved? It seemed incredible but then everything today had an air of mystery about it.

**Emmett**

"Would someone like to tell us what to do with this?"

He turned to see us still holding a struggling Alice

"Only I feel like snapping her neck myself."

Alice laughed scornfully,

"You won't kill me, any of you, you don't have the guts. And as for you Jazz, I was your wife, you loved me."

Looking into Jasper's face I thought she'd called it wrong, I'd never seen him like this before, The Major shone from those dead eyes as he approached Alice and I could hear a snarl building in his chest.

"Yes I did once fool that I was but not any longer. You tried to murder my mate, not once but twice, not to mention frightening her almost to death and I'm going to make very sure you never do so again. You don't deserve to exist on the same planet as Bella you selfish, evil bitch"

**Jasper**

She looked around begging for mercy from the others but no one spoke or moved, not even Carlisle. She could see there was no help to be had so she turned in desperation to Caius.

"Take me to Volterra, I'll join the guard and use my gift for you, for the Volturi. Aro always wanted me and now I'm offering myself to you."

Caius grinned amused at her efforts to stay alive,

"Really Alice, its a little late for that. You stood beside our enemies ready to elevate Silas to the throne and now you want to work for us? I don't think we could afford to have you in the guard, far too dangerous for all concerned so regretfully I will have to turn your offer down."

He turned his back on her and addressed the Volturi guard who had stood silent and watchful until now.

"Clean up any remaining mess and then I think our work is done, we have a delivery to make, one I'm sure will delight Aro."

The guard disappeared as silently as they had arrived leaving us alone in the clearing surrounding a terrified Alice. She ran and threw herself at Carlisle's feet wrapping her arms around his legs and begging him to save her. I wondered for a moment if his love for her might lead him to ask for mercy but he just shook his head and looked sadly down on her.

"As you know Alice I am not a violent man and I loved you like a daughter but you disregarded everything I stand for in your jealous rage. You hounded and hurt Bella, you allied yourself with our enemies and would have stood by and watched us all die. I may be a pacifist but I am not a fool and only a fool would allow you to live after all you have done."

He turned his back on her screams for pity at this point as if washing his hands of her which suited me although I would have gone through him if necessary.

**Emmett**

His hand whipped out in a blur to grab her by her hair and he lifted her from the ground that strange light making his eyes glow almost red with rage.

"You made one big mistake Alice, you overestimated your hold over me. Jasper Hale may have found a way to forgive you but you threatened The Major's mate and I don't forgive or forget."

His voice was cold as ice and his face distorted with fury as he shook her like a dog might a rat.

"Please Jasper, don't do this. I apologize for everything I did, I'll go away, you'll never see me again I promise!"

Her voice trembled and I could see how terrified she was of the man standing before her, a man she didn't know or understand and then I think she finally understood just what she had unleashed but it was too late to put things right and suddenly he struck like a snake, blindingly fast, cold, and ruthlessly efficient. It didn't take long before Alice was no more, her cries drowned beneath his snarls.

I was surprised that I felt no pity for my "sister", a girl I had lived with and loved for so many years but I understood Jasper's rage and if I had been in his place I like to think I would have done the same thing. Then suddenly the strange glow left his eyes and I recognized my "brother" once more. He turned to Peter,

"I'm going home to see Bella, clear up here will you?"

Peter nodded his assent and he turned without another word and left running through the trees as we threw what was left of Alice in the flames.

**Bella**

I wondered what they would do with Alice and if Caius would take my father's body back to Volterra or burn it with the others, that thought upset me and I pushed it away too weak to allow any more emotions in. Esme had heated up some soup and I ate as if I'd been starved for a month and started to feel better but of course what baby wanted was blood so as I finished Rose handed me a mug filled with it which I gulped down and held out for a refill. After two more my body felt more comfortable and I started to relax.

"Right, I've run you a bath. Do you need a hand up the stairs?"

"No, I'll manage but thank you for everything."

Of course I'd forgotten my swollen ankle until I tried to get up and then I was forced to ask Rose to help me. What I really wanted was to be in Jasper's arms and I wondered how long it would be until he got back. The tub looked inviting with the smell of the bubbles and I lowered myself carefully into the water feeling like a whale as I watched the water reach almost to the rim.

Esme had left some bath sheets folded ready for me and lit some scented candles and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of being safe and back home but there was still the ache as I thought of Avon. He had sacrificed himself to save me and I would never be able to thank him. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks but I was too exhausted to grieve yet. As the water started to cool I tried getting up but of course that was easier said than done and I was about to shout down for some help when strong arms curled around me and lifted me up then wrapped a warm towel around my body and I found myself once more in my husbands arms.

"Hello beautiful."


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety One**

**Jasper**

Just to hold Bella in my arms, to smell her scent and know she was safe was more than I could ever have hoped for. She threw her arms around me and kissed my neck as I carried her through to our bedroom sitting her on the bed and drying her off, checking at the same time for any signs she had been physically mistreated and finding no bruises I heaved a sigh of relief. She smiled at me as I put a hand on her belly and caressed it,

"I thought I might never see you again."

"Well I'm here, we're both here and we're staying."

Bella yawned and shivered so I picked her up again and pulling back the covers placed her gently on the mattress pulling the covers up and noticing Esme had warmed them in advance. She smiled sleepily and took my hands pulling me down beside her.

"I have something to tell you."

Her voice was a whisper and I understood this was for my ears only so I put my ear to her lips enjoying the feel as they moved against it.

"You know how you defeated Silas?"

"No, I don't but I should tell you that Avon survived."

"He's alive? Oh that's wonderful. I really thought Id lost him Jasper."

I held her as she cried tears of relief and as her sobs died I felt her slipping into sleep. She was exhausted and whatever she wanted to tell me could wait until she woke. In the meantime I made myself comfortable as she moved in her sleep to cuddle up against me, one hand sliding inside my damp crumpled shirt, the other resting against my cheek, and put one hand over her belly again waiting to feel the movement of our child and wondering if he or she was aware I was here with them once more.

**Bella**

When I woke up I found Jasper at my side and smiled kissing him in relief,

"Hello beautiful, are you feeling better? Esme and Rose have been up to see if you need anything."

I shook my head then changed my mind,

"Actually I'd really like some blood, I think our baby is still hungry although if it keeps this up I shall be a blob with hands and feet."

Glancing at her belly it was true she was huge and Carlisle who had popped up to check on her during the night didn't think she had long to go now.

"Actually I think she's done remarkably well considering. I was worried that the stress of being kidnapped might bring on labor but she's tough."

Deciding I really should get up and thank all the family for helping Jasper I pulled myself into a sitting position and then Jasper helped me to my feet, or at least so he told me, I couldn't see them any more.

"About Silas?"

I smiled at him and stroked my bump,

"Yes, I never got to tell you last night did I? I know who stopped his gift from hurting you."

I looked down at her belly,

"You mean?"

"Yes, Whitlock junior has a gift like mine. I felt it but our little one has your gift too. I was so scared when I saw you attack Silas and then suddenly he couldn't hurt you and I felt as if someone was comforting me, making me feel better and I knew it was her."

"Her?"

"I think so, it felt like a girl but I can't explain why I think that."

"Well boy or girl I don't care as long as you both come through the birth OK."

"We will, there's a whole future ahead for the Whitlock/Cullen family but for now I really should get showered and dressed and go thank my rescue party."

"I won't lie, they're all waiting to see you, especially your father."

"What about Silas and the others?"

Jasper stroked my cheek and folded me back into his arms,

"You never have to worry about them again, they're gone, all three of them."

"Dead?"

"Dead and gone, Now I'll wait while you get ready for your big entrance."

"Yeah big being the operative word!"

**Jasper**

As I watched Bella walk through to the bathroom I remembered the first time I had seen her. When I opened my eyes from the torture of that gift to see her sitting beside me smiling down at me. I should have known then that she would capture my heart and I felt guilty at the way I had treated her but not only that, at the way I had allowed the others to treat her. Bella had done nothing to deserve any of it and yet she had forgiven us all, given us a second chance and more importantly given me her heart. She was human because of me and I vowed that when I changed her as we had agreed I would take all of her pain, Bella would never again suffer as a result of my actions. How was I to know how quickly I was to break that vow?

**Bella**

I felt like an Elephant Princess as I walked carefully down the stairs on Jasper's arm to find everyone waiting in the hall, looking to see me! A cheer went up and I blushed furiously but soon I was being cuddled and hugged and kissed by everyone. When they finally let me go I saw Avon standing by the door and waddled over to hug him,

"Thank you Dad, for doing that. I thought I'd lost you and I don't think I could bear that."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much Bella, I'm much tougher than I look, rather like you. It looks like everyone is in party mood so I came to say goodbye. I had business in Portland if you remember and it's still waiting for me so I have to go. Don't worry though, as soon as my grandchild makes an appearance I'll be back, the doting grandpa."

"I hope so, without mum you're all I have left."

He shook his head and put his close to mine,

"No my darling, you have Jasper and a better son in law no man could expect. Look after each other and the baby."

As he left I saw the other person I had missed at the reception party. Peter stood on the porch looking depressed, an unusual expression for him so I joined him threading my arm through his,

"I missed you at the meet and greet."

He turned to look at me and I saw a flicker of embarrassment cross his features,

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me."

"Why on earth not?"

"Well I didn't do a very good job of protecting you did I?"

"Oh Peter, no one could have done better, not with Silas' gifted vampire on the loose. Come on, it won't be the same without you."

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

I kissed his cheek and we walked back in to join the others including a very relieved looking Charlotte who smiled her thanks to me, unnecessary though they were. I had never blamed Peter for what happened to me, only Silas, Alice, and to a lesser degree Maria.

They gave me place of honor on the couch next to a very attentive Jasper as I told my tale, not that it was very exciting, after all I hadn't put up much of a fight. Then they told me the edited highlights of what happened before I saw them and after I left with Rose and Esme but I was sure they left out some of the good parts, like what happened in detail to Alice and Silas. After a couple of hours I started to flag again, my back ached and I felt a little sick so Peter and Emmett suggested that everyone go swimming in the creek and most opted to join them leaving only Carlisle and Esme at the house and they made themselves scarce with an excuse about having some work to do in their house although I guess as everyone had been so busy finishing ours and then rescuing me, it could be true.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Ninety Two**

**Bella**

It was nice just the two of us sitting together in our own home with the log fire crackling. I had my feet up on Jasper's lap and he was massaging the swollen ankle with cool fingers.

"You know we still don't have a name for our baby and I think it's planning to make its entrance pretty soon."

He looked at me immediately, concern on his face,

"Do you feel anything? Any pains?"

I laughed,

"No, just a back ache but something tells me she's getting a little bored in here."

"You're so sure its a girl?"

"I think so, why? Would you rather have a boy?"

"No, I don't mind what sex it is Bella, you've given me the chance to be a father, how could I mind?"

"So, names?"

"Well I've been thinking and if it's a little girl I like the name Kassandra."

"Kassandra? That's Greek isn't it?"

"Yes, Kassandra was the daughter of a King and Queen and the name means to shine. How could a child of ours not shine?"

"Or be a Princess either? Yes I like that but I think she should have a middle name too and I was thinking of Rose or Charlotte. After all both have helped us a lot, it would be nice as a way of thanking them."

"OK, what about Kassandra Charlotte Rose Whitlock? Kassi for short."

I smiled broadly at this idea, it sounded so beautiful.

"And if it's a boy?"

"That's a hard one, maybe Orion, the hunter?"

I hit him on the chest,

"Be serious! I am not having my son called Orion. How about Christopher or Daniel? I like both of those. Christopher Peter Emmett Whitlock."

"No way, I told you I wasn't using Peter's name its tempting fate. What about Carlisle? Christopher Carlisle Whitlock? or Daniel Avon?"

"Not bad, not bad at all."

I leaned forward to pick up my glass and the pain in my back increased suddenly. As I gasped Jasper was off the couch and kneeling by my head holding my hands looking concerned but I could see a sparkle of excitement in his eyes and understood just how much he was looking forward to this child's arrival.

"Its OK just a spasm."

"Should I get Carlisle?"

I shook my head, I wanted us to share this experience alone for as long as we could although I had felt the first twinges of labor.

"Maybe I should just lay down, if you'd just help me up."

Before I finished speaking I was upstairs in our bedroom and being laid gently on the bed Jasper holding my hand as he sat beside me. Another spasm had me clutching his hand tightly and he jumped,

"Its starting isn't it? The baby, its really coming?"

"Yes but it takes time, we have to be patient and I really don't want to be surrounded by people for hours on end. There's no need for Carlisle yet, when it gets closer. Just sit with me, tell me about your childhood."

I could see he was more nervous than me and getting him talking would calm him. I was keeping a mental note of my contractions as he talked and they were coming quite regularly and speeding up faster than I had imagined but it was bearable for now and then I suddenly understood. Jasper was taking some of the pain away. That wasn't fair but when I brought the subject up he just looked at me very seriously

"I made myself a promise when I got back here from that clearing that I would never be the cause of your pain again."

"This is different, it's all part of giving birth and it's my pain, you go fetch Carlisle, I'll be fine."

"Is it getting close?"

I hadn't thought so but a sudden deeper pain than before followed by another told me that the time was indeed getting close. The next had me gasping for breath and Jasper hesitated unwilling to leave me like this.

"Go or you'll be delivering this baby yourself."

I saw a smile spread over his face and he came back to me,

"I'd very much like that Bella, do you think Carlisle would agree?"

I laughed through my pain,

"Don't give him any choice but maybe we should call him now only I really want to push."

He pulled out his phone and rang Carlisle who accompanied by Esme was here in seconds. He examined me quickly listening to Jasper's idea at the same time then shook his head in resignation,

"Well he or she is on their way so I guess you might as well help. Esme get me some hot water and the clean towels we put by, Jasper wash your hands thoroughly we don't want to infect mother or baby, use a clean towel and then throw it downstairs."

Esme came in with a bowl of hot water and Carlisle washed his hands again followed by Jasper as Esme helped me finish undressing and got me as comfortable as possible but our baby was impatient and I screamed as a pain worse than any before almost cut me in two.

"Jasper? Are you ready?"

My husband stood near the bottom of the bed watching wide eyed as his baby daughter entered the world straight into his outstretched hands and the wonder in his eyes had me in tears. I heard a little cry and saw my baby squirm in her father's arms as he held her up to show me,

"Welcome Kassi Whitlock, this is your mommy."

She was so beautiful, with a shock of Jasper's hair and my eyes, and she looked like an angel as he placed her carefully in my arms so I could take a good look at her. She smiled up at me, her little fists waving in the air then gurgled and closed her eyes yawning.

"Well Bella, you have a healthy little daughter and now if you'll hand her to her daddy we'll get you cleaned up and ready to receive visitors. The minute they hear the news we'll not be able to keep them out."

I nodded at Carlisle and held Kassi out to her father while Esme hovered close by beaming her delight and when Jasper handed Kassi to her I thought she might start crying too. He knelt at my side and kissed me tenderly,

"Thank you Bella for this priceless gift, I love you and I promise to look after you both."

"I know, I love you too Jasper and thank you for the gift of a daughter."

I felt better once I'd had a wash and was dressed in the night set Jasper handed to Esme as a gift for me. As Carlisle had predicted as soon as the news reached the others that we had a daughter they were crowding in to congratulate me and gaze at Kassi who was sleeping peacefully in her crib with the mobile already spinning overhead.

Rose and Charlotte were both itching to pick her up and finally I could stand their impatience no longer and nodded upon which Rose lifted her gently from her crib and held her close looking down into her sweet face with wonder.

"She's so tiny and so beautiful."

"Yeah amazing when you think of how big Bella was, I expected twins at least."

Charlotte hit Peter scandalized, but I enjoyed his banter and noticed both he and Emmett kept peering at her and trying to appear casual about it. Eventually even they couldn't pass the opportunity to hold her and to see her laying in Emmett's huge arms made me smile. Especially as you could see how nervous he was. Kassi was a great hit with everyone holding them all under her spell even as she slept.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety Three**

**Bella**

Jasper and I were mesmerized by our little miracle and for the first week she was either in my arms or his although we could both see the others waiting their turn. Carlisle was the only one who got a look in as he kept a sharp eye on her just in case there were any problems arising from her mixed parentage. Actually I think either of us would soon notice anything strange and Jasper could feel her emotions so we knew Kassi was happy and contented.

She rarely cried although she made it abundantly clear that she preferred blood to human food and human blood to that of animals which seemed sensible considering her father had reverted to human blood most of the time and while I could no longer stomach blood at all I had sampled both types in my youth and preferred human hands down.

It wasn't until she started pulling herself up after the first month that we understood just how quickly she was developing and not just physically. Kassi already had her favorites apart of course from Jazz and myself. She loved being in Emmett's arms or funnily enough Peter's although he always pretended he didn't want her if anyone was watching. However she would never sleep in their arms, for that she wanted one of the girls if I wasn't available. Sleep to her was a chore, she always seemed cross that she was tired, as if it were a real burden. In fact I was the one who slept more. I felt exhausted a lot of the time and I knew Jazz was worried about me but Carlisle insisted it was just my once hybrid body adjusting to its new state.

By the time she was nine months old Kassi was the size and intelligence of a two year old and extremely stubborn. If madam didn't want to do something, like take a nap or try some new food she wouldn't. Her face would screw up, her lips pucker, and she would shake her head violently, her blonde ringlets swishing from side to side. But if Jazz picked her up and looked at her gravely she would give him the most beautiful smile and change her mind instantly. This one knew how to play her doting daddy to a tee and every other male in the family.

At about the same time I noticed I had almost stopped bleeding, as if my periods had slowed and I wondered if it might have something to do with my fatigue so after discussing it with Jazz who was half afraid half excited, that I might be pregnant again we went to see Carlisle who again took blood samples and examined me. When he said I wasn't pregnant again I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or relieved. Having Kassi had been the most wonderful thing in both our lives.

"I have no idea what's going on Bella but your blood should give me some idea."

Actually it hadn't, it remained a mystery at least in the short term and I knew this concerned Jazz but I began to feel better slowly, less tired and more myself.

Our house had become a general meeting place with the lure of a few minutes with Kassi drawing everyone in. She loved the ark with all its carved animals that Peter and Emmett had made for her and insisted on putting all the animals to bed each night before going herself. If we left her with Emmett and Rose to go out for a while she invariably ended up sleeping in Roses arms after playing up in her crib. It caused a few arguments between Em and Rose as he thought she was yet another victim of Kassi's smile, something she always accused him of. Peter and Charlotte had found the same when they baby sat. Our daughter knew exactly what she wanted and who to see in order to get it.

My dad came to visit for Kassi's first birthday which was something of an affair. To my great trepidation Peter and Em had offered to arrange the party, assuring us they would behave and with my dad, Caius and Athenodora coming to visit I just hoped they meant it. We had ordered a little battery operated car she had seen in a magazine, pink with a white horse on the hood just hoping she wouldn't be too much of a menace in it.

By now she was toddling around and into everything. Unfortunately Peter and Em had told her a story about a little girl who played hide and seek with a talking duck. I never did understand the rest of the tale but it was her favorite and she had taken into her head the idea of hiding. She was extremely good at it, usually at bath or bed time and we spent ages looking for the little madam until she took pity on us and jumped out giggling madly, usually into her father's arms which of course ensured she wouldn't get in too much trouble.

When Jazz and I got back with her present the ranch had been transformed totally into a fairy village. Our houses were covered in pink and white twinkle lights and bows and the paths between them were sprinkled with fairy dust glitter. I could see us still trying to rid ourselves of the stuff next birthday. There were giant toadstools scattered about and on each one sat a stuffed animal. There was an owl, a rabbit, a squirrel, a fawn, and even a little bear cub complete with pink bow. In the center was a huge round table with chairs all bound with tinsel and bows and on it sat a huge three tier cake, Kassie was going to have fun trying to eat that on her own!

Looking around I couldn't see Kassie anywhere and Rose smiled,

"Peter and Charlotte took her into town to collect her dress."

"Dress?"

"Yes remember you gave Em and Peter full permission to organize this party? Well they've taken the "full" to heart. All you have to do is get into your costumes and be ready for when she gets back."

"Costumes?"

Jasper sounded wary now and knowing Peter and Em as I now did I seconded that emotion.

She and Emmett watched us as we went inside, thankfully our house still resembled our house inside and on the couch were two garment bags and I opened the one marked Bella to find a princess gown inside and smiled,

"I think I can live with this. Go on open yours."

Jazz rolled his eyes,

"You know the evil duo. My outfit is probably an elf!"

"Well personally I think you'll look really cute in green pantyhose and pointed ears."

He groaned and reluctantly looked inside the garment bag then laughed,

"Well I guess it could be worse."

He pulled out a richly decorated cloak and a kings crown.

"See, you underestimate our friends."

"No Bella I know our two friends, that's why I am very careful what responsibilities I give them. But it seems on this occasion they might just have managed not to mess up too greatly. We still have the party yet, and your family."

"Oh God, you don't think they've been sent outfits too do you? I dread to think what Peter would suggest for Caius and Athena."

"Well we'll soon find out so lets get into costume and pray for the rest."

**Jasper**

I knew Kassie would love all this and the guys would make sure she had a great time. I just hoped no one from Bella's family said the wrong thing because although Emmett was reasonably placid the same couldn't be said of Peter. It might be as well to make sure Caius and Athena were kept at a safe distance from Peter, and Emmett too if possible. I wasn't sure what Kassie would make of her grandparents, she'd only seen them once and she didn't seem that impressed. Now she was talking and had a habit of speaking bluntly, as kids do, and I hoped they would understand that. If not this party could end in fireworks of one sort or another!


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Ninety Four**

**Jasper**

We went back outside to find Charlotte and Rose now dressed as fairies complete with gossamer wings and smiling to see Emmett's truck appear on the track. Standing together as we waited for it to pull up I had to wonder what any stranger would make of us dressed up like this. If they'd met Kassie they would understand, she had a way of persuading you to do things the way she wanted and most of the time it was harmless. She did however know her boundaries and was never rude or disrespectful to anyone.

She scrambled out of the truck helped by Peter and dressed as a fairy too, complete with wand which in her hands could easily become a lethal weapon the way she was swinging it around. She came over full of excitement over her shopping expedition and once we understood that the giant (Emmett) and Mad Hatter (Peter) had gone in costume I could image the chaos they caused. Coming over Peter swept his top hat off and bowed deeply to Bella.

"Please allow me to escort you to your seat your Majesty."

It was then I figured out the decoration on her dress was that of the Queen of Hearts which made me the King of Hearts, ah well!

Kassie started opening her presents with her usual enthusiasm and thanked everyone for them, clothes from Rose and Charlotte, books from Esme and Carlisle and of course the car from us. She insisted on driving round to speak to everyone individually and explain the controls which had me looking suspiciously at Peter and Emmett, she seemed way too knowledgeable and I wouldn't have put it past them to be allowing her to steer the truck out of sight of the rest of us. It was only when she got to Peter that she realized she hadn't had a present from him or Emmett and she climbed into his lap to remind him, whispering in his ear.

"Oh! We forgot Kassie Kat. Sorry!"

"No you didn't, you're teasing me."

"Am I? OK you win. Go look under the table."

She scooted over and dived under the tablecloth while the rest of us did the same to save the cake and other bits on the table including juice for Kassie and Bella and silver flasks of blood for the rest of us.

She came out with what looked like balls of fluff in her arms but then they moved and I recognized they were in fact kittens, three of them! She was enchanted putting them in the car and driving them round to show everyone before dragging the cat carrier out and putting them back inside to sleep just as her other guests arrived.

"What you gonna call them Kassie?"

She bit her lip just like her mother and then stood thinking. When her face broke into a smile once more I knew she'd decided,

"Kitty, Katty, and Mo."

"Why Mo?"

"I just like the sound of it."

Well I couldn't argue with that!

Avon bought her a doll dressed in a fairy outfit,

"I didn't like the costume they sent me so I bought this instead."

Kassie put it in her car and thanked him very sweetly but I could see she was upset he hadn't joined in the party fun. While he took Bella to one side I went to greet Caius and Athena who turned up just after him, I'd expected them to arrive together.

As they got out of the car I could see that although her grandfather hadn't joined in the fun they had. Athena was dressed as a witch, now was that typecasting on Peter's part? And Caius was in the outfit of a huntsman complete with hunting horn and feather in his cap, or was he supposed to be Peter Pan? It was difficult to tell.

"I see you really went to town Major. Kassie looks delighted with it all and she's growing so fast."

"She favors you I think Major but with her mother's eyes."

"Her temperament too I hope."

They both laughed at my words but Kassie was more volatile than her mother, more demanding so I guess she got that from me.

She persuaded everyone to play hide and go seek and musical chairs before having cake and then took out the kittens to show her visitors. Mo was sweet tempered and curled up in Athena's lap purring contentedly,

"Takes one hell cat to recognize another."

I hoped Peters remark had been lost in the general hubbub of conversation. Then I heard a scream and turned to see Kassie holding on to 'Peter's leg,

"No, he didn't mean it, he's only a little kittie."

"He bit me, I could die of Kitty poisoning, besides he looks good enough to eat."

"Uncle Peter you put Kitty down right now. He is not for tea."

Peter shrugged, looked the kitten in the face still holding him by the scruff of his neck, and wagged a finger at him,

"Vampires are not Kitty chow, just you remember that. Here take the vicious animal away."

She took the kitten from him very carefully still frowning at him and held it close.

"Don't worry Kitty I'll help you get your own back."

There was another screech and this time it was Emmett standing on a chair and shouting for Kassie to get the man eating kitty away. It was curled up under his chair asleep as he spoke and she dissolved into more giggles.

By the time Bella took Kassie up to bed exhausted and almost asleep on her feet the others were ready to leave. We knew Caius and Athena wouldn't stay but I had thought Avon might stay with his daughter a while. He saw my expression and came over,

"Major, much as I would like to stay I feel very uncomfortable around children and Bella and I haven't been close for years. She has you now, she doesn't need me any longer. Besides I'm off on assignment again, there are always more vampires breaking the law and that's my job."

He left with the other two and I looked round at the glitter covered yard only to find Emmett and Peter had started tidying up chatting away to each other in praise of their efforts so I went over to join them.

"Thanks guys, for all your hard work, Kassie loved it all, especially the kittens. They're sleeping in her room tonight but after that you can make them a cat house."

"Already under way Major, it will be ready tomorrow. She did enjoy it didn't she? I was amazed Caius turned up dressed as Peter Pan and as for Athena…...well. Shame Bella's old man didn't join in the spirit of the occasion."

"He's just more serious I guess."

"Yeah well you go round ripping the heads off rogue vampires you aren't gonna be too cheerful are you?"

I looked at Emmett suspiciously

"What costume did you send Avon?"

"Doesn't matter really, he didn't wear it anyway."

"Peter? Care to enlighten me?"

He shrugged,

"Chief Executioner but we didn't send an ax, Scouts honor."

I groaned, no wonder he hadn't wanted to join in, still if that was the worst they did I could live with it.

Peace reigned for a few days, Kassie disappearing with her kittens for an hour at a time and when asked why all she would say was,

"I'm teaching them some tricks daddy."

We found out on the fourth day what these tricks in fact were. It was sunny and Bella had got the pool out for Kassie to play in which of course attracted the two other kids in the family and soon Emmett and Peter were clowning around with her, using the water slide I'd fixed up to see who could get the furthest. Then they lay on the grass to dry off.

I was sitting with my arm around Bella, we'd decided to give everyone the good news this afternoon after hearing from Carlisle last night, when a piercing scream made us all jump. Peter was sitting up looking at one of the kittens who had climbed onto his chest then bit his nose closely followed by the second who had rummaged its way into the pocket of his shorts and was busy using its claws to fight its way out. The third, Mo, sat watching the other two then very gracefully walked up his left leg and squatted to pee in his crotch. Kassie was rolling around the grass laughing so hard I thought she was going to choke while Charlotte said it was exactly what Peter deserved for threatening the kitten at the party. How my daughter had managed to train the kittens I had no idea but it was clear that she had.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety Five**

**Bella**

Our good news had to wait until the next day, no one was paying attention after the attack of the Ninja Kitties. Of course everyone was thrilled that I wouldn't be forced to undergo the change but I think there was a hint of sorrow too that Kassie would be the only child the family ever had. Carlisle had taken blood at two week intervals just to be sure of his facts before telling us. My body was slowly returning to its pre Kassie days, I was becoming a hybrid once more. Our only worry now was Kassie, would she be human or vampire or a hybrid? He couldn't tell us for sure until she hit puberty when her body would favor either vampire or human genes. As long as she did not become fully human I didn't mind. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my precious daughter to sickness or old age. Of course she could always be bitten to turn her but that somehow seemed wrong, the idea of even three days torture was more than I could bear and many were the night as she grew when Jazz would have to help me sleep for worry if she got a cold or hurt herself like the time she broke her arm falling out of the tree house Jazz made for her, or her ankle roller skating with Emmett.

She continued to develop fast, sucking up knowledge and skills like a vacuum cleaner at high speed. By two she was riding a bike and speaking fluently, by four she could ride a horse and speak French Spanish, and was learning German. Her tutors were myself and her father mostly but she was fascinated by Carlisle's career and I found her looking at books on anatomy and surgery more than once.

"So long as she doesn't want to practice on me I'm cool with it" was Emmett's reply when I told him and Rose about it. She also loved nature and Esme and Charlotte helped her to plan out and plant a flower and herb garden at the side of the house where she later grew vegetables too and we would leave them at the end of the track for passers by to take along with the eggs when she decided she wanted chickens.

**Jasper**

Kassie was my personal miracle and I loved her so much, yes I let her get away with things when maybe I shouldn't but she knew how far she could go before I became angry and she hated me being cross with her. The only time I was really angry was when she decided to take a night time excursion to the creek. She'd heard Peter and Emmett talking about it and decided it might be fun. When we found her gone Bella was beside herself so I left her with Esme while the rest of us went to hunt for her. We knew she hadn't been kidnapped, there were no strange scents around and I was with Carlisle when we crossed her trail going down to the creek. She was a good swimmer, we'd made sure of that, but even so she was only four, about twelve in human years and it was a cold night. She could get a cramp and drown, anything could happen but there she was sitting by the water drying her hair and singing to herself with Mo at her feet watching the water with distaste.

When she heard us she stood up looking guilty and tried a smile but I was furious and relieved and I amazed myself at my attitude speaking to her coldly as I told her what a stupid girl she'd been and how she had worried us all. I lectured her on the dangers of swimming alone and being out in the dark on her own and brushed Carlisle off when he put a hand on my arm to restrain me. Kassie's face showed her shock and horror at being in trouble and she burst into tears which made me want to hold her and comfort her but that would be giving her a double message so I just told her to get back to the house and apologize to her mother then get to bed.

When I got back I could hear her still sobbing and Bella trying to explain how worried we had both been but nothing consoled her and in the end Bella came down for me. We went back up together and Kassie apologized to us both still crying and wouldn't settle until I told her I accepted her apology so long as she promised never to do anything like it again. It took a couple of days before she stopped being wary of me but we were soon back to Daddy and his little girl.

In some ways I wished she could stay like this, sweet and innocent and loving like most other fathers I guess but she carried on growing, taking shopping expeditions with her aunts and Esme and always giving me a fashion show when they got back. It was fun until she started looking more like a woman than a girl, that made me nervous, would she start dating soon? Bella thought my alarm was highly amusing,

"Shes a young woman now Jazz, you have to let go."

"Let go? I want to see any young man she decides she likes, check him out."

Bella told the others of course and I became the butt of all the jokes but they didn't understand, they didn't have a little girl they loved who would soon be out there in the world at the mercy of any man who took a fancy to her.

Peter, Emmett, and I taught her some self defense but I was still uneasy. She hadn't met many boys, she started school late and was graduating early but she had time to find one who interested her and the day came when she asked if she could go out to a dance at the school with her friend. Questioning her further I discovered the friend was male and called Jessie.

"I think your mother and I should meet him Kassie"

She looked nervous at this suggestion but seeing it was non negotiable she arranged to bring him home on the weekend before the dance on the condition that both Peter and Emmett promised to stay away.

I'm not sure who was most nervous, him or I when he arrived, wearing casual clothes and with some flowers for Bella. We must have seemed a strange family, in truth I was only a couple of years older than Jessie or at least that's how it looked. He behaved himself and seemed nice enough but I still wasn't happy.

"Jazz you can't keep her a prisoner here until she's too old to look at men. Shes almost a woman, let her enjoy herself."

"Bella's right Jazz, part of being a parent is knowing when to let go."

Esme was right of course but I can't deny it hurt watching her all dressed up and getting in Jessie's car. Life had been good to me, I'd had a child, something that should have been impossible and now it was time to let her be a woman and say goodbye to the tiny bundle I had held so proudly in my arms such a short time ago.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety Six**

**Bella**

Jazz was irritable and twitchy all evening, the others tried to persuade him to go hunting but he wasn't moving from the house until his baby was back safe and sound.

"Jazz she's gone to a school dance not a Roman orgy."

"From what little I know they're one and the same thing. You go Bella. I'm better here on my own, really."

In the end I left him to spend the evening with Rose and Charlotte. Esme and Carlisle gone out for the evening.

"How's Jazz now?"

"A wreck. Are all dads like this?"

"Well look at it from his point of view. His innocent pure little girl has gone out with a testosterone fueled teenage boy for the evening."

"Not all boys are sex mad."

"Aren't they? Well dads seem to think so and what have they got to base that theory on? Only their own past experiences. Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Oh, I never looked at it like that, should I be more worried?"

"No, I think Jasper is worried enough for the both of you."

**Jasper**

I never thought five hours could go by so fucking slowly but it seemed like a week before I saw Kassie again only this time she wasn't in Jessie's company or even in his car. She came running up to the house, her face tear stained and calling my name. My heart in my mouth and my fury barely controlled I ran to her holding her tight and scented blood. If that little fucker had hurt my baby I would tear him from limb to limb and force him to swallow his own testicles!

Taking her inside almost carrying her I saw blood on her hand,

"What happened Kassie? Did that bastard hurt you?"

She shook her head but couldn't get any words out and clung to me. The girls had heard her and came rushing in but Kassie wouldn't let go of me. Eventually we got a few words from her, enough to make the situation not only different from our imagination but far more dangerous. Jessie had tried to grope Kassie on the way home and she had retaliated by grabbing his hand.

"So where did the blood come from if he didn't hurt you? Kassie listen to me, no one is going to be angry with you. If Jessie tried it on you can tell us. I won't let your father hurt him."

I scowled at Bella, let her try and stop me, besides there were also Emmett and Peter to think of. If they heard their little angel had been harmed nothing short of a nuclear strike would stop them!

Kassie who was still sitting in my lap with her arms around me whispered in my ear.

"Daddy it was me."

"What do you mean darlin'?"

Her voice dropped even further,

"Jessie put a hand up my shirt and I told him to stop. When he wouldn't I grabbed his hand and wrenched it away and he started screaming. When I let go I could see his hand, it was all bloody and his fingers were twisted, I did it daddy, I hurt him."

I took her hand in mine,

"Squeeze my hand like you did Jessie's darlin'."

She did and I felt the strength in her hand, Kassie's vampire genes had finally kicked in as we had hoped they would but now we had another problem.

"Where did you leave Jessie?"

"He'd stopped the car along the road about a mile back so I guess he's still there unless he managed to drive home. I'm scared daddy."

"Don't be darlin' I'll sort it out, You go with your mom."

She left me reluctantly gazing back as I left the room to watch me go,

"Don't kill him daddy please."

**Jasper**

I could feel the rage building in me as I ran and it would be a struggle not to kill the little bastard and bury his body in the woods but I kept hearing my little girls last words and knew I wouldn't. However I had to find a way to stop him getting Kassie too much attention.

I recognized the car and the figure slumped over the trunk heaving his guts up. He looked up hearing me approach and his face lost the little color that still remained.

"I didn't do anything Mr. Whitlock honest. She crushed my hand."

He held out the mangled hand cupped in the good one and I saw with some satisfaction that she'd done a real number on it.

Something in my face must have warned him how close he was to losing not only that hand but his life and he cowered away from me helplessly.

"What happened Jessie?"

"I….I stopped the car to talk…..really that's all I wanted to do….next minute she had my hand and I felt the pain. Then she got out and slammed the door before running off, I would have gone after her but I couldn't move. My hand….I think she broke the bones in my hand….how did she do that? She's crazy….she could have killed me."

"Yes she could and she probably should have. You were trying to force yourself on my daughter and she acted in self defense. You tried to grab her to stop her leaving and caught your hand in the door as she slammed it."

He looked at me white faced and shook his head before bending over and vomiting over his pants and shoes.

"No, I didn't she crushed it. Kassie grabbed it and crushed it."

"You're telling me that my teenage daughter did that to you? With one hand? Do you understand how stupid that sounds?"

He was crying now and looked a real mess but I had no sympathy for him, he tried touching my daughter in an inappropriate way and now he had to deal with the consequences.

I heard a noise behind me and Peter and Emmett appeared both looking ready to kill and Jessie seeing them groaned and slid to the ground still cradling his broken hand and sobbing piteously.

"He still alive Major? You want us to deal with the fucking pervert? Rose rang and told us what happened."

While Peter was speaking Emmett had gone over to the young man and squatted down to look into his face,

"Guys like you make me sick. You wait until the girl is ready, you don't just grab what you want. That's my niece you frightened and for two pins I'd rip your head clean off your shoulders."

Jessie was trembling so badly now I thought he might be going into shock. We couldn't just leave him here, any story of my daughter hurting him would have to be investigated and I wasn't putting her in danger of discovery but she had asked me not to kill him so my hands were tied.

"Emmett, pick him up and put him in the car. Peter you go back to the house and tell them I drove him home and sorted things out. Jessie had his hand in the car door when Kassie slammed it shut. She panicked and ran home. That's all she has to remember."

Peter frowned and kicked the ground in temper but did as I said while Emmett, who had thrown Jessie into the back of the car, now unconscious from fear and shock, started the engine.

"I'll drive, you can speak to his family. I heard the story and took the liberty of setting the scene."

He nodded to the passenger door and I saw blood, exactly where I would have expected it if our story had been true.

"I guess we came looking for Jessie when Kassie ran in with her story and found him passed out on the ground. Thought it would be best to take him home. OK with you?"

I nodded unable to speak for the anger boiling inside me and he turned the car and drove back towards town.


	97. Chapter 97

**Many apologies for the mention of Charlie in Chapter 96, that slipped by us, I have reposted but thanks to **jmccoy **for the heads up. Having said that I'm afraid this is the end of yet another journey. Thanks to all who read and those who reviewed and we hope you will join us on our next adventure which will not be for two weeks as I'm going to be unavailable but I will post on Carbon Copy Killer as often as I can. Thanks Jules and Kat xx**

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

**Bella**

Kassie was beside herself when Jazz left and I tried to comfort her but it took some time.

"I really hurt him mom and I never meant to. I just wanted him to stop that's all."

"I know sweetheart, none of us understood how much vampire you would have in you but now you see why daddy always insisted you were very careful. We have to keep our secret."

"I'm scared mom, I don't want to hurt people, why did it start now? Did you have the same problem when you were growing up?"

"Yes I did but I was born the way I am so it was drilled into me at an early age to be careful around humans. Because you never showed any outward signs of your vampire side we neglected to teach you how to act around the humans."

"All I could think of as I ran home was finding daddy and then I'd be safe but when I saw his face I knew he would be so angry with Jessie and I was scared daddy might hurt him. Will he blame me mom?"

"For what happened? No sweetheart."

I smoothed her hair away from her flushed cheeks noting how much like her father she looked.

"Your father loves you but that means he would do anything to keep you safe and if Jessie tries to make something of this it could be dangerous for all of us. We may have to leave, split up even, so you have to understand that whatever your father does, he did it for us."

"Do you think he'll hurt Jessie?"

I hated to lie to her although I toyed with the idea before sighing,

"If he can avoid it then no he won't."

She nodded and I took her upstairs to get ready for bed, she seemed unwilling to be alone and I sat in the bedroom waiting while she had a shower and got changed coming back in wearing the red and white pajamas with the black kittens on that Charlotte had bought her a few weeks ago and suddenly looking very young again. She slid into bed and I sat beside her as she hugged her battered teddy.

"I'm not sure I want to stay here. Not if humans are so weak and vulnerable, it must be really hard to act normally around them."

"It takes practice but its far better than shutting yourself away somewhere like Volterra. You are lucky Kassie you, like me, can live a normal life among the humans. Unlike your father and the others. They have to hide from the sunshine and wrestle the call of human blood all the time."

"But I drink blood mom. Why aren't I a full vampire?"

"Because I'm not. Full vampires are made, they don't occur naturally. Your father and everyone else in the family were all bitten by vampires to become the same. I had a human mother so I'm a hybrid, 50/50. You on the other hand are more vampire than human, it just took time to manifest itself but you can still pass as human."

"I don't want to, I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone else. Please don't make me go back to school, I couldn't face Jessie again."

"You'll feel differently in the morning, its all been a huge shock to you Kass."

I sat beside her as she slowly fell asleep, exhaustion stopping her from keeping her eyes open any longer.

When I came back downstairs I found Rose waiting, she explained Peter's message and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"From the look on his face I thought Jazz was going to kill poor Jessie. He picked the wrong girl to try it on with but I don't think he'll do it again in a hurry."

"Aren't you angry with him for what he did Bella?"

"Of course I am Rose but it's not as if he tried to rape her, he's a young boy who tried it on and paid for that. I don't agree that he should have touched her no but I think he's learned his lesson and if Jazz loses his cool he could well lose his life too."

I could see Rose didn't agree with me but then she had reason to hate any kind of sexual advances with her history.

I waited nervously for Jazz to return thankful he'd taken Emmett with him and not Peter or things could have gone very wrong. Peter's idea would be to kill the boy and his whole family if he thought they might cause trouble and that wouldn't do Kassie any good at all. It was almost three by the time he appeared along with Emmett but I could tell from the look on his face that he had solved the problem, now I just needed to know how. He smiled and took me in his arms but before he could say anything she came flying down the stairs looking strained,

"Daddy?"

She didn't need to continue, he knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Jessie's dad thanked us for bringing his son home and apologized for his behavior towards you. He accepted Jesse's hand was an accident and when Jessie felt able to speak he agreed."

"But its not true."

"Kassie, as Emmett pointed out who would believe that a little thing like you could break a guy's hand. Jessie even started to believe it then and with the painkillers the hospital will give him he'll be lucky to remember anything about this evening."

Kassie was very quiet the next few days and wouldn't speak to anyone about what happened. Then a bouquet of flowers arrived from Jessie with a note apologizing for his behavior. Kassie went back to school reluctantly after the recess and came home with the story that Jessie had told everyone, he was trying to help her out with a jammed seat belt when the car door swung shut. I think she was relieved no one knew the truth but it made her shy around guys for a while which pleased her father of course but eventually she met another, at college this time although getting her to enroll had been a job. She didn't want to leave the security of the family. Eventually we promised to visit and pointed out she could visit on the holidays. Charlotte, Rose and I had given her a few tips on handling boys and she finally felt confident enough to start dating again. Jazz wanted to drive to the college and wait for her to get out but I pointed out he could hardly stalk his own daughter.

It came to nothing, I got the impression she wasn't really bothered and I just hoped her experience with Jessie hadn't put her off completely. I shouldn't have worried because the following Christmas she came to Volterra with us to visit her grandparents, she called Caius by the same name as Avon, Grandpa. While we were there she took a shine to another hybrid of Marcus Volturi and a human woman who was around her own age and despite Jasper's best efforts they became so close that in the end she decided to ditch college and move to Italy to be near him.

Graeson was a nice boy who was very close to his father. Marcus had been alone for so long that Graeson's presence came as something of a shock to everyone. He took after his father in looks and height but he was far more sociable and fun loving, but then maybe Marcus had been like that once upon a time. By the following summer they were engaged and had a wonderful wedding that Christmas when her father walked her proudly down the aisle and spent the rest of the following year worrying if she was happy, I guess that's just what fathers do!


End file.
